Thomas And Friends: My Written Episodes
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Oliver's Discover (REWRITTEN). Oliver discovers a barrier where a rock comes loose and dirt slowly starts to slide down. He quickly reports it to Miss Jenny who agrees to close the site until the area has been expected. Nelson takes workmen to inspect the site and all the machines continue on with their work, except for Max and Monty whose careless behavior leads them into the site
1. Duncan's Fussy Friend

**Short Synopsis: it's Duncan's first day at the Blue Mountain Quarry and Elizabeth breaks down after delivering coal to all the narrow gauge engines. So Duncan takes her across the Island to the Steamworks but they argue so much about directions that Elizabeth's remarks make Duncan full of his own ideas.**

**Moral: the best way to get the job done is to work together.**

(Duncan chuffing up the mountains to the Blue Mountain Quarry)

_Duncan is a little narrow gauge engine. He is painted golden yellow with gold and black lining. Like all of his friends up in the hills, he has his name painted on him and is No. 6 of The Thin Controller's engines. Duncan arrived on Sodor as a spare engine after Peter Sam had an accident with some trucks._

(Flashback sequence of the trucks running down towards Peter Sam, whose eyes are closed as they crash into him)

_But when he came to the Island, he tried to learn rock 'n roll and this made him difficult to work with among his peers. But Duncan was on his way into the Blue Mountain Quarry after a while from working at the slate mines._

(Flashback sequence of Duncan shunting trucks at the slate mine)

_Duncan hated this job more than any other job and he was rude to those engines who couldn't make the job any quicker for him._

(Flashback sequence of Duncan backing down on his trucks near Rusty, Skarloey and Rheneas, re-enacting 'Dunkin' Duncan')

**Duncan:** I'm a plain-speaking engine, you know. So collect yer trucks and be quick aboot it. (whistling and chuffing away)

**Rheneas: **Bossy boots!

**Skarloey:** Pushy puffer!

_Neither of the engines liked Duncan telling him what to do but Rusty understood._

**Rusty:** Don't worry, you too. Duncan only wants to get back to the bustle of the junction and we three are helping him.

_Duncan dreaded the thought of working at the slate mine and the way the winch hauls up trucks, loading them with slate and bringing them back down again. And his attitude towards his friends made him a very misunderstood engine indeed. Duncan was excited about working at the Blue Mountain Quarry for the first time but when he arrived, he was already in a hurry._

(Duncan chuffs between Skarloey and Rheneas)

**Duncan:** G'day, ya two. My work resides up here now. Sorry I can't chat. Must get to work right away. (whistling and chuffing away)

_Rheneas and Skarloey were astounded. They had never seen Duncan like this in a long time._

**Rheneas:** Oh, deary me, Skarloey. Have you ever seen an engine in such a hurry like that?

**Skarloey:** Not in a long time, Rheneas. Duncan best be careful up here before he gets himself into trouble again.

_Rusty the little diesel heard what the engines were saying and stopped._

**Rusty:** Duncan's just happy to be working here. It's always been his dream to work up in a bustling place like this.

**Rheneas:** Maybe you're right, Rusty. I just hope that he doesn't cause any trouble.

**Skarloey:** (sighing) Strictly between us, Rheneas, I think you said that late enough as it is.

(Rusty, Rheneas and Skarloey laugh)

_It was no surprise that Duncan's behaviour reflected as Skarloey foretold. As busy as he was shunting trucks into place, he began ordering the other engines around._

(Duncan chuffs between Sir Handel and Peter Sam)

**Duncan:** Come on, you two. Let's get these trucks up to the incline and quickly.

_With that, Duncan pushed his trucks toward Owen while Sir Handel and Peter Sam stood back with amazement. Luke came by._

**Luke:** So we have a new recruit up here in the quarry. He seems to be very energetic indeed.

**Sir Handel:** Ah, Luke. Duncan's nicer then he lets on but he can be rather clumsy as well.

**Luke:** In what ways? I see no real harm in him.

**Peter Sam:** There is no real harm in Duncan but his tendency to get his work done quicker and rush us makes a difficult engine to work with.

**Luke:** (sighing) I understand.

_Duncan stopped with his trucks inches from the incline and he looked up at Owen who looked back down at him and smiled._

**Owen:** Hello there, Duncan. My name is Owen.

**Duncan:** Grand thing I met ya, Owen. Could you load these trucks up with slate and bring them back down for me to take away

**Owen:** Yes, indeed. With every desire in my heart.

**Duncan:** Good then. An' be quick aboot it too.

_Owen was flattered. He had never met an engine with so much energy but he realized how eager Duncan was to get the job done. Duncan was about to shunt all his truck into the incline when The Thin Controller, Mr. Percival, approached him._

**Percival:** I know that you must be very eager to work here, Duncan. But Sir Topham himself asked to keep a close eye on you and I must confer on the fact that Owen can only take one truck up at a time and one truck only. Are we clear?

**Duncan:** Yes, sir. If the job takes me hours.

**Percival:** Good then. All in good time, Duncan. Elizabeth will be up here soon with The Fat Controller to bring you and the other engines your coal so I'd make a good impression if I were you.

**Duncan:** Yes, sir. I will.

_It took a while for Owen to bring each of Duncan's trucks up the incline to fill them up with slate and bring them down but Duncan's desire to stay at the Blue Mountain Quarry evoked his patience enough until the final truck was bought down the incline, ready for Duncan to take away._

**Duncan:** Well, it's aboot time but thanks anyway, Owen. (whistling and chuffing away)

**Owen:** No problem, Duncan. Be careful with those trucks now.

_Quickly, Duncan switched tracks and buffered up to his slate trucks as the shunter flagged him down._

**Shunter:** It seems that I'm not finished coupling these trucks together. You'll have to wait, Duncan.

**Driver:** He's right, old boy. Besides, the job won't take long. We'll have our trucks ready to go in no time at all.

_And Duncan's driver was right. It wasn't long before Duncan pulled his trucks away from the incline and left them in a siding._

**Duncan:** Job done. Now it's time for the next load.

_Just as Duncan said that, he saw Elizabeth The Vintage Lorry struggling up the hill, breathing and panting with every last puff she had. Duncan chuckled as she stopped beside him._

**Duncan:** I know it's a heavy load of coal and that yer a 'vintage' lorry, Elizabeth, but you puff any faster then that?

_This made Elizabeth cross._

**Elizabeth:** I came up here as fast as I could, Duncan, old chap, so I will not stand for any of your nonsense. Besides, if only The Fat Controller actually knew how to drive hence the fact that I'm indeed his first truck, he'd get me here quicker then you can haul ten slate trucks up the incline and down.

(The Fat Controller walks out of Elizabeth and walks up to Duncan as Merrick loads the coal from Elizabeth into the empty trucks)

**TFC:** It's good to see that you've been to shunt all those slate trucks from the time you have been here, Duncan, but just remember that working in this quarry involves patience.

**Duncan:** Yes, sir. And patience has been my main concern so far. Just ask my controller.

(The Thin Controller arrives on his bike and listens to Duncan and Sir Topham Hatt's conversation)

**Percival:** Yes, indeed. Duncan has worked hard since he came but he does need to work on his tendency to get the job over with which might reflect his work in future.

(The Fat Controller looks sternly at Duncan who smiles back at him)

**TFC:** I see. Well, I better get back to work with my own engines. Winston's waiting for me back at my house. (climbing into Elizabeth's driving seat) Come on, Elizabeth. Let's go.

**Elizabeth:** Right away, sir. (starts up her engine and the sounds seemingly dies down)

_Elizabeth tried to move but her engine seemed to fail. The Fat Controller started her up again a few more times over but nothing seemed to work. Elizabeth had broken down._

**Elizabeth:** Oh, Topham, sir. My engine seems to have failed.

**TFC:** Oh, dear, Elizabeth. It seems that I might have pushed you too hard up this mountain.

**Elizabeth:** (sighing) Oh, indeed, sir. Perhaps a bit too hard.

**TFC:** (sighing) Old days, Elizabeth. Remember the old days before you came out of that shed.

**Elizabeth:** Oh, you pushed me just as hard before then.

_The Thin Controller chuckled._

**Percival:** Um, Topham, instead of having a friendly argument with Elizabeth, why don't we find one of my engines to take her down to the Steamworks.

**TFC:** Oh, what a great idea, Peregrine.

**Percival:** But how will you get back to your engines from here?

**TFC:** Not to worry. I left Edward in charge for the time being until I get back.

**Percival:** Alright then. I just need an engine to volunteer and take a break from shunting slate trucks here in the quarry. Do I have an engine to take the job?

_Duncan whistled with excitement._

**Duncan:** I'll do it, sir. I know the line down to The Fat Controller's railway like the back of my buffers.

**Percival:** You just got here, Duncan. And you're still learning your way around. Are you sure?

**Duncan:** Yes, sir.

**Percival:** That's settled then. Merrick will load Elizabeth onto a flatbed and you can go.

_Duncan was so excited that he whistled so loud that Paxton bumped his trucks in surprise._

**Paxton:** Woah, Duncan. Gave me a bit of a shock there.

**Duncan:** (chuckling) Sorry, Paxton.

_Elizabeth groaned. She had a bad feeling about Duncan taking her to the Steamworks but she was determined to live through it. It wasn't long before Merrick lifted up Elizabeth and settled her down on a flatbed. Duncan buffered to the flatbed, ready to go._

**Duncan:** Are ya ready, Elizabeth?

**Elizabeth:** I've been ready ever since I broke down.

**Duncan:** Alright, then. Let's get goin'.

**Skarloey:** (chuffing up next to Duncan) Not so fast, Duncan. You must wait for Peter Sam and the brake van.

**Duncan:** Oh, bother brake vans. They're no use at all.

**Skarloey:** They are when you're going downhill. Remember the incident at Elephant Park?

**Duncan:** (sighing) Yes, Skarloey. I do. But that was a long time ago and…

**TFC:** And that's why you are waiting for the brake van, Duncan. I will not stand for any confusion or delay on my railway today. Have I made myself clear?

**Duncan:** (sighing) Yes, sir. I'll wait for the brake van.

_And The Fat Controller walked away. It wasn't long before Peter Sam arrived and shunted the brake van behind Duncan's flatbed. After that, the brake van was coupled up and the workmen were finished tying down Elizabeth with ropes._

**Duncan:** (whistling) I'm ready.

**Elizabeth:** (honking) So am I.

_So Duncan pulled Elizabeth away and out of the quarry across Blondin' Bridge and out down the mountains through the beautiful countryside._

**Elizabeth:** So, Duncan, so do you plan on getting me to the SteamWorks and back before teatime?

**Duncan:** I'm a plain engine, Elizabeth. And I believe in plain-speaking. So we'll go in the direction that I'd rather take and that way, we can be quick aboot it.

_Duncan and Elizabeth arrived at a set of points. One led straight ahead and one led to a curve in the track._

**Driver:** We'll try the curved track first. It might give us a higher chance of going down the mountainside.

**Duncan:** Yes, sir. And hopefully there won't be any obstacles in the way either.

_So Duncan went down the curved track that led them through the trees and down the mountainside._

**Elizabeth:** Well, Duncan, I recognize this way to The Fat Controller's railway and I must confess, you've improved with your sense of directions.

**Duncan:** Huh, think nothing of it. We'll be at the SteamWorks before you know it.

_The line took them a bit down the mountain which stopped by a tunnel. Duncan remembered the last time he went through a tunnel very well and his driver examined it. Elizabeth honked her horn loudly_

**Elizabeth:** Are we going through this tunnel?

**Duncan:** No. I remember through a tunnel. Last time I was stuck for a while long.

**Driver:** Rubbish, Duncan. You got stuck in it because you tried rock 'n roll.

**Duncan:** I'm pretty the route past the Sodor Castle will be safer. We are not going through this tunnel so there.

_Duncan's driver thought this was no time to argue with him and so he backed Duncan up the hill and back to the set of points. Once the points were set straight ahead, Duncan chuffed along the line that led to the Sodor Castle. They passed by Skarloey Station where Peter Sam was with the Refreshment Lady. She was selling tea and cakes inside her tearoom on wheels._

**Elizabeth:** (sighing) Well, little man, you sure picked the perfect spot for sightseeing.

_Duncan ignored her snarky remarks, took a deep breath and looked at Peter Sam._

**Duncan:** Isn't this the way to the Castle by the lake?

**Peter Sam:** Yes, Duncan. It is.

**Refreshment Lady:** Are you trying to get down the mountain, Duncan?

**Duncan:** Yes, yes, thank you, Peter Sam. I'll be off now, thank you.

_And Duncan chuffed away as fast as he could. But Peter Sam was confused._

**Peter Sam:** Mind the viaduct, Duncan!

_But Duncan wasn't listening to Peter Sam. He was hurrying as fast as he could._

**Elizabeth:** You know, legend has it that the track along by the Castle is an old and rickety track. It might lead us to somewhere different but not in your case.

**Duncan:** I don't take that advice as a sign of plain-speaking, Elizabeth. The track by the Castle is the best way to get down the mountain to the SteamWorks.

_Elizabeth sighed with anxiety. She knew that deep down, Duncan might be wrong. Once they got to the Sodor Castle, Duncan stopped by the Castle and looked around. His driver examined the track carefully._

**Driver:** Do you really think that this is a good way to go, Duncan?

**Duncan:** Yes, sir. With every puff in my boiler.

**Elizabeth:** (sighing) Here we go again.

_And so Duncan chuffed on through the forest track until he reached the entrance to the viaduct. This is where he stopped._

**Duncan:** Hmph. You suppose I should cross this old thing.

**Elizabeth:** You can't be really useful if you don't.

_This made Duncan cross and he let out a wheesh of steam._

**Duncan:** I'll show you that I'm useful enough to get you to the SteamWorks and I will start by not going across this viaduct.

**Elizabeth:** Fine then. Would you rather take the tunnel and perform rock 'n roll?

**Duncan:** Now, look, you…

**Driver:** (hopping out of Duncan's cab) Enough! Both of you!

_Duncan and Elizabeth both stopped to look at him._

**Driver:** Now, Duncan. I believe that we have heard of your silly ideas for one day. It's time that Elizabeth took a turn at giving directions.

_Elizabeth felt very pleased._

**Driver:** Now, Elizabeth, where do you believe that we should go?

_Elizabeth thought for a moment and then replied._

**Elizabeth:** Across the viaduct.

**Driver:** (hopping back into Duncan's cab) Alright, Duncan. You heard her. Across the viaduct we go.

_Duncan sighed and crossed the viaduct, chuffing down into the valley below towards Rheneas station. When they got there, they found Rheneas and Skarloey with a line of empty trucks._

**Rheneas:** Duncan, Elizabeth, what are you doing down here? We thought you were going to the SteamWorks.

**Duncan:** Isn't this the way?

**Skarloey:** No, Duncan. It isn't. This is the way to the slate mines and we take it that you don't want to go back there again so what are you doing going down this track?

**Duncan:** Ask Elizabeth. The driver gave her a turn with directions and she led us here.

**Elizabeth:** No. I had no idea that the viaduct would lead us here. You led us to the viaduct and therefore it's your fault that we ended up here. You took the wrong way, not me.

**Duncan:** Did not!

**Elizabeth:** Did too!

**Duncan:** Did not!

**Elizabeth:** Did too!

_Rheneas and Skarloey watched as the two of them bickered back and forth until finally, Skarloey blew his whistle loudly. Duncan and Elizabeth stopped at once to look at him._

**Skarloey:** Now, I know that neither of you agree with one another on which way to go but maybe I can tell a way in which might get you there but the both of you must come to an agreement on which direction to take.

**Duncan:** So what's yer suggestion then?

**Skarloey:** Well, you've obviously passed the station named after me where the Refreshment Lady holds her tearoom and you went past the Castle and over the viaduct.

**Rheneas:** And ended up at here which leads to the slate mines. Maybe it is best that you two agree on which directions to take from now on and be careful too. We're taking these trucks back to the Blue Mountain Quarry.

**Duncan:** But which way do you think we should go?

**Skarloey:** Well, if my methods are correct, I would go back across the viaduct and past the Castle and my station until you reach a set of points. I will leave it at that, Duncan. Make sure you do your best. Goodbye.

(Skarloey and Rheneas chuff away)

_Duncan sighed. He knew he had been foolish and so he took a deep breath and apologized to Elizabeth._

**Duncan:** I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Elizabeth. So if we're going to get to the SteamWorks, I think it's best that we agree do directions and take Skarloey's advice.

**Elizabeth:** That's alright, old chap. Off we go now.

_Duncan's fireman looked back as his driver drove them back the way they went…back across the viaduct_

(Duncan chuffs backwards over the viaduct)

_…and back past the Sodor Castle…_

(Duncan chuffs backwards past the lake by the Sodor Castle)

_…and past Skarloey Station…_

(Duncan chuffs backwards through Skarloey Station, whistling to Peter Sam, who whistles back at him)

_…until finally, they reached the set of points where they started from. Duncan sighed._

**Duncan:** Okay, Elizabeth. I believe that we should take the way through the tunnel. Do you agree?

**Elizabeth:** Yes, Duncan.

**Duncan:** Good then. Off we go.

_And so Duncan chuff back down the mountainside and towards the tunnel, chuffing right through it. This time he did not try to rock and roll as he went through and out through the other side and they managed to make it through the tunnel without any troubles at all._

**Elizabeth:** (teasingly) How was THAT for a tunnel than, Duncan?

**Duncan:** Just fine. Sodor Steamworks, here we come.

_The line took Duncan and Elizabeth down by the Lakeside Station where Duncan stopped again._

**Duncan:** Well, Elizabeth. How much farther do you think we are now?

**Elizabeth:** Not that far, young man. Let's keep going, shall me?

_Duncan whistled happily as he took Elizabeth out of the station and the two of them were away from the Skarloey Railway indeed as they stopped at Crovan's Gate station._

**Duncan:** We made it!

**Elizabeth:** Thanks to me!

**Duncan:** No, thanks to me! I got us here.

**Elizabeth:** With my help of course.

**Duncan:** We agreed on every direction so I don't know what yer talking aboot.

**Elizabeth:** I was the one who got us here.

**Duncan:** No, you weren't!

**Elizabeth:** Yes, I was!

**Duncan:** No, you weren't!

**Elizabeth:** Yes, I was!

_Edward chuffed into the station and stopped by the next platform. He heard the commotion and all he could do was laugh._

**Edward:** I just came down from the Blue Mountain Quarry to check on The Fat Controller myself and Rheneas and Skarloey told me about you two agreeing to work together with getting here. So instead of quarrelling, just come to a final agreement that you got yourselves here together because the mechanic at the Steamworks is waiting for you two.

**Duncan:** Oh, yes. Right away, Edward.

**Elizabeth:** Come on, old chap. Let's get to that shed and get me repaired immediately. Sir Topham does not like to wait to run his railway again you know.

(Duncan pulls Elizabeth on the flatbed into the Steamworks)

_And so Duncan took Elizabeth to the Steamworks where she was unloaded and the mechanic got to work on her right away. Duncan waited patiently as this happened._

(The mechanic working on Elizabeth as Duncan waits beside her)

_And by sundown, Elizabeth was repaired and ready to go. She was then loaded back on the flatbed and Duncan was coupled up._

**Duncan:** Are ya ready to go, Elizabeth?

**Elizabeth:** Yes, Duncan. I'm ready.

_Duncan whistled loudly as he pulled Elizabeth out of the Steamworks. Victor called after them._

**Victor:** Both of you be careful now, my friends!

_Duncan and Elizabeth chuffed through Crovan's Gate and back up the mountainside. It took them until dark to reach the Blue Mountain Quarry where all of the other engines were waiting in the sheds. The Fat Controller and The Thin Controller were waiting by the shed, smiling._

**Percival:** So it seems that the two of you have come to an agreement about directions after all. Merrick, unload Elizabeth immediately.

_And so Elizabeth was unloaded from her flatbed and lifted safely back onto the roads. The Fat Controller jumped into her cab and she honked loudly and stopped by Duncan, who was sitting in the birth on the right end of the shed._

**Elizabeth:** Thanks for an adventurous day, my good friend.

**Duncan:** Thank YOU, Elizabeth. I wouldn't have gotten the job done without your remarks.

_All of the narrow gauge engines laughed and so did Elizabeth, who rolled safely on home. And as the moon shone brightly over the Blue Mountain Quarry, Duncan started telling all of his friends about his day's adventure._


	2. Paxton Proves A Point

**Short Synopsis: James is stereotypical against diesels, believing that they give the whole Island a bad reputation. He is dismayed when having to work with Paxton but soon comes to learn from Paxton that some diesels are not that bad after all.**

**Moral: you can't judge a book by it's cover**

(Scene starts with Norman and Sidney at the repair yard)

_The sun shone beautifully over the Island of Sodor and all the steam engines were working hard)_

(Thomas, with Annie and Clarabel, passes by Duck with a goods train)

_Everyone, except for Percy and James. They were in need of slight repairs but Norman and Sidney arrived there first._

(Percy whistles as he and James arrive at the repair shed beside Norman and Sidney)

**Percy:** Good morning, Norman. Good morning, Sidney.

**Norman**

**And** Morning, Percy. Morning, James.

**Sidney:**

(James sighing and looking away)

_James took no notice of either Norman or Sidney. James had a lot of friends on Sodor but wasn't so keen on being friends with the diesel engines._

**James:** I hope that both of you are repaired any time now. Percy and I have work to do.

**Percy:** No need to be rude to them, James. They were only being friendly.

**James:** Friendly, you say, Percy. Well, in my case, one diesel is as bad as another and these two are just followers of Diesel himself.

**Norman:** (whispering to Percy and Sidney) Is it just my red paint or does that James have too more puff then smoke stoked up in his funnel?

**Sidney:** Well, maybe, Norm, it might be…

**James:** Oh, would the both of you just rid yourself of your devious tricks and stop influencing Percy on what steam engines can be like? He may be under the impression that we are not that sophisticated after all.

**Percy:** I believe, James, that they were just discussing the possibility that your beliefs may be influenced by Diesel himself.

**James:** Don't be silly, Percy. And don't start acting like it's not everyday that your typical diesel creeps into your yard, flatters you and then talks stuff and nonsense about you behind your back to the trucks.

(Norman and Sidney look confused)

**James:** Believe me. "Rusty red scrap iron" was too much of a joke at an engine's expense for those troublesome trucks to come up with. But the idea of a devious diesel like them all going around and gossiping to the trucks, it must an engine sick to his boiler.

_Percy and the diesels just ignored James as he spoke and it wasn't long before Norman and Sidney were fixed and ready to get to work._

**Norman:** Ready, Sid?

**Sidney:** Ready, Norm.

**Norman**

**And** (chuffing out of the repair yard, honking) Goodbye, Percy.

**Sidney:**

_Percy whistled goodbye as the men got to work on him and James._

**James:** Oh, Percy. Don't waste your steam saying goodbye to oily diesels.

**Percy:** I believe that there is only one oily diesel on this Island who gives his fellow engines a bad reputation…

**James:** It's those smelly diesels, Percy, that give this Island a bad reputation and I wouldn't work with them even if I had to help them manage a line of troublesome trucks.

**Percy:** Huh?

**James:** Just a figure of speech, Percy.

_Just then, The Fat Controller arrived in Winston._

(Winston honks as he stops outside the repair yard)

**Topham:** Percy and James, once you are repaired, I want you two to report to the Shunting Yards to help Thomas and Rosie keep the trucks in order.

**Percy:** Yes, sir.

**James:** (sighing to himself) Anything's better then working with smelly diesels.

**Topham:** Oh, and Diesel and Paxton will be there help to.

_James was shocked._

**James:** Pardon me, sir?

**Percy:** Oh, yes, sir. Paxton's a really good shunter. He's probably one of the most useful diesel engines I know.

**James:** Oh, please, don't make me boiler sick, Percy. Paxton may be different then most diesels but he has a silly way of doing things and that's what compares to the other diesels in general.

**Topham:** Right, well, I have a railway to run and I must go. Remember, the both of you must report to the Shunting Yards immediately after your refit…

**James:** Yes, sir. Percy and I know exactly what to do.

_The Fat Controller did not like James' tone of voice and looked at him sternly. Then he spoke severely to him._

**Topham:** My mother the Dowager is arriving on Sodor this afternoon and you, James, are to take us to meet the Earl at Ulfstead for tea. Unless you want Percy to do this while YOU take the mail run instead, I suggest that you mind your attitude, James. Not only towards me but towards your peers in the Shunting Yards. If I hear of one mishap from you today, then you will not be taking me or my mother anywhere and you will spend the night getting the mail delivered in Percy's place. Have I made myself clear?

**James:** (stuttering) Um…y-y-y-yes, sir.

**Topham:** (hops inside Winston) Good. All in time, you two. I'll be expecting a good report from the manager this evening once the job is complete. I'll be off now. Come on, Winston.

(Winston honks and goes back and forth a few times before The Fat Controller has him going backwards again)

**Winston:** Early days, Sir.

**Topham:** (sighing) Yes, Winston. Early days.

(Winston drives out of sight, honking)

_It wasn't long before Percy and James were repaired and on their way to the Shunting Yards._

(Percy and James exit the repair yard and are next chuffing along the line to the Shunting Yards)

_Once along they were chuffing along the line to the Yard, Percy took a deep breath to ask James a very curious question._

**Percy:** Um, James, what is it that you actually have against diesels?

**James:** Well, Percy, for one thing, they lack in common sense and have a personality that differs from no other of their type. As for us steam engines, you, Percy, are a tank engine who shunts trucks…

**Percy:** But so do diesels…

**James:** Yes, yes, but the only difference that you and I have is that you're a little tank engine like Thomas who shunts trucks but also pulls coaches like me and Gordon. Nothing that a smelly diesel could do. And I am a special mixed traffic engine who pulls all sorts of goods as well as coaches. The only thing diesels can do is shunt coaches and pull trucks. Or in their case, bump them around all day and cause trouble.

**Percy:** I guess, you're right, James. But some diesels aren't that bad…

**James:** (scoffing) Percy, this conversation is over. We're almost there and I want to get the trucks in line because the sooner we do that, the sooner I can go to pick up the Dowager and I won't have to pull any silly mail carriages.

**Percy:** (sighing) Whatever you say, James.

_Soon, the two engines arrived at the Shunting Yards where Thomas and Rosie were busy pushing trucks about. Duck and Oliver shunted them into place._

(Duck and Oliver whistle)

**Duck:** Hello, Percy. Hello, James.

**Oliver:** I'm guessing you two are here to help us while Thomas, Rosie, Paxton and Diesel shunt trucks about.

**Percy:** Yes, we are.

**James:** (sighing) Yes, unfortunately.

_Duck was confused._

**Duck:** What's wrong with you today, James?

**Percy:** Oh, he's not excited about working with Diesel and Paxton.

**Oliver:** Why not?

**James:** Oh, do I really have to spit this out again to you engines? Diesels are all the same. Devious and conniving and will get you into a lot of trouble when you have the chance to work with them.

**Diesel 10:** (racing into the yard across from James) Not to say any better about you steam engines of course. If it were for me, you'd all be nothing but useless scrap!

**Duck:** Don't you have your own work to do, Diesel 10?

**Diesel 10:** Yes, I'm afraid I must report back to the DieselWorks to check on my fellow diesels and they are working much harder then you steam engines from the way I've seen it. I'd rather be at the DieselWorks then around you puffballs anyway. Later.

(Diesel 10 cackles as he races out of the Shunting Yards)

**James:** Well, what did I tell you? Are they just rude or what?

**Duck:** Not all of them. Just some of them as I know of from my own experiences with one. Paxton's not so bad however.

**James:** Don't be silly, Duck. He causes just as much mischief as the rest of them.

(Diesel rolls behind Percy and biffs him hard, causing him to roll his eyes)

**Percy:** (glaring) Watch yourself, Diesel!

**Diesel:** Oh, I'm sorry. You were blocking my way, you silly steamie! (chuffing away)

(Paxton puffs between Duck and Oliver)

**Paxton:** Wow, you'll never believe what just happened. I was shunting these trucks into a siding and they just pulled me along until they reached the buffers. Thank god a break van was there to stop them.

_James scoffed at Paxton and decided to get a little sarcastic._

**James:** Oh, really, Paxton? Did they pull you into that siding or did you biff them hard enough for them to carry you along?

**Oliver:** (sighing) That's enough, James. Anyway, Thomas and Rosie are waiting for you with several trucks to shunt so I suggest that you and Percy get to work before the manager arrives.

_So Percy and James went straight to work and soon they were busy shunting trucks with Thomas and Rosie. But James complained nonstop about diesels._

**James:** Smelly diesels! Why should we have to work with any of them?

_Thomas and Rosie just ignored him and went about their work. Just then, Stanley arrived with another long line of trucks._

(Thomas and Rosie shunting trucks about while Stanley chuffs in with another line of trucks)

**Stanley:** Good afternoon, everybody.

_Thomas and Rosie were exhausted but responded anyway._

**Thomas:** (panting) Good afternoon, Stanley.

**Rosie:** (panting) Oh, hey, Stanley.

**Stanley:** You two looked tired and troubled. Is something wrong?

**Thomas:** (panting) Wrong? What? No. Not at all. Rosie and I were just…

(James whistles as he chuffs past)

**James:** Careful, everybody. Two more oily diesels are passing through the Shunting Yards.

(Den and Dart chuffing in with a load of pipes)

_But it was just Den and Dart with a load of pipes._

**James:** What's the matter, Den and Dart? Are those pipes too heavy for you?

**Den:** Those Ironworks Diesels 'Arry and Bert overloaded our flatbed with pipes. It's a good thing the workmen sensibly tied them down before we could go.

**Dart:** What he means to say is, we're exhausted and…

**James:** Well, that gives you no reason to dawdle about the Shunting Yards. It's not like Diesel and Paxton working here is bad enough as it is, right?

_Confused, Den and Dart chuffed further down the track and away from the Shunting Yards with their load of pipes. Stanley was confused._

**Stanley:** What was that all about, James?

**James:** Isn't it obvious, Stanley? I've had enough with those dizzy diesels for one day. Now I've got trucks to sort out so I can sooner get back to my coaches. Goodbye. (whistles and chuffs away)

**Thomas:** He's just a big bossy boiler.

**Rosie:** I think, Thomas, that it's time we taught James a little lesson but how?

**Stanley:** I agree with you two that James is being a little stereotypical…

**Thomas:** Pfft, a little?

**Stanley:** …but the more we ignore it, the sooner we can get our work done.

_So Thomas and Rosie just went back to their work while Stanley chuffed further into the Shunting Yards to meet Percy._

**Stanley:** Need some help there, Percy?

**Percy:** (panting) Yes, please, Stanley.

(Percy and Stanley shunting trucks around the yard)

_And so Percy and Stanley got to work right away at shunting their own trucks but their work was rudely interrupted._

(James whistling as he chuffs into view)

**James:** I've got coaches to pull now. Be careful, you two, that those diesels don't biff you.

_And he chuffed away. Stanley sighed and Percy angrily let off steam._

**Stanley:** I have to agree that James' constant ranting about diesels has got to stop.

**Percy:** I've been listening to it all afternoon. James thinks he's wise but he's just a big bossy boiler.

(Thomas whistles as he chuffs into view)

**Thomas:** Which is why I have a plan. I'll get Rosie. You two get Duck and Oliver and we'll meet shortly before James comes back from pulling coaches. (chuffs away)

_And so it was arranged. Percy and Stanley spoke with Duck and Oliver while Thomas spoke with Rosie._

(Next scene cuts to Thomas, Percy and Rosie facing Duck, Oliver and Stanley)

_Later, the engines gathered in the siding for an indignation meeting. Thomas spoke first._

**Thomas:** All this grumbling from James is spreading bad atmosphere in the yard, isn't it?

**Oliver:** Earlier on today, he made fun of Paxton having two cabs and then boasted how important it was for him to finish work here so he could take coaches again.

**Duck:** Much agreed, you two. When I worked at Paddington Station, I know an engine called King James I.

**Stanley:** King James I?

(Flashback of King James I with a scrap model of Henry)

**Duck:** (as flashback occurs) Yes. And he was also full of his own importance but he didn't have the stuck-up attitude that we see from James everyday.

**Percy:** It's been a while since you told me that story, Duck.

**Duck:** You were the first engine I told, Percy because you were my first friend here.

**Rosie:** So what are we going to do about James?

**Thomas:** He'll be back with the coaches soon.

(Donald and Douglas two-tone whistle as they arrive in the yard next to Duck)

_Just then, the Scottish twin engines Donald and Douglas arrived._

**Donald:** Good afternoon, you all.

**Douglas:** What would engines like ya be doing gathered up here?

**Percy:** We're tired of James' constant ranting about diesels. Wouldn't you two agree?

**Donald:** Aye, Percy, aye. Funny you bring that up.

**Douglas:** Because we are tired of it too. The windbag thinks he knows everything about every engine.

**Stanley:** We just need a clever plan to show him that some diesels aren't that bad after all.

**Donald:** Aye, well, these trucks are very troublesome.

**Douglas:** Yes. All the way here.

_This gave Thomas a very cheeky idea._

**Thomas:** How about we suggest James to take these trucks back to the coal depot?

_The engines all whistled with delight. They thought this was a grand idea._

(Diesel secretly eavesdrops on the engines conversation and chuffs away)

_But someone else also had a plan and it was a very devious plan indeed. After the engines went back to work, Diesel spoke to the trucks that the twins had left at the yard._

(Diesel chuffs slowly beside the trucks)

**Diesel:** I understand you all like jokes, do you? I like your jokes. You've made good jokes about me in the past. But remember, James, that Rusty Red Scrap Iron?

_The trucks laughed and laughed and laughed._

**Trucks:** Yes, Diesel. We do.

**Diesel:** Well, has he got a joke about you now? And it seems to be about you.

_The trucks listened carefully._

**Diesel:** He thinks you're all silly and that he can manage every last one of you. What have you got to say to that?

**Truck #1:** Let's pay him out!

**Truck #2:** Yeah, and show him how much he can handle us after all.

(Diesel cackles as he chuffs away)

**Diesel:** Good luck with that, then.

(Paxton chuffs beside Diesel, facing him)

**Paxton:** Good luck with what, Diesel?

_Diesel did not want Paxton to get suspicious._

**Diesel:** Oh, um nothing, Paxton. I wish talking with the trucks and wishing them luck with their journey back to the coal depot.

_And he lurked slowly away. Paxton was a little confused but believed Diesel and went about his work. It wasn't long before James arrived back from Brendam Docks and meet Thomas and Duck in the yard._

**James:** Hello again, you two.

_Thomas and Duck whistled back at James, ready for their plan to be put into action._

**James:** I've just came back from picking the Dowager and bringing her to The Fat Controller at Knapford. Later, I will bring them to Ulfstead Castle for tea with the Earl and…

**Thomas:** So, James. Are you ready to shunt trucks again?

**James:** Yes, I am. Has the manager got a special for me.

_Thomas and Duck looked at each other. Their trick was ready._

**Duck:** I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking those trucks next to you, James. They need to be bought straight back to the coal depot.

_James thought for a moment._

**James:** Will I be back in time to bring The Fat Controller and his mother to tea?

(the yard manager walks into view)

**Manager:** Yes, you will, James. The coal depot is not that far away. It will take two engines to get there though. It's a heavy train and those trucks look very troublesome from the way I see it.

_Thomas and Duck looked at each other with a very good idea in mind to get the better of James._

**Duck:** May we suggest a diesel shunter, sir?

**Thomas:** Yeah, like Paxton?

**Manager:** What a good idea.

_The engines spoke too soon as Paxton arrived._

**Paxton:** Oh, I'd love to take these trucks to the coal depot. When do I start?

**Manager:** Immediately, Paxton. You will work as a back engine with James in the front.

**Paxton:** Yes, sir. Right away, sir.

_And Paxton chuffed backward towards the points, ready to push the trucks forward. James sighed with disapproval. Thomas and Duck chuckled slightly. Their plan was working. James looked over to him._

**James:** Is there something funny here?

**Thomas:** No.

**Duck:** Oh, no.

**Thomas:** Not at all. Duck was just telling me a funny joke about his Great Western heritage.

**Duck:** Oh, was I, Thomas? Hopefully you don't find much funny about the Great Western way of doing things.

**Thomas:** Oh, no, not at all, Duck.

(Thomas and Duck laugh loudly)

**James:** Right, well, you two continue with your silly jokes and I've got work to do.

_And James, as to make himself clear, backed down on the trucks and bumped them crossly._

**Truck #1:** Oh, oh. Diesel was right.

**Truck #2:** We'll show him.

_But James had too much on his mind to hear what the trucks were saying and neither did Paxton hear the trucks as he buffered up to the break van._

**Paxton:** Are you ready up there, James?

**James:** I was ready way before YOU, Paxton.

_And so the two engines set off. Thomas and Duck were relieved that their plan had work._

**Duck:** He won't last five minutes with those trucks, won't he, Thomas?

**Thomas:** Only five minutes and he'll be begging for Paxton's help.

_But nothing so far happened as the two engines foretold. James was in such a hurry that he wasn't exactly watching where he was going._

**Paxton:** Um, pardon me for asking, James. But could you pay a bit more attention to where you are going?

**James:** You're a complete fool, Paxton. The sooner we got the coal depot and back, the soon I'll be back with The Fat Controller and the Dowager to take them to tea.

**Paxton:** That sounds like a special job. You seem like a really important engine, James…

**James:** Oh, don't flatter me with all your stuff and nonsense, Paxton. I'm a special mixed traffic engine and I don't take advice from silly diesels like you.

(James and Paxton pass through Henry's Tunnel)

_Paxton felt hurt. He thought he was friends with all the steam engines but James seemed like an exception. James' driver spoke up._

**Driver:** Alright, James. We're heading towards Gordon's Hill. Put on your brakes or the trucks will beat you before you know it.

**Paxton:** Oh, please, James. Could I look after these trucks for you?

**James:** No, Paxton! You may not! I would not like you biffing and bumping these trucks, especially when we get to the top! You'll cause havoc like the rest of you oily diesels would!

_Paxton said nothing else. He was a little too naïve to stand up to James and tell him he was wrong but it was no use. James was too puffed up in his smoke box and just waiting for his most special job of the day to come. It wasn't long before the two engines came to Gordon's Hill. James started to climb, the trucks rattling and laughing behind him. James bumped them hard which made them cross._

**Truck #1:** Now's the time to pay this steaming scrap iron back!

(James chuffs towards the top of the hill)

**Truck #2:** Now, shall we do it?

**Truck #3:** No, no, not yet.

_Paxton heard everything that the trucks were saying._

**Paxton:** Um, James…

**James:** (sighing angrily) What, Paxton?

**Paxton:** These trucks are about to play a trick on you.

**James:** (as he reaches the top and sighs) You smelly diesels never stop, do you?! I'm not falling for one of your devious tricks today, Paxton!

_Suddenly, the trucks pulled away and the coupling snapped, sending Paxton and the trucks downhill._

**Paxton:** Woah! Jaaaaaaaames!

**James:** Oh, no!

_James chuffed quickly downhill to catch up with the trucks._

**James:** What have I done? Paxton was right! These trucks really are trouble!

**Paxton:** (as he chuffs past Gordon) Woahhhhhhh!

**Gordon:** Woah, slow down, Paxton. It's not like you're pulling the express like me.

**Paxton:** (wailing) I'm out of control, Gordonnnnnn!

(Next scene cuts to Spencer taking on water with his special coach behind him)

_Spencer was having a drink of water by the water tower. He was taking the Duke and Duchess to Ulfstead Castle._

**Paxton:** Woah! Look out, Spencerrrrrr!

**Spencer:** Rattle my pistons! Paxton, why are you so out of control?

**Paxton:** I can't stoooooop!

**Spencer:** Hmm, for a diesel shunter, he is sure is fast.

_Paxton raced faster down the line with the trucks. In the brake van, the guard struggled with the lever but the train was going so fast that the wind made it harder for him to stop it. It wasn't long before Paxton neared a signal box._

(Paxton stops by the signal box)

**Paxton:** Quick, quick, runaway train!

_Quickly, the signalman switched the points and the train diverged into a siding. The guard was finally able to push the lever down bringing the train to a complete stop._

**Paxton:** Phew. Stopped at last.

_Just then, James chuffed in._

**James:** (whistling) Is everyone alright?

**Guard:** (running beside the signalbox) Yes, thanks to Paxton.

**James:** (confused) P-p-paxton?

**Paxton:** Yes, James. I warned the signalman.

**Signalman:** And he prevented a serious accident.

**James:** Hmm, well in that case…

_Presently, the engines heard a horn coming from down the track. It was Winston. The Fat Controller was on board._

(Winston pulls up beside Paxton with The Fat Controller inside)

**Topham:** James! Paxton! What in the name of Sodor is going on, here?!

**Paxton:** Um…well…you see, sir…we…

**Topham:** Don't get all innocent and smooth-talking around me, Paxton! You were the back engine from the looks of it and it seems that you are totally incapable of handling trucks! In fact, you owe James an apology for allowing the trucks to break away!

_James felt terrible. He realized now that Paxton was trying to help and now he had to bring himself to make it up to Paxton and own up for him. Paxton took a deep breath but before he could say anything, James spoke first._

**James:** No, sir. No, Paxton. I'm sorry.

**Topham:** You, James? But you were pulliing the train and I did get a good report about you from the yard manager. How could you have possibly…?

**James:** Paxton tried to warn me about the trucks when we reached Gordon's Hill. It seems that they were up to no good at all as it was. I, sir, owe Paxton an apology. I am sorry, Paxton. I know tried to warn me and I just ignored him because I thought he was just another silly diesel up to his old tricks. It seems that he warned the signalman in time to diverge these trucks into the siding.

_The Fat Controller looked hard at the signalman, then down at the guard then across to Paxton, who smiled._

**Topham:** How do I know that James isn't only trying to cover up for Paxton? Is this what really happened, guard?

**Guard:** Yes, sir. I saw Paxton warn the signalman with my own eyes.

**Topham:** Signalman, what do you have to say to this?

**Signalman:** I say you have yourself here a really reliable young diesel.

**Topham:** I see. But what do you think it was that provoke those trucks then? You two engines were supposed to keep an eye on them. When was the last either of you saw them in the Shunting Yards?

**Paxton:** Well, sir, I saw Diesel chuffing away from them and…

_Just then, Diesel chuffed past, honking his horn._

**Topham:** Stop, Diesel!

(Diesel stops and backs down beside Winston)

**Diesel:** What's all the commotion here, sir?

**Topham:** Don't tell me you've been gossiping to the trucks again.

**Diesel:** Oh, no, sir.

**Trucks:** Than who asked us to bump James?

**Topham:** (looking sternly at Diesel) Oh, I wonder.

_Diesel was embarrassed. _

**Topham:** Hmm, well in that case, I must have misjudged you, Paxton and I'm sorry. As for you, James, unless you still want to take me and my mother to tea with the Earl, I suggest you listen carefully to Paxton and get these trucks to the depot and loaded up at once.

**James:** Yes, sir. Right away, sir. (begins to chuff before stopping) Uh, oh.

**Paxton:** What is it, James?

**James:** I, um, almost forgot the guard.

**Paxton:** I just saw the guard go back inside the break van, James. What is it?

**James:** Um, nothing, Paxton. (chuckles slightly) Let's go. (tries to chuff again but stop)

**Paxton:** Oh, James, if there is something wrong with you, just say it.

_James sighed and took the courage to tell Paxton what his problem was._

**James:** Oh, Paxton, it seems that I was such in a hurry to bring The Fat Controller and the Dowager to tea that I forgot to take on coal and now I am out of it.

**Paxton:** Oh, well, why didn't you say so then? I'll help you out.

**James:** Really?

**Paxton:** Yes, of course. You owned up to me and you were honest about it and now I will help you. That's what friends are for, right?

**James:** Well, okay then.

**Topham:** Good. Maybe then Diesel will be your back engine behind the break van and away from the trucks where he can't communicate with either of them. (Diesel groaning) Well, I better go check on my other engines. See you later.

**Winston:** Bye, James. Bye, Paxton. (rolls out of sight)

_In no time at all, Paxton buffered down on the trucks and chuffed up in front of James before being coupled up to him and then he was coupled up to the trucks. Soon they were all ready to go._

(Paxton and James chuff away from the signalbox on their way to the coal depot with Diesel serving as a back engine behind the train)

_Once the engines reached Gordon's Hill, Paxton put on his brakes and pulled James and the trucks up the hill._

**James:** Come on, Paxton. You can chuff faster then this from the way I see it.

**Diesel:** No, he can't, he's just a diesel shunter.

**James:** He's no more of a shunter then you are, Diesel. So give him a chance, will you?

_Diesel stayed silent. Paxton pulled hard. The train got heavier and heavier but finally, they reached the top of the hill and surged down. The trucks tried to push but both of the engines were so heavy that they weren't given the chance this time._

(Paxton, James and Diesel reach the coal depot with the trucks)

_Soon, Paxton, James and Diesel arrived at the coal depot and Paxton pulled James under the coal hopper and waited as he took on coal. After that, the two engines got all the trucks filled up with coal and they were ready to bring them back to the yard, which they did._

(James, Paxton and Diesel arrive back at the Shunting Yards)

**James:** Thank you, Paxton. I wish all diesels could like you.

**Paxton:** Then what was it that you had against at the start than, James?

**James:** I thought I knew all about diesels from thinking about incidents that have occurred with Devious Diesel himself.

_Diesel pretended he hadn't heard and chuffed silently away._

**James:** Um, Paxton, would you like to take The Fat Controller and the Dowager to tea with me?

**Paxton:** Sure, I would, James. Let's go.

_James smiled as he and Paxton chuffed away. James backed down on a gleaming shiny silver coach and Paxton buffered up to it. They were both coupled on and left the Shunting Yards._

(Next scene cuts to Knapford Station with The Fat Controller and Dowager Hatt waiting on the platform)

**James:** Hello, sir. Hello, mum.

**Dowager:** Hello, James. Who is that friendly-looking diesel behind the coach there?

**James:** Sir, dowager, ma'am, this is my new friend Paxton. And he is here is to make help make sure the journey is safe and that I take all the right directions to Ulfstead.

**Topham:** I see. It's nice to see that you two have gotten along rather nicely. Come on now, mother.

**Paxton:** Hope in, sir. Dowager, mum.

**Dowager:** Oh, what a splendid young diesel, eh, Bertram?

**Topham:** Yes, indeed, mother.

(The Fat Controller and The Dowager hop inside the coach and James pulls away)

_James didn't mind if the Dowager made no comment on his paintwork. In fact, she had done so several times before._

(Next scene cuts to Ulfstead Castle with the Earl, the Duke and the Duchess waiting on the platform)

_Soon James and Paxton arrived at Ulfstead Castle where the Earl, the Duke and the Duchess were waiting. As The Fat Controller and his mother exited the coach, he spoke to James._

**Topham:** You can go home now, James. Spencer will take me and my mother home.

**James:** (whistling) Yes, sir.

_ Spencer couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Paxton at the back._

**Spencer:** Pump my pistons, James. How ever did The Fat Controller get you to work with a diesel.

**James:** It seems, Spencer, that some diesel engines are not all that bad and I've got my new friend Paxton here to prove it. Goodbye.

_And James and Paxton puffed away. Spencer couldn't believe what he had heard._

(Next scene cuts to the Shunting Yards with Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Stanley, Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas waiting)

_As James and Paxton arrived back at the Shunting Yards, the engines were waiting. Paxton backed off from the train and chuffed up beside James. The engines watched with awe as James took a deep breath._

**James:** (sighing) Paxton, I'm sorry, I wasn't kind to you. You're actually a really good friends. Could you forgive a stuck-up engine like me?

**Paxton:** No, James. Under no circumstances. Ha. Just kidding. (chuckles)

_James laughed along with Paxton and the other engines, no matter how embarrassed he felt. He blushed a deep shade of red._

**Donald:** Aye, James. Why is yer face is redder then yer paintwerk?

**Douglas:** Did a diesel like Paxton make you feel all hot and bothered?

_The twins laughed and laughed but James knew they were just pulling his wheels._

**James:** Um, no. In fact, Paxton has been a very good friend of mine as the day progressed.

**Thomas:** But we thought you didn't like diesels.

**James:** Well, now I realize that some of them are not that bad after all.

**Duck:** See, what did we tell you, James? Isn't Paxton one of them or what?

**James:** Well, sort of.

**Paxton:** Oh, it's alright, James.

**Rosie:** You can tell us what you really think.

**Oliver:** After all, it was our idea for you two to work together.

**James:** Oh, was it really?

**Percy:** Yes, James.

**Stanley:** And now that you and Paxton are getting along, why do you feel embarrassed?

**James:** I don't know. I feel that it's just one of these things where I have to prove myself that I am in the wrong but you all did the right thing because if it weren't for you, I would have never gotten over how stuck-up I was against diesels. Ah, just thinking of Devious Diesel himself kind of makes my paintwork feel bland.

**Paxton:** Whoops, there he goes again, eh, guys?

**Thomas:** Ha, ha, it was fun while it lasted.

_The engines laughed and laughed and laughed as the sun set over the Yard but James couldn't bring himself to do so. He did, however, manage to bring a slight smile to his face for his new good friend Paxton and Paxton, who was still laughing, smiled back at him. It felt good friends at last._


	3. COMING SOON! (fall 2015)

**COMING SOON!**

(Taking place after Sodor's Legend Of The Lost Treasure)

**1\. Maintenance Check!**

**Moral:** patience is a virtue/routine maintenance is important on roads and railways

_Sir Topham Hatt assigns Ryan to a weekly run of routine maintenance along the branch line from Arlesburgh through Harwick. But Ryan doesn't listen too closely to his instructions and causes confusion and delay among his fellow engines._

**2\. Not So Small After All**

**Moral:** don't judge a book by its cover/size doesn't always matter

_Spencer takes the Duke and Duchess on a tour of the Arlesdale Railway when he meets Bert, __Rex and Mike and teases them for their size. The three engines work together to pay Spencer out by challenging him to a race one-by-one around the railway...which eventually leads to trouble!_

**3\. The Overhaul Express**

**Moral:** overhauls are a serious matter/hard work pays off

_Gordon bursts a safety valve while pulling the express and is sent for repairs for the rest of the week. Henry pulls the express in his place but is due for an overhaul the second day. So Sir Topham Hatt arranges for James to double-head the express with him. James at first teases Henry about the thought of retirement but soon sees his problem and works hard to get him to Crovan's Gate, which earns him the express for the rest of the week._

**4\. Oliver's Discovery**

**Moral:** carelessness can lead to trouble/different can be good

_Oliver discovers a cliffside where a rock comes loose and dirt slowly starts to slide down. He quickly reports it to Miss Jenny who agrees to close the site until the area has been expected. Nelson takes workmen to inspect the site and all the machines continue on with their work, except for Max and Monty whose careless behavior leads them into the site...which leads to disaster!_

**5\. Trick Or Treat!**

**Moral:** work before play/don't let bullies get to you

_It is Halloween and Skarloey and Rheneas have to run their slate mine route so Rusty is left in charge and Paxton and Diesel take their place. Rusty's Halloween story about Proteus convinces Diesel to have all the engines running scared. But Paxton helps his friends pay Diesel back...with disastrous results!_

And coming soon on Christmas...

**Thomas &amp; Friends in The Gift Of The Magi!**


	4. Maintenance Check!

**Short Synopsis:** **Ryan is assigned to start a routine maintenance check every week on the route from Arlesburgh through Harwick on the branch line. However, Ryan is new at this and forgets the foreman, which causes confusion and delay among the workmen and his fellow engines.**

**Moral: patience is a virtue/routine maintenance is important on roads and railways**

(Scene starts with Ryan and Daisy on the Arlesburgh-Harwick branch line passing by each other)

_Ryan and Daisy run one of the most beautiful branch lines on the whole railway._

(Ryan whistles at Daisy and she honks back at him. Next scene cuts to Arlesburgh Harbor)

_It runs from Arlesburgh through Harwick and everyday Ryan would deliver goods to the harbor and beyond while Daisy made a stop at every passenger station on the line. The two engines like their job but Sir Topham Hatt believes that the line would do better with a little bit of routine maintenance._

(Next scene cuts to Arlesburgh Sheds with Ryan and Daisy. Sir Topham Hatt arrives in Winston)

_One day, Sir Topham Hatt came in Winston to see the two engines._

(Winton honks as Sir Topham Hatt reverses back and forth a bit until he stops)

**Winston:** Early days, eh, sir?

**Topham:** (sighs) Early days, Winston. Anyway...(clears his throat and exits Winston)...good morning, Ryan and Daisy. I have an important announcement to make for both of you.

**Daisy:** What is it, sir?

**Topham:** I am proud to announce a routine maintenance check will be done on along the branch line.

**Ryan:** That sounds exciting, sir.

**Daisy: **So who do you want to do these maintenance checks then?

**Topham:** The engine who I will be calling on to do a maintenance check along the branch line every week is Ryan.

**Ryan:** Me, sir?

**Topham:** Yes, Ryan.

**Ryan:** Oh, thank you, sir. I am truly honored.

**Daisy:** Congratulations, Ryan! But then who will carry the freight, sir. I'll be glad to do both jobs if you'd let me.

**Ryan:** Will I still be able to pull goods today?

**Topham:** (chuckling) Of course, Ryan. After you are done with the maintenance check. Besides, passengers and freight are too much for Daisy to handle alone. The engine who I called upon to help you once a week during the maintenance check is Toby.

**Daisy:** (gasps excitedly) Toby? I love working with Toby!

**Topham:** Yes, well, um, he will be here soon. After he's done dropping off the workmen at the quarry. So I just need to get a few things straight with Ryan about routine maintenance.

**Ryan:** Oh, sir. I think I know what I have to do after picking up the workmen.

**Topham:** (sighs) Well, Ryan. Let me get something straight with you. Routine maintenance is important on either road or rail, wherever you go. In fact, I have my engines down on the North Western take it in turns to do so every week. And it's about time this branch line had one too so please pay attention.

**Ryan:** (sighs) Yes, sir.

**Topham:** Now, I make sure that the tracks along my railway remain in good order in case of high-speed trains like Gordon coming through.

**Ryan:** I understand that, sir.

**Topham:** Of course you do, Ryan. Every engine understands something so simple. Anyway, maintenance is done once a week so that the tracks don't lead to a "slow order."

**Ryan:** What is that, sir?

**Topham:** "Slow order," Ryan, is a speed limit which is set below what speed is required of an engine so please don't allow it to happen. Anyway, signals must be checked and tracks must inspected along every part of the line. This way, I can keep progress on this railway up to date. Oh, and don't forget the foreman. He always arrives the station after his workmen do and he'll be there to guide them along the way. Otherwise, it would be more difficult.

_But Ryan wasn't listening. He was thinking of getting the job over with and getting to pulling goods._

Do you understand, Ryan?

**Ryan:** Yes, sir.

(Daisy looks at Ryan worriedly)

**Topham:** Good then. Go to work now, please, you two. I have a railway to run. (clears his throat and walks away)

(Ryan whistles and Daisy honks her horn as they leave the sheds)

_It wasn't long before Toby arrived and he and Daisy got to work. They really enjoyed working together._

(Scene cuts to Toby and Daisy at a station)

**Daisy:** It really is a pleasure working with you, Toby.

**Toby:** You too, Daisy. Wow, handling a branch line is hard work, isn't it?

**Daisy:** It is. But if you need any help, I'd be happy to pull some freight for you.

**Toby:** Oh, I can handle it from here, Daisy. Thank you. (rings his bell and chuffs away)

_Meanwhile, Ryan headed off to Arlesburgh Junction to pick up the workmen. Rex was there, picking up passengers._

**Rex:** Hello there, Ryan. Where are you off to this morning?

**Ryan:** Hi, Rex. I'm just taking these workmen around the branch line for a maintenance check. What about you?

**Rex:** Oh, I'm just taking these passengers to the Arlesdale Railway for a little tour. Do you need any tips on maintenance? I think you'd find that we small engines know a lot about it.

**Ryan:** Um, no thanks, I'll manage. Goodbye, Rex. (whistles and chuffs away)

(Rex whistles as he leaves the station)

_Ryan waited as all the workmen boarded the train. The foreman still hadn't arrived yet. Bertie was going to drop him off at the station but Ryan hadn't remembered what Sir Topham Hatt told him about waiting for the foreman. So he started anyway._

(Ryan whistles as he leaves the station. Scene cuts to the workmen in the brake coach)

_The workmen inside the brake coach were confused. Suddenly, Bertie arrived at the station just as Ryan left. The foreman was on board._

(Bertie honks as he pulls into the station)

**Bertie:** Wait, Ryan! Wait!

**Foreman:** (running out of the coach) Wait! (Ryan's train leaves so he sighs and turns back towards Bertie)

**Bertie:** I'm sorry, sir. I got you here as fast as I could. Ryan must be in a hurry today.

**Foreman:** It's not your fault, Bertie. You did get me here as fast as you could but the train just took off. My men can't handle maintenance without me.

**Bertie:** I'll bring you to them, sir. Just hop on board.

_So that's what the foreman did. Bertie zoomed on down the road at a tremendous speed after Ryan who was__ continuing on down the branch line until they came to a signal box. The signalman flagged him down._

(Ryan stops by the signal box)

**Signalman:** Good morning, Ryan. I see you're taking these workmen along for some routine maintenance. Sir Topham Hatt just called me about it.

**Ryan:** Yes, sir. The workmen and I will fix every signal or track that needs fixing. Just count on us.

**Signalman:** Well, that's good, Ryan. Because there is a signal down the line that just needs a little inspection. Thomas and his crew discovered it and told me about it this morning. If you go on down the line, Toby will meet you there.

**Ryan:** Yes, sir. (whistles and continues on down the line)

_It wasn't long before Ryan came to the signal. Toby was on the opposite track._

**Toby:** It's a good thing you're here, Ryan. I can't carry on with the freight until the signal is checked.

_Ryan thought hard about what Toby had said and couldn't wait to get back to pulling freight again._

**Toby:** Are you alright, Ryan?

**Ryan:** Me, oh yeah. Just waiting, of course, for the signals to be checked. (laughs uneasily)

_The workmen exited the brake coach and looked up at the signal._

**Workman #1:** The signal only needs a little inspection here and there, Ryan, but we can't figure it out perfectly without our foreman.

**Ryan:** Foreman? Are you sure?

**Workman #2:** Yes, Ryan. Bertie was going to bring him but you left the station before he could arrive.

**Ryan:** Oh, well, I'm sorry. It won't happen next time. But can't you all do this without.

**Workman #3:** Mm, we'll try, Ryan.

_And so they did. The workman allowed Toby and Henrietta the right-of-way so that they could pass and make it to the next station. Than Thomas came up as the workmen were checking the signal on his track._

(Thomas whistles as he stops by his signal)

**Thomas:** Hello, Ryan. Are you having fun with routine maintenance?

**Ryan:** Yes, Thomas. But I forgot the foreman. Bertie was supposed to be bringing him to the station this morning.

**Thomas:** (gasps) You forgot the foreman?

**Ryan:** (sighs) Yes, Thomas. But I'm sure these men can manage without him just for the day. After all, I need to get this done so I can go back to pulling goods.

**Thomas:** (firmly) No, Ryan. That's not how routine maintenance works. My fellow engines and I have done route maintenance once a week on the North Western long enough to know that you always need a foreman to guide the workers. (as his signal is checked and he is ready to go) You must go back to the station and pick up the foreman. (whistles and chuffs away)

(Ryan sighs)

_And deep down, Ryan knew that Thomas was right. Then, an idea flew into his funnel._

**Ryan:** (to the workmen) I need you all to wait here. I'm going back to the station to pick up your foreman.

**Worker #1:** Wait, Ryan...

**Ryan:** I'm sure these tracks are safe enough for me to reverse down. I'll be back before you know it. You have signals and tracks to check here anyway. (whistles and chuffs backwards)

**Worker #2:** Wait, Ryan. No!

_Ryan was about to reverse down the track when he heard a whistle. It was Donald with a goods train for Duck's branch line._

**Ryan:** Oh, no! (rolls back forward and stops by the signal)

_Donald saw Ryan too soon._

**Donald:** (gasps) Ooh!

_He stopped in time inches before the brake coach._

**Donald:** Ooh, for loss sakes, Ryan! What's the hold up?

**Ryan:** Sorry, Donald. This is routine maintenance.

**Donald:** Routine maintenance? The signalman never warned me aboot that.

**Ryan:** (sighs) That's because he probably thought the workmen were done with this signal. But they can't get through it any faster without their foreman.

(Donald rolls his eyes)

**Ryan:** Donald, are you the only one on this track?

**Donald:** No. My twin Douglas were comin' on down the line any minute with passengers for Duck's branch. That's where I'm meant to be taking these freight.

**Ryan:** (groans) Oh, no.

_And Donald was right. Douglas did come on down the line not too long after his twin. A workman ran up and flagged him down. Douglas stopped right behind his twin._

**Douglas:** For loss sakes, Donal'! What happened?

**Donald:** (sighs) Ryan here was suppoosed to be doin' routine maintenance along this line.

**Ryan:** But he left the foreman behind and now these men are struggling. I'm really sorry, Douglas. And Donald.

_The twins looked as though they were accepting Ryan's apology. But Douglas' back coach had blocked the points. Donald and Douglas' drivers explained the situation to the signalman. Ryan's driver came up to and the signalman looked sternly at him._

**Signalman:** Did you know anything about the foreman going missing?

**Ryan's Driver:** I had no idea. I was in Ryan's cab getting him ready while Sir Topham Hatt was talking to him. I'm really sorry, sir.

**Signalman:** It's not your fault, driver. But it looks as though trains coming dow this line are going to be delayed unless the workmen figure out what to do with the signal.

_The workmen continued to work on the signal before they could even think about inspecting the track. But without their foreman, it was very difficult. The twins were getting very impatient._

(Donald and Douglas whistle impatiently)

**Donald:** Coom on, Ryan!

**Douglas:** Hurry up!

**Donald:** Get a move on!

**Douglas:** We have trains to deliver too, you know.

_At last, Ryan had enough._

**Ryan:** (blowing his whistle impatiently) STOP! Both of you! Right now!

_The twins were surprised and so was Daisy who suddenly stopped on the opposite track._

**Daisy:** Ryan, whatever is going on?

**Ryan:** I'll tell you what's going on, Daisy. These workmen are trying to fix this signal but it's difficult without their foreman. And now the twins here are held up in their deliveries and are getting very impatient.

_Then Thomas arrived again. He was surprised to see Douglas in his way._

**Thomas:** (gasps) Douglas! Whatever is going on?

**Douglas:** It's not my fault, Thomas.

**Donald:** Yeah. Ryan's the one holding us back and the workmen here cannot figure out how to work a signal.

**Douglas:** We're almost late with our trains. Duck's not gonna be very pleased with this.

**Thomas:** I assure you two that this would never happen on MY branch line. I told Ryan to go back and collect the foreman but I don't see why he hasn't.

**Ryan:** I tried to reverse but the twins got in the way.

(Donald and Douglas look weirdly at Ryan and so does Daisy)

**Ryan:** (slightly chuckles) It's not their fault of course. I just wonder how...

(Bertie's horn honks)

_Then Bertie arrived on the road beside the signal._

**Ryan:** Bertie, there you are.

**Bertie:** Yes, Ryan. And you've left the foreman behind...

**Ryan:** (sighs) I know, I know, Bertie. Now we can get back to work.

_The foreman exited Bertie, followed by Sir Topham Hatt. He looked cross._

**Topham:** So this is how you do maintenance, huh, Ryan?

**Ryan:** N-n-no, sir. I have no idea that a foreman was needed...

**Topham:** I gave you specific instructions this morning, Ryan! Whatever were you thinking about when I gave them to you?

**Ryan:** (sighs) I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't paying attention when you told me about the foreman. I was too busy thinking about all the goods I had to pull today. I couldn't wait to get back to the bustle of my own branch line but now I've caused confusion and delay for my friends.

**Topham:** Right, you have, Ryan. And that's why you have to be patient. It's a good thing the foreman's here now. Otherwise the workmen would have never been able to maintain progress. I hope you've learnt from this mistake now, Ryan. You must NEVER rush routine maintenance. It is essential to every road or railway.

**Ryan:** I know that now, sir. I promise that it will never happen again. And I also want to apologize to my friends. I'm sorry, Donald. And Douglas. And Thomas.

**Donald:** All's good, laddie.

**Douglas:** Yeah, we all make mistakes.

**Ryan:** That's true. And I hope it won't be a mistake if I got out of your way. Do you mind if I go forward a bit, sir, so that Thomas and the twins can carry on.

**Topham:** Go ahead, Ryan. It can done occasionally if you're doing maintenance. Go ahead.

(Ryan goes forward a bit as Donald, Douglas and Thomas pass by and blow their whistles)

**Donald:** Thank ya!

**Douglas:** Thank ya!

**Thomas:** Goodbye, Ryan.

**Topham:** Well, if everything here is under control, I guess I have a railway to get back to running. Good luck, Ryan. And goodbye. (hops on board Bertie and Bertie zooms away)

**Daisy:** Good for you, Ryan. Good for you. (honks and rolls away as her signal is fixed)

_It wasn't long before Ryan's signal was fixed and he was on his way again. As they continued on through the branch line, the workmen inspected part of the line and every signal while the foreman inspected the line to see whether or not it was in good shape. After that, Ryan returned to Arlesburgh Junction to drop off the workmen._

**Workman #1:** Thanks, Ryan.

**Workman #2:** Yeah, thanks, Ryan.

**Workman #3:** It's been fun.

_The foreman spoke kindly to Ryan._

**Foreman:** Thanks for all your help today, Ryan. My men and I are very pleased to have worked with you.

**Ryan:** You're welcome, sir. Oh, and I'm sorry to have forgotten you. I was just in a hurry to get back to my branch line.

**Foreman:** No worries. We all forget things sometimes. Why, only this morning, I almost forgot my toolkit when trying to catch my bus. What about that, eh?

(Ryan, the foreman and the workmen laugh as Toby pulls into the station with Henrietta, ringing his bell)

**Toby:** Hello, Ryan. I'm here to bring the workmen home as well as the foreman.

**Ryan:** Alright, Toby. Thanks for looking after my branch for me.

**Toby:** Any time, Ryan. Daisy and I had lots of fun working together. (ringing his bell as he chuffs away) Goodbye, Ryan.

(Ryan whistles as he pulls the brake coach)

_Ryan was very happy to be taking goods for the rest of the day but he realized now how important routine maintenance was and learnt as well to be patient. He spent the rest of the day pulling goods around Arlesburgh while Daisy continued with her passengers._

(Scene cuts to nighttime with Ryan arriving at the shed besides Daisy. Donald and Douglas are beside the shed, laughing)

_That night, Ryan returned from a useful day's work. Donald and Douglas were there too, waiting for him._

**Donald:** Aye, we hope ya had fun wit' yer goods train, Ryan.

**Douglas:** But ya didn't forget any foremen, did ya?

(Donald and Douglas laugh and so does Daisy. Ryan slightly chuckles as well)

_Ryan knew that the twins were only teasing. After all, he did manage to get a few chuckles out of the joke as well._

**Ryan:** (chuckling) Foreman, yeah.

(The four engines chuckle as the scene zooms out to nighttime)


	5. Not So Small After All

**Short Synopsis: ****Spencer takes the Duke and Duchess on a tour of the Arlesdale Railway when he meets Bert, Rex and Mike and teases them for their size. The three engines work together to pay Spencer out by challenging him to a race one-by-one around the railway...which eventually leads to trouble!**

**Moral:** **don't judge a book by its cover/size doesn't always matter**

(Scene starts with the sun shining above Arlesburgh Harbor with seagulls flying around the dockside)

_It__ was high summer on the Island of Sodor. Vacations were coming from far and wide to see the beauty of the Island._

(Thomas and James pass each other with coaches and Bertie honks as he passes Thomas. The Red Balloon flies above)

_It was a very busy time of year for Sir Topham Hatt's engines._

(Hiro and Connor pass each other on the mainland bridge)

_Hiro, Connor and Caitlan were bringing passengers back and forth from the mainland to Sodor and back._

(Caitlan picks up passengers from Crovan's Gate and speeds away)

_But there was also someone visiting the Island._

(Spencer passes Caitlan over the mainland bridge and they whistle at each other)

_Spencer was bringing the Duke and Duchess from the mainland over to Sodor to see Sir Topham Hatt. They had quite a few plans to see the newer sights of Sodor and were going to make arrangements with Sir Topham Hatt._

(Spencer slows down and halts as he chuffs into Knapford Station next to Thomas, blowing his whistle)

**Spencer:** Hello, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Hello, Spencer.

**Spencer:** I see you're having fun with bringing vacationers around the Island. The Duke and Duchess, on the other hand, have bigger plans that involve me.

**Thomas:** What kind of plans, Spencer?

**Spencer:** I, Thomas, am to take the Duke and Duchess to visit Arlesburgh. They want to see the whole branch line from top to bottom and Sir Topham Hatt is going to be their guide, with me taking them around of course.

**Thomas:** That's nice, Spencer. Oh, how I wish I could have that job.

**Spencer:** Jobs like that go to private engines like me, Thomas. Besides, you have your own branch line to run anyway.

**Thomas:** Yes, but Sir Topham Hatt has never asked me to take special visitors to see it.

**Spencer:** Too bad. Anyway, I better get going. That is, once Sir Topham and Lady Hatt get here of course.

_It wasn't Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt arrived and hopped on board Spencer's special coach. Then he zoomed away out of Knapford, ready for his journey to Arlesburgh._

(Scene cuts back to Arlesburgh Harbor with seagulls flying around. Duck takes his slip coaches to Skiff's Railboat Tours)

_At the harbor, Duck was bringing his slip coaches full of passengers down to Skiff's Railboat Tours. Skiff would often gave vacationers a tour around the harbor and the engines would bring passengers to and fro so that Skiff could do his job._

(Duck whistles as he brings the slip coaches to the platform by Skiff)

**Duck:** Here you are, Skiff. Passengers from all over Sodor just to see the harbor.

**Skiff:** Thank you, Duck.

**Duck:** Better get going. I have a Little Western to run. Goodbye. (whistles)

_Duck puffed back up into the harbor view just as Spencer arrived at the nearest station._

(Spencer slows down as he reaches the station, Duck on the opposite track)

**Spencer:** Good day, Great Western.

**Duck:** Duck's the name if you please. What are you doing at Arlesburgh, Spencer?

**Spencer:** Oh, just showing the Duke and Duchess around. I plan to show them all the beautiful sights there are to see.

**Duck:** That's nice. (whistling and chuffing away) Well, you have fun with that while I take passengers around my branch line.

(Spencer whistles and leaves the station)

_Spencer took his passengers to Skiff's Railboat Tours. Skiff was there, waiting._

**Skiff:** Hello there. I'm Skiff. Who are you?

**Spencer:** I'm Spencer and I am the Duke and Duchess' private engine. I take it that they're here so you can take them for a tour around the harbor, am I right?

**Skiff:** Yes, indeed, Spencer. I run this tour, taking vacationers all around the harbor.

**Spencer:** That sounds like a fun job. But nothing compared to being the Duke and Duchess' private engine.

(Skiff gives Spencer a weird look)

**Spencer:** So...while I'm waiting for Sir Topham and Lady Hatt and the Duke and Duchess to finish with their tour, is there anything else to around this harbor?

**Skiff:** You can go see Mike, Rex and Bert on the Arlesdale Railway. I bet they'd love to meet you, Spencer.

**Spencer:** And where is this...Arlesdale Railway?

**Skiff:** Just go straight up the line until you reach Arlesdale. Then you'll reach the quarry where the three engines work.

**Spencer:** Okay. Thank you, Skiff. I'll be off now. (whistles and speeds away)

(Skiff waits as all his passengers board him before taking off on his tour)

_Spencer followed Skiff's instructions exactly. As soon as he entered the Arlesdale Railway, he chuffed up the hill which led him to the ballast quarry._

(Scene cuts to the ballast quarry with Jack and Alfie working and Oliver and Toad coming in sight with trucks full of ballast)

**Oliver:** (whistling) Good day, Spencer. What brings you here to Arlesdale?

**Spencer:** The Duke and Duchess are on a rail boat tour down by the harbor so I just decided to stop by and see what this place is like.

**Oliver:** Sounds great. We could use the extra help you know.

**Spencer:** Oh, don't be silly, Oliver. I am way too grand to do such a job as this.

**Toad:** It's very fun, Mr. Spencer. Oliver and I come by here every day to help out.

**Spencer:** That's nice, Toad. Now, where are these engines Mike, Rex and Bert? Skiff's told me a little bit about them.

**Oliver:** They're at work. But you can go see them if you like.

**Spencer:** Yes, Oliver. That's exactly what I'll do.

**Oliver:** Alright, then. Have fun. (whistles and chuffs away)

**Toad:** Goodbye, Mr. Spencer.

(Spencer whistles as he speeds away)

_Spencer was looking forward to meeting the Arlesdale Railway engines. But he had no idea what they looked like. He stopped when he saw a smaller set of tracks._

**Spencer:** Hmm, that's strange. These tracks look smaller then they do on the main line. Even little Thomas doesn't travel on tracks like these. I wonder if…

**Rex:** (whistling) Hello, there.

**Spencer:** (startles) Ah! Uh? Who said that?

**Rex:** (chuckling) Down here.

_Spencer looked down and saw Rex, the little green engine who worked on the railway. He couldn't believe his eyes._

**Spencer:** Uh, who…are you?

**Rex:** I'm Rex.

**Mike:** (whistling and chuffing in) And I'm Mike.

**Bert:** (whistling and chuffing in) And I'm Bert.

**Bert**

**Rex And:** We're the Arlesdale Railway engines.

**Mike**

_Spencer could not believe what he was seeing. The three engines were much smaller than he expected._

**Bert:** What's the matter?

**Mike:** (cheekily) Are you a shy engine?

**Spencer:** No. Not of the sort. It's just that you engines are so…tiny.

**Rex:** Tiny?

**Mike:** We may be small but we can always do out bests.

**Bert:** That's right. Size should matter to no engine in particular. It's the work ethic that really matters.

**Spencer:** Work ethic? (chuckling) I can go faster than any of you?

**Rex:** Oh, really?

**Spencer:** Yes, I can. Faster than all three of you combined.

**Mike:** How about a race then, Spencer?

**Spencer:** A race. (chuckles) Don't make me laugh, small fry. A race would be all too easy and much too unfair for any of you to handle.

**Mike:** Alright, then. (cheekily) I don't think you could beat us anyway, Spencer.

_This made Spencer cross. He didn't like being teased by the little engines._

**Spencer:** Um…on second thought, maybe we can have a race.

**Bert**

**Rex And** Hooray!

**Mike:**

**Spencer:** But…I'll have to race each of you one-by-one just to see how fast each of you are.

**Rex:** Sure thing.

**Mike:** You've got yourself a race.

**Bert:** Now, now, you two. If we're going to race Spencer, we must choose the safest routes around the line. I mean, we don't want to get into trouble with Mr. Duncan, do we?

**Rex**

**And** (sighing) No, Bert. We don't.

**Mike:**

**Bert:** Good then. I'll race you first, Spencer. The first one to Arlesburgh Bridge Street is the winner.

**Rex:** Then Mike and I will meet you there.

**Spencer:** Alright, blue boiler. You're on.

(Bert, Rex and Mike whistle as they chuff away)

_As the three engines were getting ready to race Spencer, the big silver engine parked his coach in a siding and got ready to race the little engines. They all met back at the ballast quarry._

(Scene cuts to the ballast quarry with Bert beside Spencer. Rex and Mike are lined up at the platform beside the two engines)

**Rex:** The rules of this race are to have no trains coupled up to you as you go.

**Mike:** The two of you may start once Rex and I give the signal.

(Bert and Spencer look at each other)

**Rex:** On your marks…

(Bert readies himself by letting in steam while Spencer gets his wheels ready to roll)

**Mike:** …get set…

**Rex**

**And** …go!

**Mike:**

(Spencer whistles and so does Bert as the race starts. Spencer's theme starts to play)

_And so the race began. Spencer whooshed ahead as Bert trundled as fast as he could behind._

**Rex**

**And** (whistling) Come on, Bert! Yeah, you can do it, Bert! Go!

**Mike:**

_Bert never could go so fast at first and was soon toiling not too far behind Spencer._

**Spencer:** (to himself) What silly little engines. Thinking they can beat a strong fast engine like me. I'll show them who's faster by the end of the day.

_But Spencer soon had his arrogance coming back to him. Up ahead was a signal but Spencer was too close._

**Bert:** Watch out, Spencer! Red signal up ahead!

**Spencer:** Huh? Woah! (screeches to a stop just past the signal)

_Spencer stopped a few inches beyond the signal as Bert chuffed on slowly past._

**Bert:** See you at the station, Spencer. (chuckling)

(Spencer groans)

**Driver:** Sorry, old boy. Freight trains can be more important then passenger trains. At least on a railway like this.

(Signal turns green)

_But it wasn't long before Spencer's signal turned green and he was off again._

(Spencer whistles as he starts up again. Scene cuts back to Bert)

_Meanwhile, Bert was chuffing as fast as he could to make it to Arlesburgh Bridge Street before Spencer. Then he heard a whistle._

**Bert:** (gasps) Oh, no. Spencer's catching up.

**Spencer:** I'm coming, blue boiler!

_Bert picked up all the speed he could but it wasn't enough to overtake Spencer._

**Spencer:** (whistling as he passes) Sorry, small fry. I've won already. (chuckles)

(Bert sighs as he picks up his pace a little)

_Bert went just a little bit faster as the two engines traveled downhill. This was where Bert was able to travel at a tremendous speed and almost as fast as Spencer. Their destination was up ahead._

(Spencer looks back and gasps at Bert's speed before speeding his way into the station, Bert trundling after him and coming to a stop after Spencer. The two engines let off steam as Rex and Mike chuff slowly in)

**Bert:** (panting) Phew. Good race, Spencer. But I'm afraid these tracks are too much for me these days.

**Spencer:** I told you I was faster than you, Bert. You're just too tiny, that's the problem.

(Bert glares at Spencer while Rex and Bert roll their eyes)

**Spencer:** Now, which one of you midgets wants to race me next? I'm having a lot of fun doing this, you know.

**Rex:** I'll race you, Spencer.

**Mike:** But, Rex. Don't you have like traction troubles or something?

**Rex:** Yeah. So?

**Bert:** Mike is right, Rex. Tremendous speeds are too much for an engine like you as well.

**Spencer:** (chuckling) Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. How about a head start there, Rex?

_This made Rex cross._

**Rex:** No. I don't need a head start, Spencer. I'll race you to Ffarquhar Station. The first one there is the winner.

**Spencer:** Ha. Okay. Whenever you're ready, Rex.

_Bert changed lines and lined up behind Mike while Rex chuffed ahead of the station and changed lines to line up beside Spencer at the station platform._

**Bert:** Now, you both know the rules about racing around this line. Yet, I lost the first race and even I know.

**Mike:** You may start whenever Bert and I give you the signal.

(Spencer and Rex look at each other with determination)

**Bert:** On your marks…

**Mike:** …get set…

**Bert**

**And** …go!

**Mike:**

(Spencer and Rex whistle as they chuff out of the station. Bert and Mike whistle after them)

**Bert:** Go, Rex!

**Mike:** You can do it, Rex! Go on!

**Bert:** (as Spencer and Rex are out of sight) You really think he'll make it, Mike?

**Mike:** (sighs) I don't know, Bert. I'm a little worried about him myself. But I'll beat that silver stream on wheels for sure.

(Scene cuts to Rex and Spencer with Spencer toiling not too far in front Rex)

_Meanwhile, on the line, Rex felt puff he never knew he had. He was going much faster then Bert did, which surprised Spencer._

**Spencer:** (to himself) Hmm, that engine seems to be just a little bit faster then Bert. I wonder how…

**Rex:** Spencer! In front of you!

**Spencer:** Huh? (looks ahead)

_Spencer looked ahead and gasped for there in front of him was Skiff doing a Railboat Tour. Spencer screeched to a halt. Sir Topham Hatt and the Duke and Duchess looked behind._

**Duke:** Spencer!

**Duchess:** Whatever are you doing?

**Spencer:** Uh, sorry, Duke and Duchess. Rex and I just decided that we would have a little race.

**Topham:** A race? Has their controller even approved?

**Spencer:** N-n-no, sir. It was their idea though. They challenged me, sir.

_Spencer wasn't telling the truth but Sir Topham Hatt didn't know whether or not to believe him._

**Spencer:** I must have a word with Mr. Duncan about this, Spencer. I don't like what I'm seeing from you and Rex.

**Duke:** (nodding his head) Indeed, Sir Topham.

(Spencer groans)

**Skiff:** (changing tracks from a set of points) See you later, Spencer. (turns back into the harbor)

_Spencer wasn't going to give up on the race that soon. He raced quickly after Rex, who wasn't far ahead._

**Spencer:** Better be careful, Rex. I'm catching up.

**Rex:** Oh, dear. (panting) Almost there, Spencer.

**Spencer:** I'll be there before you can even ten inches from the finish line.

**Rex:** Um, Spencer. I'm having a little problem. I think this speed is a little too much for me.

**Spencer:** Giving up already, are we?

**Rex:** Spencer!

_With that, Rex ground to a halt._

**Rex:** (groans) Oh, no.

**Spencer:** (overtakes Rex and whistles) Nice race, Rex. See you at the finish line.

_Rex tried to bring his wheels over the track again and again but he had trouble doing so as every time he moved his wheels, he stopped. Eventually, he gave up._

**Rex:** (sighs) I've lost. Spencer is sure to win the race now. And I thought Mike was an easy engine to race.

_Then Rex thought of his friends Bert and Mike. He didn't want to let them down. He wanted to prove to Spencer that he was faster than him. So he kept on turning his wheels until he was finally able to puff up steam. Then he raced on after Spencer once more. He felt speed he never knew he had._

(Scene cuts to Ffarquhar Station)

_Bert and Mike were waiting for the two engines at Ffarquhar Station._

**Mike:** Where do you think they could be, Bert?

**Bert:** I don't know, Mike. But don't worry. They'll be here soon.

(Spencer whistles as he races into the station)

_Then Spencer raced into the station and came to a complete stop._

**Spencer:** So, it takes two little engines so far to lose against one big engine. What are the odds?

(Mike and Bert glare at Spencer.)

_Then Rex chuffed slowly in, tired but triumphant. And out of puff as well._

**Rex:** (panting) I'm sorry, my friends. Spencer's just too fast.

**Bert:** You were having traction troubles again, weren't you, Rex?

**Rex:** Why, yes, I was. And that's what let me down.

**Bert:** Well, the important thing is that you tried.

**Mike:** And that's why we're proud of you, Rex. Besides, I can beat old silver stream over here.

**Spencer:** Oh, really. I highly bet on it, shortstop. I'd like to see you try.

**Mike:** Alright, then, Spencer. How about a little race back to the ballast works. The first one there is the winner.

**Spencer:** You're on.

**Bert:** Now, now, be careful, you two. There are many routes back to the ballast works but not all of them are safe. Which means, Mike, NO tricks.

**Mike:** Oh, no, Bert. (cheekily) As much as I'd like to give Spencer a run for his money, I'll think I'll make this race fair and square.

**Spencer:** (chuckles) Like your friends haven't done enough of that already. I'm ready whenever you are.

_So the two engines got ready to race. Bert and Rex stood on the line opposite from Spencer's and they were ready to give the signal._

**Bert:** On your marks…

**Rex:** …get set…

**Bert**

**And** …go!

**Rex:**

(Spencer whistles as he chuffs away with Mike racing behind)

_And so the race began. Spencer chuffed to a complete start but his small competitor seemed to have been doing the same this time._

(Spencer looks down to see Mike catching up with him)

**Spencer:** How are you chuffing so fast, Mike?

**Mike:** I'm the youngest out of my fellow engines, Spencer. If they had a chance at beating you, then so do I.

**Spencer:** Ha, maybe…if I gave a bit of a head start.

_But Mike wasn't taking any chances. He wanted to beat Spencer and prove to his friends that he was indeed the fastest engine on Sodor. What Spencer didn't know was that Mike was prone to playing tricks. So the two engines raced on. But Mike had an idea to get the better of Spencer._

(Mike looking cheekily up at Spencer then looking at the track ahead of him)

_Ahead of the two engines was a signalbox. The points along Mike's line were switched, which would lead to a shortcut to the ballast quarry. A red signal was up ahead on Spencer's track. But he didn't seem to notice just yet. Mike reached the points and switched lines right before Spencer could take any notice._

**Mike:** See you at the ballast quarry, Spencer. (whistles and chuffs away)

_Spencer gasped and looked as Mike disappeared down the other track._

**Spencer:** Steaming pistons! That tiny red engine tricked me! But I won't lose against him so easily. (speeds up and whistles)

_Spencer was so determined to win that he ran the red signal without even noticing._

**Signalman:** (running out) Oi, you! (sighs)

(Scene cuts to Ryan with workmen beside the line)

_Down the line, Ryan was doing his routine maintenance check. The workmen had inspected a bent piece of track and were working to mend it. They had no idea that Spencer was approaching._

(Spencer's whistles blow)

**Toad:** (gasps) Oh, no! Another engine! Run, men!

_Spencer was chuffing speedily on down the line when he saw the guard waving a red flag up ahead. Spencer was startled._

**Spencer:** (confused) Ryan?

**Ryan:** Stop, Spencer! Stop! This is a bent piece of track!

**Spencer:** (screeching his brakes) I'm trying.

_Spencer shut his eyes as he applied the brakes but it was too late._

(Spencer hits the bend in the track and tumbles over)

**Spencer:** (groans) I shouldn't have went so fast.

**Ryan:** You got that right. What were you thinking, Spencer, racing down the line when there was a red signal up ahead?

**Spencer:** (not noticing Bert arriving with a passenger train and Sir Topham Hatt, the Duke and Mr. Duncan walking out) I'm sorry, Ryan. I didn't see any signal up the line.

**Topham:** That's because you weren't paying attention, Spencer!

**Spencer:** (gasps and looks over at Topham, the Duke and Mr. Duncan) Sir Topham, sir! Duke!

**Topham:** If I took a wild guess at what you were doing, I'd say you were racing Mike, am I correct?

**Spencer:** Um, well, you see, sir…

**Duke:** No, Spencer! Bert told us everything and I am very disappointed in you.

**Francis:** Well, I don't know how things get around on the mainland but I can assure that it's not like this from what I hear from the Duke. This is NOT how things usually run on my railway. That goes for my engines too. (Rex chuffing up beside Bert)

**Rex:** We're sorry, sir.

**Bert:** Really sorry. We didn't know it would end up like this.

**Duke:** Sir Francis is right, Spencer. I'm afraid I'll have to send you back to the mainland. It's clear that you can't behave towards these engines and…

(Mike whistles as he chuffs up beside Spencer)

**Mike:** (teasingly) Had an accident, eh, Spencer? Well, I gotta say you don't seem very grand now, do you?

(Spencer groans)

**Bert:** Mike, what did you do?

**Mike:** What? I decided to give Old silver steam a run for his money so I decided to play a trick by taking a shortcut to the ballast quarry and…(looks down and notices Mr. Duncan and then gasps) Mr. Duncan, sir!

**Francis:** So, it was YOU, Mike. YOU were the one who caused all this confusion and delay.

**Mike:** How so, sir?

**Francis:** How so? Well, by switching tracks and confusing Spencer. You should have slowed down and waited for the signalman to determine whether or not it would be safe to go down that route, Mike. The bigger track had a red signal up ahead. And because of that, you three have delayed all your work at the ballast quarry.

_The three engines sighed and knew that Mr. Duncan was right. Spencer felt bad. He didn't want anyone to get into trouble and he also wanted to own up, even since he was the one who taunted the little engines in the first place._

**Spencer:** No, sir. This is all my fault.

**Francis:** (confused) You, Spencer?

**Spencer:** Yes, sir. I was the one who made fun of Bert, Rex and Mike in the first place for their looks. I was new to this railway and their surroundings so I decided to give them each a contest of speed. I'm sorry, sir. The truth is, I may be fast, but I haven't been very kind to these engines about it and I owe them an apology. Bert, Rex, Mike, I'm sorry I made fun of you for your looks. I got us all into this mess and now I can't do anything to solve it.

**Mike:** (whistling) Hang on, Spencer. I'll go get the breakdown train. (chuffs away)

**Bert**

**And** (whistling and chuffing away) And we'll help.

**Rex:**

**Spencer:** (sighs) Okay. I'll just wait.

_Soon the workmen had mended the broken piece of track and Ryan wa on his way again. Spencer still to wait…that was…until the three engines arrived with the breakdown train. Spencer was amazed_

**Spencer:** (gasps) Wow! You engines got here quick.

**Bert:** That's right, Spencer.

**Rex:** Never overlook a little engine.

(Mike lowers the breakdown train which picks up and brings him back onto the tracks)

_In no time at all, Spencer was back on the rails and ready to go again._

**Spencer:** Thank you, Mike, Rex and Bert. You are all fine engines.

**Bert:** No problem, Spencer.

**Spencer:** Hey, I have until sunset until I have to take the Duke and Duchess back to the mainland. Maybe I can help you three around the ballast quarry. You know, get everything back in order again.

**Bert:** Thank you, Spencer. That would be nice.

**Rex:** But only if we beat you there first.

(The four engines laugh as they chuff away to the ballast quarry. Next scene cuts to sunset)

_Soon the day's work was over. Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Duncan and the Duke and Duchess came to see the four engines._

**Francis:** Well done, Bert, Rex and Mike. I see you three have made up for what happened earlier on today so I've decided not to set any consequences. You're all very hardworking engines and I'm proud of you.

**Spencer:** You should be, sir. These three are diligent workers and they've really helped me out today in a spot of bother.

**Rex:** Diligent? Whatever does that mean?

**Bert:** It seems as though he was complimenting us, Rex.

**Francis:** It means that you three have showed great teamwork and did all the makeup work around the quarry with care, doing usually what is considered right, with or without Spencer's help. And thank you, Spencer, for owning up for my engines. And for helping out around the quarry today.

**Spencer:** You're welcome, sir. But it was nothing really. I'd still be derailed if it weren't for these engines. I see now that size doesn't always matter but what does is being really useful and owning for your mistakes.

**Duke:** Right, well, we need to head back to the mainland, Spencer. It was a pleasure meeting, Sir Francis.

**Duchess:** Oh, yes. A great honor. As well as these elegant little engines.

(Mike blushes)

**Rex:** (cheekily) Mike, are you camouflaging with your paintwork?

**Mike:** What? Huh?

(Everyone laughs. Mike sighs and slightly smiles)

_The Duke and Duchess boarded Spencer's coach and he backed to couple up to it. After that, he stopped and watched the horizon alongside Bert, Rex and Mike._

**Spencer:** Thanks again for helping me today, you three. I never would have learnt my lesson about tiny engines like you otherwise.

**Bert:** Oh, Spencer. We were just glad to have you as a friend.

**Rex:** Yeah, deep down you're a true friend. You owned up for us.

**Mike:** But do us all a favor, will you?

**Spencer:** What's that, Mike?

**Mike:** (cheekily) Try to go a bit faster the next time we race. It wouldn't be fair otherwise.

(The three small engines laugh and Spencer slightly chuckles as he speeds away out of Arlesdale)

_Spencer didn't always like being teased by the little engines, but he knew now that there was much more to them than their size._

**Spencer:** (as he chuffs between Connor and Caitlan at the mainland shed) Perhaps not their speed but twice the work ethic from those little tykes if you ask me.

(Spencer, Connor, Caitlan and Hiro laugh at the shot of the mainland shed zooms out. Scene cuts back to Arlesdale)

_And that night, the Arlesdale engines gathered together at the engine depot, discussing their days experiences about Spencer. They agreed after all that they might have taught the big silver engine a lesson in size, just for a while maybe._

(Scene fades out with white smoke)


	6. The Overhaul Express

(with elements from the RWS story _Overhaul_, I realized how much I like episodes like these from Andrew Brenner's team with James at the forefront so I've been thinking this one for a while. Enjoy!)

**Moral: overhauls are a serious matter/hard work pays off**

**Short Synopsis: when Gordon bursts a safety valve pulling the express, he is sent for repairs for the rest of the week. Henry pulls the express in his place but is due for an overhaul the next day. So Sir Topham Hatt arranges for James to double-head the express with Henry to Crovan's Gate.**

(Scene starts at Knapford Station with Gordon, Rosie as the station pilot pushing his coaches up to him. James is nearby at the middle platform)

_It was a sunny morning at Knapford Station. Gordon was getting ready to pull the morning express._

(Rosie struggling as he shunts the coaches into the station)

**Rosie:** (breathlessly) You must be very strong to pull the express, Gordon.

**Gordon:** Indeed, Rosie. In fact, I am the only engine on Sodor who can pull the express. When I'm not available, they'd often need two big engines or three small engines such as yourself to pull the train.

**Rosie:** So I see. Well, I better get to the shunting yards now. Goodbye, Gordon. (whistles and chuffs away)

(Gordon waits as all his passengers board the express)

_Gordon had to wait while all the passengers got on board. James was on the next platform with ordinary coaches. Henry chuffed to Gordon's platform with a goods train._

(Henry whistles as he chuffs into the station between Gordon and James)

**Gordon:** Ha. It's a shame you have to pull a goods train, Henry. But I don't think they belong at this platform.

**Henry:** But it's only goods, Gordon. Besides, all our jobs are important.

**Gordon:** Well, that may be so. But neither of you are strong enough to pull the express on your own. That's why Sir Topham Hatt chooses ME to pull the express.

**James:** We can pull the express too, Gordon. Don't you remember the time when you lost your way on the main lane and I pulled the express in your place.

**Gordon:** Perhaps you got lucky that time, James. But the fact is that I'm the only engine who can pull the express. When I'm not here, they need two engines. (guard's whistle blows) After all, the passengers prefer it. (Gordon whistles as he leaves the station)

**Henry:** (sighs) Why is Gordon such a showoff sometimes?

**James:** I don't know, Henry. But what I can tell you is this. (guard's whistle blows) I'll teach that big blue bossy boiler a lesson once the time allows it. (whistles and leaves the station)

(Henry looks confused as James leaves the station. Gordon's classic theme played by Robert Hartshorne starts as he races across the Island)

_Gordon was proud of being the only engine strong enough to pull the express, or at least he says. While the local trains, like Thomas and Emily for instance, would drop their passengers off at every station, Gordon's coaches would only stop once before reaching the mainland and that would be at Crovan's Gate. But today, Gordon had to pick up a few station specialists. They were going to inspect Crovan's Gate to see if it was in good order in terms of transport. It wasn't long before the express reached the station that Gordon admired the most out of any other._

(Scene cuts to Kirk Ronan. Thomas, Annie and Clarabel are waiting for their passengers to board)

**Gordon:** Good morning, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Good morning, Gordon.

**Gordon:** What brings you here to Kirk Ronan?

**Thomas:** I'm here to pick up passengers, Gordon. Just like you.

**Gordon:** I see. Well, this is one of the more important stations on my route so I'm here to pick up station specialists.

**Thomas:** That's nice, Gordon.

**Gordon:** After all, this is a station of MY honor.

**Annie:** How so, Gordon?

**Gordon:** Well, that view up ahead is my panoramic view.

**Clarabel:** (confused) Panoramic?

(Thomas' guard's whistles blows)

**Thomas:** (whistles) That means that Gordon's view is wide enough for people to see him. (chuffs away) Goodbye, Gordon.

_It wasn't long before all the passengers were on board and Gordon was ready to go again. He chuffed at a tremendous speed along the main lane, surprising all his friends as he raced by._

(Gordon chuffs speedily on the main lane past Donald)

**Gordon:** Express coming through!

**Donald:** Aye!

(Douglas is up ahead as Gordon passes him)

**Gordon:** Out of the way, Douglas!

**Douglas:** Oi, what a speedy engine Gordon is.

**Donald:** (chuffing up) I know. It's noot always safe to go safe to go at such a speed.

**Douglas:** That is unless yer Gordon.

**Donald:** Ah, Dougie, ye'd be surprised.

_Gordon was looking for another engine to surprise. He saw Emily up ahead at Maron station with her coaches._

**Gordon:** I'll give Emily the surprise of her life.

_He was almost at the station when_WHEEEEEEESH! _As he was about to blow his whistle loud, something snapped and smoke started billowing from his funnel. Gordon went slower and slower as he reached the station and came to a complete stop. His crew examined him._

**Gordon:** What has happened to me? Steam is bursting from my funnel.

**Driver:** You've burst your safety valve, Gordon. You'll have to go to the SteamWorks to be repaired. It will be a long job.

**Gordon:** Oh, dear. And we were going so nicely too.

**Emily:** (laughs) I know you've pulled the express for years, Gordon. But I thought you were meant to stop at all the more important stations. (laughs, whistles and chuffs away)

**Gordon:** (groans) Oh the indignity!

_Nevertheless, Emily went to the next signal box and told the signalman about Gordon, no matter how funny she found the situation. It wasn't long before James arrived to take Gordon to the SteamWorks._

(Shunter uncouples Gordon from the train)

**James:** Well, well, well, so much for the Island's only express engine. I think all that steam puffed up in your funnel has finally been released. (chuckles and Gordon groans and changes lines)

(Henry chuckles as he backs up to the express. The shunter couples him up and he pulls it away)

_Henry managed to finish the morning run with the express all in good time. Crovan's Gate was inspected and the station specialists were very impressed. Soon Emily arrived to take them back to Kirk Ronan while Henry traveled to the mainland and back with the express._

(Henry crosses the bridge from the mainland to the North Western railway with the express)

_James dropped Gordon off at the SteamWorks and the workmen got to work on him on his safety valve right away. He felt very miserable._

**Gordon:** (sighing) How long of a job do you think this will be, Victor?

**Victor:** Well, Gordon. You're not exactly the SteamWorks' top priority but the workmen are doing all they can. I'd say that since there are other engines who need fixing, this is a bit of a long job, Gordon but we can promise that it will be done by the end of the week.

**Gordon:** (groans) Oh the indignity.

(Next scene cuts and zooms in to Knapford Station with Henry, Edward, James, Emily, Donald and Douglas all lined up between the three platforms)

_Later that afternoon, Sir Topham Hatt called his tender engines over to Knapford Station. He and the stationmaster were in the middle of an agreement over who would pull the express in Gordon's place._

**James:** What's taking them so long?

**Emily:** Sir Topham Hatt's discussing with the stationmaster, James, over who will pull the express for the rest of the week.

**James:** Well, it's taking an awful long time. After all, any engine could do it so I could be very suitable for this job.

**Henry:** We could all take it in turns to pull the express, you know. That might be what they're talking about.

**Edward:** Not when you're a mixed-traffic engine, Henry. James and I would probably have enough work to do with coaches and goods anyway.

**Donald:** Aye. And we have goods to pull up oon de Little Western line anyway.

**Edward:** You don't always need two tender engines to do that.

**Douglas:** Aye, Edward. But Sir Topham knows for fact that Donal' and I work better when we're in pairs.

**Topham:** (clears his throat) Quiet, everyone, please. (walks out with the stationmaster by his side) Now, I'm guessing you all know by now why you're here. We need a big strong tender engine to pull the express on this Island and it only takes one to pull the express so it could be any of you. But, judging from the events that followed Gordon's incident this morning, the stationmaster and I took a vote and we have both come to a consensus that Henry shall pull the express.

**Henry:** (whistling happily) Thank you, sir.

_James, on the other hand, was disappointed. He enjoyed pulling the express more than local trains. Then he had an idea._

**James:** But the express also runs in the evening, sir. If Henry takes the express, then who pull the Flying Kipper?

**Topham:** Good point, James. Never actually thought of that so thanks for reminding me.

**James:** You're welcome.

**Topham:** And since you're so concerned about Henry's nightime duties, perhaps YOU would like to pull the Kipper instead of Henry.

**James:** Well, um…

**Topham:** Excellent! So it will be arranged then. I can always count on my mixed-traffic engines to do the job. Edward and Emily, you can take it turns to do Henry's goods duties whenever he's pulling the express. (clearing his throat) Unless, James would like to the honors.

**James:** N-n-n-no, sir.

(Everyone laughs except James who just groans and whistles as he leaves the station)

_Henry got ready to pull the express as James shunted trucks in the yard. He felt very sad._

**James:** (sighing) Why do I have to shunt trucks in the yard while Henry gets to pull the express? He can't be that much more important then me.

**Thomas:** (whistling as he chuffs by with Annie and Clarabel) Every job on the railway is important, James.

**Annie:** You can't always do the jobs you like best.

**Clarabel:** Well said, Annie. Well said.

(Thomas, Annie and Clarabel laugh as they leave the yard. James sighs and goes back to work. Next scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds)

_That night, James chuffed slowly into his berth at Tidmouth Sheds. He was tired and almost forgot about his evening job._

(James yawns as he pulls into his berth)

**Percy:** (as he backs up to his mail coaches) Don't go to sleep yet, James. You still have to pull the Flying Kipper, remember?

**James:** (sighing) Don't you have your own job to do, Percy?

**Percy:** (whistling) I know, James. That's why I have my mail wagons. (laughing and chuffing away)

(James groans as he leaves the sheds. Next scene cuts to Brendam Docks with Porter shunting the fish wagons into place)

_James arrived at Brendam Docks where Porter had the Kipper ready for him._

**Porter:** Evening, James. (jokingly) Are you here to collect coaches? (laughs)

**James:** No, Porter. In fact, I am here to collect the Flying Kipper because Henry gets to pull the express in Gordon's place.

**Porter:** Oh, surely it can't be all that bad.

**James:** Well, it wouldn't hurt to give my mixed-traffic duties to Edward and Emily while I pull the express and Henry would be doing the job he enjoys best.

**Gator:** (pulling in) I like climbing mountains best of all but I'm happy working here at the docks. You can't always do the jobs you like best, James.

**James:** Pfft! Like I haven't heard that one before. (chuffs away)

_James stopped at every station to deliver the fish. Once he went further on the main lane, he noticed a red signal up ahead._

**James:** (stops at the signals and sighs) What could be holding up a train like this?

**Henry:** (whistling as he races by) Express coming through, James. (laughing as he races by)

(James rolls his eyes as the signal turns green)

**James:** Well, I guess the express is THAT much more important than the Kipper, huh? (chuffs away)

(Next scene cuts to morning at Tidmouth Sheds)

_Next morning, the engines awoke to a strange sound._

(James opens his eyes with a start to hear a rattling sound coming from next to him. Henry pulls out of his berth)

**James:** Henry, whatever is that strange sound?

**Henry:** I don't know, James. I feel kind of strange.

**Emily:** You should go to the SteamWorks, Henry. Strange rattling sounds are something to be concerned about.

**Henry:** I can't go to the SteamWorks now, Emily. I have to pull the express. Maybe Sir Topham Hatt will know what to do. (chuffs off the turntable)

(Next scene cuts to Knapford Station with Henry arriving at the platform)

_When Henry arrived at Knapford, Sir Topham Hatt was surprised at what he was hearing from his engine._

**Topham:** Is there something wrong with your boiler this morning, Henry?

**Henry:** I don't know, sir. James and Emily asked me questions about my rattling noises as well. I think something's wrong with my system.

**Topham:** Right you are, Henry. There's only one way to sort this all out. You, Henry, will have to go for an overhaul. I can't have my railway running with my engines in this condition.

**Henry:** Does that mean I have to go back to Crewe, sir?

**Topham:** (chuckles) Absolutely not, Henry. You'd probably say I'm bluffing but nowadays, people at Crewe can't do the work you need. There's only one solution to this problem: we'll have to get you to the SteamWorks. Victor and the workmen can do everything there.

**Henry:** But what about the express, sir?

**Topham:** Hmm, that's a good question, Henry. What if you break down on the way to Crovan's Gate? I would just have another engine take the express from there but… (hears James' whistles as he enters the station)

_Then Sir Topham Hatt had an idea._

**Topham:** James, how would you like to double-head the express with Henry to Crovan's Gate?

**James:** Why, sir?

**Topham:** Henry is due for an overhaul and I need an engine to help him take the express to Crovan's Gate station.

_James was pleased._

**James:** I'd be honored, sir. (whistles and chuffs backwards)

_James reversed backwards and switched tracks before buffering up to Henry. By this time, Stanley had already bought the express coaches into the station._

**Stanley:** Here you go, you two. Remind me again, Henry, why James is helping you.

**James:** Apparently, Stanley, Henry is due for an overhaul so I'm double-heading the express with him to the "Works Station".

**Stanley:** I see. Well, good luck with that. (whistles and chuffs away)

(Emily chuffs into the station beside Henry)

**Emily:** Don't worry, Henry. I'm sure you and James will manage the express splendidly together.

**James:** (jokingly) Huh! Two engines with one express are too much of an overhaul if you ask me. (chuckles)

**Emily:** (sternly) It's not funny, James. Overhauls are serious and they are essential to every engine.

**James:** Well, I rarely even had one before and just look at me. A splendid red engine and I'm in fine shape.

(Emily rolls her eyes as her guard's whistle blows and she whistles as she pulls her coaches out of the station)

_Soon the passengers boarded the express and the train was ready._

**Topham:** Good luck, you two. And don't worry about the express, Henry. Victor's workmen always know what they're doing.

**Henry:** (whistling) I know, sir. I just hope nothing breaks.

**James:** Pfft, so do I. (chuckles) Overhauls.

_James enjoyed having the chance of pulling the express. But he really wished he could pull it by himself._

(Guard's whistle blow)

_As soon as the guard's whistle blew, Henry and James pulled the express out of the station._

**Henry:** Everything alright back there, James?

**James:** For the time being, Henry. I just hope nobody sees us.

_But there were plenty of engines to see Henry and James pulling the express together and they all laughed too._

(Duck, Oliver, Rosie and Toby all laugh as they watch Henry and James pass by Knapford Junction with the express. Next scene cuts to the countryside)

_The express went past every station on Henry and James' route. Because of the issues with his boiler, Henry couldn't help much and this made James impatient._

**James:** Come on, Henry. At least try to help me here, please.

**Henry:** I'm trying my very best, James. But my smokebox is leaking.

(James rolls his eyes as the express carries on)

_James still didn't take overhauls too seriously and what Henry said about his smokebox was true. Henry's crew discussed his troubles._

**Driver:** Do you think Henry's boiler will last any longer, fireman?

**Fireman:** Before we get to Crovan's Gate? Not for certain, driver. But I'm stoking up Henry's fire as much as I can. He doesn't seem to be making much steam though.

**Driver:** That's bound to be a problem. We should keep a close on Henry till we get there.

_And Henry's driver was right. By the time the two engines reached Gordon's Hill, things got a bit more difficult. __Henry felt a little more strange than ever._

**Henry:** Um, James. I'm afraid we have a problem.

**James:** (sighs) What is it now, Henry? (sarcastically) Is it your special coal?

**Henry:** Absolutely not. You know I don't need special coal anymore.

**James:** (rolls his eyes) I'm aware of that, Henry. It was just a joke. Now what is your problem?

**Henry:** One of my wheels seems to be wobbling and my smoke box feels more stuffy than ever.

**James:** We can do it, Henry. Once we're done with this hill, it won't be long before we get to the "Works Station".

**Henry:** Look out, James!

**James:** (confused) Huh?

_Then it happened. Henry's wheel came loose and started rolling down the hill behind the express, startling James. Then black smoke really started to flow from Henry's funnel. With that, the train came to a complete stop and rolled quickly down the hill. James applied his brakes and stopped as they reached the bottom…_

(Edward stops before the express with his passenger train)

_...just in time. Henry's crew went to pick up his wheel and James' crew helped. Together, they carried it into Henry's cab._

**Edward:** Is everything alright?

**James:** Um, yes. Sorry, Edward. Henry's wheel came loose and started rolling downhill. Then Henry had trouble with his boiler and that brought the express back down the hill. I realize now how serious overhauls can be.

**Edward:** Oh, dear. Well, you were very clever to stop that accident, James. Sir Topham Hatt's on board the train but I need to get him to the "Works Station" immediately. Do you think you can get Henry there on time, James?

**James:** I'll try. I really don't want to let down Sir Topham Hatt or Henry. I must do this. (thinks for a moment) I can do this. Edward, it would be much appreciated if you could reverse and switch tracks so Henry and I have enough time to maneuver.

**Edward:** Much obliged, James. I won't be in your way. (whistles and chuffs backwards)

_So Edward reversed down the line and switched onto the next track before going forward again. James was trying his very hardest to push Henry up the hill and pull the express at the same time._

**James:** (grunting and panting breathlessly) I can do it. I can do it.

**Edward:** (whistling as he chuffs by) You can do it, James. Go it!

_James pushed harder and harder until the train almost reached the top. Edward was out of sight but Thomas and Percy chuffed by the opposite way with a freight train._

**Percy:** Hooray for Henry!

**Thomas:** Go on, Henry. You can do it.

**James:** I'm not the one pulling, Thomas. I'm due for an overhaul, remember?

**Thomas:** What? (looks and sees James) Oh, James. You're the one pulling the train.

**James:** (grunting) That's right, Thomas.

**Percy:** Go on, James!

**Thomas**

**And** (whistling loudly) Hooray for James!

**Percy:**

_James was a bit more confident now that he had the encouragement from his friends. He felt puff he never knew he had. It wasn't long before they reached the top and the express flew downhill but James was careful with his speed by applying his brakes regularly. This way, he would prevent Henry from having any more parts falling off._

(James whistles as the express passes Edward. Edward whistles after him. Next scene cuts to Crovan's Gate with Emily and her coaches)

_It wasn't long before the two engines reached Crovan's Gate, the "Works Station" that ran nearby the SteamWorks. James felt tired but triumphant. Henry spoke kindly to him._

**Henry:** That was a very brave thing you did for me, James. Another engine could have came and took me here but you kept on puffing.

**James:** Thanks, Henry. I never took overhauls seriously beforehand and you were right, Emily. They're essential to every engine.

**Emily:** At least you know now, James. And that's what matters most.

_Then Edward arrived at the station. Sir Topham Hatt was on board. He exited his passenger coach and walked up onto the platform…towards James._

**James:** I'm sorry, sir. I didn't take the time to wait for an engine to take Henry to the SteamWorks. I know I should have waited but I knew how serious Henry's issue was and I wanted to make it up for it.

**Topham:** James, there's nothing to be upset about. You have made up for it. I witnessed everything on Edward's train and I'm proud of you.

**James:** You are?

**Topham:** That was a very brave thing you did, James. You helped Henry out at a time where he really needed it. You showed courage, determination and great moral fibre.

**James:** Moral fibre? Whatever does that mean?

**Edward:** I believe, James, that it means you showed yourself strong to get Henry here with the express here all in good time.

**Topham:** Precisely, Edward. And that, James, is why you've proved yourself worthy of pulling the express for the rest of the week.

**James:** (gasps) The rest of the week, sir? Do you really mean it?

**Topham:** (clears his throat) Yes, of course. That is until Gordon's repaired. (clears histhroat again)

**James:** Thank you, sir. The rest of the week is long enough for me. And I'll make up my good duties aftewarsd. Unless Edward or Emily would like to take it in turns to pull the express with me.

**Emily:** I've got my own coaches, James.

**Edward:** And I've got a branch line to run. Looks like the express really is all for you.

**Henry:** And I can get back to pulling the Flying Kipper. Once my overhaul is finished.

**James:** That's great, Henry. Are you sure you don't want to take it turns with me to pull the express?

**Henry:** No, thank you, James. Just remember that it runs in the evening as well.

**James:** Alright then. So the express really IS mine for the rest of the week.

**Topham:** Arrangements are made, James. It's all yours.

**Emily:** (whistling after her guard's whistle) Good for you, James. Good for you. (chuffs away)

**Edward:** Hard work pays off, James. (whistles and chuffs away)

_Thomas arrived to take Henry to the SteamWorks and James got ready to take the next express. But not before wishing Henry good luck._

**James:** Good luck with your overhaul, Henry.

**Henry:** Thank you, James. It won't take long.

**James:** Sure it won't. But maybe it won't take so long with your wheels before you would need "retiring".

(Thomas and Henry laugh as they head to the SteamWorks and James also laughs as he whistles and pulls the express away. Scene fades to white smoke)


	7. Oliver's Discovery

**Short synopsis: Oliver discovers a barrier where a rock comes loose and dirt slowly starts to slide down. He quickly reports it to Miss Jenny who agrees to close the site until the area has been expected. Nelson takes workmen to inspect the site and all the machines continue on with their work, except for Max and Monty whose careless behavior leads them into the site...which leads to disaster!**

**Moral: carelessness can lead to trouble/different can be good**

(Scene starts with morning over Cronk quarry zooming over with the machines at work)

_It was a bright early morning at the quarry. Miss Jenny's machines were busy at work at the construction site that runs through Cronk. They were widening roads and digging up dirt to make sure that there was room in the area for construction of new sites all around. Ned the steam shovel was busy_ loading_ Max and Monty full of rubble._

(Oliver pours rubble roughly into Max's trunk)

**Max:** Oi! Careful there, bumble bucket!

**Ned:** Sorry, Max. It's only rubble after all. (slowly pours rubble into Monty's trunk)

**Monty:** More!

(Ned pours more rubble into Monty's trunk)

**Monty:** More!

**Ned:** I think that's quite enough for now, Monty.

**Monty:** More and hurry.

_But Ned didn't budge. He understood Max and Monty well and he wasn't going to let them take advantage of him. So he just strolled the other way._

**Max:** Pfft! Shabby steam shovel.

**Monty:** Come on, Max. I'll race to you to the construction site.

**Max:** I'll get there before you, Monty.

**Monty:** (racing away) Last one there billows hot air!

_So the race was on...before their operators could return._

(Max races after Monty. The operators return and shout at them but it's too late. The two dump trucks race past Kelly)

**Kelly:** Max! Monty! Watch where you're going!

**Ned:** (rolling up beside Kelly) Those two are probably going to get themselves in even more trouble someday with their carelessness.

**Kelly:** (sighing) When will they finally learn.

(Scene cuts to the machines in the yard)

_Later that afternoon, Miss Jenny came to see her machines. She had stern words for Max and Monty._

**Miss Jenny:** I am very disappointed in you two. You could have caused an accident by racing around the quarry like that; and without your operators too.

**Max:** We're sorry, Miss Jenny.

**Monty:** It won't happen again.

**Miss Jenny:** (sighing) Not the first time I've heard that from you two. Who knows what to believe with you? Anyway, I need to get back to my office and you all have work to do, so please, continue.

(All the machines go back to work as Miss Jenny walks back to her office)

_Throughout the afternoon, Max and Monty seemed to be more on their best behavior. The last thing they wanted after all was to spend another night locked up in their sheds._

(Scene cuts to Jack and Alfie at the digging site)

_Meanwhile, Jack and Alfie were busy digging up hole at the digging site. This was __their favorite job._

**Jack:** Digging is great fun, isn't it, Alfie?

**Alfie:** More digging means more dirt. More dirt means more fun.

(Jack and Alfie laugh as they continue digging. Isobella rolls by when Alfie accidentally drops a pile of dirt near her. Dust pours out)

**Isobella:** Oi! Mind my paint!

**Alfie:** Oh, sorry, Isobella.

(Isobella rolls his eyes as she strolls on. Kelly comes into view)

**Kelly:** Don't mind her, you two. Isobella's always fussy about her paint.

**Jack**

**And** (chuckling) We know, Kelly.

**Alfie:**

_Once the dirt piled up, Marion came along and filled up her shovel._

**Marion:** Oh, how much I like digging. It's my favorite job after all.

**Jack:** Ours too. What are you doing here at the construction site, Marion?

**Alfie:** Shouldn't you be at the Clay Pits?

**Marion:** Oh, the Clay Pits is not so far from here and Timothy has got things under control with the twins so Miss Jenny asked me to help with some digging here. A set of rails can be really useful in a time like this, right?

**Jack:** I guess so, Marion.

_Once the dirt was all cleared, Patrick brought some concrete so that it could be laid around and Buster got to work at widening it out into roads._

(Scene cuts to Oliver the excavator resting with Miss Jenny coming into view)

_Later, Miss Jenny came to see Oliver the excavator. She had important news for him._

**Miss Jenny:** I have a special job for you to do, Oliver.

**Oliver:** A special job? Really? What is it, Miss Jenny?

**Miss Jenny:** I need you to do some demolishing on the empty buildings around the quarry. We need to make some room in case of any more construction around this quarry. And you, Oliver, are very capable of doing the job.

**Oliver:** Sure thing, Miss Jenny. I'll go ahead and get my wrecking ball fitted.

**Miss Jenny:** Excellent. I knew I could rely on you.

(Oliver rolls away with Miss Jenny waving after him)

_At the fitters yard, the men worked hard to get Oliver's wrecking ball fitted on properly. It took quite a bit of time for them to remove his shovel and have his wrecking ball ready but Oliver didn't mind. He knew that he had all afternoon to do the jobs he liked best. Max and Monty rolled by._

(Max and Monty race to a stop beside Oliver)

**Oliver:** Careful, you two. It's quite dangerous racing around the quarry like that. Where are your operators?

**Max:** On break! What's it to you, old timer?

**Oliver:** Easy, now. Just wondering. And just remember our motto: safety first.

**Monty:** Pfft! What nonsense! At least Max and I don't need to wait for our operators to prepare us for their work!

**Max:** We don't switch between tools like you do!

**Oliver:** Now, now, having different tools is an ability that makes me really useful.

**Monty:** Yeah, maybe...for digging dirt.

**Max:** And knocking buildings down.

**Monty:** Or maybe destroying them recklessly.

**Max:** (chuckles) Good one, Monty. Come on, let's get out of here before our operators come back.

**Monty:** Right, Max. Let's go.

(Max and Monty race speedily away. Oliver feels hurt by their jokes)

_Oliver was usually an engine who liked to advise his friends and support them in a spot of bother. But Max and Monty's jokes can get to anyone, eventually._

(Next scene continues with Oliver's wrecking ball fitted on. He slowly exits the fitters yard with the workmen waving after him)

_It wasn't long before the workmen finished with fitting the wrecking ball on Oliver. He exited the fitters yard, still feeling very sorry for himself. He stopped by a ruined building. Kelly was there, picking up fallen objects with his crane. He could see Oliver was upset._

**Kelly:** What's wrong, Oliver?

**Oliver:** Wrong, Kelly?

**Kelly:** (chuckles) Why, yes. You look down.

**Oliver:** (sighs) Oh, I bet you know this already, Kelly, but nobody likes being the subject of Max and Monty's jokes, right?

**Kelly:** Um, right. Don't worry, Oliver. It happens all the time. (rolls away)

_Kelly knew she had to find Max and Monty right away and make them apologize to Oliver. Oliver rolled slowly up to the building and his operator quickly got his wrecking ball in place._

(Oliver's wrecking ball is aimed several times towards the building)

_In no time at all, the ruined building was in smithereens. The workmen cheered for Oliver but he just rolled sadly away. He was still thinking about what the dump truck twins had said. Not even the cheerful sight of Buster the steamroller could cheer him up._

(Buster honks his horn as he stops beside Oliver)

**Buster:** Hello there, Oliver. You alright?

**Oliver:** (sighs) I'm fine, Buster. Sometimes I just feel like putting an end to Max and Monty's jokes.

**Buster:** Oh, just ignore those two. They tease me all the time.

**Oliver:** They do? So why do you put up with it?

**Buster:** Oh, because I know that over half the things they say aren't true. They make fun of me all the time for being a steamroller but I don't listen to them. I know that being a steamroller may be a little different than having to roll around on wheels all the time but I'm proud of it. It's my differences that make me special. Just like how you switch between tools to do your jobs. Gotta go now, Oliver. Goodbye. (honks and rolls away)

_Buster's words made Oliver feel a lot better. But still he also kept thinking about what Max and Monty had said._

(Scene cuts to Max and Monty at the workmen's hut)

_Meanwhile, Max and Monty were waiting at the workmen's hut for their operators to be done with their lunch break. The two dump trucks had just received a big telling off from the foreman for leaving their operators behind and they were still fuming when Kelly rolled in. Max and Monty decided to cheer themselves up by teasing him._

**Max:** Oh, look, Monty. It's the quarry's equivalent of a breakdown crane.

**Monty:** Looking for the Rescue Team, are we, Kelly? Or are you going fishing? The quarry's no place for that, you know.

(Max and Monty laugh)

_But Kelly didn't let Max and Monty's jokes get to him this time. He was cross enough with them for causing trouble towards Oliver and he spoke severely to them._

**Kelly:** You both need to stop making cruel jokes towards the rest of the Pack! I've had it and so has Oliver! You really hurt his feelings with what you said to him!

**Max:** Oh, Kelly! What do you always have to have a soft spot, huh?

**Monty:** It's not our fault the old timer can't take a joke!

(Kelly rolls his eyes)

_Kelly didn't feel it was worth it anymore talking to Max and Monty and she just rolled away. __Meanwhile, Oliver had just finished with some demolition sites on numerous parts of the quarry and was heading back towards the yard. He noticed a barrier up ahead with two cliffside in between so his operator decided to slow him down and heighten his wrecking ball up to the very top._

**Oliver:** You know, sir, I don't think this barrier looks very safe.

**Operator:** I know, Oliver, old boy. But it's the best shortcut to get back to the yard. The best you can do here is just be careful. Remember...

**Oliver**

**And His** ...safety first!

**Operator:**

**Oliver:** (chuckling) I know. I know.

_The barrier got darker as Oliver trundled slowly between it.__ He tried keeping his wrecking ball down below in fear of something coming down between them. But no matter how slowly they went, Oliver couldn't control the movement of his wrecking ball, which slowly swayed around as he continued through the barrier._

**Oliver:** Psst, sir! I can't control my wrecking ball. It's just swaying around on its own.

**Operator:** No fear, Oliver. We'll be out of here soon.

**Oliver:** (sighing) Hopefully soon enough.

_Then there was trouble. Oliver's wrecking ball eventually banged into the left cliffside. Oliver was shocked. He came to a complete stop and looked around._

**Operator:** (chuckling) Everything alright, Oliver?

**Oliver:** (shaking) Um, n-n-no, s-s-sir. I think we hit the barrier. Big time.

**Operator:** Oh, nothing to worry about. Just a small hit won't affect anything. (finishes his sentences as a sound from the barrier is heard to be rolling down)

_But he said it too soon. Oliver and his operator could hear a small sound was heard from up the cliffside._

**Operator:** (nervously) Or maybe not too much.

_Then suddenly, a rock tumbled down on the ground. Oliver reversed to a halt in a surprise. Then dirt slowly moved down from the barrier._

**Oliver:** I told you, sir, that journeying through this barrier could be risky.

**Operator:** You're right, Oliver. I guess I might have to inspect this small mess and see what we can do about it.

_And so that's what he did. Oliver's operator took a quick look at the fallen rock then looked up the cliffside to see more dirt slowly making it's way down. After that, he looked farther down the trail to see the end of the barrier and then he turned back towards Oliver._

**Operator:** I'm afraid we have ourselves a little dilemma, here, Oliver. We're almost at the end so I guess it's safe to proceed but you must be careful with your wrecking ball before something else comes down.

**Oliver:** Yes, sir. I will.

_And so Oliver and his operator made their way slowly through once more until they reached the end of the barrier of the other side. After that, Oliver returned quickly to the yard when the machines were all being refueled. Max and Monty were impatient to get back to their operators at the workmen's hut but the men seemed to be taking their time with the fuel drums. Oliver spoke up to his fellow machines._

**Oliver:** Listen, all of you: I have a quick warning to make. Don't go through the old barrier down the site there. It's very dangerous as my operator and I just discovered.

**Max:** How would YOU know, old timer?

**Monty:** Yeah! Maybe you caused it a problem with one of your silly old tools! (laughs as he races off with Max racing after him)

_And the two of them raced off without even waiting to refueled._

**Jack:** Max! Monty! Your fuel!

**Kelly:** Don't mind them, Jack. They'll learn their lesson the hard way once time really kicks in.

**Oliver:** I'm afraid that time might have to do with the fact that they ignored me about the barrier.

**Alfie:** Does Miss Jenny know about this, Oliver?

**Oliver:** No, not yet. But my operator just went to tell her. They'll be back soon.

_And they were. Miss Jenny first turned towards Oliver._

**Miss Jenny:** Well done for discovering that barrier, Oliver. Your operator told me everything. Nelson, you must take the workmen to investigate the site. Meanwhile, I want all the rest of you to stay out of plain sight of this barrier and just get on with your ordinary jobs.

**The Pack:** Yes, Miss Jenny. (all honk their horns as they all race off back to their jobs)

_And soon they were all refueled and ready to get back to work. Oliver had his shovel fitted back on and went straight back to digging. Nelson picked up the workmen and set off for the barrier. Meanwhile, all the other machines carried on with their __work. But Oliver was a little worried. What if some machine such as Max or Monty could race into the site and cause even more trouble. All of Oliver's safety precautions would've been revealed for nothing. His good friend Oliver the Great Western engine came along with his break van, Toad._

**Oliver (engine):** (whistling) Hello there, Oliver.

**Oliver (Pack):** Oh, hello, Great Western (chuckles slightly)

**Oliver (engine):** You look a little nervous. Whatever's the matter?

**Oliver (Pack):** Oh, my operator and I just discovered a barrier down the site here. And I'm not sure that all the machines might have taken in mine or Miss Jenny's warnings about the dangers of it. It's a good thing the workmen have gone to discover it.

**Oliver (engine):** Oh, dear. I do hope nobody gets hurt.

**Toad:** Don't worry, Mr. Oliver. I'm sure Miss Jenny takes your warning seriously about this.

**Oliver (engine):** (confused) Um, I'm not the one who made the discovery, Toad.

**Toad:** (sighs and chuckles) I know, Mr. Oliver. I wasn't talking to YOU. Of course no effects there, right?

**Oliver (engine):** Of course not, Toad. Anyway, we best be heading back to Duck's branch. See you later, Oliver. And don't worry. The workmen know what they're doing. (whistles and chuffs away)

**Toad:** Goodbye, Mr. Oliver.

**Oliver (engine):** (chuckles) I'm right here, Toad.

**Toad:** (sighs) I know, I know. I was talking to the other one. You're not the only Oliver on Sodor, you know.

(Oliver (engine) and Toad chuckle as they disappear down the tracks and Oliver (Pack) smiles slightly as he returns to his work)

_At the barrier entrance, Nelson watched as the workmen put up signs labeled DO NOT ENTER! on both sides of the barrier, warning machines not to enter the area. A few of them even proceeded into the barrier to look around for rocks that have either fallen or come loose. They had found quite a few and reported it back to the foreman at the barrier's entrance._

(Jack rolls up alongside Nelson)

**Jack:** I'm pretty sure these workmen know they're doing. Don't you, Nelson?

**Nelson:** Quite so, Jack. The foreman just gave these men clear instructions to walk in and out of the area and so far, it's been proven that it's unsafe for machines to proceed.

**Jack:** That's nice. I better get back to digging. I do, after all, need to shovel the dirt into sight so that Alfie can dig it up and make good use of it. (reverses and rolls away)

_Nelson continued to eye the barrier cautiously. He saw how the workmen had done their inspection on the area and were getting ready to canvas it up and make it safe for machines to pass._

(Scene cuts to Max and Monty at the site. Jack and Alfie are also there)

_Meanwhile, Max and Monty were running low on fuel and the fuel drums had been placed away. Their operators had gone for a short break and __Jack and Alfie were nearby, digging dirt._

**Alfie:** Yes, Max and Monty. Can we help you two?

**Max:** You better you can! Monty and I are running low on fuel!

**Monty:** What's the quickest way to get to the next compartment? These men here will take their time and it will take longer for us to get home!

**Jack:** (sternly) The next fuel compartment is available through the barrier. But you can't go through.

**Alfie:** (sternly) Yeah, both Miss Jenny and Oliver have declared it unsafe. That's the workmen are canvasing it up and...

**Max:** Oh, to ruins with that old-fashioned excavator says! Oliver's always causing delays with the way he swings his wrecking ball!

**Monty:** Yeah, and we're sure one time through the barrier won't cause any effect! That is...if we hurry! Come on, Max! (races away)

**Max:** (races after Monty) I'll get there before you, Monty!

_Jack and Alfie were shocked. Max and Monty had raced away just as their operators had come back. Oliver saw the commotion and raced over._

**Max's Operator:** Oi, Max!

**Monty's Operator:** Monty! Where have they gone?

**Jack:** Towards the barrier.

**Oliver:** (shocked) What?!

**Alfie:** You heard him, Oliver. There's no way of controlling those two.

**Oliver:** (worriedly) I better stop them before they dig into even more trouble! (races off)

**Jack**

**And** Wait, Oliver!

**Alfie:**

_But Oliver didn't hear them. He had just discovered a safety hazard that might be an impact on the quarry and he wasn't going to let Max and Monty get into trouble by ignoring it._

(Scene cuts to the barrier entrance with Nelson standing by with the workmen walking out of the area)

_At the barrier site, the workmen had just finished making final inspections and were making plans to canvas up the barrier and make it safe. Nelson watched as they gathered together to confer over it. Then, he heard a set of wheels coming from up the site. He looked over to see Max and Monty racing in sight at a tremendous speed._

**Max:** I'll get there first!

**Monty:** No! I will!

**Max:** No! I will!

**Monty:** Let's see then, shall we?

(Max and Monty race towards the barrier)

**Nelson:** Max! Monty! Stop!

_But it was too late. The two dump trucks had already disappeared into the darkness of the barrier._

**Nelson:** (sighing) When will those two learn?

_Max and Monty raced through the barrier. They thought the whole journey to be exhilarating. But not for long. Suddenly, the two naughty dump trucks came to a complete stop just between the two cliffsides._

**Max:** Bother! I'm out of fuel!

**Monty:** Me too!

_Then they heard a strange noise coming from both directions of the barrier. Then a rock tumbled down before him and landed with a thud. The two dump trucks gasped back in surprise. All the racing around they had done had caused a landslide to occur from __both sides of the barrier._

**Max:** (moaning) We're in trouble now.

**Monty:** Big trouble is more like it.

(Scene cuts back to the site with Oliver stopping beside Nelson)

**Nelson:** Oliver!

**Oliver:** Hello, Nelson. Have you by any chance seen Max and Monty arrive yet?

**Nelson:** Why, yes. They've headed into the barrier. I didn't know what they were thinking, nor their operators.

**Oliver:** They've left them behind again, Nelson. I was the one who discovered this mess and now I must prevent it from actually happening. (races into the barrier)

**Nelson:** Wait, Oliver! Don't! You'll get into trouble as well! OLIVER!

_But Oliver didn't hear Nelson. He just continued his way into the barrier._

(Scene cuts back to Max and Monty)

_Meanwhile, Max and Monty were wishing that they had never gone into the barrier in the first place. The landslide was getting closer and closer but was Oliver._

**Max:** We're going to get crushed if we don't get out of here, mate!

**Monty:** Help! HELP!

_By this time, Oliver was racing right around the corner until he finally came into sight of Max and Monty._

**Oliver:** Max! Monty! (rolling forward)

**Max**: Oliver?

**Monty:** What do you're doing, mate?

**Oliver:** What does it look like? (raises his shovels and covers it over Max and Monty) I'm getting you two out of here.

**Max:** You'll never do that in time!

**Monty:** You'll just make it worse, mate! You're a silly old steam shovel, remember?

**Oliver:** Well, this "silly old steam shovel" is getting you out of here.

**Max:** Pfft! Let's see how you'll do that then.

**Monty:** Yeah, show us.

_The landslide started to roll down and Oliver lifted his shovel up, which kept it from falling over Max and Monty. The twins looked up in surprise. Then Kelly came into sight. Miss Jenny was on board._

**Kelly:** Oliver!

**Oliver:** (grunting) Kelly! Get the twins out of here! Quick!

**Kelly:** But I can only reach Max from here! Nelson's on his way over.

_Kelly pulled Max away and out of the barrier while Nelson __arrived and got ready to pull Monty away._

**Nelson:** Let go, Oliver! We're all safe now! Let's go!

**Oliver:** (grunting) I can't. It will only make it worse!

**Nelson:** Just do it, Oliver! Trust me on this one!

_Oliver couldn't hold it much longer anyway. The landslide hit the ground but as Nelson pulled Monty quickly away from under, a huge rock toppled over them._

**Oliver:** Look out! (reaches his shovel out to catch the rock into it) Phew! I did it.

**Nelson:** Well done, Oliver! (pulls Monty away)

_And so three machines made their way back into the yard where Max was being refueled and the men were getting ready to the same for Monty. Oliver was worried about what Miss Jenny would have to say about his venture into the sight. He did, after all, break the motto of safety first, even though he discovered the barrier in the first place. But Miss Jenny wasn't cross with Oliver. She was smiling._

**Miss Jenny:** Spot on, Oliver! You'd make a mother proud.

**Oliver: **You're not cross with me, Miss Jenny? I didn't use the "safety first" motto in this rescue attempt after all.

**Miss Jenny:** Oh, that's no matter to me, Oliver. What matters is that you had a reason for going into the sight and helping out a friend. You also risked your boiler to do so too. As well as your smart paintwork. (chuckles) And that's why, Oliver, you deserve yourself a new coat of paint.

**Oliver:** (gasps) A new coat of paint? Thanks, Miss Jenny.

**The Pack:** (honking their horns) Hooray for Oliver!

_All of the other machines cheered for Oliver. Except for Max and Monty who just snorted. But Miss Jenny had stern words for them._

**Miss Jenny:** (severely) Not much of the same I can say for you two. You caused a lot of trouble by racing into that barrier at a dangerous speed. And without your operators there too. You'll be spending the next few days in your shed.

_Max and Monty felt very ashamed. But the rest of The Pack just cheered._

(All of the machines cheer as Max and Monty roll back to their shed)

**Buster:** (rolling up to Oliver) What did I tell you, Oliver? Different can be good, right?

**Oliver:** Why, yes, Buster. I mean, I basically saved the day just tool among the numerous ones that I have. I think that proves that they actually are special. Ah, well, I was always proud of them to start with.

**Kelly:** You should be. It's that difference you have from us that makes you special, Oliver.

(The machines honked their horns loudly in agreement)

_All of the machines agreed. And Oliver, for the first time all day, felt very special about having to use different tools now and then._

(Scene zooms in to Oliver and then fades to white smoke)


	8. Trick Or Treat!

(Happy Halloween, guys! Here's a little something to celebrate!)

**Short Synopsis: It is Halloween night and Skarloey and Rheneas have to run their slate mine route so Paxton and Diesel take their place. Rusty's ghost story about Proteus inspires Diesel to have the engines running scared. But Paxton helps his friends pay Diesel back which works...with disastrous results!**

**Moral: work before play/don't let bullies get to you**

(Scene starts with a full moon which slides out of view and an owl flying over, hooting)

_It was Halloween night on the Island of Sodor. The festivities were long gone over and the children had all went to bed. But the engines were busy with their nighttime deliveries, striving to work hard until first light._

(Thomas whistles and Paxton honks as they meet each other at Maron Station)

**Thomas:** Good evening, Paxton.

**Paxton:** Good evening, Thomas. What you up to this evening?

**Thomas:** Oh, I'm just taking some passengers home from Sir Topham Hatt's Halloween party at Knapford. What about you?

**Paxton:** I have to head up to the Blue Mountain Quarry with Diesel. Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival have asked us to help the little engines out with their night shift.

**Thomas:** That's nice, Paxton. (as a vision watches him and slowly sneaks up on him) Anyway, I have to go pick up the flour later on this evening but I'll take a short rest in Tidmouth Sheds first.

**Paxton:** (as the vision speeds up between the two engines) Good idea, Thomas. Rest your axles for a bit before you get to work. Who knows what you might encounter on a night like this?

**Diesel:** (sneaking up between the engines) Boo!

(Thomas and Paxton jump in surprise as Diesel laughs and rolls his eyes)

**Diesel:** Trick or treat, scaredy engines! Because tonight, you'll be getting the biggest scares you've ever had.

**Thomas:** We're not scaredy engines, Diesel! We just got a little surprised by you, that's all.

**Diesel:** (sarcastically) Oh, sure. That's what I've seen. (laughs)

**Paxton:** (firmly) You should be doing your work, Diesel, instead of trying to surprise other engines. It's a distraction to the work that has to be done, you know.

**Diesel:** It's not 'trying' if the prank actually works, Paxton. Besides, that's what Halloween is all about.

**Paxton:** Not entirely. Shouldn't we get going to the Blue Mountain Quarry now?

**Diesel:** I'll get there before you can be start a piston. (honks and rolls away)

**Paxton:** I'm sorry, Thomas. I'm afraid Diesel's usually like that.

**Thomas:** (sighs) I know all about Diesel and his devious pranks, Paxton. Better yet, I've even played a few tricks on him myself. Remember last Christmas?

**Paxton:** Oh, yes. Where we pretended to be the "ghostly Christmas engines." That was fun.

**Thomas:** I know. I also gave Diesel a scare once by covering myself in flour and pretending to be a ghost. Something Percy taught me after I teased him about believing in ghosts.

**Paxton:** (chuckles) Funny story, Thomas. But I have to get to the quarry now. The little engines will be waiting for me. (honks and rolls away) Good night, Thomas.

(Thomas whistles after Paxton as he waits for the flour to be loaded. Next scene cuts to the Blue Mountain Quarry)

_Up in the hills at the Blue Mountain Quarry, the little engines were also working through their night shift. It was a lot of work to do but they were glad that Diesel and Paxton were coming to help them._

(Duncan shunts truck into a siding and lets off steam. Skarloey rolls up beside him)

**Duncan:** (sighing) Phew! I never knew that Halloween night would involve so much extra work. Did you, Skarloey?

**Skarloey:** The workload is bigger tonight, Duncan, because everyone on Sodor was busy with the day's festivities. That's why Rheneas and I have work to do at the slate quarry and you engines have Diesel and Paxton coming to help you.

**Duncan:** Aye! But no need for a devious Diesel and his tricks. He might all the work delayed even further and get us in some trouble.

**Skarloey:** (chuckles) Don't worry about Diesel, Duncan. Any engine can keep him in order when the time comes for it. (whistles and chuffs away)

_Soon, Diesel and Paxton arrived at the quarry. Paxton could see that there was a lot of work to be done but Diesel had other ideas._

**Diesel:** This looks a nice place to scare a couple of steamies like the smaller ones here.

**Paxton:** (as the two diesels arrive at the main station) You shouldn't be doing any more scaring tonight, Diesel. We have a lot of work to do here.

**Diesel:** Pah! Nothing we modern diesels can't manage.

_Then Mr. Percival arrived. He was happy to see them._

**Mr. Percival:** Ah, Paxton, Diesel, you're both here. Splendid. Sir Topham was lucky to be able to spare you two since there wasn't much work to be done at the DieselWorks but Rheneas and Skarloey are doing the night shift at the slate quarry so I need you two to help my engines out with the night shift up here.

**Paxton:** You can count on us, Mr. Percival, sir.

(Diesel rolls his eyes and looks away)

**Mr. Percival:** Great! I know I could rely on you two. Rheneas and Skarloey will be leaving after the break but it's best that you two get a head start on the work that needs to be done. I need to head back to my office. Good luck.

**Paxton:** Thank you, Mr. Percival. Come on, Diesel. (honks and rolls away. Diesel snorts and honks as he rolls after Paxton)

_The little engines were happy to see their old friend._

**Paxton:** (honking) Hello, everyone.

**Narrow**

**Gauge** (whistling) Hello, Paxton!

**Engines:**

**Peter Sam:** (whistling) Happy Halloween!

**Diesel:** (deviously) Ha! Happy Halloween indeed!

**Rusty:** Oh, hello there, Diesel.

**Diesel:** Are you saying hello to yourself, Rusty? An attention seeker, eh?

**Rusty:** (stops in wonder) What's with him?

**Paxton:** Don't mind him, Rusty. Diesel's always making fun of other engines.

**Rusty:** I understand very much, Paxton. (honks and carries on with his work)

_With Paxton __around, much of the work seemed to be done and the little engines were very pleased with his help. But Diesel, on the other hand, was up to his old tricks. As Sir Handel backed up to collect some trucks of gravel, Diesel snuck up from behind and surprised him._

**Diesel:** Boo! (chuckles) Trick or treat!

**Sir Handel:** What is the matter with you, Diesel? Don't you know there's work to be done?

**Diesel:** Well, I'm quite aware of it, Sir Handel, and that's why Paxton and I came to this quarry to improve it. We are revolutionary.

**Sir Handel:** (cheekily) Well, you're not really proving that by scaring others, are you? (whistles and chuffs away with his gravel trucks)

_Diesel felt insulted and began making a devious plan to get back at the little engines._

(Diesel reverses and rolls away.)

_Next, Diesel saw Luke taking trucks of stone from out of the tunnel and he stopped at the station._

**Diesel:** (to himself) That silly little green engine is going to get the surprise of his life. (reverse and changes tracks through the switched points then speeds up behind Luke until he makes it up beside him) Boo!

**Luke:** (rolls his eyes in surprise) Sandboxes and stone trucks! Diesel!

**Diesel:** (laughs) Trick or treat, small wheels!

**Luke:** (firmly) You should not be messing around in a time like this, Diesel! YOU should be doing work or Mr. Percival will see to it otherwise!

**Diesel:** Oh, please. I'm not worried about your worthy thin controller. This is a night for me to go around and surprise everybody. And nobody can stop me.

(Luke rolls his eyes and chuffs away)

_The little engines have had it with Diesel's tricks and the news soon spread about it across the quarry. Meanwhile, Peter Sam was taking trucks that have just been loaded down from the upper platform._

**Peter Sam:** (whistling) Thank you, Owen.

**Owen:** You're welcome, Peter Sam.

(Peter Sam chuffs away and meets Rusty at a level crossing)

**Peter Sam:** Evening, Rusty.

**Rusty:** Good evening, Peter Sam. Say, haven't you heard how much trouble Diesel's been causing around our quarry?

**Peter Sam:** Why, yes. Sir Handel told me that he spooked him back at the gravel hopper.

**Rusty:** Yes. And Luke told me that he spooked him back at the station by the tunnel.

**Peter Sam:** What are we to do with him, Rusty?

**Rusty:** I don't know if there's anything we can do besides tell Mr. Percival. But he has a busy night as well catching up on the paperwork he missed during the day. That's why I've decided to tell Devious Diesel a story that will make his boiler quiver.

**Peter Sam:** What makes you think that would work?

**Duncan:** (whistling) For loss sakes, Peter Sam. It eventually worked on me when yer driver as well as mine gave me a spook, remember?

**Rusty**

**And** (honking and whistling) Yes, Duncan. We remember.

**Peter Sam:**

(All three of them laugh as they continue with their work. Next scene cuts to Paxton, Diesel and the narrow gauge engines gathered together around the turntable)

_Later, during the workmen's break, Paxton and Diesel gathered with the little engines around the turntable. Rusty was going to tell them a story about Proteus the magic engine._

**Skarloey:** Please make it quick, Rusty.

**Rheneas:** Why, yes. We have work to do at the slate quarry after this.

**Rusty:** All in good time, you two.

**Diesel:** Pah! I bet this story won't be worth your while. Just another one of those rubbish ghost stories that aren't true in reality.

**Duncan:** Shh! Hush, ya wee oily wheels!

(Diesel gives an insulted look)

_And so Rusty's story began._

**Rusty:** Long ago, in the high hills of Sodor, there was a little engine called Proteus. (flashback of Proteus traveling through the hills at night) Legend has it that Proteus had a magic lamp that could grant wishes whenever one came across it. (Diesel rolls his eyes in misbelief) Anyway, that wasn't the only redeeming quality that Proteus retained. He also had the ability to magically transform himself in a ghost engine. (all the engines look scared by Proteus' description, except for Skarloey and Rheneas who look at each other and smile and for Diesel who just gives an expression of irritation) Legend has it that on Halloween night, Proteus would venture across the whole island, looking for an engine to spook as a consequence of misbelief in him. (flashback of Proteus looming across as a ghost engine, letting off white steam) And it all started up here at the Blue Mountain Quarry when old Proteus himself had a little accident on Blondin' Bridge. (Blondin Bridge collapse as Proteus rushes across and he falls to the ground with the remains of the bridge toppling down after him) And it was that very Halloween night long ago when it happened. It took quite a bit of time for the bridge to be repaired but Proteus was never seen again. Legend has it that he used his magic lamp to grant himself a wish and disappear from the accident. It worked but it also resulted in his disappearance and his ability to transform into a ghost engine. His legend carried on to this very day and there's even a statue of him up in the hills. But the legend states that on every Halloween night, Proteus would roam the Island of Sodor, looking for an engine to spook and believe in him. He would roll up beside the engine and shout out "Boo! Trick or treat!" because that would be how he would call at engines who don't believe in him and threaten an even bigger prank if they didn't start believing in him either. And that is the story of Proteus the magic engine, also known as Proteus the ghost engine and how his legend carried on from the very night he disappeared. (looks across at Diesel and smiles)

(All the narrow gauge cheer and whistle and so does Paxton)

**Rusty:** So what do you think of THAT story, Diesel?

**Diesel:** Complete nonsense if you ask me! In fact, you're all silly for believing in this "legendary GHOST engine!" I, for a fact, know that there is no such as ghosts.

**Paxton:** (teasingly) But you didn't always know that fact, Diesel.

**Diesel:** What are you talking about, Paxton?

**Paxton:** (teasingly) Oh, you know, last Christmas when Thomas and I played a trick on you...

**Diesel:** (embarrassedly) Oh, that, that, that. Alright, story time is over! Time for me to get back to work!

(Diesel rolls away in embarrassment. The narrow gauge engines laugh and so does Paxton)

**Skarloey:** (chuckles) Great story, Rusty. But Rheneas and I best be going now. (whistles and chuffs away with Rheneas doing the same after him)

**Luke:** Rusty, you don't think Proteus will come to get us tonight, do you?

**Rusty:** Oh, of course not, Luke. It's just silly make-believe of a story and I just came up with it to scare Diesel. Maybe then he would learn to be a little more respectful.

**Duncan:** Aye, but it mightn't of worked, Rusty. He still believes in no ghosts. (whistles and gets back to work)

_Soon the __engines were back to work around the quarry. Paxton was making great progress in helping his friends but Diesel remembered Rusty's story very well and now had a plan to scare the little engines and make them believe in the legend of Proteus._

(Owen unloads trucks of gravel down the hopper to Paxton)

**Owen:** There you go, Paxton. Fully loaded with gravel.

**Paxton:** Thank you, Owen.

_And Paxton chuffed away to make the delivery to the site. But there was someone else lurking in his shadow._

(Diesel watches Paxton and begins to noisily chuff back and forth, in a similar fashion to 'Arry and Bert from season 8's _Halloween_. Paxton stops at the first station)

_Paxton stopped when he heard the rattling._

**Paxton:** Who's there?

_Nobody replied._

**Paxton:** Diesel? Is that you playing a trick on me?

_But there was still no reply._

**Paxton:** Duncan?

_Then Diesel stopped. Paxton still had no idea what was going on. Quickly, he chuffed away when Diesel built up chuff and raced speedily behind him._

**Diesel****:** Boo! (startles Paxton who begins to roll his eyes around in shock, and then Diesel laughs) Trick or treat, scaredy engine! Afraid of a little rattling, are you?

**Paxton:** (sternly) You're not helping at all, Diesel. You almost made me biff and bash my gravel trucks. You need to be careful...

**Diesel:** (rolls his eyes) Stop being such a fuddy-duddy, Paxton. I've done a few deliveries of stone trucks myself.

**Paxton:** Still, you mustn't be messing around like this when there's work to be done. (honks and chuffs away as Diesel watches deviously after him)

_But Diesel wasn't going to stop scaring his fellow engines. It was Halloween night and he was ready to play the most devious trick yet. Then he heard a whistle._

(Luke whistles and hums as he exits the tunnel)

_Luke was returning from the stone quarry with trucks of stone. Diesel was going to plan his most sinister prank yet on the little green engine._

(Diesel chuffs slowly after him. Next scene cuts to the main station)

_Luke arrived at the main station so that he could be uncoupled from his trucks and the stone could be unloaded._

(The shunter uncouples Luke and he chuffs away, whistling. Diesel laughs as he chuffs into the station by the trucks)

**Diesel:** That silly little green engine is going to get the biggest scare yet. (slowly sneaks up behind and comes quickly to a stop)

**Luke:** (stops and looks around timidly) Hello? Who's there?

_No one replied. The yard was dark and quiet._

**Luke:** (trembling) Anybody here?

**Diesel:** (in a ghostly voice) Woo! Woo! I am the ghost of Proteus.

**Luke:** (gasps) Ah! Ghost!

(Diesel quietly laughs)

**Luke:** What do you want from me?

**Diesel:** (in a ghostly voice) I've heard legendary tales about you and Luke. About the time when you and Victor first arrived to the Island.

**Luke:** W-w-what tales?

**Diesel:** (in a ghostly voice) I've heard that you pushed the poor yellow engine into the sea. Is this true?

**Luke:** W-w-well, n-n-no. I-I-I...

**Diesel:** (in a ghostly voice) You wanted to get off the ship first, didn't you, Luke? You put yourself before Victor and caused him an accident. It's instances like these that will eventually come back to haunt you forever. Tonight is where that event finally builds up to a consequence, young Luke. What you did to Victor was very self-centered and dishonorable of an engine.

**Luke:** (shutting his eyes) Get away! Get away!

**Diesel:** (in a ghostly voice) I've also heard legend that you don't believe in me, young Luke. Tonight, that will also come back to haunt you.

**Luke:** NO!

(Diesel speeds up and surprises Luke)

**Diesel:** Boo! (laughs) Trick or treat, little fella!

**Luke:** Diesel!

**Diesel:** You actually fell for my trick, didn't you? You scaredy engine.

**Luke:** I believed in the story, Diesel. I was just scared and...

**Diesel:** You fell for my greatest prank yet. You really are a scaredy engine. Thinking that _Proteus_ the _ghost engine_ is going to come and _haunt you._ Ah, well, I think I've had enough scares for one night. Scaring a little green engine like you is quite enough. (honks and rolls away)

_Luke felt hurt by what Diesel had said. Paxton came into view._

**Paxton:** Are you alright, Luke?

**Luke:** No. Diesel tricked me into thinking he was Proteus. I'd like him to give him a piece of my mind.

**Paxton:** Me too. How about we gather the rest of the little engines up in the yard. I have a plan that will get the better of Diesel. (honks and rolls away)

(Luke, feeling better, whistles and chuffs away. Next scene cuts to Diesel rolling away from the station by the tunnel with empty trucks and heading towards the tunnel.

_The quarry manager had sent Diesel to the coal mine to collect some coal to bring back for the little engines. The others were left to work in peace._

Next scene cuts and zooms in to Paxton, Luke, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan gathered up in the yard)

_Later, the narrow gauge engines gathered in the quarry so that Paxton and Luke could hold an indignation meeting with their friends._

**Paxton:** Diesel has rarely made any progress with helping us around in this quarry whatsoever. He keeps trying to surprise us.

**Luke:** He even tricked me in thinking he was Proteus. I think that story has inspired him to cause even more mischief.

**Duncan:** Aye! I told ya, Rusty, that the story would not be a good idea to teach that old oily wheels a lesson.

**Rusty:** I thought it wouldn't. But, hey, at least I tried.

**Sir Handel: **Now we must think of something to show Diesel what it's really like being scared.

**Duncan:** Aye, yer right, Sir Handel. We must.

**Rusty:** (firmly) Now, now, you two. Don't you go getting any quick ideas now. There is a little bit more work to be done here first.

**Peter Sam:** Rusty's right. And plus, it will be a while before Diesel returns from the coal mine so let's get our work done first, shall we?

**Paxton:** Good idea. (honks and rolls away) But let's be sure to not get in too much trouble either.

(The engines all whistle and go back to work)

_The engines got back to work and it wasn't long before they were finished. Diesel, on the other hand, had to wait a while longer for__ the coal to arrive. Elizabeth had gotten a flat tire and was going to be late. This made Diesel cross. The mine manager came into view._

**Diesel:** (groans) Isn't there anything else I can do to wait, sir? Maybe I can go back to the quarry until Elizabeth arrives.

**Manager:** I'm sorry, Diesel. But that can't be arranged and all the work at the quarry is done. Besides, I do have a special job for you. You can shunt all these empty coal trucks into their proper sidings. That way, the yard can stay nice and tidy.

**Diesel:** But...(owl hoots and Diesel looks up)...it's dark out here and...Paxton and I need to getting back...

**Manager:** (chuckles) Mr. Percival's sending you and Paxton back together. Now, come on, I need this yard cleared by morning.

(Diesel groans and honks as he rolls away. Next scene cuts to him shunting trucks)

_Diesel was starting to get scared by everything that surrounded. Every siding and every corner was dark and misty. Diesel started to believe a bit in Rusty's story._

**Diesel:** (timidly) I hope that I'll be back with the other engines soon. That way, Paxton and I can go home. (owl hoots and Diesel jumps and gasps) I wanna get out of here! What if Paxton's sent back without me? What if...I meet...Proteus?

_Diesel's misbelief in the story about Proteus was beginning to haunt him._

(Scene cuts back to the quarry)

_Back at the quarry, the little engines were thinking of how to get back at Diesel._

**Rusty:** I do hope you all know what you're doing about this.

**Duncan:** Aye, Rusty. We do. We just need a plan to scare old oily wheels.

**Paxton:** (honking as he chuffs in) Hey, everybody. I have myself an idea.

**Luke:** What is it, Paxton?

**Paxton:** Remember how Diesel scared you, Luke?

**Luke:** Yes, I do.

**Paxton:** I've taken a good look at the Proteus statue. We'll need Sir Handel for this trick.

**Sir Handel:** What for?

**Paxton:** Oh, you'll see.

_And so Paxton explained his plan to the rest of the narrow gauge engines. They immediately agreed and get to work right away._

**Paxton:** First, we'll need a cartload of lime. But we must hurry before Diesel gets back.

(Scene cuts back to the coal mines)

_Eventually, Elizabeth made it with the supply of coal needed for the little engines._

**Elizabeth:** (sighing) Phew! Sorry I'm late, Diesel. Had a flat tire. What a night for bad luck, eh, chap?

**Diesel****:** Excuses don't make the load on time, Elizabeth. Mind your wheels next time before setting out, will you? (honks and chuffs away, leaving Elizabeth insulted)

_Diesel was happy to leave the spooky __atmosphere of the coal mines. Now he and Paxton could go home. As soon as he exited the tunnel leading to the quarry, he stopped at the nearest station where he was uncoupled from his train. He was soon ready for another tease._

**Diesel:** Yoo-hoo! Scaredy little engines! I've got your dusty coal here for you. It's too bad you can't be a modern engine like me, right? (laughs)

_But this time, no one replied. Diesel looked around. The quarry looked empty and quiet._

**Diesel:** Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?

_Diesel ventured slowly further into the quarry, waiting for an engine to reply. Then he heard strange sounds._

**?:** (in a ghostly voice) Woo! Woo!

**Diesel:** (stops and gasps) Who's there?

_But still, no engine replied._

**Diesel:** Paxton, is that you?

_But still, no answer came. Instead, a faint cloud of white smoke flew by Diesel._

**Diesel:** Alright, this isn't funny anymore. I know what it feels like being scared. Rusty? Duncan? Luke?

**?:** (in a ghostly voice) I've come back to haunt you, Diesel.

**Diesel:** (jumps and trembles) Who said that?! Please! Answer me!

**?:** (ghostly voice) It is me. Proteus the magic engine. Or the ghost engine as they call me now.

(Diesel looks confused until Sir Handel chuffs up next to him, covered in lime)

**Sir Handel:** (in a ghostly voice) I've hear great legend that you don't believe in me, Diesel.

**Diesel:** W-w-what are you talking about?

**Sir Handel:** (in a ghostly voice) Tonight is the night I roam the whole of Sodor, Diesel, looking for another engine to haunt, unless they believe in my story.

**Diesel:** I-I-I...

**Sir Handel:** (in a ghostly voice) Rusty told me everything, Diesel. You don't believe in the tale of how I became a ghost engine, do you?

**Paxton:** (whispering to the others at the back) More steam will cause more lime to flow.

(Luke lets off steam by the lime rock pile, causing more smoke to flow towards Sir Handel and Diesel)

**Diesel:** Well, I...well, I...

**Sir Handel:** (in a ghostly voice) I've not only come to this quarry to confront you about it, Diesel, but to haunt you forever.

(Diesel screams and runs away with Sir Handel and the others laugh after him)

**Sir Handel:** It's okay, Diesel. It's only me.

_But Diesel didn't hear Sir Handel. He wanted to leave the quarry as quick as possible. He was going so fast that he didn't see Skarloey and Rheneas coming his way with a trucks of slate._

**Skarloey:** Look out, Diesel!

**Diesel:** (looks ahead) Huh? (panics and reverses)

_Skarloey braked hard as Rheneas did the same in front of his long line of slate trucks. The two of them stopped inches before Diesel...just in time._

(Diesel slowly opens his eyes to see Skarloey facing him, slightly glaring. Diesel sighs)

**Skarloey:** Diesel, what is the meaning of this?

**Diesel:** There's a ghost behind us.

**Rheneas:** (confused) A ghost?

**Diesel:** Yes, yes. It's Proteus. Rusty's story was true.

(Sir Handel whistles as he chuffs up, still covered in lime)

_When Rheneas and Skarloey saw Sir Handel covered in lime, they just laughed._

**Skarloey:** (chuckling) Oh, Diesel. That's no ghost.

**Rheneas:** No. It's Sir Handel.

**Diesel:** Oh.

(Paxton and the others chuff up, whistling and honking)

**Paxton, ****Sir Handel,**

**Peter Sam, Rusty,** Trick or treat, Diesel! (all laugh, followed by Skarloey and Rheneas)

**Duncan and Luke:**

_Diesel was relieved that it was just a joke. But he also felt a little foolish._

(Next scene cuts to Mr. Percival and Sir Topham Hatt lining all the engines up, including Diesel and Paxton in the yard)

_It was long before Mr. Percival found what had happened and called Sir Topham Hatt to the quarry. They were both very cross._

**Peregrine:** What is all this racquet I heard about happening in my quarry when I was away in my office. It has not only caused confusion and delay for me, but also for Sir Topham, who took the time to spare two of his engines to help out. I demand an explanation at once.

_Sir Topham Hatt eyed Diesel suspiciously._

**Topham:** Well, Peregrine, how about we start by asking Diesel?

**Diesel:** M-m-me, sir?

**Topham:** Yes, Diesel. You're the usual troublemaker on my railway and I demand an explanation from you.

**Diesel:** Well, you see, sir, Rusty's told me this story about Proteus the magic engine.

**Topham:** (confused) Proteus?

**Peregrine:** (in Topham's ear) A make-believe engine that my engines tell stories about.

**Topham:** (nodding his head) Hmm. Go on, Diesel.

**Diesel:** And you see, sir. I didn't believe in it at first but then I was at the coal mine and it had a spooky atmosphere and it reminded of the story. (Sir Topham Hatt eyes him doubtfully) And then I got back here and the little engines played a trick. (Mr. Percival looks sharply at his engines) Sir Handel covered himself in lime and scared me. And then I ran away and Skarloey and Rheneas came down the other way and I reversed and then...

**Topham:** (sighs) Enough, enough, enough! Thank you, Diesel. Paxton, would you mind explaining this?

**Paxton:** Yes, sir. In fact...

**Peregrine:** In fact, Paxton. I think I'll ask my engines first. Just to make sure that Diesel's telling the truth.

**Duncan:** Aye, sir. We have a lot to tell you.

**Rusty:** Save it for now, Duncan. I'll tell him. (sighs and then speaks again) Yes, sir. I told the ghost story about Proteus just to rile Diesel up and make sure that he stops teasing us and actually got on with his work.

**Topham:** Oh. (looks sharply at Diesel, who looks uneasy) Go on, Rusty.

**Rusty:** Anyway, so the story didn't work and Diesel kept on teasing us so when he was away at the coal mines, we...

**Paxton:** (sighs) Well, sir, I'll admit it. The Proteus trick was my idea.

**Topham:** Yours, Paxton?

**Paxton:** Yes, sir. I asked Sir Handel to cover himself in lime just to be like Proteus and scare Diesel.

**Peregrine:** (nodding his head) I see.

**Paxton:** I know it was after the work was finished, sir. But we just wanted to teach Diesel a lesson.

**Peregrine:** It was brave of you to own up, Paxton. Thank you.

**Topham:** Yes, indeed. But still, that doesn't make it all right, Paxton. You should never let others jokes get to you, whether if it's bullying or not. You caused considerable confusion for me and Mr. Percival and I am very disappointed in you. And you too, Diesel, for leading the events into display.

(Diesel looks ashamed)

**Topham:** Now, all of my engines are in their sheds so I guess I will need two engines to deliver the flour tonight. That's where you two come into display. To make up for all the silliness you've caused. (clears his throat and turns away before turning back again) And let me make something clear to all you engines: there is no such thing as ghosts, whether it's considered a legend or not.

**Peregrine:** Indeed, Sir Topham. I bet my engines could prove themselves more worthy after this incident by shunting all these slate trucks and coal trucks into their sidings at once.

**Narrow**

**Gauge** (whistling as they chuff away) Yes, sir.

**Engines:**

(Sir Topham Hatt looks over at Diesel and Paxton, giving them the signal to go collect the flour. The two of them honk and roll away. Next scene cuts to Paxton at the flour mill)

_Paxton was very much aware now that ghosts didn't exist, __especially Proteus. But Diesel, still overcoming his fright at the quarry, wasn't so sure._

(Paxton and Diesel at meet at the signal, with Diesel on the next line across from Paxton)

**Paxton:** (cheekily) Good evening, Diesel. Meet any ghosts yet, tonight?

**Diesel:** Not quite, Paxton. I know that ghosts don't exist now. (owl hoots and surprises him)

**Paxton:** (chuckling) Oh, really. (signal turns green) Alright, then, enjoy the rest of the evening. (honks and rolls away, chuckling)

**Diesel:** Pfft! Ghosts! (owl shrieks and scares him before his signal turns green and he timidly chuffs away, groaning. Scene fades out to white smoke)

Note: I hope you enjoyed this, guys. I know my stories are overly long and I think that the length means that it takes time to read, and therefore, it stalls the feedback I'm hoping from it. Ah, well. Feedback's not all that matters to me. I'm putting as much depth into these stories as I can think of, no matter how long they are. I'll have a short preview of what to expect after this by at least tomorrow. Thanks for viewing!


	9. COMING SOON! (winter 2015)

(Hey guys. I'm back. I've successfully completed my series of stories that take place after Sodor's Legend Of The Lost Treasure and some point, I didn't think I was going to make it this far with all five stories. Starting in September with _Maintenance Check!_, I had _Not So Small After All_ completed by the beginning of October after stalling a bit. Then I quickly wrote _The Overhaul Express_ because I had that episode in mind for a while and it was my favorite story to write. However, I don't know whether or not I gave the RWS feel to the story that I thought I could maintain throughout. _Oliver's Discovery_ was a simple one for me and I was inspired by other Pack episodes to write it but somehow, I managed to include more detail in it than I pictured from the start. And then I ended with _Trick Or Treat!_, something I kind of took my time with to make it to the Halloween deadline. I had a lot of fun writing these stories and I hope you all had fun reading them too. Surely, I'm not Andrew Brenner or his fellow writers but I usually have the confidence to write stories about Thomas in my own way. Anyway, moving on, here are a couple of things to expect in the next two months through Thanksgiving and up to Christmas.)

**Coming this November...**

**Thomas &amp; Friends in The Strike!**

**Moral:** abide by the rules/you're never too big for small jobs

**Short Synopsis:** _continuing from where The Adventure Continues left off, trouble arises in the yard while Thomas is on his branch line. The big engines have more work to do and cause confusion and delay for Sir Topham Hatt. Meet Percy, the new saddle tank engine, who agrees to help out after the big engines' strike! Discover how he and Thomas became the best of friends in this brand-new adventure that teaches the importance of working together and doing as you are told. Based on the Railway Series book Troublesome Engines._

**And COMING SOON on Christmas...**

**Thomas &amp; Friends in The Gift Of The Magi!**

_It's Christmas time on the Island of Sodor and the engines are filled with the festive spirit. Henry gets into a "fishy situation" with the Flying Kipper, while Toby helps Thomas discover the true meaning of Christmas. __Diesel 10 struggles with overcoming his hatred of the holiday season, and Mike neglects the winter weather and gets himself snowed under. __It's full steam ahead as Thomas and his friends bring you the Gift of The Magi in these four tales of giving and helping others. Followed by two music videos: You're A Mean One, Diesel 10 and The 12 Days Of Christmas._

(I hope this all looks very promising to you guys. I'm getting to work on The Strike! right away but I'm going to focus on updating other fanfics as well, like _Jaws: Man-Hunt_ and maybe, if I get a few ideas in mind from time to time, my rewritten _Spider-Man 5_ story. And of course my _Reviews Of The TV Show_ fanfic once season 19 continues airing after this unnecessary hiatus it's gone through :(. Anyway, more details on _The Gift Of The Magi_ will be in about a month, followed by a short preview of what one of the episodes is going to be like. It will not only be a separate fanfic than _My Written Episodes_ but it will also be part of the latter fanfic in an order similar to the Christmas episodes we get nowadays. That's all for now, folks. Peace out and stay tuned for what's in store for the future with my fanfics)


	10. COMING THIS CHRISTMAS!

(Hey guys. I'm back. Over Thanksgiving break, I've successfully completed _The Strike!_, my second followup to _The Adventure Begins_. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm really hoping the followup to the special in reality will follow a different context, maybe taking elements from the next three books in the RWS and focusing mainly on _Troublesome Engines_ but I decided that both _The Adventure Continues_ and _The __Strike!_ were effective titles for a followup so I created separate fanfics. I will be working on _Adventures Of Henry_ and a few more stories for _My Written Episodes_ fanfic in the New Year but first, let's get Christmas out of the way. Anyway, as promised, here's a short overview on what to expect for the holiday season.)

**Coming this Christmas...**

**(I need to ask guys a favor since I'm putting up a preview in about a week or two to showcase a portion of the fanfic a week before it's date of publication. I'm starting a poll here on what episode looks the most promising and it would be much appreciated if you guys sent me your choice on the most promising episode by the private messaging inbox. I'll look at the results and whichever episode gets the most votes will receive a brief preview on _My Written Episodes_ on Wednesday, December 16th. And don't worry, if there's a tie, I'll take that into consideration as well and preview both episodes. If the poll doesn't happen whatsoever, I will be taking my own vote on which episode should be previewed. Thank you very much and stayed tuned for _Thomas &amp; Friends in The Gift Of The Magi!_)**

**Thomas &amp; Friends in The Gift Of The Magi!**

_It's Christmas time on the Island of Sodor and the engines are filled with the festive spirit. Henry gets into a "fishy situation" with the Flying Kipper, while Toby helps Thomas discover the true meaning of Christmas. __Diesel 10 struggles with overcoming his hatred of the holiday season, and Mike neglects the winter weather and gets himself snowed under. __It's full steam ahead as Thomas and his friends bring you the Gift of The Magi in these four tales of giving and helping others. Followed by two music videos: You're A Mean One, Diesel 10 and The 12 Days Of Christmas._

**1\. Flying Kippers! (Wednesday, December 23rd, 2015)**

**Moral:** safety first/signals and traffic are essential to every engine or driver

**Short Synopsis:** winter arrives on Sodor and Gordon's carelessness with the express leads him into deep trouble. Henry, on the other hand, loves pulling the Flying Kipper but when ice and snow bring the signals down, he doesn't heed the warning too carefully and carries on down the wrong line...with disastrous results!

**2\. The Gift Of The Magi (Thursday, December 24th, 2015)**

**Moral:** true friendship is the greatest gift of all/those who realize the true meaning of Christmas are the wisest

**Short Synopsis:** Thomas gets stuck in the snow trying to deliver a Christmas tree for the town hall, so Toby helps him and tells him the story of the Sodor Magi. Inspired by Toby's story, Thomas thinks of different ways to return the favor for his friend, but ends up realizing that the greatest gifts are the ones that that keep on giving.

**3\. How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas (double-length story) (Friday, December 25th, 2015)**

**Moral:** Christmas means more than just a commercial value/there can be a good side in everyone

**Short Synopsis:** Based on the _Dr. Suess_ story _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_, it is Christmas Eve on Sodor but Diesel 10 is the only engine who doesn't feel the holiday spirit whatsoever, so he devises a nasty scheme to stop Christmas from coming, but learns an important lesson about the holiday season and has a change of heart in the process. (with an original of mine called _You're A Mean One, Diesel 10_ featured within the story)

**4\. Stuck In The Snow (Saturday, December 26th, 2015)**

**Moral:** safety first/always be careful with snow

**Short Synopsis:** Mike, Rex and Bert deliver coal to all the stations around Arlesburgh during winter nights but Mike gets fed up with wearing his snowplow and decides to make his delivery without one…until disaster strikes with a surprise snowstorm.

(The fanfic will also feature a cover song I wrote for _The Twelve Days Of Christmas_, probably after the Christmas Eve episode. I will be not only be including the four stories in this particular fanfic but also create a separate fanfic titled _Thomas &amp; Friends in The Gift Of The Magi_ on Wednesday, December 23rd, with the song at the end of the fanfic. I hope this all looks very promising to you guys. I've already gotten to work on drafting it but still, it needs proofreading and editing, which I know will be done by the deadline if I really work at it. Stay tuned, fellas and peace out)


	11. PREVIEW: THE GIFT OF THE MAGI!

**(Hey guys. As promised, here is a preview of one of the episodes for my _Gift Of The Magi_ fanfic. I put up a poll for the fanfic in my last post over what episode looks the most intriguing but unfortunately, either it didn't evoke any interest, or maybe you guys didn't get a very clear memo of it. No worries. I thought about what should be previewed and one reviewer told me that he liked them all so I decided to include the strongest works from each of the four stories, just to give you guys something to look for forward to. May I remind that the Arlesdale Railway story about the little engines _Stuck In The Snow_ is still in development and the rest are rough drafts so if you encounter any differences in the final draft that will be posted in about a week, this is just a heads up on that. That's all. Enjoy!)**

**1\. Flying Kippers! (Wednesday, December 23rd, 2015)**

**Moral:** safety first/signals and traffic are essential to every engine or driver

**Short Synopsis:** Henry loves pulling the Flying Kipper but winter arrives on Sodor and ice and snow bring the signals down. Henry doesn't heed Harold's warning about faulty signals too carefully and carries on down the wrong line...with disastrous results!

**... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... **

(Dusk turns to nighttime. The snow starts to fall)

_As Sir Topham Hatt foretold, it did snow. Henry had to be very careful when leaving the sheds_

(Henry leaves Tidmouth and chuffs along the line to the docks. Scene cuts to Brendam Docks)

_When Henry arrived at Brendam Docks, Porter was there, shunting his wagons into place._

**Henry:** (whistling) Good evening, Porter.

**Porter:** Good evening, Henry. Taking the Kipper, are you?

**Henry:** Just like I do every night, Porter. The Flying Kipper is my favorite train to pull.

_Then Gator pulled in._

**Gator:** (tooting his horn) The tracks are a little icy tonight. You'd better careful with your train, Henry.

**Henry:** (sighing) Thank you, Gator. But I believe I know all about ice and snow by snow.

**Cranky:** Gator is right, Henry. Many ships get delayed at sea in this cold weather. Believe me. I know.

**Henry:** Thanks for the warning, Cranky. But I believe there's quite a major difference between rails and water, don't you think?

_Before Cranky could answer, Harold hovered overhead._

**Harold:** (stopping over the engines) Routine weather report, chaps. The tracks look very icy and most of the signals look like they're down.

**Gator:** Down? No, that can't be right in this kind of weather. Sir Topham Hatt can't run a railway with all the signals down throughout the way.

**Harold:** I was getting to that, Gator. Thank you very much.

**Henry:** Ice and snow are no problem for me now, Harold.

**Harold:** Listen, Henry, old chap. I've given Percy the same warning when he taking the mail train and I'm warning YOU now: take caution about each and every signal you pass because routine maintenance doesn't start until morning. (hovers away)

**Cranky:** Harold is right, Henry. Take caution.

**Henry:** I've dealt with signals before, Cranky. (whistles while chuffing away) Goodbye now.

**... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... **

**2\. The Gift Of The Magi (Thursday, December 24th, 2015)**

**Moral:** true friendship is the greatest gift of all/those who realize the true meaning of Christmas are the wisest

**Short Synopsis:** Thomas gets stuck in the snow trying to deliver a Christmas tree for the town hall, so Toby helps him and tells him the story of the Sodor Magi. Inspired by Toby's story, Thomas thinks of different ways to return the favor for his friend, but ends up realizing that the greatest gifts are the ones that that keep on giving.

**... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... **

_Thomas and Toby returned to Knapford Yard to collect Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta._

**Thomas:** Thanks again for helping me, Toby.

**Toby:** No problem, Thomas, old friend. That is what Christmas is all about: helping out your friends. (short pause) Say, Thomas, I don't believe I ever told you the tale of the Sodor Magi.

**Thomas:** Sodor Magi? No, Toby, you haven't. But Edward's told me stories about them at Tidmouth Sheds. Aren't they like…wise engines or something?

**Toby:** Indeed, Thomas. So you do know a bit about the Magi, don't you?

**Thomas:** Mm, a little. Please, Toby. Please tell me more before I go off and fetch Annie and Clarabel.

**Toby:** (sighs) Well, I guess I do have a bit of time before I go off to fetch Henrietta. Alright, Thomas, I'll tell you the story of the Sodor Magi.

**Thomas:** Thank you, Toby.

**Toby:** Oh, don't mention it. Anyway, the Sodor Magi are also known as the Three Wise Engines and they belonged to different working classes.

**Thomas:** Pardon me, Toby. But what does the word "Magi" really mean?

**Toby:** It's a root word, Thomas, for "magician."

**Thomas:** Magician? You mean that the three engines were magic?

**Toby:** (chuckling) No, no, Thomas. Not in any way did they even use magic. (jokingly) You make them sound like they can grant wishes and perform tricks.

_Thomas and Toby laugh._

**Toby:** Anyway, the Magi were not any of those things, Thomas. They actually learnt all the wisdom from the ancient East parts of Sodor, just like I learned my wisdom through experience.

(Thomas rolls his eyes and chuckles)

**Toby:** The Three Wise Engines were philosophers, Thomas, and the counselor engines of the rulers of Sodor. They were upright engines of integrity.

**Thomas:** (confused) Integrity? What's that?

**Toby:** Integrity, Thomas, meant that The Three Wise Engines were honest and they also had strong moral principles.

**Thomas:** (gasps) I can be both of those things. (Toby looks weirdly at him. Thomas sighs) Or at least I say. Anyway, great story. I need to pick up the choir now.

**Toby:** The Hatt family will be waiting for me too. I have to go pick up Henrietta and bring the workmen home from the quarry. (ringing his bell as he chuffs away) Goodbye, Thomas.

(Thomas watches after him then goes to collect Annie and Clarabel)

_While buffering up to Annie and Clarabel, Thomas thought hard about the story Toby had told him. He wished that he could return the favor to Toby but he didn't know how._

**Thomas:** (sighs) I wonder how I could find a way to thank Toby for helping me through the snow. I do, after all, feel bad for just forgetting about him for an important delivery.

**Annie:** (as the shunter couples Thomas up) Don't worry, Thomas.

**Clarabel:** (as Thomas chuffs away) Toby is a very kind engine who asks for nothing in return.

**Thomas:** I know that. I just wish I could give Toby a present for helping me that he will never forget.

(Annie and Clarabel laugh. Soon Thomas reaches the school)

_As Thomas reached the school, he waited by the platform while the children went over their last school rehearsal._

(The children sing _Deck The Halls_ in E Major as Thomas waits)

_Thomas stood there watching the children. He kept thinking and thinking about how much he enjoyed doing this job when…an idea came into his funnel._

**Thomas:** How about if Toby and I switched duties for a bit?

**Annie**

**And** What?

**Clarabel:**

**Thomas:** (as the choir boards Annie) What if I gave you to Toby and he could deliver the choir to the village square where I pick up the workmen in Henrietta?

(The doors slam and Thomas takes off, whistling)

**Annie:** (chuckling) Oh, Thomas.

**Clarabel:** Toby's a kind engine but our journey is not the same without you, Thomas.

**Thomas:** My mind is made up, Annie and Clarabel. I'm heading to the quarry right now and I'm giving Toby the job I like best.

**Annie**

**And** (sigh) If you say so, Thomas.

**Clarabel:**

**... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ...**

**3\. How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas (double-length story) (Friday, December 25th, 2015)**

**Moral:** Christmas means more than just a commercial value/there can be a good side in everyone

**Short Synopsis:** Based on the _Dr. Suess_ story _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_, it is Christmas Eve on Sodor but Diesel 10 is the only engine who doesn't feel the holiday spirit whatsoever, so he devises a nasty scheme to stop Christmas from coming, but learns an important lesson about the holiday season and has a change of heart in the process. (with an original of mine called _You're A Mean One, Diesel 10_ featured within the story)

**... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... **

_When Percy returned to Tidmouth Sheds, all the other engines shared their Christmas Eve experiences as the snow began to fall._

**James:** I think I took more passengers home than any other engine.

**Gordon:** I think I took the most important passengers home. Maybe even a few VIPs.

**Edward:** Oh, really? Was Father Christmas on board the train too? (chuckle)

(All the engines chuckle after Edward)

**Percy:** Delivering the holiday mail was a fun job for me. There is just one problem though.

**Emily:** What's that, Percy?

**Percy:** I know one engine who doesn't like the Christmas holiday season at all.

**Thomas:** Who, Percy?

**Percy:** Diesel 10.

**All:** (gasping) Diesel 10?

**Percy:** Tonight, I had just delivered the last of the holiday mail and as I returned to the yard, well, I wished him a merry Christmas and he just told me how much he hated the holiday season. I felt all the festive spirit fly out of me. But now that I'm back here, I guess I've found it once again.

**Thomas:** Don't worry, Percy. If Diesel 10 doesn't enjoy Christmas, then who cares? He doesn't have much a heart to him anyway.

**Edward:** Eh, Thomas. But inside every engine can be a heart of gold.

**Henry:** Even Diesel 10?

**Edward:** Yes, Henry. Even Diesel 10.

**Thomas:** I bet he's in the DieselWorks right now, trying to get all the festive visions out of his head.

**Percy:** Maybe even having a hard time with it too.

(All the engines laugh as the scene zooms out and the snow continues to fall. Next scene cuts back to the DieselWorks with all the diesels lined up in their sheds. Diesel 10 slowly opens the door his shed on the upper part of the building)

_All the steam engines on Sodor liked Christmas a lot. But Diesel 10, who lived at the DieselWorks in Vicarstown, did not._

(Diesel 10 chuffs slowly onto the turntable, which takes him down to the bottom floor)

_Diesel 10 hated Christmas; the whole Christmas season. Now it's not stated why; no engine quite knows the reason._

(The turntable stops on the bottom floor and Diesel 10 pauses for a moment)

_Perhaps he thought that his claw wasn't screwed on just right; or maybe he thought that his wheels felt tight; but the most likely solution all could be that his heart was two sizes too small._

(Diesel 10 moves slowly off the turntable and races out of the DieselWorks, through the scrapyard to the entrance and beyond towards the Search And Rescue Center. He arrives there soon after)

_Whatever the reason, his heart, his claw or his wheels, he roamed around every Christmas Eve, hating Christmas and it's commercial appeal._

(Diesel 10 stops on the track by the tide and looks out to sea at the Sodor towns)

_He stared across from the Rescue Center with a sour, cringing frown at all the warm lighted windows from all the Sodor towns. For he knew that everyone down on Sodor were happy now that they were home, decorating their houses with lights and mistletoe._

**Diesel 10:** (tightening his claw before continuosuly opening and closing it) Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!

_Then he growled, with his steel claw nervously drumming…_

**Diesel 10:** Pinchy! We MUST find a way to stop this Christmas from coming! Tomorrow for sure, all the girls and boys will wake up bright and early. They'll rush for their toys! And then, oh, the cringe-worthy thought of it, the noise! The noise! The noise, noise, NOISE! The one thing I hate on Christmas from all those girls and boys! Then tomorrow night, the people of Sodor would gather in the village square and right above the mistletoe wreath…oh, they'd feast! And they'd feast! And they'd FEAST, FEAST, FEAST! (drumming his claw) And then they'd do something that I can't stand and can't stand above all. They'd all gather in the town hall with engines big and small. Then standing close together with the Christmas bells ringing, oh, they'd stay side-by-side and oh, they'd start singing!

_And the more Diesel 10 thought of it, the more he hated it._

**Diesel 10:** Pinchy! We must stop this whole thing! But how?

**... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ...**

**4\. Stuck In The Snow (Saturday, December 26th, 2015)**

**Moral:** safety first/always be careful with snow

**Short Synopsis:** Mike, Rex and Bert deliver coal to all the stations around Arlesburgh during winter nights but Mike gets fed up with wearing his snowplow and decides to make his delivery without one…until disaster strikes with a surprise snowstorm.

There it is, fellas. The preview for _Thomas &amp; Friends in The Gift Of The Magi!_. Stay tuned for my other episodes within the fanfic:

**... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ...**

_Meanwhile, Duck and Oliver were busy clearing snow drifts along the tracks of the "Little Western" branch line when they met each other at a signal._

**Duck:** (whistles) Good evening, Oliver. Good evening, Toad. How have you two been enjoying your passengers trains today?

**Oliver:** Same as always, Oliver. Everything is fine. But all this snow makes my boiler feel chilly. Not only that but we have much more passengers to carry. Isabel and Dulcie are packed and I bet your coaches Alice and Mirabel have the same feeling.

**Alice:** Quite right, Oliver.

**Mirabel:** It's always the same with these cold winters.

**Isabel:** Same here. We've felt so full the entire day, right, Dulcie?

**Dulcie:** (sighs) You can say that again, Isabel.

**Toad:** I know how you ladies feel. It's a little hard for Mr. Oliver and I to deliver coal in this weather.

**Duck:** Well, we'll just have to put up with it, Toad. Anyway, we're not the only ones delivering coal tonight. Douglas is bringing coal up to Arlesdale so that the engines who work up there can deliver coal as well. I'm off to bring Alice and Mirabel back to the yard. You best be doing you're the same with your coaches, Oliver. (whistles and chuffs away when his signal turns green) Later, you two.

**Oliver:** (whistles) Bye, Duck.

**Toad:** Bye, Mr. Duck.

(Oliver chuffs away as soon as his signal turns green. Next scene cuts to Douglas bringing coal up to Arlesdale)

_Meanwhile, Douglas was bringing several trucks of coal up to the Arlesdale railway where the smaller engines worked. This way the stations on Arlesdale could keep warm as well. Bert, Rex and Mike gave him a warm welcome when he arrived._

**Bert,**

**Rex And** (blowing their whistles) Good evening, Douglas.

**Mike:**

**Douglas:** Good evening, ya three. Here is yer coal trucks for the long wintry night. My twin Donal' is busy delivering coal to all the stations by the harbor. Eh, isn't this weather a fine sight?

**Mike:** Not when it's blistering cold, Douglas.

**Bert:** (sighs) What Mike means to say is that he doesn't really enjoy the cold weather.

**Rex:** Like he doesn't act cold enough as it is (chuckles, while Mike just looks away in indignance)

**Douglas:** (chuckles) Well, I don't blame the wee lad. I mean, Donal' and I, we're used to snow and we always make sure we have our snowplows are fitted when we go out in this weather.

**Mike:** Well, I think snowplows are useless. They're not much fun to wear and very uncomfortable if you ask me.

**Bert:** But Douglas is right, Mike. Snowplows are essential to every engine no matter what the condition is.

**Rex:** The only problem I have with the snow is that sometimes I have traction trouble. The cold weather is not always adjustable to it.

**Douglas:** Aye. But we must always be prepared for this weather regardless of how we feel aboot it. (whistles) Good night, laddies. (chuffs away)

**Bert:** (sighs) Well, come on, you two. Let's get to work. We have many stations to deliver coal to.

(Bert, Rex and Mike whistle as they get ready for their journey)

**... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ...**

**The fanfic will also feature a cover song I wrote for _The Twelve Days Of Christmas_, probably after the Christmas Eve episode and _You're A Mean One, Diesel 10_ in the middle of _How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas_. I will be not only be including the four stories in this particular fanfic but also create a separate fanfic titled _Thomas &amp; Friends in The Gift Of The Magi_ on Wednesday, December 23rd, with _The Twelve Days Of Christmas_ at the end of the fanfic. I hope this all looks very promising to you guys. I've already gotten to work on drafting it but still, it needs proofreading and editing, which I know will be done by the deadline if I really work at it. Stay tuned, fellas and peace out)**


	12. Flying Kippers!

**Moral:** safety first/signals and traffic are essential to every engine or driver

**Short Synopsis:** Henry loves pulling the Flying Kipper but winter arrives on Sodor and ice and snow bring the signals down. Henry doesn't heed Harold's warning about faulty signals too carefully and carries on down the wrong line...with disastrous results!

(Scene starts with sunset over Sodor with frost over the ground and Henry and James passing each other and whistling)

_Winter was coming to the Island of Sodor. Trees and fields of green turned to frost and the engines felt a little chill on their wheels as they chuffed on their journies along the rails_

(Henry meets up with Edward on the track across from him at a signal. Both engines have snowplows fitted)

_One evening, Henry was chuffing back to Tidmouth Sheds. He met Edward at a signal._

**Henry:** (whistling) Good evening, Edward. On your way back to Tidmouth Sheds, are you?

**Edward:** As a matter of fact, Henry, I have just finished running my branch line for the day. Pretty the soon the snow will be here and I'll have the whole branch line to clear, eh?

**Henry:** Such responsibility, Edward. Doesn't it feel wonderful?

**Edward:** Indeed, Henry. But then again, you're in charge of the Flying Kipper aren't you?

**Henry:** Oh, yes, Edward. Pulling such a train is just as important as running a branch line, now, isn't it?

(Edward's signal drops)

**Edward:** (whistling as he chuffs away) It is, if you ask me, Henry. I don't believe in more important jobs after all. I just enjoy any job I'm assigned. Goodbye now.

(Henry's signal drops and he chuffs away)

_It wasn't long before Henry's signal dropped and he continued on his way back to Tidmouth Sheds._

(Scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds with all the other engines lined up. Henry chuffs into his berth)

_When Henry came back to the sheds, he was ready to rest and ease his axels before he went to take the Flyinh Kipper. Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

**Topham:** (walking up) A big freeze is due tonight. It's coming a bit later than I expected it to but that's why I all had you wear your snowplows today: to prepare you for this weather.

**Henry:** Please, sir. Will it freeze up while I'm taking the Flying Kipper and Percy is taking the mail?

**Topham:** (sighing) Yes, Henry. I'm afraid so. That's why I'll need both of you to be careful with the mail run and pulling the Kipper tonight. This weather could also cause danger for signals.

**Percy:** (whistling) Okay, sir. We will.

**Topham:** That's what I like to hear. And remember, whether or not the signal is down or not, you must always look ahead of the track to make sure that nothing risky lies around the bend. Good night then. (walks away)

**Thomas:** Looking out for signals. That's what must always be done in cold weather. Which means, Henry, you'll have to be careful.

**Henry:** Why, Thomas?

**Thomas:** Don't you remember that accident you had the first time you took the Kipper?

**Henry:** I try not to, Thomas. It's not the most pleasant thing to think about in this weather after all.

(Dusk turns to nighttime. The snow starts to fall)

_As Sir Topham Hatt foretold, it did snow. Henry had to be very careful when leaving the sheds._

(Henry leaves Tidmouth and chuffs along the line to the docks. Scene cuts to Brendam Docks)

_When Henry arrived at Brendam Docks, Porter was there, shunting his wagons into place._

**Henry:** (whistling) Good evening, Porter.

**Porter:** Good evening, Henry. Taking the Kipper, are you?

**Henry:** Just like I do every night, Porter. The Flying Kipper is my favorite train to pull.

_Then Gator pulled in._

**Gator:** (tooting his horn) The tracks are a little icy tonight. You'd better careful with your train, Henry.

**Henry:** (sighing) Thank you, Gator. But I believe I know all about ice and snow by now.

**Cranky:** Gator is right, Henry. Many ships get delayed at sea in this cold weather. Believe me. I know.

**Henry:** Thanks for the warning, Cranky. But I believe there's quite a major difference between rails and water, don't you think?

_Before Cranky could answer, Harold hovered overhead._

**Harold:** (stopping over the engines) Routine weather report, chaps. The tracks look very icy and most of the signals look like they're down.

**Gator:** Down? No, that can't be right in this kind of weather. Sir Topham Hatt can't run a railway with all the signals down throughout the way.

**Harold:** I was getting to that, Gator. Thank you very much.

**Henry:** Ice and snow are no problem for me now, Harold.

**Harold:** Listen, Henry, old chap. I've given Percy the same warning when he taking the mail train and I'm warning YOU now: take caution about each and every signal you pass because routine maintenance doesn't start until morning. (hovers away)

**Cranky:** Harold is right, Henry. Take caution.

**Henry:** I've dealt with signals before, Cranky. (whistles while chuffing away) Goodbye now.

_Henry chuffed all through the night delivering fish to each and every station on the Island. He had many stops to make but also many signals to stop at._

(Scene cuts to a red signal on Henry's line with Percy waiting)

_Henry met Percy at a red signal._

**Henry:** Good evening, Percy.

**Percy:** Good evening, Henry. Wow, this freeze is really picking up, isn't it?

**Henry:** It is, Percy. But ice and snow don't bother me.

**Percy:** They do to me, Henry. Harold warned me about it. I froze up on a siding once because of this weather, remember?

**Henry:** But there is no blizzard tonight, Percy. So there's nothing to worry about. (signal turns green and Henry whistles as he starts off) Goodbye, Percy.

(Percy whistles as he carries on with the mail train)

_Henry continued on down the track towards Arlesburgh. His biggest deliveries would be made along the Arlesburgh-Harwick branch line, which would then lead into the fishing village._

(Percy carries on down his line with the mail train)

_Percy seemed to stop at and continue through all the right signals on the line. And not once did he manage to come across a faulty signal._

(Percy arrives at a station)

**Stationmaster:** Thank you, Percy. Is this your last run?

**Percy:** No, sir. I'm making my first mail delivery to Arlesburgh. There are plenty of stations down that line that need their post too, you know.

**Stationmaster:** Good luck with that then, Percy. Goodbye.

(Percy whistles as he chuffs out of the station)

_Percy continued his way on down the line. Henry on the other hand, was finishing his last few deliveries on the main line._

(Scene cuts to Henry at a station)

**Stationmaster:** Thank you, very much, Henry.

**Henry:** You're welcome, sir. A few more main line runs and I'm off to Arlesburgh.

**Stationmaster:** That's good to hear, Henry. But be careful with the icy tracks. This cold weather could also affect signals along the line.

**Henry:** (sighing) I know all about signals. I'll be fine. (whistles as he chuffs away) Goodbye, now. (Stationmaster waves after him)

_Henry made his delivery to Arlesburgh just in time and not at all did he have problems with signals. Percy was there too, dropping off the mail._

**Henry:** Is this your first mail run to Arlesburgh, Percy?

**Percy:** Yes, it is, Henry. In fact, this was the moment I was looking forward to all night.

**Henry:** (yawning) That's nice, Percy. But I'm guessing that now is the time for a good night's rest, don't you think?

**Percy:** I agree, Henry. Don't want to be out here when the freeze gets worse, do we?

(Henry and Percy whistle as they leave the harbor and then scene cuts to them chuffing into their berths at Tidmouth Sheds)

_As all the engines at Tidmouth Sheds fell asleep, more snow began to fall and covered the Island for top to bottom._

(Scene cuts to morning with Sir Topham Hatt walking up towards Tidmouth)

_The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt arrived at Tidmouth Sheds with the new weather report._

**Topham:** As you have seen, it snowed heavily last night but I was at least glad to know that both Percy and Henry have made their deliveries safely.

(Henry and Percy give a look of satisfaction)

**Topham:** But still, a lot of caution must be taken in this sort of weather. You never know what sort of trouble may stand in the way. Tracks can go icy; signals can go faulty; and before you know it, you could come off the rails.

**Gordon:** You know I'm not capable of that, sir. Otherwise I'd end up just like Henry.

(Gordon and James snigger while Henry shoots them a sharp look)

**Topham:** (sternly) This is not a joking matter, Gordon. Seriously, be careful with the express today. Especially the hills.

**Henry:** Yes, before you'll need Edward's help again getting up it.

(The other engines, especially Edward, all laugh as Gordon groans before whistling and leaving Tidmouth Sheds. Next scene cuts to children playing in the snow on the branch line)

_As Thomas chuffed through the countryside on his branch line, he found it a very pleasant sight to see the children playing in the snow. Some children even built a snowman and he looked like Sir Topham Hatt._

(Thomas passes a snowman that looks like Sir Topham Hatt)

**Thomas:** Sir Topham Hatt sure has frozen up fast, eh, Annie and Clarabel?

**Annie:** (jokingly) Sure looks like it, Thomas.

**Clarabel:** (jokingly) I'm not sure now on whether to call the Fat Controller or the _frozen_ controller.

(Thomas, Annie and Clarabel laugh as they continue along the branch line. Next scene cuts to Knapford Station with Gordon and Emily waiting for their passengers at the platform)

_Back at the station, Gordon waited impatiently as the passengers boarded his coaches._

**Gordon:** (groaning) What's the deal with the lack of pace with these passengers today?

**Emily:** The holidays are coming, Gordon. Pretty soon, the stations will be packed but as the weather carries on, the tracks will get icier and the transport may slow down a little. Take that into consideration.

**Gordon:** (letting off steam) What's the point with sticking with to the seasonal timetable if the passengers can't show up on time. (guard's whistle blow and Gordon whistles loudly) Besides, I can handle a bit of snow. (chuffs away) Goodbye, Emily.

(Emily gives a concerning look as Gordon leaves the station. Scene fades out on her and cuts to Henry chuffing through the forest. Pine trees and spruce trees are decorated)

_Henry pulled his freight train through the line that ran by the forest. It was around this time of year where the workmen would decorate the pine trees and spruce trees to make them look as though they were Christmas trees. Henry loved this part of the forest just as well any other time of the year._

**Henry:** (stops on the line across from Toby) Just look at all these Christmas trees, Toby. Isn't it a fine sight?

**Toby:** Yes, indeed, Henry. I'm taking the workmen around the forest to decorate them. Jem Cole is selling Christmas trees at his orchard.

**Henrietta:** This way, the trees here in the forest can be safe and not cut down.

**Henry:** (whistling) I understand that very well. (chuffing away) See you later, Toby. Goodbye, Henrietta.

(Henrietta smiles after Henry leaves. The workmen board her and Toby rings his bell and chuffs on. Next scene cuts to the orchard with Trevor hauling Christmas trees about.)

_Henry arrived at the vicarage orchard. Trevor the traction engine was there hauling Christmas trees into place._

**Trevor:** Good day, Henry. What brings you here to the vicarage orchard.

**Henry:** (as the workmen unload his flatbed) I'm just delivering some timer to the orchard, Trevor. I see you have a lot of work to do with these Christmas trees.

**Trevor:** Oh, yes. It's very heavy work but I enjoy it. What's your favorite job?

**Henry:** Pulling the Flying Kipper. It's going to be hard to do it in this weather though with the risk of signals being brought down by the cold weather.

**Trevor:** I know. But whatever the weather, there's always a lot of work to keep us going.

**Henry:** Exactly. And that's why I must carry on with my freight. (whistling) Goodbye, Trevor. (chuffs away)

(Trevor whistles and continues chuffing about the vicarage orchard. Scene cuts to Crovan's Gate with Gordon waiting impatiently for his passengers)

_Meanwhile, Gordon was waiting at Crovan's Gate for his passengers._

**Gordon:** (groaning) O the indignity. Can't Sir Handel get over here any quicker?

**Rusty:** What's the rush, Gordon?

**Gordon:** If the weather gets any colder, then I just might as well finish the day's work as quick as possible.

(Sir Handel whistles as he chuffs in)

_Finally, Sir Handel arrived._

**Sir Handel:** (panting as his passengers board Gordon's express) Sorry, Gordon. This new timetable is really getting to us little engines. I had to fetch extra coaches. You understand, right?

**Gordon:** I understand, Sir Handel, that The Thin Controller can't run a railway in a compact manner the way our controller does. If you were a big and fast express engine like me, you'd have no trouble with the snow. (guard's whistle blows and Gordon whistles as he chuffs away)

(Sir Handel looks confused at Rusty who just honks and smiles as he chuffs by. Sir Handel whistles and leaves the station as soon as his guard's whistle blows. Next scene cuts to Gordon hauling the express along the main line)

_Gordon had no trouble with the cold and snowy weather at all…or at least he thought. He soon started heading for his hill. Earlier that morning, Gordon managed to chuff quickly up the hill without stopping but now the snow started falling again and the tracks were getting icier._

**Gordon:** (worriedly) Oh, dear. However am I going to get up this hill without stopping?

_His driver put on full steam and Gordon climbed the hill with all his might._

(Gordon's wheels spin as he struggles up the hill)

_But no matter how hard he tried, the cold weather made it difficult for Gordon to carry on. His wheels slipped and his driver let off steam as Gordon brought the train back to the bottom of the hill. Henry arrived just in time to see everything._

**Henry:** (whistles as he chuffs up beside Gordon and speaking to him in a teasing manner) Having trouble getting the hill, eh, Gordon? I am surprised. A big strong engine should never have trouble in this weather. Isn't that what you always say?

**Gordon:** It's not funny, Henry. You wouldn't be laughing if _you_ had trouble with the icy tracks.

**Henry:** (teasingly) I wouldn't find it very reliable either. I guess I better help you, Gordon. I wouldn't want you to be late with the express.

(Gordon groans. Henry whistles and reverses before changing lines and backing up to the express)

**Henry:** (whistling) Ready, Gordon?

**Gordon:** (whistling) If a big strong engine like me can't make it up this hill, what makes you think YOU can, Henry? We're about the same size after all.

_But Henry was taking his chances. With all his strength and all his, might, he slowly pushed Gordon and the express to the top of the hill. Gordon's wheels moved slowly forward._

**Gordon:** How are you wheels holding up back there, Henry?

**Henry:** Just fine, Gordon. You're welcome, by the way.

**Gordon:** (rolls his eyes as he reaches the top of the hill and zooms down, whistling) Express coming through!

(Henry watches after him, smiling with amusement. Next scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds with Gordon chuffing into his berth with all the engines laughing at him)

_That evening, when Gordon returned to the sheds, the other engines found his situation very funny._

**Thomas:** (teasingly) Snow shouldn't be any problem for a big engine like you, Gordon. I wonder how you let it happen.

**Gordon:** (indignantly) I didn't! It just happened. One moment my wheel started slipping and the next morning, I found myself going backwards down the hill.

**Edward:** (chuckling) Oh, sure. Like that hasn't happened before.

(All the engines laugh before Sir Topham Hatt walks up, clearing his throat to get the engines' attention)

**Topham:** It seems as though the blizzard didn't come as I expected it to. However, it will come tonight for sure so Percy and Henry, I need you two to be careful with your evening trains. Gordon learnt a lesson about icy tracks the hard way.

(Gordon looks worriedly over at Henry)

_Gordon, who had now his lesson about snow, felt worried about Henry and Percy._

**Gordon:** The tracks might be icy in the cold weather. I think you two need to be careful with passing signals.

**Percy:** (jokingly) I think you gave me enough advice signals before, Gordon. (chuckles)

**Topham:** But Gordon is right, Percy. You both need to careful if you want to avoid accidents. They're likely to happen if the weather affects the signals, know.

**Henry:** I know, sir. And don't worry about me. I'm not capable of having trouble with the icy rails…(in a manner of a returning insult)…otherwise I'd end up just like Gordon.

(All the engines laugh as Percy and Henry leave Tidmouth Sheds. Sir Topham Hatt shakes his head and walks back toward his car. Scene cuts to Percy with the mail train at Maithwaite and then Henry leaving the docks with the Kipper and then making deliveries at different stations)

_Percy and Henry made good time that evening. As usual, their deliveries were right on time. But Henry was heading for trouble. He had no idea that the signals along the line leading to Arlesburgh were faulty. Percy knew this and he and his driver proceeded with caution._

(Percy whistles and proceeds slowly through the signal. Scene cuts to a signal box with Harold hovering over and landing. His crew exits the cockpit and enter the signal box)

_At a signal box, Harold's crew needed to have a word with the signalman. Unfortunately, the signalman hadn't switched Henry's line yet._

**Harold's Pilot:** Harold's checked the whole island, sir. All the signals seem in order.

**Signalman:** All of them?

**Harold's Copilot:** Well, um, except for the ones that run through Arlesburgh. The weather has really affected that part of the island. Percy's already proceeded safely but now we have Henry to worry about.

**Signalman:** Henry will be coming down the line any minute for that route.

**Harold's Pilot:** You must change the signal.

(Henry's whistles sounds as he passes the signal box. Stationmaster gasps)

_But it was too late. Henry had just passed the signal box and chuffed through the points that led to Arlesburgh._

**Stationmaster:** Oh, no!

**Harold:** Uh, Henry, old chap. Henry!

_But it was too late for Henry to hear Harold. He was already chuffing down the line at a tremendous speed._

**Henry:** Trock- Trick! Trickety-trock! Trock-Trick! Trickety-trock!

_Henry's driver just laughed. It wasn't long before Henry passed his first signal. It was down._

**Driver:** The signal looks all clear. On we go, Henry.

(Henry whistles as he continues on down the line. Next scene cuts to Arlesburgh Harbor)

_Henry soon made it to Arlesburgh Harbor. He looked all around for a station._

(Scene cuts to Percy with the mail train at the first station)

_Not so far down the line, Percy was making his first Arlesburgh delivery. He had no idea that Henry was approaching._

(Henry comes around the bend)

_When Henry came down the track, he wasn't able to see Percy and the mail train until it was too late._

(Henry gasps)

**Henry:** Look out, Percy!

**Percy:** What?

(Henry whistles)

_Henry's driver applied the brakes but it was too late._

(Henry brakes before reaching the break van. He goes out of control)

_By the time he did, Henry was skidding off the track and into the lake._

(Henry slides over the next track and into lake)

_Henry's wagons burst open and fish went flying everywhere._

**Henry:** Flying kippers!

(Percy gasps as fish spills all over the track as well as him and Henry. Henry moans. Scene cuts to morning with Ryan delivering the rest of the mail to the stations by the harbor)

_The next morning, Ryan delivered the rest of the fish to the stations around the harbor. Bill and Ben brought Jerome and Judy to help Henry out of the water._

**Jerome:** Not to worry, Henry. We'll have you out of here in no time. Right, Judy?

**Judy:** Right, Jerome.

(Bill and Ben whistle)

**Bill:** We know that the signal was down, Henry.

**Ben:** But, still, you're meant to deliver fish, not swim with them.

(Bill and Ben laugh but stop laughing once Sir Topham Hatt arrives in Winston, clearing his throat and looking sharply at them)

**Topham:** (walks out of Winston and over to Henry) Henry, what on earth happened last night? Did you have any idea that the signals along this line were faulty?

**Henry:** I'm sorry, sir. I didn't. Harold and Gator warned me about this the night before, sir, but I didn't listen to them too closely.

**Topham:** Well, you should have, Henry. Many deliveries were late last night to the stations because of this.

**Henry:** I know, sir. I promise to be careful with signals from now on.

**Topham:** Right you will, Henry. Signals are essential to every engine and it is always during this kind of weather when you should always check whether or not they are working, Henry.

**Henry:** (sighs as Jerome and Judy load him onto the flatbed) I understand now, sir.

(Bill and Ben whistle as they pull the train away)

_Bill and Ben brought Henry to the SteamWorks to be mended._

**Victor:** Goodness gracious, Henry. Whatever happened to you?

**Henry:** I just had a little accident with the Flying Kipper, Victor. I do have to be careful with snow, don't I?

**Victor:** Indeed, Henry. But how ever did it happen?

**Henry:** The signal leading to Arlesburgh Harbor was down but what I didn't realize was that ice and snow made it that way.

**Victor:** That's why you need to be careful with signals, Henry. They need special care, you know, especially during the cold weather.

(Ryan's whistle sounds)

**Ryan:** Hello, Henry. Feeling better?

**Henry:** I will once I'm repaired, Ryan. Thanks for delivering the fish for me.

**Ryan:** No problem, Henry. Oh, I better fetch the workmen now. Daisy and I can't run the branch line until all the signals are checked. Orders from Sir Topham Hatt. (whistles as he leaves) Goodbye, Henry.

_It wasn't long before the workmen managed to mend Henry and he was ready for work once again. He worked hard for the rest of the day, pulling passengers and hauling freight. And he and his driver always made sure that each signal was working before carrying on down the line._

(Henry whistles as he passes a signal. Scene cuts to nighttime at Tidmouth Sheds)

_When Henry came home to Tidmouth that night, the other engines thought that what had happened was very funny indeed._

**Emily:** (jokingly) We know that the signal was down, Henry. But that's no reason to throw the fish back in the water.

(The rest of the engines laugh, with Henry slightly chuckling. Sir Topham Hatt arrives and clears his throat)

**Topham:** You have worked very hard today, Henry. And I am very proud of you.

**Henry:** Thank you, sir.

**Topham:** Which is why I'm proud to announce that the signals on Arlesbrough have been checked and repaired.

**Henry:** That's great news, sir. I'll just…um…head off to the docks now, sir. (whistles and chuffs away)

**Thomas:** (jokingly) Say hi to fish for us.

**James:** (jokingly) Oh, and…make sure you have a fishy tale to tell us in the morning.

(The engines laugh and so does Sir Topham Hatt)

_All of the engines laughed and Sir Topham Hatt chuckled as well. And even Henry, despite feeling silly, had to laugh. He knew deep down that his friends were only joking and from that moment on, he was a very careful engine indeed._


	13. The Gift Of The Magi

**Moral:** true friendship is the greatest gift of all/those who realize the true meaning of Christmas are the wisest

**Short Synopsis:** Thomas gets stuck in the snow trying to deliver a Christmas tree for the town hall, so Toby helps him and tells him the story of the Sodor Magi. Inspired by Toby's story, Thomas thinks of different ways to return the favor for his friend, but ends up realizing that the greatest gifts are the ones that that keep on giving.

(An instrumental rendition of _O Christmas Tree_ begins in E major. Scene starts with a Christmas tree zoomed out in the town square with Duck and Stanley passing by with passenger trains and whistling at each other)

_It was Christmas time on the Island of Sodor. All of the engines were busy and there were passengers at each and every station._

(Percy and Oliver pass by each other on the line and whistle while children have built a snowman nearby.

_The engines loved keeping themselves busy around this time of year. And it wouldn't be long before the village square would open for the holiday season._

(Scene cuts to morning at Tidmouth Sheds)

_One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds. He had an announcement to make about the day's festivities._

**Topham:** I am very pleased to announce that the village square is going to be open tonight for the holiday season.

(The engines whistle and cheer)

**Topham:** There is a lot to do. I am going to assign an engine to pick the Christmas tree from Brendam Docks and bring it to the square.

_All of the engines were very excited. They all wanted to take the special. Sir Topham Hatt soon made up his mind._

**Topham:** Thomas, you will pick up the Christmas tree from Brendam Docks.

**Thomas:** Yes, sir. (whistles happily)

**Topham:** But you won't do it alone. A heavy snowfall is due so I have asked Toby to be your back engine along the way.

_But Thomas was busy daydreaming about the village square and didn't pay attention to what Sir Topham Hatt was saying._

**Topham:** Thomas! (Thomas gasps and suddenly looks at him) Were you listening to anything I said?

**Thomas:** Oh, yes, sir. Don't worry, sir. Snow's not a bother for me anymore. (whistles and chuffs away)

**Topham:** Good. You and Toby will manage splendidly.

_But Thomas didn't hear Sir Topham Hatt about that either. He had no idea that Toby was meant to be his back engine._

(Scene cuts to the fitters yard)

_At the fitter's yard, the workmen were getting Thomas' snowplow fixed on. By the time they were done, Toby arrived to have his snowplow fitted._

**Toby:** (ringing his bell as he chuffs beside Thomas) Good morning, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Good morning, Toby.

**Toby:** Are you ready to take…?

**Thomas:** Oh, sorry, Toby. Can't talk right now. I have a special delivery to make. (whistles as he chuffs away) See you later, Toby.

**Toby:** Wait, Thomas. Thomas!

(Sir Topham Hatt sighs as he walks over)

**Topham:** I'm sorry, Toby. I don't think Thomas knows about you being his back engine.

**Toby:** (sighs) No, sir. He doesn't.

**Topham:** He didn't pay attention to me this morning when I tried to tell him.

**Toby:** Oh, sir. A heavy snowfall is due. Surely Thomas can't take that tree all by himself. Even with a snowplow.

**Topham:** You're right, Toby. You better catch up with him before he causes even more trouble. That is…(clearing his throat)…after you finish getting your snowplow fitted.

(Toby looks concerned. Scene cuts to Brendam Docks with Cranky lowering the tree on Thomas flatbed. Thomas backs up to the flatbed)

_When Thomas arrived at Brendam Docks and saw the Christmas tree, he never could have felt happier._

**Thomas:** (looking up and gasping) It looks beautiful, Cranky.

**Cranky:** (after finishing lowering the tree) It does. But are you sure Sir Topham Hatt asked you to take this thing yourself, Thomas?

**Thomas:** Yes, Cranky. He told me this morning.

(Salty rolls up and honks his horn)

**Salty:** Ahoy there, me hearty. Heavy snow be on the way. Are you sure you won't want a wheel with that, matey?

**Thomas:** No, thank you, Salty. I can manage snow. But thanks anyway.

(The shunter couples Thomas up to the flatbed. Thomas whistles and is ready to go)

**Thomas:** I have to go to the village square now. Goodbye, Salty. (chuffs away)

**Salty:** (calling after him) Goodbye, Thomas. And remember: be careful.

(Toby rolls up and rings his bell)

**Toby:** Wait, Thomas! Wait!

_But it was too late. Thomas had already gone._

(Toby sighs. Cranky looks sharply at him)

**Cranky:** Toby, why were you calling after Thomas?

**Toby:** (sighing) Oh, Cranky. Thomas and I were supposed to deliver that tree together to the village square.

**Cranky:** I knew it. I knew Thomas couldn't handle the delivery by himself.

**Toby:** Thomas didn't pay attention to Sir Topham Hatt's warning about snow or the fact that he and I were meant to share the load. I'm a little concerned about him, Cranky.

**Salty:** Argh, matey. You better catch up with Thomas before he gets himself into deep, _deep_ trouble.

**Toby:** I will, Salty. And quickly too. (rings his bell as he chuffs away) Goodbye, Salty.

_Meanwhile, Thomas was chuffing on happily down the line pulling the Christmas tree to the village square._

**Thomas:** (to himself) Ice and snow don't bother me. Not as long as these rails hold and not as long as I have my snowplow.

_Thomas thought he was being very clever when grey clouds suddenly loomed overhead. His driver looked out._

**Driver:** A heavy fall's about to hit, Thomas. Hopefully it doesn't hold us back.

**Thomas:** Snow is silly soft stuff, sir. As long as I have my snowplow fitted, it won't bother me.

_But it took a while before Thomas realized his mistake. Snow started to fall and the more of it that Thomas drifted, the more of it came down on the tracks._

**Driver:** I feel we should have bought a back engine, Thomas. Did Sir Topham Hatt tell you anything while the fireman and I were getting your fire started?

**Thomas:** Mm…not much, sir. Just that we have to pick up the tree from the docks and…(pushing through the snow and grunting)…bring it to the town square.

_By now, Thomas had realized his mistake. No matter how hard he plowed, snow kept drifting in between him until the tracks were covered. Even his snowplow couldn't help it all through. Thomas was well and truly stuck._

**Thomas:** (sighing) Oh, dear. Not even my wheels spinning nor my snowplow can help. I shall have to stay here until I'm frozen.

_Thomas paused for a moment and then thought about it._

**Thomas:** I wonder why Sir Topham Hatt said nothing about a back engine. I surely can't deliver the tree in this weather alone.

_Then he thought even harder._

**Thomas:** I wonder if Sir Topham Hatt suggested that I take an engine with me if the load's too heavy. (thinking harder) I wonder if he wanted…(Toby's bell rings)…an engine to help me! (gasps) Toby!

**Toby:** (a bit sad) Hello, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Boy, are we glad to see you.

**Toby:** I know you are, Thomas. And there's nothing more I like doing then helping out a friend in need. And, you, Thomas, are my friend. But why did you take off on me like that?

_Thomas was confused._

**Thomas:** What are you talking about, Toby?

**Toby:** Didn't you listen to what Sir Topham Hatt told you this morning, Thomas?

**Thomas:** I…think I did.

**Toby:** If you thought he did, you would have waited for me. He delivered the same message to me this morning, Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt wanted us to deliver this tree together.

**Thomas:** (gasps) Together?

**Toby:** Yes, Thomas. Together. This weather's far too much for one engine to manage such a load.

**Thomas:** (sighing) You're right, Toby. I must've been too busy daydreaming while Sir Topham Hatt was talking to me and that's why I got myself into this mess. If I paid more attention, I would've been glad to share the load with you, Toby.

**Toby:** Well then, Thomas, maybe we can finish delivering this tree together.

_Thomas was pleased to share the load with his friend. Before long, Toby cleared Thomas' tracks behind him and gave him a little push to start his wheels up again. Then the two friends chuffed happily together to the village square._

(Scene cuts to the town square with the villagers waiting for their tree)

_At the square, the villagers cheered for Thomas and Toby when they saw their beautiful tree._

**Thomas:** We did it, Toby.

**Toby:** We sure did, Thomas.

**Thomas:** I'm glad to have worked with you, Toby.

**Toby:** Same here, Thomas. But I think Sir Topham Hatt is here. You better have a pretty good excuse for taking that tree yourself.

**Topham:** (clearing his throat) Indeed, Toby. (walking out of the crowd and looking sternly at Thomas)

(Thomas gulps and looks worriedly back at him)

**Topham:** Thomas, whatever were you doing taking that load all by yourself?

**Thomas:** I'm sorry, sir. I didn't listen very carefully to you this morning and that's why…

**Topham:** (sighing) I know that you didn't realize that Toby was going to help you, Thomas, but going out in that weather alone, snowplow or not, was very irresponsible.

**Thomas:** I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again.

**Topham:** Indeed, Thomas. And consider yourself lucky that it won't continue for the rest of the day.

**Thomas:** That's good news, sir.

**Topham:** I was going to assign a few more of your jobs to other engines to give you time to think things over but since everyone else is occupied with preparations for the opening of the square and you are left with nothing, I guess I can assign them back to you.

**Thomas:** Yes, sir. I appreciate it very much and I promise to work more carefully.

**Topham:** (clears his throat) Good, good. Anyway, first, I want you to pick up the choir from the school and bring them here. This way, they can rehearse. After that, I want you to pick all of the children from each station and bring them here in time for the opening.

**Thomas:** (sighing) I will, sir. Thank you, sir.

**Topham:** Don't thank me yet, Thomas. Anyway, Toby and I have a busy afternoon. Lady Hatt and the children and I are going to pick Dowager Hatt from the airport and bring her to the opening inside Henrietta. That is…(clearing his throat)…after Toby picks up the workmen from the quarry and brings them home. I better get home myself by car. I'll be off now. (walks away)

**Thomas:** (gasps) Wow, first I get to pick up the choir and bring them here. Then I get to bring the children. Isn't that great, Toby?

**Toby:** Yes, Thomas. It is.

(Thomas and Toby chuff away from the square. Next scene cuts to Knapford Yard)

_Thomas and Toby returned to Knapford Yard to collect Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta._

**Thomas:** Thanks again for helping me, Toby.

**Toby:** No problem, Thomas, old friend. That is what Christmas is all about: helping out your friends. (short pause) Say, Thomas, I don't believe I ever told you the tale of the Sodor Magi.

**Thomas:** Sodor Magi? No, Toby, you haven't. But Edward's told me stories about them at Tidmouth Sheds. Aren't they like…wise engines or something?

**Toby:** Indeed, Thomas. So you do know a bit about the Magi, don't you?

**Thomas:** Mm, a little. Please, Toby. Please tell me more before I go off and fetch Annie and Clarabel.

**Toby:** (sighs) Well, I guess I do have a bit of time before I go off to fetch Henrietta. Alright, Thomas, I'll tell you the story of the Sodor Magi.

**Thomas:** Thank you, Toby.

**Toby:** Oh, don't mention it. Anyway, the Sodor Magi are also known as the Three Wise Engines and they belonged to different working classes.

**Thomas:** Pardon me, Toby. But what does the word "Magi" really mean?

**Toby:** It's a root word, Thomas, for "magician."

**Thomas:** Magician? You mean that the three engines were magic?

**Toby:** (chuckling) No, no, Thomas. Not in any way did they even use magic. (jokingly) You make them sound like they can grant wishes and perform tricks.

_Thomas and Toby laugh._

**Toby:** Anyway, the Magi were not any of those things, Thomas. They actually learnt all the wisdom from the ancient East parts of Sodor, just like I learned my wisdom through experience.

(Thomas rolls his eyes and chuckles)

**Toby:** The Three Wise Engines were philosophers, Thomas, and the counselor engines of the rulers of Sodor. They were upright engines of integrity.

**Thomas:** (confused) Integrity? What's that?

**Toby:** Integrity, Thomas, meant that The Three Wise Engines were honest and they also had strong moral principles.

**Thomas:** (gasps) I can be both of those things. (Toby looks weirdly at him. Thomas sighs) Or at least I say. Anyway, great story, Toby. I need to pick up the choir now.

**Toby:** The Hatt family will be waiting for me too. I have to go pick up Henrietta and bring the workmen home from the quarry. (ringing his bell as he chuffs away) Goodbye, Thomas.

(Thomas watches after him then goes to collect Annie and Clarabel)

_While buffering up to Annie and Clarabel, Thomas thought hard about the story Toby had told him. He wished that he could return the favor to Toby but he didn't know how._

**Thomas:** (sighs as he buffers up to Annie and Clarabel) I wonder how I could find a way to thank Toby for helping me through the snow. I do, after all, feel bad for just forgetting about him for an important delivery.

**Annie:** (as the shunter couples Thomas up) Don't worry, Thomas.

**Clarabel:** (as Thomas chuffs away) Toby is a very kind engine who asks for nothing in return.

**Thomas:** I know that. I just wish I could give Toby a present for helping me that he will never forget.

(Annie and Clarabel laugh. Soon Thomas reaches the school)

_As Thomas reached the school, he waited by the platform while the children went over their last school rehearsal._

(The children sing _Deck The Halls_ in E Major as Thomas waits)

_Thomas stood there watching the children. He kept thinking and thinking about how much he enjoyed doing this job when…an idea came into his funnel._

**Thomas:** How about if Toby and I switched duties for a bit?

**Annie**

**And** What?

**Clarabel:**

**Thomas:** (as the choir boards Annie) What if I gave you two to Toby and he could deliver the choir to the village square while I pick up the workmen in Henrietta?

(The doors slam and Thomas takes off, whistling)

**Annie:** (chuckling) Oh, Thomas.

**Clarabel:** Toby's a kind engine but our journey is not the same without you, Thomas.

**Thomas:** My mind is made up, Annie and Clarabel. I'm heading to the quarry right now and I'm giving Toby the job I like best.

**Annie**

**And** (sigh) If you say so, Thomas.

**Clarabel:**

(Scene cuts to Anopha Quarry with Mavis shunting trucks. Toby arrives to pick up the workmen)

_At the quarry, Mavis was busy shunting trucks. Toby had already arrived with Henrietta and the workmen began to board the train._

**Toby:** Christmas is a lovely time of year, isn't it, Mavis?

**Mavis:** Yes, Toby. Aren't you excited about the opening of the village square tonight?

**Toby:** Yes, Mavis. As a matter of fact, I'm taking the Hatt family to the opening.

**Mavis:** Are you now?

**Toby:** Yes, right after I drop off these workmen.

**Henrietta:** You'll be lucky, Toby.

(Thomas arrives and blows his whistle)

**Thomas:** Merry Christmas, Toby! Here is a present for you.

**Toby:** (confused) Present? Not being rude, Thomas but I don't believe that I see a present.

**Henrietta:** I would have noticed if you had.

**Thomas:** No, Toby. I thought it over with Annie and Clarabel and realized how much I enjoyed taking the choir to the village square so I decided to give the special to you.

**Toby:** To me?

**Thomas:** Yes, Toby. That way you can have the pleasure of taking the choir to the town hall and I'll take the workmen home in Henrietta.

**Toby:** (chuckling) Oh, Thomas. You are very kind. But you don't need to give this special to me. Henrietta and I love taking the workmen home every day. Just like you enjoy taking the choir. Not being rude, Thomas. Just saying. (rings his bell) See you at the opening, Thomas. (chuffs away, Henrietta smiling sympathetically at Thomas after him)

(Thomas sighs sadly)

**Mavis:** Don't worry, Thomas. At least you get to do your favorite job now.

**Thomas:** (cheering up a bit) You're right, Mavis. And I also know that I should drop the choir off at the village square and pick up the children all in good time. Goodbye, Mavis. (whistles and chuffs away)

_Thomas was very disappointed that he wasn't able to give Toby the present he wanted to give him. But as he arrived at Knapford Station, he felt better from seeing the children's happy faces._

(Children laugh and chatter as they board Annie and Clarabel)

_That gave Thomas an idea._

**Thomas:** Now, I know what to do for Toby

**Annie**

**And** What now, Thomas?

**Clarabel:**

**Thomas:** It'll be temporary. I'll give Toby to you so he can deliver the happy children. That way I can make it up to Sir Topham Hatt as well by picking up his mother from the airport. (chuffs away) Toby's sure going to like this idea.

**Annie:** We hope so, Thomas.

**Clarabel:** In means of your wish, that is.

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station with Toby and Henrietta dropping off the workmen)

_Toby was dropping off the workmen for their tea when Thomas arrived._

**Thomas:** (whistling) Hello, Toby. I want to make this temporary. I enjoy taking carriages of happy children as much as the choir but how about if I gave my dear coaches to you while I took Henrietta to pick up the Hatt family and make it up to Sir Topham for nearly causing a delay…?

**Toby:** (chuckles) You don't have to give up your favorite job for me, Thomas. Children make me smile too but Henrietta and me are a team and we do everything together. Pull every train together rain or shine.

**Thomas:** (gloomily) I see.

**Toby:** Just like you do with Annie and Clarabel. Anyway, you don't have to make amends with Sir Topham Hatt just by taking his family to the opening. He trusts you very much, Thomas, and you're still his #1 engine and always will be.

**Thomas:** I understand, Toby. And thanks for the advice, even if it's no help for you.

**Toby:** (ringing his bell) Any time, Thomas, old friend. I need to pick up the Hatt family now. (chuffing away) See you at the village square, Thomas.

**Henrietta:** Goodbye, Thomas. And sorry your plan to make it up to Toby didn't work.

(Thomas sighs as he pulls the happy children inside Annie and Clarabel out of the station)

_Thomas still felt bad that he couldn't return the favor to Toby. He felt that there was no other way that he could show Toby how thankful he was for helping him and how sorry he was for neglecting him with a special delivery._

(Scene cuts to Toby with Henrietta at Sir Topham Hatt's local station and then the airport)

_Toby and Henrietta picked up the Hatts from their local station nearby. Then they chuffed to the airport and waited as Dowager Hatt boarded the train. Then they took off for the party. But along the way, Toby began to feel a little empty._

**Toby:** I don't feel right.

**Henrietta:** What are you talking about, Toby?

**Toby:** I have plenty of coal but I feel that my water tanks are running dry.

**Henrietta:** What? When was the last time you filled up with water, Toby?

**Toby:** I…don't remember. (thinking) Oh, no. I forgot to take on water today. Oh, dear. Oh, my.

_With that, Toby came to a complete stop right in the middle of the line._

**Toby:** Oh, no. (groans)

**Driver:** Looks like I didn't pay attention to your water tanks today, Toby. This is my fault. I'm really sorry, old boy.

_Toby's driver called the village station. When Thomas dropped the children off at the station, the stationmaster came to see him._

**Stationmaster:** Toby has run of water and is stranded on the line, Thomas. I need you to go back and help him.

**Thomas:** Yes, sir. (whistles and chuffs away)

_This time, Thomas wasn't worried about repaying the favor to Toby. Right now, all that mattered was that he got him and the Hatt family to the opening on time. Soon Thomas found Toby and Henrietta, looking rather disappointed._

**Thomas:** (whistles) Hello, Toby and Henrietta. I'm here to help you.

**Topham:** (walking away from Toby and towards Thomas) I just had a word with Toby's crew about getting him to the nearest water tower. We're very glad to see you, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Thank you, sir.

_Then Thomas rolled up to Toby._

**Thomas:** Toby, I'm sorry. I still didn't find you a present to make up for earlier. I feel really bad for it. (sighs sadly)

_Toby laughed._

**Toby:** Oh, Thomas. Haven't you thought in any way what the meanings were of your gifts?

_Thomas thought for a moment._

**Thomas:** No, Toby. I found you nothing in return for helping me out of the snow.

**Toby:** It doesn't matter whether or not I get something in return for doing a kind deed. What matters, Thomas, is that you made the unselfish act of trying to give up your favorite jobs to me. And that is what I like to think of as the upright act of integrity. You, Thomas, have tried to present to me with…the Gift of the Magi. That's all that matters.

**Thomas:** So I did attempt to give you a gift in return.

**Toby:** That's right, Thomas, a gift from the heart. A gift like that is hard to find these days unless you really work at it. (jokingly) And I guess the best gift you can give to me right now, Thomas, is helping me to the next water tower, eh?

(Thomas and Toby laugh)

_So Toby's crew removed his snowplow and placed inside his cab while Thomas coupled up to Toby. Then they set off. They made it to the nearest water tower and Toby's tanks were filled up. Then Toby's plow was fitted back on and the two friends made their way through the snow…all the way to the village square…just in time for the opening._

(The Christmas tree is all set up with bright lights all around and a sparkling gold star on the top)

**Thomas:** We made it! And the Christmas tree looks beautiful.

**Toby:** It sure does. Thanks for rescuing me, Thomas.

**Topham:** Yes, indeed. That was a very useful act of you to do, Thomas. You helped Toby out in a spot of bother.

**Dowager:** Indeed. Splendid, Thomas. Now, Bertram…(clears her throat)…the opening.

**Topham:** (putting his hand on the Dowager's arm and sighing) I'll get to it soon, mother.

_Soon it was time for Sir Topham Hatt to make his announcement. He walked out in his Santa Claus outfit._

**Topham:** Ladies and gentlemen! Engines and coaches! It is around this time every year that we have our annual village square open for the holidays but I could have never done it without all my faithful engines. I now declare this village square open! Merry Christmas to one and all!

(The engines blow their whistles. The choir starts singing Deck The Halls in E Major followed by an instrumental of the song)

**Toby:** You know, Thomas? I think we've presented each other with a gift of the Magi today: the gift of friendship.

**Thomas:** You're quite correct, Toby. And I would like to thank you again for telling me the story of the Three Wise Engines. I would never have learnt so much without it.

**Toby:** But, Thomas, you just learnt the fact about the true meaning of Christmas. And it's usually stated that those know this are the wisest.

**Thomas:** Merry Christmas, Toby!

**Toby:** Merry Christmas, Thomas!

(The village square zooms out and the song ends as the screen fades away in white smoke)


	14. Music Video: The 12 Days Of Christmas

**Day 1: **Thomas' Christmas Party

_On the 1__st__ Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

_A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

**Day 2: **Thomas And The Missing Christmas Tree

_On the 2__nd__ Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

_Two Scottish Twins_

_And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

**Day 3: **Thomas And Percy's Christmas Adventure

_On the 3__rd__ Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

_Three Brave Friends,_

_Two Scottish Twins_

_And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

**Day 4: **It's Only Snow

_On the 4__th__ Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

_Four Village Feasts,_

_Three Brave Friends,_

_Two Scottish Twins_

_And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

**Day 5: **Not So Hasty Puddings

_On the 5__th__ Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

_Five Christmas Cakes,_

_Four Village Feasts,_

_Three Brave Friends,_

_Two Scottish Twins_

_And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

(up a pitch)

**Day 6:** Don't Tell Thomas

_On the 6__th__ Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

_Six Cheering Children,_

_Five Christmas Cakes,_

_Four Village Feasts,_

_Three Brave Friends,_

_Two Scottish Twins_

_And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

**Day 7: **Keeping Up With James

_On the 7__th__ Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

_Seven Trucks Of Presents,_

_Six Cheering Children,_

_Five Christmas Cakes,_

_Four Village Feasts,_

_Three Brave Friends,_

_Two Scottish Twins_

_And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

**Day 8:** Salty's Surprise

_On the 8__th__ Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

_Eight Salty Stories,_

_Seven Trucks Of Presents,_

_Six Cheering Children,_

_Five Christmas Cakes,_

_Four Village Feasts,_

_Three Brave Friends,_

_Two Scottish Twins_

_And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

**Day 9:** The Missing Christmas Decorations

_On the 9__th__ Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

_Nine Grateful Diesels,_

_Eight Salty Stories,_

_Seven Trucks Of Presents,_

_Six Cheering Children,_

_Five Christmas Cakes,_

_Four Village Feasts,_

_Three Brave Friends,_

_Two Scottish Twins_

_And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

(up a pitch)

**Day 10:** Last Train For Christmas

_On the 10__th__ Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

_Ten Faithful Engines,_

_Nine Grateful Diesels,_

_Eight Salty Stories,_

_Seven Trucks Of Presents,_

_Six Cheering Children,_

_Five Christmas Cakes,_

_Four Village Feasts,_

_Three Brave Friends,_

_Two Scottish Twins_

_And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

**Day 11:** Diesel's Ghostly Christmas

_On the 11__th__ Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

_Eleven Christmas Carols,_

_Ten Faithful Engines,_

_Nine Grateful Diesels,_

_Eight Salty Stories,_

_Seven Trucks Of Presents,_

_Six Cheering Children,_

_Five Christmas Cakes,_

_Four Village Feasts,_

_Three Brave Friends,_

_Two Scottish Twins_

_And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

**Day 12:** The Gift Of The Magi

_On the 12__th__ Day Of Christmas, a true gift was for me:_

_(TWELVE!) Twelve Gifts Of Magi_

_(ELEVEN!) Eleven Christmas Carols,_

_(TEN!) Ten Faithful Engines,_

_(NINE!) Nine Grateful Diesels,_

_(EIGHT!) Eight Salty Stories,_

_(SEVEN!) Seven Trucks Of Presents,_

_(SIX!) Six Cheering Children,_

_Five Christmas Cakes,_

_Four Village Feasts,_

_Three Brave Friends,_

_Two Scottish Twins_

_And A Party For Mrs. Kyndley_

**Based on Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas And The Missing Christmas Tree, Thomas And Percy's Christmas Adventure, It's Only Snow, Not So Hasty Puddings, Don't Tell Thomas, Keeping Up With James, Salty's Surprise, The Missing Christmas Decorations, Last Train For Christmas, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas and…my very own The Gift Of The Magi.**


	15. How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas

**Moral:** there is more to Christmas than just a commercial value/there can be a good side in everyone

**Short Synopsis:** Based on the _Dr. Suess_ story _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_, it is Christmas Eve on Sodor but Diesel 10 is the only engine who doesn't feel the holiday spirit whatsoever, so he devises a nasty scheme to stop Christmas from coming, but learns an important lesson about the holiday season and has a change of heart in the process. (with an original of mine called _You're A Mean One, Diesel 10_ featured within the story)

(An instrumental rendition of _Welcome Christmas_ from _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ starts in B major. Scene starts with a Christmas tree at Knapford Station as it zooms out and children laugh and cheer around it. James pulls out of the station with a passenger train)

_It was Christmas Eve on the Island of Sodor. It was around this time when people wanted to get home for their family and friends._

(Emily and Hiro pass each other with coaches and whistle)

_The engines worked hard throughout the evening to bring their passengers home and Connor, Caitlan and Hiro even came over from the mainland to bring those who lived on their railway home as well._

(Thomas passes by Connor and Caitlan at Knapford Station and whistles. They whistle back)

_All the engines were happy. All…except for one._

(Diesel 10 sulks in a siding nearby Knapford Station)

_Diesel 10 was the only engine on Sodor who didn't feel the holiday spirit whatsoever. From a siding, he watched as all the other engines chuffed back and forth through Knapford Junction._

**Diesel 10:** They're all acting quite merrily, aren't they? They won't be laughing once I find a way to end this holiday season once and for all.

(Scene cuts to Percy pulling into Knapford Station with his mail train)

_Percy was delivering the last of the holiday mail. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for him on the platform._

**Percy:** (whistling) Good evening, sir.

**Topham:** Ah, Percy. You're here. Right on time. Splendid. Have you finished your mail run yet?

**Percy:** Yes, sir. This is my last stop. All I have left to do before going to the sheds is to shunt return these mail wagons to the Shunting Yards.

**Topham:** Good. And while you do that…(yawns while covering his mouth)…I'd better get home to bed. Have to be up bright and early you know. Tomorrow comes Christmas Day.

**Percy:** Yes, sir. I'm aware.

**Topham:** Merry Christmas Eve, Percy. And good night. (walks away)

**Percy:** (whistling) Merry Christmas Eve, sir. (chuffs out of the station but stops by Diesel 10, whistling and making him jump) Merry Christmas Eve, Diesel 10!

**Diesel 10:** Bah, humbug! What's there to merry about, Percy?

**Percy:** (chuckles) Well, tomorrow's Christmas Day of course.

**Diesel 10:** (sarcastically) Oh, really? I had no idea.

**Percy:** (chuckling) What, have you forgotten the time or something?

**Diesel 10:** No, Percy! I was being sarcastic! Can't you see? I know what tomorrow is.

**Percy:** Then why are you so unhappy, Diesel 10? Christmas is a time of year where you should be happy and be with your friends.

**Diesel 10:** (sighs and grunts) Out of my way, you silly steamie. It's not my fault that the commercial value is all you engines ever think about at Christmas. (honks and rolls away)

_As Diesel 10 left, Percy felt most of the holiday spirit flow out of his funnel._

(Percy whistles and chuffs away with his mail wagons, a saddened expression on his face. Next scene cuts to the Knapford Shunting Yards with Rosie)

_Percy brought his mail wagons back to Knapford Shunting Yards where Rosie was busily shunting. Percy was easily cheered up by her bustling nature._

**Percy:** (whistling as he shunts his wagons into a siding) Good evening, Rosie.

**Rosie:** (reversing from her trucks to face Percy) Good evening, Percy. Returning the mail wagons, are we?

**Percy:** Why, yes, I am. I can't wait to get back to Tidmouth Sheds and tell all my friends about my Christmas Eve experiences.

**Rosie:** That's nice, Percy. You engines must have been very busy with your passenger train and deliveries. All I've done is shunt trucks from yard to yard. It's alright, though. I don't mind that. As long as I'm with my friends on Christmas Eve, it's fine with me as long as everyone is happy.

_After hearing what Rosie said, Percy remembered Diesel 10._

**Percy:** I guess so. Well, nearly everyone. There is one exception you see: Diesel 10…

**Rosie:** Oh, I'm sorry, Percy. I have no more time to chat right now. The sooner I get this shunting done, the sooner I can go back to the Yards and finish my work there. (whistles before backing up to her trucks) Merry Christmas, Percy!

**Percy:** (quietly) Merry Christmas, Rosie. (slowly chuffs away)

_Percy wished there was something he could do to get Diesel 10 into the holiday spirit._

**Percy:** (as he chuffs along the line) If only Diesel 10 knew what the true spirit of Christmas really means. After all, no one should be this way at Christmas. It's a time for happiness and being with your friends.

(Scene cuts to the DieselWorks with Diesel 10 chuffing slowly in and grunting. He sees all the diesels laughing and cheering and is annoyed by all their racquet)

_Meanwhile, Diesel 10 made his way back to the DieselWorks. He was in a really bad mood and the sight of the noisy diesels didn't cheer him up one bit._

**Diesel 10:** Attention, diesels! (all the diesels stop to look at him) I thought I asked you diesels to keep this DieselWorks tidy and now look at the place!

**Norman:** What's the matter, Diesel 10? I m-m-mean, boss?

_Diesel 10 sneered._

**Diesel 10:** I didn't expect there to be all these decorations around the DieselWorks. After all, that's why we handed them all to those silly steamies, remember?

**Sidney:** But Diesel 10, we gave those decorations to the steamies because I thought I'd give Percy my gratitude for helping me get my new wheels.

**Paxton:** A new shipment for Christmas decorations comes every year. Where's your festive spirit, Diesel 10?

**Diesel 10:** (grunting) Just get this DieselWorks tidied up and clear of all this rubbish! NOW!

_So all the diesels started to work on tidying up. Diesel 10 lurked slowly onto the turntable and waited until it was turned around before the platform went up and moved slowly into his shed._

**Diesel:** (lurking up beside the turntable and looking up at Diesel 10) Are you alright, Diesel 10?

**Diesel 10:** Oh, you just had to ask? What does it look like?! All these diesels and those silly steamies ever think about at Christmas is all the festivities! It's revolting!

**Diesel:** You know, Diesel 10. I felt the same way you did last year. But Thomas and his friends taught me some sense and showed me what Christmas is really all about and now I don't find it so bad after all.

**Diesel 10:** (grunting) Just give me some rest, will you?! Two more days and my waiting for the end of all this holiday trifle will finally pay off!

**Diesel:** But…but…

**Diesel 10:** (boomingly) GO!

(Startled, Diesel lurks slowly away, honking. Next scene cuts to Percy chuffing into his berth at Tidmouth Sheds with all the engines talking while the snow falls)

_When Percy returned to Tidmouth Sheds, all the other engines shared their Christmas Eve experiences as the snow began to fall._

**James:** I think I took more passengers home than any other engine.

**Gordon:** I think I took the most important passengers home. Maybe even a few VIPs.

**Edward:** Oh, really? Was Father Christmas on board the train too? (chuckle)

(All the engines chuckle after Edward)

**Percy:** Delivering the holiday mail was a fun job for me. There is just one problem though.

**Emily:** What's that, Percy?

**Percy:** I know one engine who doesn't like the Christmas holiday season at all.

**Thomas:** Who, Percy?

**Percy:** Diesel 10.

**All:** (gasping) Diesel 10?

**Percy:** Tonight, I had just delivered the last of the holiday mail and as I returned to the yard, well, I wished him a merry Christmas and he just told me how much he hated the holiday season. I felt all the festive spirit fly out of me. But now that I'm back here, I guess I've found it once again.

**Thomas:** Don't worry, Percy. If Diesel 10 doesn't enjoy Christmas, then who cares? He doesn't have much a heart to him anyway.

**Edward:** Eh, Thomas. But inside every engine can be a heart of gold.

**Henry:** Even Diesel 10?

**Edward:** Yes, Henry. Even Diesel 10.

**Thomas:** I bet he's in the DieselWorks right now, trying to get all the festive visions out of his head.

**Percy:** Maybe even having a hard time with it too.

(All the engines laugh as the scene zooms out and the snow continues to fall. Next scene cuts back to the DieselWorks with all the diesels lined up in their sheds. Diesel 10 slowly opens the door his shed on the upper part of the building)

_All the steam engines on Sodor liked Christmas a lot. But Diesel 10, who lived at the DieselWorks in Vicarstown, did not._

(Diesel 10 chuffs slowly onto the turntable, which takes him down to the bottom floor)

_Diesel 10 hated Christmas; the whole Christmas season. Now it's not stated why; no engine quite knows the reason._

(The turntable stops on the bottom floor and Diesel 10 pauses for a moment)

_Perhaps he thought that his wheels felt tight; or maybe he thought that his claw wasn't screwed on just right; but the most likely solution all could be that his heart was two sizes too small._

(Diesel 10 moves slowly off the turntable and races out of the DieselWorks, through the scrapyard to the entrance and beyond towards the Search And Rescue Center. He arrives there soon after)

_Whatever the reason, his heart, his claw or his wheels, he roamed around every Christmas Eve, hating Christmas and it's commercial appeal._

(Diesel 10 stops on the track by the tide and looks out to sea at the Sodor towns)

_He stared across from the Rescue Center with a sour, cringing frown at all the warm lighted windows from all the Sodor towns. For he knew that everyone down on Sodor were happy now that they were home, decorating their houses with lights and mistletoe._

**Diesel 10:** (tightening his claw before continuosuly opening and closing it) Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!

_Then he growled, with his steel claw nervously drumming…_

**Diesel 10:** Pinchy! We MUST find a way to stop this Christmas from coming! Tomorrow for sure, all the girls and boys will wake up bright and early. They'll _rush_ for their toys! And then, oh, the cringe-worthy thought of it, the noise! The noise! The noise, noise, NOISE! The one thing that I hate the most on Christmas! Then tomorrow night, the whole of Sodor would gather in the village square and right above the mistletoe wreath…oh, they'd feast! And they'd feast! And they'd FEAST, FEAST, FEAST! (drumming his claw) And then they'd do something that I can't stand and can't stand above all. They'd all gather in the town hall with engines big and small. Then standing close together with the Christmas bells ringing, oh, they'd stay side-by-side and oh, they'd start singing!

_And the more Diesel 10 thought of it, the more he hated it._

**Diesel 10:** Pinchy! We must stop this whole thing! But how?

(Captain honks at Diesel 10)

**Captain:** You alright there, Diesel 10? This is a bit of an odd time to watch over the sea, don't you think?

**Diesel 10:** I just thought I needed a break from all this festive spirit.

**Captain:** (chuckling) Well, it's no good for that if you're looking at all those lovely decorations on the Sodor homes, is it, Diesel 10?

**Diesel 10:** (grunts after a short pause) On you go, Captain. Don't you have rescuing to do?

_Captain was speechless. He motored slowly away as Diesel 10 continued to look out to sea. _(a few moments with Diesel 10 thinking hard) _Suddenly, he had an idea, a very awful idea._

**Diesel 10:** (grinning deviously) Hey, Pinchy, I believe I have myself an awful, AWFUL idea! (honking his horn and cackling as he rolls backwards towards Vicarstown)

_As Diesel 10 returned to the DieselWorks, he had a scheme in mind._

**Diesel 10:** I don't need a reindeer. I don't even have to make one. I only need my claw and to shunt a few trucks one-by-one.

_And that's exactly what Diesel 10 did. He headed to the scrap yard right away._

(A rendition of my own original _You're A Mean One, Diesel 10_ plays as Diesel 10 shunts some empty trucks into place)

**_You're a mean one, Diesel 10_**

**_You really are a fright_**

**_Oh, your claw is like a razor_**

**_And it's simply no delight_**

**_Diesel 10_**

**_You're a huge, cruel, giant schemer in sight_**

(Diesel 10 pulls more empty trucks out of a siding)

**_You're a monster, Diesel 10_**

**_Your heart's an empty fire_**

**_You go 'round on Christmas season_**

**_With no spirit to desire_**

**_Diesel 10_**

**_You are nothing more than a scheming, deceiving liar_**

(Diesel 10 shunts his trucks into a long line at the DieselWorks before reversing back into the scrapyard and changing lines)

**_Oh, the way you think of Christmas makes an engine want to shudder_**

**_We know you'll try and take Christmas from town_**

**_It's the way you act towards steam engines that gives us all a bother_**

**_So please steer clear with your claw until you've settled down_**

(The chorus written above to the song plays as Diesel 10 chuffs onto the turntable and it turns him around before he chuffs of it, the third verse starting)

**_You're a foul one, Diesel 10_**

**_Your mind is one big mess_**

**_You have all the personality_**

**_Of an engine who's possessed_**

**_Diesel 10_**

**_It's your appearance that leaves any engine speechless_**

(the song is put on hold as Diesel 10 changes lines again and chuffs backwards into the DieselWorks towards his trucks)

**Diesel 10:** (as he backs up to the trucks) Oh, what a devious scheming plan.

**Shunter:** (walking up) Good evening, Diesel 10. What are you doing with all these trucks?

**Diesel 10:** Oh, Sir Topham Hatt just put me on garbage duty for the night that's all.

**Shunter:** (confused) Garbage duty? But why?

**Diesel 10:** Oh, you know. So the Island can be nice and tidy for the festivities tomorrow?

**Shunter:** I believe you, Diesel 10, and that's why I'm going to couple you up. But, if I found out from Sir Topham Hatt that you're lying to me, I can't help you there. It's YOUR responsibility, Diesel 10.

**Diesel 10:** Thank you, sir.

_So the shunter coupled Diesel 10 up to his trucks before heading home. Diesel 10 waited until he left in his car._

**Diesel 10:** (after the shunter's car drives away) Watch out, Sodor. Diesel 10 is coming to town. (honks and races away, laughing evilly)

_By this time on Christmas Eve, all the people and the engines on the Island were fast asleep. Except for one of course._

(Diesel 10 races around Sodor to every house. An short instrumental rendition of _You're A Mean One, Diesel 10_ plays)

_And so Diesel 10 raced around each Sodor home and picked up each and every Christmas item in each and every house. All the windows were dark but easy for Diesel 10 to open with his claw as quietly as he could while snow filled the air._

**Diesel 10:** (to himself) The stockings from every house are the first ones to go.

(the song continues as Diesel 10 picks up every last decoration from the Sodor houses)

**_You're a vile one, Diesel 10_**

**_You swing 'bout like a saw_**

**_You race at tremendous speeds_**

**_And you have a scary claw_**

**_Diesel 10_**

**_All of your intentions are restricted by law_**

(Diesel 10 picks up every Christmas tree from the Sodor houses as well before racing off to the next house after another)

**_Oh, the way you think of Christmas makes an engine want to shudder_**

**_We know you'll try and take Christmas from town_**

**_It's the way you act towards steam engines that gives us all a bother_**

**_So please steer clear with your claw until you've settled down_**

(the song raises up by a half step as Diesel 10 picks up the very last Christmas tree and decorations from the last Sodor house)

**_You're a mean one, Diesel 10_**

**_You have a devious smile_**

**_Any engine would shake and shudder_**

**_When sensing you from miles_**

**_Diesel 10 (Diesel 10)_**

**_Diesel 10 (Diesel 10)_**

**_Diesel 10 (Diesel 10)_**

**_Diesel 10 (Diesel 10)_**

**_Diesel 10_**

(Diesel 10 laughs quietly and races away as the song ends)

_Without any notice, all the engines and people were dreaming sweet dreams as Diesel 10 traveled until he reached the other side of Sodor into the Shunting Yards._

(Diesel 10 picks up all the decorations from the Shunting Yards)

_And around all the houses with a smile most unpleasant, he picked up every Christmas tree and every last Christmas present._

(Scene keeps shifting as Diesel 10 picks up decorations from different houses)

_Then he turned his claw back around and raced towards the tree that stood front and center for all the engines to see._

(A view of the Shunting Yards' large Christmas tree zooms out)

_The tree itself was beautiful with lights that twinkled and ornaments that glimmered and a huge gold star shone on the very top. It was all such a marvelous sight to see…except for one of course._

(Diesel 10 chuffs up to the tree and reaches his claw out as a cloud of steam rises up from behind.

_As Diesel 10 was about to pick this giant tree, he heard a chuff so teeny that he looked over to his side and there stood Rosie. She was chuffing on her way back to her shed from a late night work shift in the yard and was surprised at what she was seeing._

**Rosie:** (gasping) Diesel 10?

**Diesel 10:** Oh, hello, Rosie. (charismatically) Still up late with all these extra cars, eh? There's a good engine.

**Rosie:** (shocked) Diesel 10, why? Why are you taking out Christmas tree? Why?

_Diesel 10 knew he had been caught but he was so smart and so slick that he came up with a lie._

**Diesel 10:** Oh, Rosie, my dear engine. Sir Topham Hatt has put me on a late night check for decorations that don't work. And there seems to be a light on this tree that just won't light up. So I'm taking it and all these trucks back to the DieselWorks, my dear engine. I'll fix them up there and then I'll bring them back down here again. Do you understand, Rosie?

**Rosie:** (sighing) I guess so, Diesel 10. I just hope you're telling the truth.

**Diesel 10:** I am, Rosie. You'd find that we diesels are very good at fixing things that don't work. Off to the sheds you go now. Good night, Rosie.

**Rosie:** (whistling) Good night, Diesel 10. Merry Christmas.

_And Rosie chuffed on her way back her the shed._

**Diesel 10:** (watching after her, sneering) Merry Christmas indeed. (laughs)

_And with that, Diesel 10 sneered slyly away. He was glad that his trick on Rosie worked. And it wasn't long before he cleared Knapford and all the rest of the stations before entering the turntable Tidmouth Sheds and clearing the decorations, even all the diesels' old Christmas decorations. And so that was his last stop before reversing back on the line and by the time he reached the Rescue Center, it was a quarter past dawn._

(The rescue vehicles awake and chuff out of the Rescue Center with Captain chuffing out to sea towards the Sodor towns. The other diesels follow them)

_As he hid in a siding and watched his fellow diesels and all the rescue vehicles wake. Then he sat back and watched as the whole of Sodor awoke._

**Diesel 10:** (chuffing forward towards the tide, looking at the Sodor towns) They're just waking up. I know just what they'll do. Their mouths will hang open for about a minute or maybe two. Then they'll cry, and cry and maybe shed a few tears. (grinning) Now that is one extraordinary noise that I simply MUST hear. Eh, Pinchy?

_So he paused and kept his claw quiet until he did hear a sound rising over the snow. It started in low, and then it started to grow._

**_O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree_**

**_ Where are your lovely branches?_**

**_ O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree_**

**_ Where are your lovely branches?_**

**_ Your star and twinkling lights are all but gone_**

**_ But still, we can have some Christmas fun_**

**_ Without you, our dear Christmas tree_**

**_ Without your lovely branches_**

_This confused Diesel 10 a lot. He didn't expect all of Sodor to be happy. And even every engine, the big and the small were singing with the children. Without no presents at all! It seemed as though Diesel 10 hadn't stopped Christmas from coming after all._

**Diesel 10:** It came anyway! The whole Christmas day! Somehow or the other, it came just the same!

_This puzzled Diesel 10 even more._

**Diesel 10:** It came without ribbons…(thinking)…and it came without tags! (thinking harder) It came packages OR BOXES OR BAGS! But how?!

_Then Diesel 10 thought even harder until he thought of something that he hadn't before._

**Diesel 10:** Perhaps Christmas doesn't all come from a store. Maybe…Christmas…means a little bit more. (gasping with his eyes wide open)

_Then suddenly, like magic, something came to a start. Something inside Diesel 10 that enlarged three sizes his heart._

**Diesel 10:** I must bring this all back to everyone on Sodor. I now realize what Christmas is: friendship or perhaps a bit more. Come on, Pinchy! Let's bring Christmas back to all our friends! (honks and rolls away)

(Next scene cuts and zooms in to Knapford Yard with all the engines)

**Toby:** What on earth has happened last night? I mean, Henrietta and I are still merry, but this morning all the decorations on my shed were gone. Also, the people in Arlesdale End were missing their Christmas decorations too.

**Henrietta:** Indeed. So then Toby and I took them to the town centre where we meet up with people from all over Sodor. Then they all started singing. It was wonderful and we were singing too but…this is all just weird.

**James:** Someone has taken Christmas from us!

**Henry:** But who could've done such a thing?

_All the engines thought real hard. Then Percy had an idea._

**Percy:** (gasps) Diesel 10!

**Gordon:** (groans) Oh, why haven't I never thought of that before? That mean, cruel, heartless _Grinch_ of an engine!

**James:** He's a monster!

**Henry:** He took Christmas from all of Sodor!

**Rosie:** And I thought he told me he was doing a routine check for broken decorations.

**Thomas:** What, Rosie?

**Rosie:** That's what he told me.

**James:** And you believed him?

**Rosie:** Well, you see, he sounded very convincing about it and…

**Gordon:** (groans) O the indignity! None of this is entirely your fault, Rosie, but you should know better then believe a diesel. I mean, you trusted him and now look what's happened? Aren't you ashamed?

**Emily:** Now, now, Gordon. It's no big deal. Rosie's had no experience with diesels before. She had no idea.

**Edward:** Precisely, Emily. Besides, it doesn't matter how many decorations he took. What matters is that we are all still together. Christmas may seem all about the commercial value to some of you engines, but if you think deeper into what the true meaning of this holiday is, you'd all realize that the best gift we have is each other.

**Toby:** I couldn't have put it better myself, Edward.

**Henrietta:** Me neither.

(All the engines whistle as Sir Topham Hatt comes before them)

**Topham:** (clearing his throat) Excellent speech, Edward! You are absolutely right. Still, I just got a call from a shunter in Vicarstown. It seems as if Diesel 10 has lied to him about using a line of trucks for a routine check for broken decorations. Wherever he is, he shall be severely punished for causing all this confusion.

**Diesel 10:** (honking as he chuffs in) Well then, you might as well punish me sir. I was the one who was wrong. (Sir Topham Hatt jumps and the engines gasp) I know now what is really all about. In fact, I have come to return all these decorations as a token of my appreciation.

_And before Sir Topham Hatt could say anything else, Diesel 10 used his claw to scoop out all the decorations he took from Knapford and set them aside before continuing on._

**Diesel 10:** (honks as he rolls through Knapford Station) Merry Christmas!

_All the engines were speechless and so was Sir Topham Hatt, who just turned towards the engines in wonder._

(Scene shifts as Diesel 10 travels from place to place)

_And so one by one, he returned the decorations to every last home on the Island and then to every station. All the engines were so surprised that Thomas knew exactly what to say._

**Thomas:** (at Tidmouth Sheds) Diesel 10's heart grew three times larger this Christmas day.

(The engines all whistle in agreement as the scene zooms out over the shed)

_Diesel 10 made his last stop to Tidmouth Sheds. All the engines were waiting there and Sir Topham Hatt looked sternly at him._

(Diesel 10 feels a bit uneasy)

**Topham:** I'm glad you've had a change of heart, Diesel 10, but that doesn't make this matter all right. Would you mind explaining yourself to me and my engines?

**Diesel 10:** No, sir. Not at all. As a matter of fact, you have my apologies, sir.

**Topham:** Your apology is accepted, Diesel 10. My family and I made the best of Christmas and so did the rest of Sodor, even without our presents. Now that you've redeemed yourself and delivered everything back, we are all very proud of you. But why would you want to steal everybody's Christmas decorations?

**Diesel 10:** Well, sir. I hated Christmas with a passion so I decided to stop it from coming. But I realize, now, sir, that the holiday season is more than just a commercial value and that changed something about my view on it. I hope I've like, _actually_, made up for my behavior, sir.

**Topham:** You sure have, Diesel 10. And that's why I am not willing to punish you for your actions. How would you like to join the village feast tonight? Everyone on Sodor will be there and so will all the engines.

**Diesel 10:** Oh, sir. I'd like that very much.

_All of the engines whistled and Diesel 10 could do nothing more than gave a slight smile and crunch his claw a bit._

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station)

_Sir Topham Hatt asked Diesel 10 to pick up the holiday roast from Farmer McColl's farm. This way, he really could make up for his sin. It made Diesel 10 feel important…and very proud._

(Diesel 10 picks up the holiday roast from the farm)

_After picking up the holiday roast, Diesel 10 bought Farmer McColl to the feast. As soon as they arrived, everyone clapped and cheered for Diesel 10 and even the engines and diesels gave him a friendly welcome._

(The engines blow their whistles at Diesel 10 while the diesels honk their horns at him.)

_Soon it was time for Sir Topham Hatt to cut the holiday roast. But first he wanted to make an announcement._

**Topham:** Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, engines and diesels and coaches, I would like to give you a hearty cheer for all my hardworking engines who have made this occasion possible. Another special shout-out to a redeemed guest, or shall we say for now, huh? (everyone laughs) Diesel 10!

(The engines blow their whistles and the diesels honk their horns. Diesel 10 gave a bit of an uneasy smile)

**Topham:** While he may be a little rough around the edges, we have to admit that once you look closer into his heart, you will see a diligent, hard-working friend out of him. Cheers, everyone, and enjoy the feast. (jokingly) Diesel 10, will you do the honors? (knife towards the roast)

**Diesel 10:** I wish I could, sir, but I'm afraid Pinchy doesn't have _that_ much strength to do such a noble honor.

_All of the engines laughed and cheered as Sir Topham Hatt himself carved the holiday roast. Then everyone heard a sound and looked up. They saw a whirring from above._

**Diesel 10:** Who is that?

**Diesel:** Search me.

**Percy:** (gasps) Could it be…Santa Claus?

**Thomas:** (chuckling) No, Percy. It's Harold the helicopter.

_Everyone cheered as Harold hovered below and landed on the station platform, bringing the greatest surprise of all._

(A man in a Santa Claus outfit walks out who looks like Sir Topham Hatt)

**Lowham:** Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!

**Percy:** (gasps) Sir Topham Hatt?

**Lowham:** (chuckles) Oh, no, Percy. It's me. His brother Lowham. Just decided to surprise everybody by dressing up as Santa Claus. (walking up to his brother) Merry Christmas, my brother Topham!

**Topham:** Merry Christmas, Lowham! Merry Christmas, everybody!

_All the engines blew their whistles and honked their horns once more while Diesel 10 just smiled and quietly sniggered._

(Scene zooms up from Diesel 10 and out from all the engines and people gathered as a rendition of _Welcome Christmas_ plays)

_And so it seemed as Diesel 10 came to enjoy Christmas after all; and while he still had sort of a sinister side to him, Christmas would always be a time of year that he would look forward to._

**Diesel 10:** (sniggers) Merry Christmas, Pinchy.

(Scene circles in to black on Diesel 10 as the episode ends)


	16. Stuck In The Snow

**Moral:** safety first/always be careful with snow

**Short Synopsis:** Mike, Rex and Bert deliver coal to all the stations around Arlesburgh during winter nights but Mike gets fed up with wearing his snowplow and decides to make his delivery without one…until disaster strikes with a surprise snowstorm.

(Scene starts with snow falling upon the Arlesburgh line. Oliver and Donald pass by each other with trucks of coal and whistle)

_Winters on the Island of Sodor can be very cold. It is around this time of year when the engines are deliver coal to the stations in the evening to keep the passengers warm._

(Ryan brings coal to a station by Arlesburgh and the next scene cuts to passengers sitting by the fireplace)

_This way, they can have toasty warm fires to sit by in the evening._

(Duck and Donald pass by each other in the snow with trucks of coal)

_No matter what the weather, the engines always make their deliveries on time. That is…when they have snowplows._

(Scene cuts to Mike huffily plowing his way through the snow)

_Some engines don't mind snow, but they also don't enjoy wearing their snowplows. Mike, from the Arlesdale Railway, was one of those engines. He didn't mind the snow one bit but he hated wearing his snowplow._

(Mike grunts as he pushes his plow through the snow. Rex is on the other line and whistles at him as they both stop at the signal)

**Rex:** (teasingly) Enjoying the snow there, Mike? (chuckles)

_Mike was very indignant._

**Mike:** You may think this is very funny, Rex, but you wouldn't be laughing if you had so many snow drifts to plow through on YOUR track, now would you?

**Rex:** I wouldn't find it very reliable either. (his signal turns green and he whistles) That's why I'm always careful when the snowy weather occurs. (chuffs away, laughing)

(Mike rolls his eyes and whistles and chuffs away as soon as his signal turned green. Next scene cuts to Duck and Oliver on their branch line when they both arrive at a signal)

_Meanwhile, Duck and Oliver were busy clearing snowdrifts along the tracks of the "Little Western" branch line when they met each other at a signal._

**Duck:** (whistles) Good evening, Oliver. Good evening, Toad. How have you two been enjoying your passenger trains today?

**Oliver:** Same as always, Oliver. Everything is fine. But all this snow makes my boiler feel chilly. Not only that but we have much more passengers to carry. Isabel and Dulcie are packed and I bet your coaches Alice and Mirabel have the same feeling.

**Alice:** Quite right, Oliver.

**Mirabel:** It's always the same with these cold winters.

**Isabel:** Same here. We've felt so full the entire day, right, Dulcie?

**Dulcie:** (sighs) You can say that again, Isabel.

**Toad:** I know how you ladies feel. It's a little hard for Mr. Oliver and I to deliver coal in this weather.

**Duck:** Well, we'll just have to put up with it, Toad. Anyway, we're not the only ones delivering coal tonight. Douglas is bringing coal up to Arlesdale so that the engines who work up there can deliver coal as well. I'm off to bring Alice and Mirabel back to the yard. You best be doing you're the same with your coaches, Oliver. (whistles and chuffs away when his signal turns green) Later, you two.

**Oliver:** (whistles) Bye, Duck.

**Toad:** Bye, Mr. Duck.

(Oliver chuffs away as soon as his signal turns green. Next scene cuts to Douglas bringing coal up to Arlesdale)

_Meanwhile, Douglas was bringing several trucks of coal up to the Arlesdale railway where the smaller engines worked. This way, the stations on Arlesdale could keep warm as well. Bert, Rex and Mike gave him a warm welcome when he arrived._

**Bert,**

**Rex And** (blowing their whistles) Good evening, Douglas.

**Mike:**

**Douglas:** Good evening, ya three. Here is yer coal trucks, all for the long wintry night. My twin Donal' is busy delivering coal to all the stations by the harbor. Eh, isn't this weather a fine sight?

**Mike:** Not when it's blistering cold, Douglas.

**Bert:** (sighs) What Mike means to say is that he doesn't really enjoy the cold weather.

**Rex:** Like he doesn't act cold enough as it is (chuckles, while Mike just looks away indignantly)

**Douglas:** (chuckles) Well, I don't blame the wee lad. I mean, Donal' and I, we're used to snow and we always make sure we have our snowplows are fitted when we go out in this weather.

**Mike:** Hmph! Well, I think snowplows are useless. They're not much fun to wear and very uncomfortable if you ask me.

**Bert:** But Douglas is right, Mike. Snowplows are essential to every engine no matter what the condition is.

**Rex:** The only problem I have with the snow is that sometimes I have traction trouble. The cold weather is not always adjustable to it.

**Douglas:** Aye. But we must always be prepared for this weather regardless of how we feel aboot it. (whistles) Good night, you all. (chuffs away)

**Bert:** (sighs) Well, come on, you two. Let's get to work. We have many stations to deliver coal to.

(Bert, Rex and Mike whistle as they get ready for their journey)

_And so the three engines worked all through the night to deliver coal to all the stations around the railway. Mike found the journey most uncomfortable._

**Mike:** (fuming) This snowplow makes me feel awkward!

(Mike approaches a station with his coal trucks. A Christmas tree is standing tall there)

_He felt much better as he pulled into the station and saw the beautiful Christmas tree that stand in the center. The men got to work at unloading coal. It wasn't long before they were finished._

(Mike whistles as he chuffs away)

**Man #1:** Thank you, Mike.

**Man #2:** Yeah, thank you, Mike. Goodbye now.

_Soon Mike finished making his deliveries and he returned his trucks to the yard. After that, he headed home to the sheds. When he got there, Bert was already waiting._

(Mike chuffs into the middle berth beside Bert)

**Mike:** Phew, glad that's over.

**Bert:** Oh, are you now, Mike?

**Mike:** Why is it always when around this time of year where the cold weather starts picking up a bit more?

**Bert:** It's just how the season works, Mike, young fellow. And it can very hard for an engine to deal with too.

**Rex:** (whistling while chuffing into the left end berth of the shed, teasingly) Having trouble with the snow again, Mike?

**Mike:** (sighs) You said it, Rex. I can't wait for this weather to be over.

**Rex:** I sometimes have a few troubles with gripping my wheels in the snow as well, you know, but I don't let snow get the better of me.

**Mike:** Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who has a problem with the weather.

**Bert:** Snow can be a problem for any engine, Mike. But the best way to prevent it is by using safe precautions at all times. We should go to sleep now, you two. And don't worry. Things are bound to look better in the morning.

**Mike:** (yawning) Whatever…you say…mm…Bert. (closes his eyes and quickly goes to sleep.

_With that, the three fell asleep as the snow continued to fall. It covered the whole railway from all around._

(Scene cuts to morning. Mr. Duncan arrives at the sheds)

_The next morning, The Small Controller, Mr. Duncan arrived to see his engines._

**Francis:** Good morning, Mike, Rex and Bert. I bet you'll be glad to hear that we have no snow falling all day.

**Mike:** That's great news, sir.

**Francis:** However, tonight there may be a chance of snow and it could be serious so please, wherever you go, please wear your snowplows. That's all for now.

**Mike:** I don't think we'll need our snowplows today, sir. The weather looks fine.

**Francis:** I check the weather report every morning, Mike. And the forecast for tonight looks in no way fine. You must wear your snowplow in the winter whatever the weather.

**Mike:** But, sir…

**Francis:** (firmly) That's an order, Mike.

(Mike sighs and leaves the shed, blowing his whistle, Mr. Duncan watching after him. Next scene cuts to a view over Arlesburgh with Mike chuffing along the track)

_Mike chuffed on his way to the fitter's yard. As he looked up to the sky, he was most indignant._

**Mike:** Not a snowdrop in sight. Mr. Duncan's always assuming too many things all at once.

_Mike arrived to the fitter's yard to get his snowplow fitted. Bert and Rex arrived shortly afterwards. Mike was getting very impatient as the workmen set to work with fitting his snowplow on._

**Mike:** Come on, hurry up! (whistling impatiently)

**Rex:** (chuckling) Why the rush, Mike?

**Mike:** If I'm gonna get this silly little thing fitted on, then it might as well be done quickly so that I can get on with my work.

**Bert:** These things take time, Mike. It's best to be patient about it unless you actually want to cause a disturbance.

(Mike huffs before rolling his eyes and looking away)

_The workmen were struggling with fitting on Mike's snowplow. It was taking a long time. At last, the manager came over._

**Manager:** (sighing) I'm sorry, Mike. It seems that my men cannot fit your snowplow on properly.

**Workmen #1:** It looks damaged to us. You've shook it hard enough to damage it enough, Mike.

**Workmen #2:** Indeed. You must be careful with this thing, Mike.

**Manager:** Much agreed. We'll have it done by tonight. You'll have to do for today without a plow

_Mike was very happy with this._

**Mike:** That's alright, sir. I'll manage without one.

**Manager:** But…you must come back tonight to collect your snowplow. Orders from Mr. Duncan. (firmly) And be careful with it, too. My men work hard on mending these things, you know.

(Mike groans. Bert and Rex laugh. Mike whistles and chuffs away)

_Mike was happy that he didn't have to wear his snowplow for a day. But he knew deep down that it wouldn't last long. Once at the yard, he went to collect his coaches and backed roughly up to them._

**Mike:** (to himself) I wonder what's the point of pulling passengers every morning. Must be part of the new seasonal timetable. (whistling and chuffing away) In fact, Bert and Rex like it better than I do. I enjoy a nice goods train when the time allows it.

_Then Rex arrived to pick up his coaches._

**Rex:** (whistling as he backs up to his coaches, teasingly) Mind the snow, Mike. (chuckles)

_Mike just ignored Rex and chuffed out of the yard. He fumed all the way to Arlesburgh Junction, where Donald was waiting with a goods train._

**Donald:** (whistles) G'day, Mike. (gasps) Aye, weer's yer snowplow? All engines must wear snowplows during the winter, ya know.

**Mike:** It's at the fitter's yard being repaired, Donald. (sighs) And unfortunately I have to go and pick it up again tonight for my coal deliveries.

**Donald:** Ooh, well, maybe ya wouldn't hate it as much if ya knew how useful it was.

**Mike:** Pfft, well unfortunately for you, I don't see the point in wearing one.

**Donald:** Think about it this way, Mike. Yer lucky to even be standing on your own wheels.

**Mike:** And you're lucky to even be pulling goods, Donald.

**Donald:** Whaddaya mean?

**Mike:** I prefer goods train to passengers. Bert and Rex know me well enough to realize that.

**Donald:** Yer turn will coom up soon. Ya wait and see, Mike. (whistles and chuffs away)

(Mike whistles as his passengers exit the coaches the guard's whistles blows. Then he carries on)

_Mike thought hard all morning about what Donald had said._

**Mike:** Silly big engines. Who's he to tell me how lucky I am. Donald's a big engine with big jobs. I'm a smaller engine with simpler jobs to do. He doesn't realize how much more difficult the snow can be for me.

(Scene cuts to Arlesburgh Junction with Bert dropping off passengers as Mike chuffs in)

_Mike delivered the last of his passengers to Arlesburgh Junction. He met Bert who was also dropping off passengers._

**Bert:** Feeling any better, Mike?

**Mike:** Not a bit, Bert. It's nice to have a break from my snowplow but for it to only last the entire afternoon isn't quite enough for me.

**Bert:** You'll get used to it some time around, Mike. (guard's whistle blows and Bert blows his whistle) Just remember how lucky you are to even be standing on your own wheels. (chuffs away)

_And he chuffed away to return his coaches to the yard. Mike thought he would do the same thing._

(Mike whistles and chuffs away as soon as his guard's whistle blows. Next scene cuts to Mike being uncoupled from his coaches in a siding and chuffing away)

_Mike returned his coaches to the yard and then went to collect his goods train._

(Scene cuts to Arlesburgh Harbor with Mike pulling in with his good train)

_Mike arrived at the harbor to drop a shipment ready to be brought out to sea._

(Oliver whistles as he stops on the track across from Mike)

**Oliver:** Hello, Mike. How's your day going?

**Mike:** (sighs) Better now that I don't have to wear my snowplow, Oliver.

**Oliver:** (confused) Your snowplow? What do you mean by that? Every engine must wear a snowplow in the winter. It's essential.

**Toad:** Agreed. Like the cold weather isn't bad enough for one's wheels.

**Mike:** My plow is being repaired at the fitter's yard and I am not supposed to wear it until is fixed later on tonight.

**Oliver:** (a suspicious look on his face) I see.

**Mike:** Anyway, I don't see the point in going back for such a silly thing. It's too uncomfortable. Might as well just get my evening train over and done with while I'm still at it.

**Oliver:** Well, I'd take care if I were you, Mike. I'm not that fond of snow either but I know I'll be safe as long as I have my plow. (whistles and chuffs away) Goodbye, now.

**Toad:** Goodbye, Mr. Mike. And remember, take care.

(Mike sighs and whistles as he carries on)

_Mike was standing no advice from his friends today. He was already in enough of a hurry as it was._

**Mike:** Maybe if I get all my afternoon jobs done and deliver coal to all the stations early, I won't have to work this evening and neither will I have to worry about that silly old plow.

_But he said it too soon. When Mike arrived back at Arlesburgh Junction, Mr. Duncan was waiting for him._

**Francis:** There you are, Mike. I take it that you don't have many jobs later.

**Mike:** Um, no, sir. Would you like me to get a head start on the coal deliveries?

**Francis:** Absolutely not, Mike. That is an evening job. (Mike sighs in dismay) What I would like you to do later is pick up all the passengers and take them home. By the time you get back, Douglas will be here with the coal trucks and the workmen will be on break. You will have plenty of time to ease your axels before your evening journey.

**Mike:** But, sir, I prefer pulling goods. Can't Bert or Rex do it instead?

**Francis:** (sternly) Absolutely not, Mike. They have their own jobs to do and so do you.

**Mike:** But, sir…

**Francis:** (sternly) Really useful engines don't argue, Mike.

(Mike sighed and whistled as he left the junction, Mr. Duncan watching after him)

_Mike felt more indignant than ever. First, he had to take passengers home, which wasn't his favorite job, and then he had to wear his snowplow again in the evening. This did not make him happy at all. _

(Scene cuts to the junction with Mike returning his trucks and then chuffing away again)

_Soon he was done with his goods trains for the day and then went to collect his coaches. Mike picked up and dropped off passengers from station to station and got it done all in good time. He began to feel a little pleased with himself, but he still tried hard not think about having to wear his dreaded snowplow. Suddenly, on his way back to the Junction, an idea popped into Mike's funnel._

**Mike:** (to himself, with a grin on his face) Oh, no. I won't be wearing my snowplow tonight. And I'll make sure of it too.

(Scene cuts to dark as Mike arrives back at the Junction with empty trucks between Rex and Bert)

_It was dark when Mike arrived back at the Junction. His driver and fireman went away for the workmen's break and soon after, Douglas arrived._

**Douglas:** (whistling as he chuffs up beside Bert) Good evening, ya three.

**Bert**

**And** Good evening, Douglas.

**Rex:**

**Douglas:** Here are yer coal cars. Say, the snow's about to fall soon. It's good to see that ya two have snowplows. What about you, Mike?

**Mike:** (sighs) I guess I'll have to collect mine eventually. It's bound to be fixed by now.

**Douglas:** (as the coal is shoveled from his trucks into Bert, Rex and Mike's trucks) Aye. But ya'd have to wait for yer trucks first.

_The three engines waited as the coal was loaded into their trucks. By this time, the workmen's break was over. Mike was finally setting his idea into action._

**Mike:** (whistling as he chuffs away when his crew walks up) Have a good night, my fellow engines.

**Mike's Driver:** Mike, wait!

**Mike's Fireman:** Wait for us!

_But it was too late. Mike had already left, and abandoned his crew._

**Bert:** He's going to get himself into a lot of trouble now unless Rex or I catch up with him.

**Douglas:** No. Ya two have coal to deliver so stick to it. I shall take Mike's driver and fireman to find him. We must catch up with him before he digs himself into trouble.

**Mike's Driver:** (as he walks into Douglas' cab) Thank you, Douglas. (The fireman walks into the cab after him)

**Douglas:** (whistling as the shunter uncouples his trucks from him) No problem. Better hurry now. We must not let Mike get delayed. (chuffs quickly away)

(Scene cuts to the fitter's yard with Mr. Duncan and the workmen waiting)

_At the fitter's yard, Mr. Duncan was deeply concerned._

**Francis:** Mike's snowplow has been repaired. I wonder why he's not here now.

_Then the manager arrived_

**Manager:** Sir, I've just received a call from Mike's crew over the telephone lines. They say he's left for his evening delivery without his crew and they're heading with Douglas to catch up with him.

**Francis:** (shocked) Oh, dear. I have to say this was very shameful of Mike. I must find him right away. (walks towards his car, hops in it and leaves)

_Meanwhile, Mike was making his coal deliveries to all the stations in good timing and he never had trouble either. But every stop he made, the stationmaster would wonder about his snowplow. When Douglas arrived at each station, the stationmaster would give a similar explanation. At last, they reached the last station before the journey back to the Junction._

**Stationmaster:** I'm sorry. I have seen Mike tonight but he didn't pay attention when I asked him about his snowplow. What is that engine up to?

**Douglas:** He doesn't know what trouble he is getting himself into. I must find him, sir. I must. (whistles and chuffs away, the stationmaster waving after him)

_Douglas decided he would take the shortcut back to the Junction._

**Douglas:** Maybe Mike is back by now. Let's just wait and see.

_Meanwhile, Mike had finished all his coal deliveries and was taking the usual route back to the junction, which was the long way round. Mike thought he was being very clever. Suddenly, he saw snow falling from the sky._

**Mike:** Oh, dear. Mr. Duncan was right about the snowstorm.

_But Mike didn't give up._

**Mike:** (boldly) I have been through snowstorms before. I can brave this one too, even without my snowplow.

_But Mike soon realized that he couldn't. No matter how hard he chuffed, the snowfall got heavier and heavier until it started blocking the tracks and making Mike's journey a lot more difficult. His wheels tugged and tugged against the heavy snow, but the harder he chuffed, more snow fell on the track until Mike was nearly buried._

**Mike:** (struggling with his wheels moving against the snow) Oh, dear! I'm snowed under. (as the scene zooms out on him) Help!

_Meanwhile, Douglas returned Mike's driver and fireman to the Junction. They were still worried about their engine and Douglas was disappointed that he didn't find Mike._

**Douglas:** I'm truly sorry. I've tried my best to find Mike and now he's lost.

**Mike's Driver:** Nothing you could have done, Douglas.

**Mike's Fireman:** Mike should know better than to take off on us like that.

(Douglas whistles and chuffs away)

_Douglas chuffed sadly home. Then Mr. Duncan arrived._

**Francis:** (slamming the door to his car) Have any of you guys seen Mike? If not, I'm guessing he's in trouble with the snow by now because this is not normal.

_Bert and Rex were also worried about their friend._

**Bert:** (chuffing forward) Please, sir. Can Mike and I go out and find Mike?

**Rex:** We still have our snowplows fitted.

**Francis:** (sighs) Very well. But make sure to bring him straight back here once you find him. I need to have a word with that engine.

(Bert and Rex whistle as they chuff away. Next scene cuts to Mike still stuck in the snow)

_Meanwhile, Mike was still stuck as his wheels buried within the snow._

**Mike:** (sighs) Oh, dear. Maybe it was a good idea to wear my snowplow after all. The Small Controller will be very cross with me.

_Just then, Rex and Bert arrived._

(Rex and Bert whistle as Bert chuffs up beside Mike and Rex chuffs up behind)

_Mike was glad to see his friends._

**Mike:** Bert! Rex! You guys came to rescue me.

**Bert:** Of course we did, Mike.

**Rex:** (teasingly) We didn't want to let you have all the fun in the snow to yourself. (buffers up behind Mike)

_With Rex's help, Mike was able to move slower along the track and push some of the snow aside until Bert switched tracks and buffered up behind him._

**Bert:** (as his crew couples Mike up to him and heads back into the cab) Off we go. (chuffs away with Mike and Rex behind him)

_The three friends battled their way through the snow. By the time they got back to the shed, Mr. Duncan was still waiting and so was Mike's crew. They did not look very happy._

**Francis:** (severely) I am very disappointed with you, Mike. Just think about how much danger you've caused to yourself. You must never go out in the snow without a plow and you must never leave your crew behind like that.

_Mike sighed and headed sadly to his shed. He was warm and cozy in the shed with his friends all night long, but still wondered on how Mr. Duncan was going to handle the situation of him going into the snow without a plow._

(Scene cuts to morning with Mr. Duncan arriving at the shed)

_He found out next morning._

**Francis:** Morning weather report, my fellow engines; no snow has been reported until tomorrow, so it may be easier for you to do your work.

**Mike:** That's great news, sir. Will we still need our snowplows?

**Francis:** Funny how you asked that question, Mike. _You_ won't need your snowplow today because _you_ are not going out today?

**Mike:** I beg your pardon, sir.

**Francis:** You are to stay in your shed all day, Mike. Rex and Bert will do all the work in your place.

**Rex:** (tauntingly towards Mike) I guess I'll be taking the goods then, sir.

**Francis:** If you wish, Rex.

(Rex looked cheekily over at Mike, who just snorts)

**Francis:** Much to do, my fellow engines. I'll be off now.

**Bert:** (sympathetically as he whistles and chuffs away) Don't worry, Mike. It's for the best, you know.

**Rex:** (teasingly, as he whistles and chuffs away) At least you won't have to wear your snowplow now.

(Bert and Rex chuckle as they chuff away while Mike sighs and looks to the other side)

_Mike was certainly not happy about staying his shed all day. The worst part was that Rex, who teased him the most, was allowed to his goods deliveries. But Douglas came to help Bert out at the Junction with passenger trains._

**Douglas:** (chuffing up near Mike's shed) It's good to see that yer okay, Mike. I've driven your driver and fireman around all night to look for ya.

**Mike:** Thank you, Douglas. I realized my mistake now. But Mr. Francis believes that a day in the shed will give me time to think things over.

**Douglas:** Aye, and quickly. I need to get work now. Goodbye, Mike. (whistles and chuffs away, Mike watching after him)

_Mike stayed in the shed for the rest of the day so there were one less passenger train, but the passengers didn't mind. They knew that Mike was having a lesson and from the Junction platform, they could see him in the shed and started to chatter about it. Mike's face went as red as his paintwork._

(Mike's face turns red before the scene fades out and cuts to sunset and Bert and Rex reversing into their sheds, Mike in between)

_That night, when Rex and Bert returned, Mike had something to say to his friends._

**Mike:** Thanks for helping me last night. You're both really good friends. I know my actions have given you two extra work to do today and I'm sorry.

**Bert:** That's okay, Mike.

**Rex:** (teasingly) Yeah, I had lots of fun taking the goods for you.

(The three engines laugh as Mr. Duncan walks up)

_And for the first time all day, Mike actually smiled as he laughed along with his friends. Then Mr. Duncan came up. Mike stopped laughing and looked right at him._

**Mike:** I'm sorry, sir. I've done nothing useful all day but it taught me a great deal about working in the snow. I hope you can forgive me for my big mistake last night.

**Francis:** I do, Mike. And I appreciate the fact that you apologized and are willing to come out and be a useful engine again.

**Mike:** Oh, no problem, sir.

**Francis:** That's why I've decided to give Rex and Bert the night off and let you take the coal to all the stations around Arlesburgh.

**Mike:** Sure thing, sir.

**Francis:** That is…with your snowplow, of course.

**Mike:** (groaning) My snowplow?

**Francis:** Yes, Mike. It is waiting at the fitter's yard so hurry. You have a big job to do.

(Rex and Bert chuckle as Mike sighs and whistles before leaving the shed, Mr. Duncan laughing after him)

_Mike felt a little worried about having to wear his snowplow again, but as long as he knew that it helped him stay safe in the snow, Mike decided that he would adjust to his plow once and for all. And that, for Mike, was enough to make the best of the winter weather._

(Scene zooms out on Rex, Bert and Mr. Duncan laughing at the shed and Mike chuffing away before it fades to white smoke)


	17. COMING SOON! (spring 2016)

**(Hey guys. Happy New Year! I hope you all enjoyed my stories for _The Gift Of The Magi_ fanfic. I did the best I could on it but in the end, the Diesel 10 story was probably the most fun to write. Anyway, that's all in the past, moving on. Here's a little something to expect in the New Year)**

**COMING THIS JANUARY...**

**Thomas &amp; Friends in Adventures Of Henry!**

**Moral:** whatever doesn't weaken you makes you stronger/respect others' property

**Short Synopsis:** based on the Railway Series book _Henry The Green Engine_, Henry has several adventures as he encounters troubles with functioning as a normal engine and Sir Topham Hatt finds a solution by providing Henry with welsh coal, which makes him feel like a much better engine indeed. Winter arrives and Percy ignores Henry's warning about scarves, which gets him into a serious "jam", than ice and snow bring the signals and cause trouble for Henry and the Flying Kipper. Henry returns from Crewe several weeks later and manages to teach Gordon and a group of school boys a lesson in respect. Then catch a quick glimpse at how Henry discovers his favorite place on Sodor. It's full steam ahead with Sodor's #3 engine.

**Here are a few entries for _My Written Episodes_ to expect while _Adventures Of Henry_ is still in progress.**

**1\. No Twin Is An Island**

**Moral:** teamwork is the best way to get the job done/special features make you useful in your own way

**Short Synopsis:** Donald and Douglas enjoy working together and one day, Sir Topham Hatt calls them over to work at the Coal Depot. Unfortunately, Edward has broken down and Douglas is assigned to help James with a heavy line of coal trucks in his place. The twins are dismayed to be separate from one another, but when James and Douglas struggle with getting up Gordon's Hill, Donald arrives and saves the day.

**2\. The Missing Mail**

**Moral:** patience is a virtue/it takes time to learn new things

**Short Synopsis:** Rosie takes pride with her work in the Shunting Yards, but wishes for a bit of adventure. Her wish is granted when Percy breaks down and is due for repair at the SteamWorks, so Rosie volunteers to pull the mail train in his place. However, problems arise as delays occur and Rosie's excitement eventually leads to impatience, resulting in Charlie giving her a wild goose chase around the Island to give her a missing package.

**3\. Stick-In-The-Mud**

**Moral:** useful comes before cleanliness/a change is as good as a rest

**Short Synopsis:** Isobella enjoys staying clean and avoiding all the dirty work around the quarry, and when Miss Jenny sends her to collect fuel drums, she still manages to stay clean. Isabella feels very pleased with herself, but when Jack gets stuck in the mud, Isobella comes to his rescue and gets more than she bargains for in the process!

**4\. Too Many Goods**

**Moral: **everyone needs help sometimes/too much of anything is not good

**Short Synopsis: **Daisy enjoys both passengers and goods, and when Ryan is in need of repair at the SteamWorks, she vows to run the whole Arlesburgh branch line. However, Donald and Douglas are sent to work in Ryan's place and Daisy keeps rejecting their help...until she gets into a mix-up with her passengers.

**5\. Henrietta Helps ****Out**

**Moral: **everyone has a talent for different things/different can be good

**Short Synopsis: **Toby and Henrietta make a great pair and mean much to each other, but Henrietta wishes for a slight change than constantly looking after Toby, who can obviously handle his work independently. Toby understands her very well and arranges for her to Mavis' break van. However, Iron 'Arry and Bert cause trouble for Mavis amongst the troublesome trucks and Henrietta stops a nasty accident just in time!

**COMING THIS APRIL...**

**Thomas &amp; Friends in Adventures Of Toby**

**Moral:** oldies but goldies/don't judge a book by it's cover

**Short Synopsis: **based on the Railway Series book_ Toby The Tram Engine_, we are introduced to Toby, an old steam tram who runs a tramway with his faithful coach Henrietta. He meets a stout gentleman, who turns out to be Sir Topham Hatt, and Toby and Henrietta, in the midst of the closing of their tramway, are invited to work on the North Western Railway, where he becomes the #7 engine. Watch as Toby teaches James and the new constable a lesson in respect and later helps Thomas and Mrs. Kyndley make the best of the holiday season. It feels good to be Sodor's only steam tram.

**(I hope this all looks promising to you guys. By the time summer hits, I'll put up another preview of what to expect for the next third or so of the year. From now on, I will be releasing a preview for each entry of _My Written Episodes_ fanfic about a week before publication. I will get to work on _Adventures Of Henry_ straight away. Cheers, and peace out)**


	18. PREVIEW: No Twin Is An Island

(Hey guys. It's been a while since I've at least previewed one of these stories but I've been so busy with college that I didn't get around to it. I have the whole summer to get all five stories done before preparing for my Christmas fanfic (which I'll reveal small details about around August), and I've got _Adventures Of Henry_ complete as well, going on to my next _TAB_ followup: _Adventures Of Toby_. Anyway, here is a preview of my next story, which I won't set any particular deadline...just have it up whenever. Enjoy!

**No Twin Is An Island**

**Moral:** teamwork is the best way to get the job done/special features make you useful in your own way

**Short Synopsis:** Donald and Douglas enjoy working together and one day, Sir Topham Hatt calls them over to work at the Coal Depot. Unfortunately, Edward has broken down and Douglas is assigned to help James with a heavy line of coal trucks in his place. The twins are dismayed to be separate from one another, but when James and Douglas struggle with getting up Gordon's Hill, Donald arrives and saves the day.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

(Donald and Douglas chuff about Arlesburgh Harbor)

_Now the twins keep themselves very busy, as they pull trucks and coaches about on the "Little Western" branch line. The twins never like to apart from one another and work best in pairs. Sir Topham Hatt knows this better than anyone else on Sodor, but sometimes the job might require only one of the twins._

(Scene cuts to Donald and Douglas chuffing together on the same track with a heavy load)

_The twins also have two-tone whistles, a quality that most of Sir Topham Hatt's engines don't have, but some of the big engines like to tease the twins for this special quantity._

(Gordon whistles as he speeds up his Hill with the express when he gets stuck halfway up)

**Gordon:** O the indignity.

(Scene cuts to Edward chuffing towards Gordon's hill)

_Edward soon came to help Gordon as always. Donald and Douglas were on the next track, hauling a heavy load._

**Donald**

**And** (whistling) Good day, Edward.

**Douglas:**

**Edward:** (panting as he pushes Gordon's coaches) Hello, Donald and Douglas.

**Douglas:** Keep yer steam up.

(The twins chuff farther up the hill and catch up with Gordon)

**Donald**

**And** (whistling) Good day, Gordon.

**Douglas:**

_But Gordon only laughed._

**Gordon:** (chuckling) Your two-tone whistles. Such an amusement to listen to.

**Donald:** (suspicious) Hey, what's a'that supposed to mean?

**Gordon:** Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm usually controlled towards your practical jokes, but it sounds as if a tugboat horn's been stuck in your funnels. (chuckles)

(Donald and Douglas' expression turn glum as they carry on up the hill)

_This made Donald and Douglas feel quite hurt. They enjoyed practical jokes indeed, but they didn't like being made fun of about their two-tone whistles)_

**Gordon:** (reaching the top) Express coming through! (racing down and overtaking Donald and Douglas)

(Scene cuts to Donald and Douglas conferring with Duck and Oliver in the yard)

_One day, the twins were bragging about their teamwork to Duck and Oliver._

**Donald:** I don't believe ya two understand.

**Duck:** What wouldn't we understand, Donald?

**Douglas:** How dependent Sir Topham Hatt is on Donal' and I working together. We make a grand pair.

**Oliver:** That may be so, Douglas. But you know, Toad and I don't always work together.

**Donald:** What do you mean, Oliver?

**Oliver:** Toad spends some of his time in the Shunting Yard while I take ordinary coaches of passengers from Knapford to beyond. But he works with me whenever I take Isabel and Dulcie out and he helps keep my trucks in line too.

**Douglas:** Still, ya see my twin and I, the both of us seem inseparable. There's no way Sir Topham Hatt might ever bring us apart from one another.

**Duck:** (looking over) Oh, really? (as Sir Topham Hatt walks up) Try telling him that to him now then.

(Donald and Douglas gasp as they look over to Sir Topham Hatt, who walks before the twins)

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**


	19. No Twin Is An Island

(Well, guys. It may be a few months late, but here you are! It was hard determining which would be a fitting storyline for Donald and Douglas and since I'm excited to see them get an episode in S20, I thought I could think of my own to write. A little change in conflict within the story where I changed the twins working together to help James but instead, I changed it to them eventually being able to manage independently. I was inspired by this moral from _Den And Dart_, but I tried not to make it too much like that episode, and I do hope to improve on future stories. Anyway, enjoy!)

**No Twin Is An Island**

**Moral:** teamwork is the best way to get the job done/special features make you useful in your own way

**Short Synopsis:** Donald and Douglas enjoy working together and one day, Sir Topham Hatt calls them over to work at the Coal Depot. Unfortunately, Edward has broken down and Douglas is assigned to help James with a heavy line of coal trucks in his place. The twins are dismayed to be separate from one another, but soon learn with a little confidence that working independently isn't so bad after all.

(Scene starts on seagulls flying over Arlesburgh Harbor and zooms in on Donald and Douglas at the yard)

_Donald and Douglas are Scottish twins working on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. They are both have numbers 9 and 10 on their tenders respectively._

(Scene shifts from 9 on Donald's tender to 10 on Douglas' tender, and then shifts to a flashback of the twins' arrival with Sir Topham Hatt inspecting them)

_When the twins arrived on Sodor, they came as a surprise since Sir Topham Hatt only expected one._

**Topham:** (confused, fingers over his chin) Hmm. (Donald and Douglas grin at him)

_But the twins soon proved themselves useful and became part of Sir Topham Hatt's railway._

(Scene shifts back to the modern day with Donald and Douglas chuffing about Arlesburgh Harbor)

_Now the twins keep themselves very busy, as they pull trucks and coaches about from the "Little Western" branch line up to Harwick. The twins never like to apart from one another and work best in pairs. Sir Topham Hatt knows this better than anyone else on Sodor, but sometimes the job might require only one of the twins._

(Scene cuts to Donald and Douglas chuffing together on the same track with a heavy load)

_The twins also have two-tone whistles, a quality that most of Sir Topham Hatt's engines don't have, but some of the big engines like to tease the twins for this special quantity._

(Gordon whistles as he speeds up his Hill with the express when he gets stuck halfway up)

**Gordon:** O the indignity.

(Scene cuts to Edward chuffing towards Gordon's hill)

_Edward soon came to help Gordon as always. Donald and Douglas were on the next track, hauling a heavy load._

**Donald**

**And** (whistling) Good day, Edward.

**Douglas:**

**Edward:** (panting as he pushes Gordon's coaches) Hello, Donald and Douglas.

**Douglas:** Keep yer steam up.

(The twins chuff farther up the hill and catch up with Gordon)

**Donald**

**And** (whistling) Good day, Gordon.

**Douglas:**

_But Gordon only laughed._

**Gordon:** (chuckling) Your two-tone whistles. Such an amusement to listen to.

**Donald:** (suspicious) Hey, what's a'that supposed to mean?

**Gordon:** Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm usually controlled towards your practical jokes, but it sounds as if a tugboat horn's been stuck in your funnels. (chuckles)

(Donald and Douglas' expression turn glum as they carry on up the hill)

_This made Donald and Douglas feel quite hurt. They enjoyed practical jokes indeed, but they didn't like being made fun of about their two-tone whistles)_

**Gordon:** (reaching the top) Express coming through! (racing down and overtaking Donald and Douglas)

(Scene cuts to Donald and Douglas conferring with Duck and Oliver in the yard)

_One day, the twins were bragging about their teamwork to Duck and Oliver._

**Donald:** I don't believe ya two understand.

**Duck:** What wouldn't we understand, Donald?

**Douglas:** How dependent Sir Topham Hatt is on Donal' and I working together. We make a grand pair.

**Oliver:** That may be so, Douglas. But you know, Toad and I don't always work together.

**Donald:** What do you mean, Oliver?

**Oliver:** Toad spends some of his time in the Shunting Yard while I take ordinary coaches of passengers from Knapford to beyond. But he works with me whenever I take Isabel and Dulcie out on the branch line and he helps keep my trucks in line too.

**Douglas:** Still, ya see my twin and I, the both of us seem inseparable. There's no way Sir Topham Hatt might ever bring us apart from one another.

**Duck:** (looking over) Oh, really? (as Sir Topham Hatt walks up) Try telling that to him now then.

(Donald and Douglas gasp as they look over to Sir Topham Hatt, who walks before the twins)

**Topham:** Ah, Donald and Douglas. Just the engines I wanted to see. I have a special job for you two.

**Donald:** Aye, a special job, sir?

**Douglas:** What is it, sir?

**Topham:** Well, I've discussed with the harbor manager on whether he could spare the two of you for today for while Oliver handles the goods and Duck takes both his coaches, as well as Isabel and Dulcie, around Arlesburgh to perform passenger duties.

**Duck:** Yes, sir.

**Oliver:** Much obliged, sir.

**Douglas:** Aye, but what's the special we'd be doing, sir?

**Topham:** Ah, right, well, Edward is need of repair at the SteamWorks and I'm in short supply of engines at the moment who can shunt loads of trucks at the coal depot and keep them in line. The Shunting Yard is bustling enough as it is and all my engines have other work to do. That's why I'd like you, Donald and Douglas, to help the other engines out at the Coal Depot.

**Donald:** Aye, sir.

**Douglas:** We'd be honored.

**Topham:** Good. Off you go then. And wait for my arrival 'cause I'll eventually need an engine or two to collect coal from the mainland and bring it over to the Depot.

(Donald and Douglas whistle as they chuff away. Next scene cuts to the Coal Depot with James and Emily shunting trucks about)

_At the Shunting Yards, James and Emily were busy shunting trucks about. As mixed-traffic engines, they had just finished their morning passenger runs so Sir Topham Hatt had decided to keep them busy in the Yards until their next passenger trains._

(James bumps a line of trucks)

**Trucks:** Ow! Ow! That hurt, James. Leave us alone!

**James:** (firmly) Oh, keep quiet, you troublesome trucks. And stay in line where you belong. (bumps them once more)

**Trucks:** Ouch! Ouch! Ow!

**Emily:** (pulling up on the line across from James) You must be careful with trucks, James. They don't really _need_ to be bumped until they start causing trouble.

**James:** Don't go so soft on these trucks, Emily. Every engine knows that trucks are always trouble.

**Thomas:** (whistles as he chuffs in with trucks) Hello, James. Hello, Emily. Wow, this depot seems busy. Did Sir Topham Hatt send you to work here as well?

**James:** Yes, Thomas. And the trucks are up to no good as usual.

**Emily:** I've handled them gently all morning, James. Besides, the trucks haven't _really_ been much trouble to deal with.

**James:** Not yet they haven't, Emily. Just wait until you're chuffing along the main line. I've had quite a few experiences myself with them as both of you might remember.

**Thomas:** (chuckles) Oh, yes, James. I remember very well of your accidents in my early days of Sodor.

**James:** (embarrasedly) Well…well you might recall your own, Thomas, with your first experience with trucks. Lucky the buffers stopped you then.

**Emily:** In one of the few experiences _I've_ had with trucks, the accident I had was on impulse when I pushed them into the ditch. But the lesson I learnt, James, is to not let the silly trucks get to you. You'll never be able to show them you're in control otherwise.

**James:** (confidently) I know _all_ about trucks, thank you very much, Emily.

(Donald and Douglas arrive, sounding their two-whistles, causing James to laugh)

**Donald:** Good day, ya three!

**Thomas:** Hello, Donald and Douglas.

**Douglas:** Mm, lots 'o wee trucks to shunt aboot, aye?

**Emily:** Yes, indeed. We're glad you're here.

**James:** Ha! (cheekily) For helping us shunt…at least.

(Donald and Douglas give a confused look. Sir Topham Hatt walks up)

**Topham:** Ah, Donald and Douglas, you're here. Splendid. Thomas, you may fetch Annie and Clarabel now. James and Emily, you must stay a bit longer to help the twins around the Depot. (James groans a sigh of dissatisfaction) Not to worry. Percy and Stanley will be here to help out soon enough.

**Thomas:** (whistles) Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.

(Sir Topham Hatt walks away)

**James:** (sighs) I can't believe it. Now I have to wait longer until my next passenger train.

**Donald:** Aye. Pushing trucks might cheer you up a bit, James. (whistles)

**Douglas:** (whistles) Indeed.

**James:** (chuckles) I believe I'm cheered up already, Donald and Douglas. Having to _your_ two-tone whistles is enough to entertain anybody. It's like a tugboat on the line. The fact that they sound the same means I can't tell which one is which. (chuckles once more)

_Donald and Douglas did not like James' joke. Emily spoke severely to James._

**Emily:** (sternly) That wasn't funny, James. You know Donald and Douglas don't like being teased for their two-tone whistles.

_James just ignored Emily and was still amused as he went back to work._

(James whistles and chuffs away, still laughing. Thomas smiles at the twins)

**Thomas:** Don't worry, Donald and Douglas. I think your two-tone whistles are lovely.

**Emily:** They're unique in quality. The fact that they're different from our whistles is what makes you two special.

(Thomas whistles and chuffs away. Emily and the twins get to work. Drum intro to a rendition of _We Make A Team Together_, in the same style of _Sodor's Legend Of The Lost Treasure_, begins)

_The twins appreciated the support they had from their friends, and that was enough to put them straight to work in the Yards._

(Donald and Douglas shunt trucks about as the song starts)

_**We make a team together (1, 2, 3!)**_

_**We go full steam together (Him, you, me!)**_

_**Best of friends forever we'll be (Yeah, yeah!)**_

_**Better together**_

(Percy and Stanley join the engines in the Depot and all six engines shunt trucks about)

_**We need our friends nearby us (Everyday)**_

_**So they can help and guide us (In every way)**_

_**And we know there's a place they will stay (Yeah, yeah!)**_

_**Forever beside us**_

_**Well, there's nothing that I couldn't do**_

_**When I'm steaming along next to you**_

_**We make a team together (1, 2, 3!)**_

_**We go full steam together (Him, you, me!)**_

_**We roll along together all the way**_

_**We make a team together (1, 2, 3!)**_

_**We go full steam together (Him, you, me!)**_

_**We roll along together all the way**_

(Song ends as the Coal Depot begins looking in a more orderly fashion)

**Stanley:** What fun that was. It takes a team of engines, big or small, to keep the yard in such an orderly fashion as this.

**Percy:** You said it, Stanley.

(Percy, Stanley, Donald and Douglas laugh as James whistles and chuffs in)

**James:** I must say I'm very impressed, Donald and Douglas, with the work you've done. (cheekily) Still thought, it's hard telling which twin was which.

**Emily:** (chuffing in, looking sternly at James) That's enough now, James. (looks over and smiles at Donald and Douglas) I'm glad you came to help us, twins. It's like I told you earlier. Different can be good.

_Before the twins could answer, Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

**Topham:** Well done to all of you. I'm very pleased with how well you've kept the trucks here in order. The Depot looks more splendid then ever.

**James:** Does that mean Emily and I can go back to pulling coaches now, sir?

**Topham:** Not yet, James. Samson is expecting a goods train to take over from the mainland and I need you to take deliver it from Brendam over to the Shunting Yards first. (James groans) But you can't do it alone. It's a heavy load and it's going to need two engines to pull.

_Donald and Douglas looked away. They didn't want to work apart from each other. But unfortunately, the twins had no other choice._

**Topham:** Douglas, you think you can haul the goods train with James to the Shunting Yards?

**Douglas:** (hesitantly) Well, sir. I…

**Topham:** Great! I'll make arrangements right away.

**Douglas:** But what about Donald, sir?

**Topham:** (confused) What _about_ Donald?

**Donald:** Ya think the three of us can pull that train together, sir? Ya see Douglas and I usually work together and…

**Topham:** Absolutely not, Donald. It doesn't take three engines to do the job. Besides, you're still needed here at the Coal Depot. Gator's also on his way and he's expected to pick up a coal delivery to bring back to the mainland.

**Percy:** (gasps, excitedly) Gator?

**Topham:** (sighs, nodding) Yes, Percy. Gator.

(Percy smiles happily. Sir Topham Hatt looks sternly at Donald for obedience on his task)

**Donald:** (sighs) Yes, sir. I'll make sure Gator's coal order is ready for him.

(Sir Topham Hatt beams and nods before walking away)

**Douglas:** (looking over at his twin) Sorry, Donald.

**Donald:** (sighs) It's fine, Douglas. The best I can do is make the best of this situation. You and James be careful now, will you?

**James:** (confidently) Ha! I'm always careful when it comes to trucks.

**Douglas:** (cheekily) Oh, yeah. We all know that, James. But we also know tell of an engine and some tar wagons.

(The engines all laugh as James chuffs away)

_James was not very fond of Douglas' joke. He didn't like to be reminded of his own accidents with trucks._

(Donald sighs sadly as Douglas whistles and slowly chuffs away)

**Emily:** (whistling, kindly) Come on, Donald. Let's get to work.

**Donald:** (sighs) Sure thing, Emily.

(Donald and Emily get to work at pulling trucks about. Scene cuts to James and Douglas at Brendam Docks)

_When James and Douglas arrived at the Docks, James was bumping all the trucks into line to take to the Shunting Yards. Douglas chuffed up alongside._

**Douglas:** (whistle) Ya'd best be careful now with those trucks, James. We don't wanna encounter trouble on the way to the Shunting Yards.

**James:** Nonsense, Douglas. (chuffs towards the points) The harder you bump the trucks, the more likely they are to know that you're in charge. (switches lines and backs up to the trucks where the shunter couples him up) You can be my back engine. That way, you can see how a really splendid engine like _me_ can manage so many trucks.

**Douglas:** (cheekily) Aye, with pleasure. Ya'd eventually need Edward to get you up the hill anyway. (chuckles slightly, still remembering his twin)

(James scoffs at Douglas' joke as Douglas slowly chuffs up to the brake van)

_James felt he had no time for jokes. He wanted to get back to pulling coaches as soon as possible. Douglas, on the other hand, tried making a practical to make the best of an uneasy situation, but matter how hard he tried, the only thing he ended up thinking of was his twin._

(Douglas sighs as he buffers up to the brake van and the shunter couples him up)

**Douglas:** (whistles) I'm ready, James.

**James:** (whistles back) So am I. Readier than you'll ever be, Douglas.

_And with that, the two engines hauled the heavy train slowly and sternly out of the Docks._

(Scene fades out and cuts back to the Coal Depot with Donald shunting trucks into place)

_At the Coal Depot, Donald was quietly shunting trucks into place._

**Emily:** (whistling, stopping across from Donald) Still missing your twin, are you, Donald?

**Donald:** (sighs) Yes, Emily. I just don't know I'll be able to manage all the independent work without him. Douglas and I have worked apart from each other before but...(thinking of what to say)

**Emily:** (suggestively) But?

**Donald:** (sighs) The truth is, we always do our jobs best when we work together. And Sir Topham Hatt knows it himself.

(Percy and Stanley pass by on the next set of lines across from each other)

**Percy:** Don't worry about it, Donald.

**Stanley:** At least you have the rest of your friends to share the work with.

**Donald:** (sighs) True, Stanley. Just a very special friend is what's missing to help me get the job done.

(Scene fades on Donald and cuts to James and Douglas on the main line)

_Meanwhile, James and Douglas were busily hauling the heavy goods train along the main line. James was beginning to enjoy himself…a bit._

**James:** (to Douglas) I take it that you and your twin don't get such a splendid view of the main line where you work on that _branch line_ up at Arlesburgh, do you?

**Douglas:** Aye, no, James. Instead, we got a nice view of the harbor… (smiling, to outsmart James)…and the branch line itself.

(James gasps, and then quickly scoffs as he pulls the trucks along, but then they start giggling)

_Eventually, the trucks were up to their old tricks, but James believed they were easy to handle._

**Trucks:** (to each other) Hold back! Hold back!

(James bumps the trucks crossly and causes them to rattle in a pattern down the line towards Douglas, who groans as the last car wobbles the brake van and bumps him)

**Douglas:** (worriedly) Um, James. We're about to reach Gordon's Hill soon. Ya sure you don't need me to go in front and help you pull the train up the hill?

**James:** Nonsense, Douglas. We'd need some engine to help push us the hill. Gordon and I get stuck all the time.

**Douglas:** (confused) And your point is, James?

**James:** The key is, Douglas, not to slow down. Besides, you'd work as a more modern back engine than old slow Edward anyday. (smiles amusedly)

(Douglas rolls his eyes as the scene fades out and cuts back to the Coal Depot)

_Back at the Coal Depot, Donald and Emily were working splendidly as Percy and Stanley shunted trucks in place for them to load under the coal hopper. They were just about done with getting Gator's train ready._

**Donald:** (shunting the last line of trucks with a brake van up to Gator) There you are, Gator. Your coal order is ready.

**Gator:** Thank you, Donald. You've all been a great help. Now we mainland engines have plenty more coal to last us a while. (whistling) Goodbye, now. (chuffs away)

(The engines all whistle as Gator leaves. Percy watches him especially)

**Percy:** (whistling after Gator) Goodbye, Gator! (to himself, quietly) My old friend.

**Donald:** (chuffing up across from Percy) Say, Percy. You and Gator seemed pretty intimate from what I be witnessing.

**Percy:** (sighs) Yes, Donald. Gator and I are old friends back to when he was first discovered on Sodor. He showed me that being brave is better than feeling scared. And then he went away for a while to work in the mountains, and during his absence, I learnt that it must be brave to work apart from those close to you as well.

**Donald:** (thinking about Douglas) Aye, reminds me of how it feels now working without my twin.

**Percy:** I know how you feel, Donald. But I moved on without Gator, and what do you know? He returned to Sodor. He works on the mainland nowadays but at least I get to see him often, and when I do, it just reminds me how lucky I am to have him as a friend. (whistles and gets back to work)

_Donald thought hard about what Percy had said._

**Donald:** (to himself) Maybe seeing Douglas at the end of the day will remind me, too, how lucky I am to have him as a twin. (thinks harder) If Percy can move on from his experience with Gator and being a hard-working and useful engine, than I must do the same without my twin. (confidently) Aye! I'll do it.

**Emily:** (whistling as she chuffs by) Sir Topham Hatt has sent me to pull my next passenger train. Good luck, Donald!

(Drums beats start up to an instrumental reprise of _We Make A Team Together_, as Donald continues pulling coal trucks about the yard)

_Donald felt confidence he never knew he had. He shunted the trucks gently about, and as a result, they behaved well. _

(Sir Topham Hatt beams as he watches the work progression)

_Sir Topham Hatt was very impressed with how the work was progressing that he was glad he was able to spare the twins for the day._

(Scene transitions back to James and Douglas passing through Henry's Tunnel)

_Back on the main line, James and Douglas hauled the train through Henry's Tunnel and headed for Gordon's Hill._

**James:** Be careful not to slow down, Douglas. We can't afford to be stuck on this hill.

**Douglas:** I think I must cut in front now, James. The train does seem heavy enough for two engines to pull up the hill together.

**James:** Nonsense. A back engine is all I need to get the job done. That way I can get back to pulling coaches as soon as the delivery is at the Shunting Yards on time.

_Douglas gave up. There was no way he could convince James how difficult it would be to get the long train up the hill without another engine in front._

(The train passes under the bridge and reaches Gordon's Hill)

_Soon the two engines reached Gordon's Hill. James' fireman stoked up plenty of coal for him to make it over the Hill, but it wasn't long before the trucks' plan to trick the two engines was put into action._

**Trucks:** (whispering to each other) Hold back! Hold back!

_The trucks holding James back halfway up Gordon's Hill._

(Douglas moves his wheels in an attempt to push the train)

_Douglas tried pushing the train from the other end, but it was too heavy. The train was well and truly stuck._

(James groans)

**Douglas:** (sighs) I'm sorry, James. I'm trying my hardest. I think we took too many trucks.

**James:** Oh, stuff and nonsense, Douglas. Edward can push heavier trains than this, and he's one of the oldest engines on Sodor. Don't you haul trains like this all the time?

**Douglas:** Yes, but not as a back engine. I'm sorry, James. You were right. It's like my twin and I are indifferent. We're not usually best at working apart after all.

**James:** But, Douglas, you helped me haul this heavy goods train all the way from Brendam. It's _me_ who should be sorry. I couldn't have gone all this way without you.

**Douglas:** Ya really mean that, James?

**James:** I do, Douglas. Besides, it takes time to learn new things. The harder you try at it, the more likely you are to end up succeeding. I've learnt this as a splendid red mixed-traffic engine myself.

_Douglas had thought about what James had said. Then, he took a deep breath._

**Douglas:** Yer right. I'm also a mixed-traffic engine. There's nothing I can't do. (confidently) Don't worry, James. We'll get this train to the Shunting Yards on time. (whistles, pushing towards the train)

_Douglas pushed and puffed, and puffed and pushed…and finally he was able to push the heavy train slowly up the hill._

(Another instrumental rendition of _We Make A Team Together_ starts as Douglas pushes the train slowly up the hill, pushing all of the groaning trucks in line. James pulls them up the hill and over)

_The two engines had made successfully pulled the heavy train over Gordon's Hill and had made it to the Shunting Yards all in good time._

**Samson:** (whistling) Thank you, James and Douglas. (chuffs away with the goods train, James and Douglas whistling after him)

(Instrumental ends as James and Douglas return to the Coal Depot)

_James and Douglas arrived back at the Coal Depot where Donald was waiting._

**Donald:** Aye, Douglas. How was it?

**Douglas:** It was fun, Donald. I learnt from James that I could be as good of a back engine as Edward.

**James:** _You_ learnt that yourself, Douglas, by helping me haul that train up the hill…(smiling)…with my help of course. I apologize if I hurt both of you earlier. Your two-tone whistles are just as good as any other, just a bit more…unique, that's all.

_Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

**Topham:** Thanks for all your help here at the Depot today, Donald.

**Donald:** Oh, well, no problem, sir.

**Topham:** I know it wasn't easy without your twin, but you still managed to work independently in the Depot by yourself. As for you, James and Douglas, despite that little mishap on Gordon's Hill, I'm glad to see that you still managed to make the delivery over to the Shunting Yards all in good time.

**James:** Does this mean I can go back to pulling coaches now, sir?

**Topham:** Indeed, James. Your passengers are waiting after all.

(James whistles and chuffs away. Watching this, Donald and Douglas look over at Sir Topham Hatt beams and nods his head at them. The twins chuckle at each other and whistle as they leave the depot. Scene cuts to sunset with the twins chuffing together on the same line)

_The twins felt good to be back together again, as they chuffed together back home to Arlesburgh. On the way, they met Gordon, who was stranded on the express line._

**Douglas:** Hello, Gordon. (cheekily) A little short of steam, are ya?

**Gordon:** Unfortunately, Douglas, I ran out of water on my way back to Tidmouth. It's a shame too for a big express engine like me.

**Donald:** Oh, well, why didn't you say so?

**Gordon:** (confused) I beg your pardon.

**Donald:** (switching lines) Don't worry, Gordon. We're here to help ya. (buffers up to Gordon)

**Gordon:** Really?

**Douglas:** Of course. That's what friends are for, eh?

**Gordon:** Um…well, I…

_Gordon didn't know what to say. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything as the twins were glad to help a fellow engine in need._

(Douglas buffers up to Gordon's tender)

**Douglas:** Ya ready, Donald?

**Donald:** Ready when you are, Douglas.

(Donald and Douglas pull Gordon along the express line)

_The twins pulled Gordon along the express line to the nearest water tower. Gordon didn't what to make of this. He hadn't been very kind to the twins lately by joking about their two-tone whistles, but felt more than grateful for their help anyway._

(The twins stop Gordon at the water tower where he takes on water)

**Gordon:** Thank you, Donald and Douglas. I'm sorry I teased you both. Your two-tone whistles are grand after all.

**Donald:** (whistles) Aye, thank ye, Gordon! (switches back to his line)

**Douglas:** Anytime, Gordon. Anytime. (reverses back to his line)

(Donald and Douglas chuff back on their way back home. Gordon slightly smiles as the scene fades out and cuts to nighttime with Donald, Douglas, Ryan and Daisy lined up in their berths at Arlesburgh Sheds)

_Later that night, Sir Topham Hatt came to see the twins. He was very pleased with them._

**Topham:** I am happy to hear that you were able to work as well on your own, Donald and Douglas, as you do in pairs. You've both proved how well you can manage the work in the yard independently, and I'm very impressed.

**Donald**

**And** Thank ye, sir!

**Douglas:**

**Topham:** Better still, I understand that you both enjoy working best in pairs, even if the job calls for one engine and not two. While you may face the opportunity in future of working _apart_ from one another, the probability is remote that you will work _away_ from one another. While all my engines on the Island perform separate duties, you are all a team, especially when you work _together_.

**Donald:** Aye, sir.

**Douglas:** We've both learnt that today. Which leads to believe that…

**Donald**

**And** (together) …no twin is an island!

**Douglas:**

(Donald, Douglas, Ryan, Daisy and Sir Topham Hatt laugh as the scene zooms out over the nighttime sky and fades to credits)


	20. PREVIEW: The Missing Mail

**The Missing Mail**

**Moral:** patience is a virtue/it takes time to learn new things

**Short Synopsis: **Rosie takes pride with her work in the Shunting Yards, but wishes for a bit of adventure. Her wish is granted when Percy breaks down and is due for repair at the SteamWorks, so Rosie volunteers to pull the mail train in his place. However, problems arise as delays occur so Rosie's excitement eventually leads to impatience, resulting in Charlie giving her a wild goose chase around the Island to give her a missing package.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_Sometimes, Rosie works as a station pilot at Knapford, shunting coaches for the big engines to start their day's work._

**Gordon:** (whistles, impatiently) Hurry up, Rosie. The express can't wait all morning, you know.

**Rosie:** (panting while pushing the heavy coaches) Just about there, Gordon. (grunts, and then she finally brings the coaches to the platform)

**Gordon:** (whistling) All aboard!

**Rosie:** (gasps) Wow. You must be very big and strong to pull the express, Gordon.

**Gordon:** Indeed. And very _important_, too.

**Rosie:** Amazing. I wish I could have such a special job. It would be nice to leave the yard and see the rest of Sodor.

**Gordon:** Ha! You? A special job? (chuckles) Nonsense. Pulling coaches requires great strength and expertise. You, Rosie, are a tank engine shunter, so you'll never enough of that to be in _my_ position.

(guard's whistle blows. Gordon whistles and chuffs away)

_Rosie thought about what Gordon had said, and he felt very sad. She wished more than ever that she could have a job that seemed as important as some of the other engines._

(Rosie slowly chuffs further into the station, watching Thomas leaves the station with Annie and Clarabel through Knapford Junction and Percy leave the platform with the mail train. Emily chuffs up beside Rosie)

**Emily:** (whistling) What's wrong, Rosie? You seem a bit upset this morning.

**Rosie:** (sighs) I enjoy my work in the Shunting Yards, Emily, and I especially like being a station pilot on occasion. But sometimes I do wish for a bit of adventure.

**Emily:** (confused) What do you mean by _adventure_?

**Rosie:** Well, you know, Gordon has the express; Thomas has his own branch line; Percy delivers the mail; even you have your own coaches, Emily. You engines are all so lucky to have such exciting jobs. As for me, I'm just a shunter.

**Emily:** (chuckles) I enjoy pulling passenger trains, Rosie. But just remember that I'm a mixed-traffic engine. I also spend some of my time during the day, shunting trucks and pulling them, like you do. Every job on the railway is important, Rosie, no matter how exciting one particular job may be.

(guard's whistle blows and Emily leaves with her coaches)

**Emily:** (whistling) Goodbye, Rosie.

_Rosie thought about what Emily had just said. But she still wished for something exciting to happen, even if it were a temporary change._

(Scene cuts back to the Shunting Yards with Rosie shunting trucks about)

_As usual, Rosie spent most of her afternoon in the Shunting Yards. Luckily, the trucks behaved well and refrained from grumbling or causing trouble, and Rosie found them easy to handle._

(Rosie shunts a line of trucks up to Harvey, and the shunter couples them up before he pulls them away.

**Harvey:** (whistling) Thank you, Rosie.

_But Rosie didn't hear Harvey. She still remembered what Emily had said, and felt a little bored, despite realizing how important her job was as much as any other job._

(Rosie lets off a little steam and sighs, still a bit sad)

_Thomas arrived through the Yards with Annie and Clarabel._

**Thomas:** (whistling, as he stops on the line across from Rosie) Hello, Rosie.

**Rosie:** (quietly) Hi, Thomas.

_Thomas was a little puzzled. Rosie was usually very excited to see him, but he could see she was upset._

**Thomas:** What's wrong, Rosie?

_Rosie decided to tell her friend Thomas all about it._

**Rosie:** (takes a deep breath) I just feel a little bored of all this, Thomas. Surely, working as a shunter and a station pilot may be as important as any other job, but sometimes, I just feel I could a bit of adventure. Just for a change. You know, taking trains to destinations far and wide and seeing how exciting life can be out there on the rails.

**Thomas:** (sympathetically) Pulling trains is not so easy, Rosie. It's hard work and it requires patience. Sometimes, it takes time to learn new things. I learnt that when I first arrived on Sodor, and I have my own branch line now, and I've run it for years.

**Annie:** (chuckles) Only just, Thomas.

**Clarabel:** (jokingly) Only because we help stay on track.

(Thomas, Annie and Clarabel laugh and Rosie also gives a slight chuckle)

**Rosie:** (chuckles) Thanks for the advice. You've cheered me up, Thomas. I feel much better about my work now.

**Thomas:** No problem, Rosie. I better get going now. A couple more stops and a few more passengers to pick up and drop off. (whistles) Bye, Rosie. (chuffs away)

**Rosie:** (whisting) Bye, Thomas! (sighs happily)

_Rosie always felt better from seeing Thomas. But she also thought over what he had said about patience, and was confident that she would learn it in future when it came to pulling her own train._

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**


	21. The Missing Mail

(Here we go, guys: The Missing Mail! I know my preview for it was put up like two months ago, but, hey, I've been busy. Now I believe I have a bit more time to write the next story as well. This seemed like an interesting path for Rosie's character to go in, and for Charlie's character to take some different sort of development and growth. Enjoy!)

**The Missing Mail**

**Short Synopsis: **Rosie takes pride with her work in the Shunting Yards, but wishes for a bit of adventure. Her wish is granted when Percy breaks down and is due for repair at the SteamWorks, so Rosie volunteers to pull the mail train in his place. However, problems arise as delays occur so Rosie's excitement eventually leads to impatience, resulting in Charlie giving her a wild goose chase around the Island to give her a missing package.

**Moral:** patience is a virtue/it takes time to learn new things

(Scene starts with a view of the Shunting Yards and Rosie shunting trucks about)

_Rosie is a cheery little tank engine, who works as a shunting engine. Most of her work resides in the Shunting Yards where she spends her time pushing and pulling trucks about. Rosie is also a very helpful engine and full of energy, always willing to help out a friend in need._

(Oliver and Toad pass through with a goods train and Rosie witnesses them in the midst of shunting Duck's train)

**Rosie:** (whistles) Good morning, Oliver.

**Oliver:** Good morning, Rosie.

**Rosie:** That sure looks like a big train. Would you like me to be your back engine?

**Oliver:** (chuckles) It's fine, Rosie. I've carried heavier loads than this many times. But thanks, anyway. (whistles)

**Toad:** Goodbye, Miss Rosie.

**Rosie:** (sighs) Goodbye, Toad. (gets back to shunting)

(Next scene cuts to Knapford Station with Gordon waiting at the platform)

_Sometimes, Rosie works as a station pilot at Knapford, shunting coaches for the big engines to start their day's work._

**Gordon:** (whistles, impatiently) Hurry up, Rosie. The express can't wait all morning, you know.

**Rosie:** (panting while pushing the heavy coaches) Just about there, Gordon. (grunts, and then she finally brings the coaches to the platform)

**Gordon:** (whistling) All aboard!

**Rosie:** (gasps) Wow. You must be very big and strong to pull the express, Gordon.

**Gordon:** Indeed. And very _important_, too.

**Rosie:** Amazing. I wish I could have such a special job. It would be nice to leave the yard and see the rest of Sodor.

**Gordon:** Ha! You? A special job? (chuckles) Nonsense. Pulling coaches requires great strength and expertise. You, Rosie, are a tank engine shunter, so you'll never have enough of that to be in _my_ position.

(guard's whistle blows. Gordon whistles and chuffs away)

_Rosie thought about what Gordon had said, and she felt very sad. She wished more than ever that she could have a job that seemed as important as some of the other engines._

(Rosie slowly chuffs further into the station, watching Thomas leaves the station with Annie and Clarabel through Knapford Junction and Percy leave the platform with the mail train. Emily chuffs up beside Rosie)

**Emily:** (whistling) What's wrong, Rosie? You seem a bit upset this morning.

**Rosie:** (sighs) I enjoy my work in the Shunting Yards, Emily, and I especially like being a station pilot on occasion. But sometimes I do wish for a bit of adventure.

**Emily:** (confused) What do you mean by _adventure_?

**Rosie:** Well, you know, Gordon has the express; Thomas has his own branch line; Percy delivers the mail; even you have your own coaches, Emily. You engines are all so lucky to have such exciting jobs. As for me, I'm just a shunter.

**Emily:** (chuckles) I enjoy pulling passenger trains, Rosie. But just remember that I'm a mixed-traffic engine. I also spend some of my time during the day, shunting trucks and pulling them, like you do. Every job on the railway is important, Rosie, no matter how exciting one particular job may be.

(guard's whistle blows and Emily leaves with her coaches)

**Emily:** (whistling) Goodbye, Rosie.

_Rosie thought about what Emily had just said. But she still wished for something exciting to happen, even if it were a temporary change._

(Scene cuts back to the Shunting Yards with Rosie shunting trucks about)

_As usual, Rosie spent most of her afternoon in the Shunting Yards. Luckily, the trucks behaved well and refrained from grumbling or causing trouble, and Rosie found them easy to handle._

(Rosie shunts a line of trucks up to Harvey, and the shunter couples them up before he pulls them away.

**Harvey:** (whistling) Thank you, Rosie.

_But Rosie didn't hear Harvey. She still remembered what Emily had said, and felt a little bored, despite realizing how important her job was as much as any other job._

(Rosie lets off a little steam and sighs, still a bit sad)

_Thomas arrived through the Yards with Annie and Clarabel._

**Thomas:** (whistling, as he stops on the line across from Rosie) Hello, Rosie.

**Rosie:** (quietly) Hi, Thomas.

_Thomas was a little puzzled. Rosie was usually very excited to see him, but he could see she was upset._

**Thomas:** What's wrong, Rosie?

_Rosie decided to tell her friend Thomas all about it._

**Rosie:** (takes a deep breath) I just feel a little bored of all this, Thomas. Surely, working as a shunter and a station pilot may be as important as any other job, but sometimes, I just feel I could a bit of adventure. Just for a change. You know, taking trains to destinations far and wide and seeing how exciting life can be out there on the rails.

**Thomas:** (sympathetically) Pulling trains is not so easy, Rosie. It's hard work and it requires patience. Sometimes, it takes time to learn new things. I learnt that when I first arrived on Sodor. I have my own branch line now, and I've run it for years.

**Annie:** (chuckles) Only just, Thomas.

**Clarabel:** (jokingly) Only because we help you stay on track.

(Thomas, Annie and Clarabel laugh and Rosie also gives a slight chuckle)

**Rosie:** (chuckles) Thanks for the advice. You've cheered me up, Thomas. I feel much better about my work now.

**Thomas:** No problem, Rosie. I better get going now. A couple more stops and a few more passengers to pick up and drop off. (whistles) Bye, Rosie. (chuffs away)

**Rosie:** (whisting) Bye, Thomas! (sighs happily)

_Rosie always felt better from seeing Thomas. But she also thought over what he had said about patience, and was confident that she would learn it in future when it came to pulling her own train._

(Scene shifts to morning at Tidmouth Sheds. Percy chuffs slowly out of his berth)

_One morning, Percy's fire was slow to start as he left Tidmouth Sheds to catch his mail train._

**Percy:** (yawning) Oh, dear. How ever will I be able to deliver the mail at this pace?

_Percy chuffed slowly on his way to the Shunting Yards to pick up his mail wagons. Rosie was there, shunting them into place._

**Rosie:** (whistling, cheerily) Good morning, Percy.

**Percy:** (suddenly opening his eyes to a start) Huh? (looks back) Oh, good morning, Rosie.

_Rosie could see from Percy's condition that something felt strange._

**Rosie:** Everything alright this morning, Percy? You do seem a bit slow about things.

**Percy:** Slow? Oh, that's just me being extra cautious about backing up to my mail trucks. (chuckles slightly) Don't worry. I'll be fine. (whistles) Thanks, Rosie.

(Percy leaves with his mail trucks, leaving Rosie as she sighs a feeling of concern. Scene shifts to Knapford)

_But Percy did feel a little funny, and by the time, he reached the platform at Knapford, he felt very strange indeed._

**Percy:** (halts to a stop, minimum steam emitting from his funnel) Rosie's right. There really must be something wrong with me this morning.

(Gordon whistles as he chuffs in, looking over at Percy with surprise)

_Even proud Gordon could see that Percy was not in a very good state._

**Gordon:** (worriedly) Um, is everything alright, Percy?

**Percy:** (sighs) I'm not sure, Gordon. My driver and fireman will tell me in a minute. (watches as his crew walk back towards him with Sir Topham Hatt)

**Topham:** (clears his throat) I'm sorry, Percy. But according to your fireman, there is something wrong with your boiler that brought your firebox to an immediate failure.

**Fireman:** We've given you enough coal and water to last the day.

**Driver:** But it doesn't seem to be producing enough heat.

**Topham:** (sighs) It seems like you'll have to pay a visit to the SteamWorks, Percy. Victor and the workmen will know what to do. Don't worry. I'll send Charlie to bring you there.

**Percy:** But who will pull the mail train, sir?

**Topham:** Never mind about that, Percy. I assure that on _my_ railway, no job is ever put aside. I'll find another engine at once.

**Percy:** (sighs) Yes, sir.

_In no time at all, Charlie arrived and buffered up to Percy, ready to take him to the SteamWorks._

**Charlie:** (whistles) Are you ready, Percy?

**Percy:** (quietly) I guess so, Charlie.

**Charlie:** Great! (pulls Percy out of Knapford)

_Charlie knew this was no time for jokes, so he brought Percy to the SteamWorks without fuss. Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt was making a decision of his own._

**Topham:** (thinking) Let's see; Thomas and Edward have branch lines to run and I'm pretty the engines over on Duck's branch are busy too. James and Emily have enough mixed-traffic duties on their timetable, Toby is taking the workmen to Ffarquhar, Gordon's pulling the express and Henry is currently pulling goods. (to the stationmaster) I must pay a visit to the Shunting Yards.

**Stationmaster:** Splendid idea, sir.

(Scene cuts to the Shunting Yards with Charlie pulling in between Rosie and Stanley, lined up across from Samson, Harvey and Phillip. Sir Topham Hatt walks up)

_Sir Topham Hatt brought together a meeting with the engines working at the Shunting Yards, hoping to find an engine who would willingly take the mail in Percy's place. He came as soon as Charlie returned from the SteamWorks._

**Topham:** (clears his throat) Good morning, my fellow engines. I've called you all here on short notice for an urgent reason as you might guess: a state of emergency.

**Phillip:** (confused) State of emergency, sir?

**Topham:** Yes. Well, I'm afraid that Percy has engine troubles that have caused an immediate failure for his firebox and is in need of repairs. So I need an engine to pull the mail train for the next couple days in his place? Any volunteers?

_Rosie was thrilled._

**Rosie:** (whistles, excitedly) Me, sir!

**Topham:** (surprised) You, Rosie?

**Rosie:** Yes, sir. Please, can I pull the mail?

**Topham:** Well, I did ask for a volunteer, Rosie. But wouldn't this be the first official goods train you've ever pulled?

**Rosie:** Yes, sir. I know all about pulling the mail. To stop at every station and wait as mail is loaded and unloaded before heading off again.

**Topham:** Um, very well, Rosie. But I may warn that there could be a delay…

**Rosie:** Oh, I can handle delays, sir. Thank you very much.

**Topham:** Well, okay. If you say so, but, um…

**Samson:** Pulling a train isn't as easy as you might think, Rosie. I've learnt that when I first arrived here.

**Rosie:** (confidently) Don't worry about me. (whistles and chuffs away)

_Rosie was very excited to pull her first official train. She had been doing ordinary jobs for all her time on Sodor and she was ready to face an even greater challenge, learning patience._

**Rosie:** (backs up to the mail train as James chuffs in with his coaches. whistles) Hello, James.

**James:** (startled) Oh, hello, Rosie. What are you doing here at Knapford? All the trains are out and about by now.

**Rosie:** (chuckles) I'm not here to shunt, James. I'm pulling the mail train today.

**James:** (gasps) The mail? But…isn't that Percy's job?

**Rosie:** Percy is at the SteamWorks for repairs, James, and Sir Topham Hatt has accepted my volunteer to pull the mail train in his place.

**James:** Sounds very exciting. I get the same feeling pulling coaches, you see, but have you asked Percy how to do it?

**Rosie:** (chuckles) I'm a strong engine, James. No job is ever too hard for me. (guard's whistle blows and Rosie pulls the mail wagons slowly out of the station, panting)

_But pulling the mail wagons was a lot heavier than Rosie thought. She wasn't used to pulling such heavy trains but she decided not to give up as he hauled the mail wagons out of Knapford towards her first destination._

(Scene cuts and zooms in to Wellsworth, Rosie at the platform with the mail wagons)

_Making her first delivery to Wellsworth Station, the porters unloaded the parcels that were needed for passengers to pick up. However, the stationmaster had bad news._

**Stationmaster:** (sighs) I'm sorry, Rosie. I'm afraid the holdup this morning means that Charlie is going to be running a little late with the post.

**Rosie:** (confused) What post, sir?

**Stationmaster:** The post from Brendam of course. New shipments arrive every morning and an engine usually delivers it from station to station, ready for Percy to come pick it up.

**Rosie:** It's all right. A few minutes is definitely worth the wait.

_But it turned out that the wait time took a bit longer than expected. Rosie grew more and more excited, and a bit impatient for that matter. At last, Charlie arrived._

**Charlie:** (whistling) Sorry for the holdup, Rosie. But…better late than never in a state like this, don't you think?

**Rosie:** (chuckling) It's okay, Charlie. I still can make up for lost time, you know.

_It took time for the men to finish loading up the mail wagons with the parcels that had just been delivered. Charlie and his driver stayed just to make sure that none of the parcels had been forgotten. The porter stood against the side of each wagon to make sure none of the mail had fallen off. At last, the job was complete._

**Porter:** (to the stationmaster) I do believe that's all the mail we've loaded up in those wagons, stationmaster. Rosie is ready to go.

**Stationmaster:** (looking at his list) Not quite yet. There is still one package yet to be delivered for The Earl. The shipment arrived late this morning and I just spoke with Harold's pilot. The poor lad's had a few engine troubles but he's on his way now.

_But Rosie and her driver weren't yet notified of Harold's delay nor The Earl's package. As soon as the last door banged, Rosie was ready to go._

**Rosie:** (whistles) Goodbye, Charlie. (chuffs away)

**Porter:** (running over) Wait, Rosie!

**Stationmaster:** (running before stopping and waving) Wait!

_Charlie blew his whistle loudly to warn Rosie, but she was too far out of sight to hear it._

**Charlie:** (sighs, to the stationmaster) I'm sorry, sir.

**Stationmaster:** (sighing) Not your fault, Charlie. At least you got the rest of the mail here on time.

**Porter:** Harold will be here with the Earl's package any moment I presume. I've just received a call from his pilot.

(A whirring sound zooms overhead. Charlie, the stationmaster and the porter look up to see Harold landing down)

**Harold:** Good day, chaps. Sorry, I'm a little late, Charlie. Had a few engine troubles this morning and it wasn't till I was halfway through repairs that my pilot got the call.

**Charlie:** Not your fault, Harold. But Rosie's taking the mail train this morning. She left just now.

**Harold:** (gasps) She did? (stuttering) B-b-but, that can't be right. I've got more mail here and…

**Stationmaster:** (sighs) Say no more, Harold. You've done all you could. We just need an engine now to catch up with Rosie and give her that package.

**Charlie:** (confidently) I'll go, sir.

**Stationmaster:** (surprised) You, Charlie?

**Charlie:** Yes, sir. I believe I can catch up with Rosie before she gets to Ulfstead. I've nothing else to do in the Yards besides odd jobs after all.

**Stationmaster:** (sighs) Very well, Charlie. But be quick now. There's no time to lose.

_The porter handed The Earl's package over to Charlie's driver, which he placed inside his cab. Then Charlie set off._

**Charlie:** Ready or not, Rosie, here I come.

**Harold:** (hovering back up and zooming overhead) Good luck, old chap!

_Charlie was very much aware that this was the time to take things seriously and not make haste for fun and games. So he chuffed in pursuit along the branch line as fast as he could._

**Charlie:** (panting) I must catch Rosie. I must.

_Charlie was almost catching up with the mail train as Rosie pulled into Maron Station. The men got to work right at unloading mail from the wagons as Rosie waits at the platform. The stationmaster walked up._

**Stationmaster:** Good morning, Rosie. Pulling the mail train, are you?

**Rosie:** Yes, sir. It's my first official job on the Island. Percy's at the SteamWorks for repairs so I'm pulling the train in his place. I've never felt such responsibility.

**Stationmaster:** (chuckles) Well, I must say, Rosie. It is a big surprise. But watch how you go with it now. You can't be _too_ careful when pulling a train for the first time to get it all right.

**Rosie:** I will, sir. And thank you for the warning.

_Soon, all the mail for Maron was unloaded and as the guard's whistle blew, Rosie was ready to go._

**Rosie:** (whistles) Goodbye, sir.

(Stationmaster waves as Charlie rushes into the station)

**Charlie:** (whistling loudly) Wait, Rosie! Wait! (halts to a stop and sighs)

**Stationmaster:** (eyeing Charlie, concerned) Is everything alright this morning, Charlie?

**Charlie:** Could be better, sir. I just _must_ catch with up with Rosie before she gets to Ulfstead…(whistles and rushes away)…or else she'll be in trouble with the Earl. (worriedly) Or worse…Sir Topham Hatt.

(The stationmaster expresses a look of concern as the scene fades out and shifts to Charlie hurrying along the branch line)

_Without intention, it seemed as though Rosie was leading Charlie on a wild goose chase across the Island…_

(Scene shifts from Rosie pulls into Dryaw and then pulling out with Charlie chasing after her)

_…from Dryaw…_

(Rosie arrives at Maithwaite Station and pulls out after the mail is unloaded, Charlie in pursuit)

_…to Maithwaite…_

(Rosie rushes to leave the station at Arlesburgh Harbor with Charlie pulling in moments afterwards)

…_and all the way through Arlesburgh. No matter how far Charlie traveled, he never seemed to grab Rosie's attention. He felt puffed out._

**Charlie: **(sighs) Looks like I might not be able to catch up with Rosie after all.

**Stationmaster:** (walking up) Don't be so sure, Charlie. I've just had a chat with Rosie's driver. They're headed for Ulfstead next. Who knows, this time you may get lucky.

**Stephen:** (whistling as he pulls into the opposite platform) Yes, indeed, sir.

**Charlie:** (gasps) Stephen?

**Stephen:** I believe I know a shortcut to the castle. I've taken it just this morning. You'd barely make it given the chance. But why are you chasing the mail train again?

**Charlie:** Rosie's left The Earl's package around. I must hurry. There's no time to lose.

**Stephen:** (surprised) Oh, I see now.

_Soon, Charlie's firebox was relit and stoked up with coal. Then he was ready to go._

**Charlie: **(as he rushes out of the station) Thank you, Stephen.

**Stephen:** (chuckling) Any time. All of in servitude of the Earl himself.

(Scene fades out on Stephen and cuts to Rosie chuffing up the hill towards the castle)

_It wasn't long before Rosie reached Ulfstead, ready to drop off the mail at the castle's platform. But Charlie had taken a shortcut down the branch line, which led into the castle area. However, soon as he arrived, he noticed something up ahead._

**Charlie:** (gasps) Oh, no. A red signal. (stops) The signal must holding this line to make way for the mail train. How will we ever get to Rosie now?

**Charlie's Driver:** Don't despair, Charlie. The line crossing here connects with the entrance sloping up to Ulfstead. Rosie will be along any minute.

**Charlie:** (sighs) I sure hope so. (gasps as he hears Rosie's whistle) Rosie!

**Rosie:** (crossing the line over Charlie's. excitedly) Charlie! (whistling)

**Charlie:** (whistling loudly, wailing) Wait!

_But once again, Rosie had no idea that Charlie was summoning her._

(Charlie sighs. The signal drops to green and Charlie whistles as he rushes away)

_Soon the signal dropped and Charlie was ready to go again, determined to get to Ulfstead Castle before her._

(Rosie rushes into the platform at Ulfstead)

_But, unfortunately, he was too late as Rosie hurried into the castle platform. The Earl was waiting anxiously for her._

**Rosie:** (whistling cheerfully) Good morning, sir!

**Earl:** (chuckles) Good morning, Rosie. I trust you have my package then.

**Rosie:** Well, I suppose, sir. Even if it was late and…

**Earl:** Oh, don't mind about the delay there, Rosie. The dock manager told me everything. I'm just glad the mail is here at last. Harold did deliver it after all, didn't he?

**Rosie:** (puzzled) Um, no, sir. Not really.

**Earl:** (confused) What's that you say, Rosie? Please speak up.

**Rosie:** Charlie delivered the rest of the mail to me at Wellsworth. Harold wasn't in sight.

**Earl:** (thinking hard) Hmm. Rather strange.

**Porter:** (walking up with a pen and paper in hand) Excuse me, sir. But the men and I have finished unloading the mail here for Ulfstead.

**Earl:** Brilliant! We shall sort it right away.

**Porter:** Except for one though, sir.

**Earl:** (surprised) What? Which one?

**Porter:** (sighs) I don't believe your package has made it here, Sir Norramby. They've must've been left behind.

**Rosie:** (gasps in shock) What?

**Earl:** (groans) Oh no! I needed that package. They were flowerbeds for the best dressed station competition at Ulfstead.

**Rosie:** (sighs, sadly) Oh, god. It must've been left in Harold's net. He probably arrived after I left the station. Now what will I do?

**Earl:** (sighs) I don't suppose there's much you can do at this moment, Rosie. Unless a miracle can get it over here in time a day before the competition…(jumps as his speech is interrupted by Charlie's whistle)

_Just then, Charlie pulled in, tired but triumphant._

**Rosie:** (gasps) Charlie!

**Charlie:** (panting heavily) Hello, Rosie. (coughs and splutters, Rosie giving him a concerned look)

_The Earl was indeed surprised by all the commotion as well._

**Earl:** What is going on here? Are you alright, Charlie?

**Charlie:** (coughs quietly) Now that your package is here, sir, everything is fine.

**Earl:** (surprised) My package?

**Charlie:** Yes, sir. Harold had engine troubles and arrived late at the station. So that's why we were late to deliver your package.

**Earl:** Oh. I see. Well, I might've known that. But…if Rosie pulled the mail train, then…

**Rosie:** I'm sorry, sir. I must've left the station before Harold could arrive. And I'm sorry too, Charlie, that I made you travel all the way across the Island for all this.

**Rosie's Driver:** (hopping out of Rosie's cab with the package.) The guard's whistle blew after all the mail was loaded. We assumed it was time to go. (handing the package to the Earl) We're truly sorry, Sir Robert.

**Earl:** (chuckles) All in good time now. 24 hours of planting will sure fix things up for the competition with these flowerbeds. Thank you, Charlie. And thank you too, Rosie.

**Rosie:** You're welcome, sir. (chuckles slightly) I still feel bit foolish though for forgetting your package.

**Earl:** Oh, nothing to worry. Everyone make mistakes at times, especially where you're trying something new. (looks over at Charlie, concerned) But I'm afraid poor Charlie is short of puff.

**Charlie:** My fireman stoked up the rest of my coal, sir. I do believe I'm on water shortage too.

**Rosie:** (chuckles) Don't worry, Charlie. I'll help you to the next water tower. And then to the next coal bunker.

**Charlie:** (surprised) Really? But what about your train, Rosie?

**Rosie:** Oh, that's all under control, Charlie. As soon as I'm done helping _you_, I'll finish my deliveries as quick as I can. You'll find that I am pretty quick after all, and besides, I do owe it to you.

_So Rosie pushed Charlie to the nearest water tower where his tanks were completely filled up. Then she helped him to the nearest coal bunker where he took a large supply of coal. He felt as good as new._

**Charlie:** (whistling) Thank you, Rosie. I'd best get back to work now. (chuffs away)

**Rosie:** Thank _you_, Charlie. I never would've learnt from my experience without you.

_Rosie spent the rest of the morning shifting through destinations all over the Island and dropping off the mail at each and every platform. And she never made another mistake once. At last, she made her final delivery. The door banged shut, the guard blew his whistle and Rosie was ready to go._

**Rosie:** (whistling) Delivering the mail is a fun job after all.

_And she headed over to the SteamWorks to tell Percy all about it._

(Scene cuts to the SteamWorks with Percy and Rosie conferring)

**Percy:** I'm glad you learnt your lesson about pulling the mail train, Rosie. Even my first official job on the Island was a challenge. But I'm a fast learner, I guess.

**Rosie:** So am I, Percy. I'm just happy to have gotten the experience of pulling a train. It's so exciting, especially when you come to learning it.

**Percy:** It takes to learn new things, Rosie, and we all make mistakes in doing so. Even _I've_ made mistakes with the mail sometimes.

**Rosie:** That's understandable. I guess mistakes are easy to learn from after all, and I'll get the hang of pulling trains eventually. It will take time. (whistles) Goodbye, Percy. Hope you're mended soon. (chuffs away, leaving Percy smiling with a sigh of relief)

(Scene shifts to the Shunting Yards with Rosie returning her mail trucks and then zooms slowly in through Knapford Junction with Thomas and Rosie at the platform with Sir Topham Hatt)

_Rosie returned her mail wagons to the yard, and then headed back to Knapford Station. When she got there, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform. Rosie was afraid he'd be cross with her for forgetting the Earl's package._

**Rosie:** I'm very sorry, sir. It was fun learning to pull an official train for a change, but forgetting the Earl's package must've been too much of a mistake, even for my first day…

**Topham:** (sighs and silences Rosie by raising his hand) Enough, Rosie. There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm proud of you.

**Rosie:** You are, sir?

**Topham:** You made all your deliveries on time, and that's the important thing. And at least the Earl got his package on time. You, Rosie, have learnt a lot from your experiences with your first official train on the Island. You knew just where to go and where to stop at, and made up for lost time too. And that's why I believe you deserve to pull the mail train for the rest of the week.

**Rosie:** (gasps) The rest of the week, sir? Really?

**Topham:** (coughs) Well, at least until Percy is repaired, that is.

**Thomas:** (whistles) Congratulations, Rosie!

**Rosie:** Thanks, Thomas. Thank you, sir. I best be heading back to work now.

**Thomas:** Me too. I can't keep my passengers waiting.

**Annie:** Good thinking, Thomas.

**Clarabel:** Indeed. Especially if one of them is an Earl, of course.

(Sir Topham Hatt chuckles slightly and Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and Rosie chuckle as they leave the station and stop at the signal)

**Rosie:** It's back to shunting for me now, Thomas. Until the mail tonight of course.

**Thomas:** I'm heading back to my branch line, Rosie. (signals turn to green) But make sure _not_ to follow me this time, eh?

(Thomas, Rosie, Annie and Clarabel all chuckle as the scene zooms out on them leaving Knapford Junction and fades to white smoke)

**Up Next: Stick-In-The-Mud**

**Moral:** usefulness comes before cleanliness/a change is as good as a rest

**Short Synopsis:** Isobella enjoys staying clean and avoiding all the dirty work around the quarry, and even when Miss Jenny sends her to collect fuel drums, she still manages to stay clean. Isobella feels very pleased with herself, but when Jack gets stuck in the mud, Isobella comes to his rescue and gets more than she bargains for in the process!

(I love writing stories about The Pack! Very simple story procedures to follow and fun to do as well. I promise that I will get to work at it right away...or at least when I get the time of course. Stay tuned, guys. A preview will be up before you can say Safety First)


	22. PREVIEW: Stick-In-The-Mud

**Stick-In-The-Mud**

**Moral:** usefulness comes before cleanliness/a change is as good as a rest

**Short Synopsis:** Isobella enjoys staying clean and avoiding all the dirty work around the quarry, and even when Miss Jenny sends her to collect fuel drums, she still manages to stay clean. Isobella feels very pleased with herself, but when Jack gets stuck in the mud, Isobella comes to his rescue and gets more than she bargains for in the process!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(Sunset zooming over the quarry near Harwick with Miss Jenny's machines at work)

_It was nearing the end of a busy day at the quarry near the Harwick branch line. Miss Jenny's machines were just finishing up their loads for the day. But Jack and Alfie were still digging up dirt near the construction site. This was a fun job after all._

**Jack:** (lowers his bucket and stops) We've dug up every last hole at the site today, Aflie.

**Alfie:** (turns with a bucket full of dirt) More digging means more dirt, Jack.

**Jack**

**And** (together, chanting) And more dirt means more fun! (chuckle)

**Alfie:**

(Alfie stops but jumps when he sees Isobella roll by, dropping the dirt from his bucket)

**Alfie:** (gasps) Whoa!

**Isabella:** (rolling out of the way just as the dirt hits the ground) Oi! Careful, Alfie. Mind my paint, will you?

**Alfie:** Sorry, Isobella. Got a little distracted, that's all.

**Isobella:** Accidents happen, Alfie. But that gives no need to make a mess, especially of my paintwork…(rolling around to face Alfie, smiling)…which you're lucky you didn't dirty after all. That's what's important.

**Jack:** (rolling up beside Alfie and across from Isobella) Isobella, why are you always so concerned about keeping yourself clean?

**Isobella:** If either of you had a smart shiny paintwork like me, then I think you'd both realize how important being clean is.

**Alfie:** (sighs) But that's just it, isn't it, Isobella? We love digging so much that we don't even bother to fuss about our paintwork.

**Jack:** You're a lorry who hauls loads so that's the difference. Besides digging dirt is a fun job. Perhaps you'd enjoy it once given the chance.

**Isobella:** Better still, it's all about appearance as far as I'm concerned. Mark my words, the only reason Miss Jenny assigns to the work I do in this quarry alone is because she knows how important it is for me to keep myself shiny and clean. (honks her horn and rolls slowly around) Good day, you two. (rolls away)

**Jack:** (puzzled, jokingly) Hmm, I wonder what sort of fuel she's taken this morning. Getting dirty is all the benefit we receive from from working in The Pack. But for Isobella, it seems different.

**Alfie:** Never mind her, Jack. Isobella has her own perspectives of working with us, and like the rest of us, she is a credit to the crew; in her place. (raising his bucket) Just we have our place working here at the site. (rolls around and lowers his bucket to lift the next load, leading Jack to do the same)

_And with that, the two friends set back to work._

(Kelly and Miss Jenny are in the yard when Isobella arrives)

_Isobella returned to the yard where she met Kelly and Miss Jenny were waiting._

**Kelly:** (honking his horn) Good evening, Isobella.

**Isobella:** Sure is, Kelly. I managed to maintain my record of keeping myself clean all day.

**Kelly:** So I see. No other machine in this quarry has been able to hold that after all.

**Isobella:** (proudly) I know.

**Miss Jenny:** (clearing her throat) Indeed. Very useful. Once again, Isobella, I am very impressed. But keep in mind as long as you're in The Pack under _my_ leadership that usefulness comes far in your line of work here in the quarry before cleanliness.

**Isobella:** I'm aware. And I don't need a load of gravel or a large bucket to prove it. (jumps at the sound of Max and Monty's horns)

_Just then, Max and Monty raced speedily down the hillside, full of mischief._

**Max:** I'll get to the yard first!

**Monty:** No! I will!

**Max:** I will!

**Monty:** I will!

**Max:** I will!

**Monty:** I will!

**Kelly:** (as the twins reach the yard) Max! Monty! Look out!

(Max and Monty groan to a hard stop, blowing dust everywhere)

**Miss Jenny:** (coughing as the dust flows by) Well, I never!

**Isobella:** (qucikly reversing from the dust) Watch out, you great clumsy roadhogs! You could've spoilt my paintwork!

**Max:** Ooh. (sarcastically and tauntingly) Sorry, Isobella. (revving his wheels with Monty doing the same, blowing more dust)

**Miss Jenny:** That is quite enough! Max, Monty, return to your sheds now!

**Max:** (turning around) I'll get there first!

**Monty:** No! I will! (racing by Isobella) Later, "Your Cleanliness." (races out of sight)

**Kelly:** (sighs) Twins will be twins, Isobella. But with Max and Monty, you'd wish there was a prime exception.

**Isobella:** (coughing and spluttering) Say _that_ again. My paint was nearly ruined.

**Miss Jenny:** (sighs) Well, you're lucky the day's work is over then, Isobella. Now it's best that both of you get a good night's sleep, ready for a hard's day work tomorrow.

**Isobella**

**And** (laughing) Yes, Miss Jenny. (head out of the yard, Miss Jenny waving after

**Kelly:** them)

(Scene continues with nighttime over the quarry, Isobella fast asleep in her shed)

_Later that night, Isobella went happily to sleep, dreaming of how clean she had kept herself all day and how she would continue doing so in the day's work that followed._

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**


	23. Stick-In-The-Mud

**Moral:** usefulness before cleanliness/a change is as good as a rest

**Short Synopsis:** Isobella enjoys staying clean and avoiding all the dirty work around the quarry, and even when Miss Jenny sends her to collect fuel drums, she still manages to keep clean. Isobella feels very pleased with herself, but when Jack gets stuck in the mud, Isobella comes to his rescue and gets more than she bargains for in the process!

(Scene starts with a sunset zooming over the quarry near Harwick with Miss Jenny's machines at work)

_It was nearing the end of a busy day at the quarry near the Harwick branch line. Miss Jenny's machines were just finishing up their loads for the day. But Jack and Alfie were still digging near the construction site._

**Jack:** (lowers his bucket and stops by Alfie) We've dug up every last hole at the site today.

**Alfie:** (turns with a bucket full of dirt) More digging means more dirt.

**Jack**  
**And** (together, chanting) And more dirt means more fun! (chuckle)  
**Alfie:**

(Alfie stops but jumps when he sees Isobella roll by, dropping the dirt from his bucket)

**Alfie:** (gasps) Whoa!

**Isobella:** (rolling out of the way just as the dirt hits the ground) Oi! Careful, Alfie. Mind my paint, will you?

**Alfie:** Sorry, Isobella. Got a little distracted, that's all.

**Isobella:** Accidents happen, Alfie. But that gives no need to make a mess, especially of my paintwork…(rolling around to face Alfie, smiling)…which you're lucky you didn't dirty after all. That's what's important.

**Jack:** (rolling up beside Alfie and across from Isobella) Isobella, why are you always so concerned about keeping yourself clean?

**Isobella:** If either of you had a smart shiny paintwork like me, then I think you'd both realize how important being clean is.

**Alfie:** (sighs) But that's just it, isn't it, Isobella? We love digging so much that we don't even bother to fuss about our paintwork.

**Jack:** You're a lorry who hauls loads so that's the difference. Besides digging dirt is a fun job. Perhaps you'd enjoy it once given the chance.

**Isobella:** Better still, it's all about appearance as far as I'm concerned. Mark my words, the only reason Miss Jenny assigns to the work I do in this quarry alone is because she knows how important it is for me to keep myself shiny and clean. (honks her horn and rolls slowly around) Good day, you two. (rolls away)

**Jack:** (puzzled, jokingly) Hmm, I wonder what sort of fuel she's taken this morning. Getting dirty is all the benefit we receive from from working in The Pack. But for Isobella, it seems different.

**Alfie:** Never mind her, Jack. Isobella has her own perspectives of working with us, and like the rest of us, she is a credit to the crew; in her place. (raising his bucket) Just we have our place working here at the site. (rolls around and lowers his bucket to lift the next load, leading Jack to do the same)

_And with that, the two friends set back to work._

(Kelly and Miss Jenny are in the yard when Isobella arrives)

_Isobella returned to the yard where Kelly and Miss Jenny were waiting._

**Kelly:** (honking his horn) Good evening, Isobella.

**Isobella:** Sure is, Kelly. I managed to maintain my record of keeping myself clean all day.

**Kelly:** So I see. No other machine in this quarry has been able to hold that after all.

**Isobella:** (proudly) I know.

**Miss Jenny:** (clearing her throat) Indeed. Very useful. Once again, Isobella, I am very impressed. But keep in mind as long as you're in The Pack under my leadership that usefulness comes far before cleanliness in your line of work here in the quarry.

**Isobella:** I'm aware. And I don't need a load of gravel or a large bucket to prove it. (jumps at the sound of Max and Monty's horns)

_Just then, Max and Monty raced speedily down the hillside, full of mischief._

**Max:** I'll get to the yard first!

**Monty:** No! I will!

**Max:** I will!

**Monty:** I will!

**Max:** I will!

**Monty:** I will!

**Kelly:** (as the twins reach the yard) Max! Monty! Look out!

(Max and Monty groan to a hard stop, blowing dust everywhere)

**Miss Jenny:** (coughing as the dust flows by) Well, I never!

**Isobella:** (qucikly reversing from the dust) Watch out, you great clumsy roadhogs! You could've spoilt my paintwork!

**Max:** Ooh. (sarcastically and tauntingly) Sorry, Isobella. (revving his wheels with Monty doing the same, blowing more dust)

**Miss Jenny:** That is quite enough! Max, Monty, return to your sheds now!

**Max:** (turning around) I'll get there first!

**Monty:** No! I will! (racing by Isobella) Later, "Your Cleanliness." (races out of sight)

**Kelly:** (sighs) Twins will be twins, Isobella. But with Max and Monty, you'd wish there was a prime exception.

**Isobella:** (coughing and spluttering) Say that again. My paint was nearly ruined.

**Miss Jenny:** (sighs) Well, you're lucky the day's work is over then, Isobella. Now it's best that both of you get a good night's sleep. You'll need it for the morning after all.

**Isobella**  
**And** (laughing) Yes, Miss Jenny. (head out of the yard, Miss Jenny waving after  
**Kelly:** them)

(Scene continues with nighttime over the quarry, Isobella fast asleep in her shed)

_Later that night, Isobella went happily to sleep, dreaming of how clean she had kept herself all day and how she would continue doing so in the day's work that followed._

(Scene shifts to morning over the quarry with the machines running about)

_The next morning, Miss Jenny sent her machines to a useful day's work. Jack and Alfie continued digging around the site. Patrick set off to collect concrete from the other side of the quarry, while Nelson took the workmen to destinations far across the site. Miss Jenny came to see Isobella at her shed._

**Miss Jenny:** Ah, there you are, Isobella.

**Isobella:** Good morning, Miss Jenny.

**Miss Jenny:** Oh, it sure is, Isobella. And I have an important job for you, as you have nothing else to do at the moment.

**Isobella:** Oh, no. Not at all.

**Miss Jenny:** Mmm, well, I'd like you to head over to the other side of the quarry and pick up some fuel drums from the depot.

**Isobella:** Oh. Well, sure, Miss Jenny. The machines can't run without fuel after all, now, can they?

**Miss Jenny:** (nodding) Mmm, no. It's very essential you got it here and back all in good time, Isobella.

**Isobella:** (confidently) You can count on me. (revs her wheels and starts up to leave her shed before suddenly stopping and thinking)

_Just then, Isobella remembered the barrier that connected between the site and the depot._

**Isobella:** Wait a minute. Does that mean I have to cross the other side through that barrier?

**Miss Jenny:** (turning around) Yes, Isobella. That shouldn't be too much of a problem now for you, should it?

**Isobella:** Well, you see, I'd rather take the long way round because…

**Miss Jenny:** That won't be necessary. I wouldn't want to risk the chances of ones of my machines running out of fuel. We only found out about the shortage this morning.

**Isobella:** But…can't Jack or Alfie do it? They don't mind getting dirty and I wouldn't mind doing all the odd jobs in their place.

**Miss Jenny:** (sternly) Jack and Alfie have their own work to do, Isobella. Their place resides around the ground areas in the site, digging. Your place resides all around the quarry, hauling heavy loads. And really useful machines in my Pack don't argue.

**Isobella:** But…but…(Miss Jenny clears her throat and gives a stern look so she sighs and heads off)

_Isobella wasn't happy being given work that could potentially spoil her paintwork. She didn't mind taking trips to the depot but she usually took the long way round to get through the journey without getting dirty. When she arrived at the barrier, she met Nelson, who was waiting for the workmen as they inspected the barrier._

**Isobella:** (looking at the workmen, curiously) What are those men doing inside, Nelson?

**Nelson:** It's plain and obvious. I was assigned to take them here to inspect the barrier in case of landslides occurring. However, it does seem safe enough to proceed from the looks of it.

**Isobella:** I'd never had any intention of going inside there anyway, but Miss Jenny insisted in me doing it over the long and clean way round.

**Nelson:** (chuckles) Usefulness before cleanliness, Isobella.

**Isobella:** (moving towards the barrier) Huh! (rolls inside as the workmen head back towards Nelson)

_As Isobella made her way through the barrier, rubble fell from both sides towards the ground, but this didn't stop the machines from making their journey through and back again. Isobella had to be very cautious about her paintwork in this sort of condition…or at least she thought. However, it wasn't necessarily her paintwork that got affected along Isobella's journey. She had used her wheels to block the dirt away by treading the grounds constantly. Before she knew it, she had reached the other side._

**Isobella:** I made it! And all in one piece as well. Clever me. (races away)

_As Isobella reached the depot, Patrick was there, picking an extra delivery of concrete. It was being stored in a large steel skip and loaded onto his flatbed. The men were working to seal the container so that it would be safe to transport._

**Patrick:** Well, now. Look who finally made her way through the barrier.

**Isobella:** (stopping across from Patrick) And not a scratch on me, Patrick. Being clean is surely a specialty of mine, isn't it?

**Patrick:** Not with a full flatbed, it won't be.

**Isobella:** What do you mean? It's only a load of fuel drums.

**Patrick:** Heavier loads slow you down, Isobella. And you only got lucky the first time making through the barrier because it was the only task you were focused on. On the journey back, the only thing you have to worry about is that you don't spill the load and disappoint Miss Jenny. Face it, Isobella. You won't be able to keep yourself clean with a heavy load. I've gone back and forth through this quarry loads of times. (rolls away)

_Isobella thought hard about what Patrick had said, and began to wonder whether or not he could be right._

(Scene continuously shifts to Isobella's flatbed being filled up with fuel drums)

_It wasn't long before the workmen finished loading Isobella's flatbed. As soon as the job was done, she was ready to go._

(Isobella honks and rolls away, the workmen waving after her)

_Isobella arrived back at the barrier and looked inside. Rubble was still sliding down from both sides and the journey looked even more risky than ever. But she wasn't going to give up._

**Isobella:** (confidently) Dirty or not, I must find my way back to the site. My friends are counting on me. (rolls further into the barrier)

_And with a brave effort, Isobella made her way through. But she was going so fast that eventually her wheels skidded out of control. Isobella found herself that she couldn't stop. She slammed her brakes hard before coming to a complete stop. Her driver was concerned._

**Driver:** That was a hard stop. We must never do that again, Isobella. We must reach the other side no matter what condition you may end up in.

_Isobella knew her driver was right and slowly but carefully, she pressed on. She watched with caution as the rubble rolled down and formed into dirt from both sides. Right behind her, Max and Monty were racing down the slope at a tremendous speed. The two naughty dump trucks had left their operators at the site before going to pick up another load. They began their old tricks when they saw Isobella._

(Max startles Isobella by overtaking her)

**Max:** (racing by, blowing dust) Coming through! (laughs and races off, leaving Isobella and her driver coughing up dust)

**Monty:** (racing by, blowing more dust) Pardon me, "Your Cleanliness". (laughs and races off)

_But Isobella just ignored them._

**Isobella:** (panting) Must keep going. As long as this barrier holds. (presses on at an increased speed)

_Before she knew it, the barrier had come to an end…and Isobella had found her way back to the site. Nelson was there and so were the workmen. They cheered as Isobella passed through._

**Nelson:** Isobella! You did it! What a brave truck you are.

**Isobella:** (relieved) Thanks, Nelson.

_When Isobella returned to the yard, Patrick was surprised to see her._

**Patrick:** How did you manage to stay so clean?

**Isobella:** The question is, Patrick, how did I manage to stay so clean and deliver your fuel with affecting my paintwork?

**Patrick:** (puzzled) But…but..

**Isobella:** (politely) _You're welcome_, Patrick.

**Patrick:** (indignantly) That's not what I was going to say.

_But before he could say anything else, Miss Jenny arrived, and she was glad to see Isobella indeed._

**Miss Jenny:** Spot on, Isobella! You delivered the fuel drums all in good time. You'd surely make a mother proud.

**Isobella:** (sighs, relieved) Thanks, Miss Jenny.

_Isobella was tired, but she never couldn't have felt more like a credit to The Pack._

**Kelly:** (rolling up) Congratulations, Isobella. And I see you've managed to keep yourself shiny and clean. You never do this work often, do you?

**Isobella:** Not through that barrier, I don't, Kelly. But now that I'm still in good form, I don't mind it anymore. Even though the work I usually do seems more relaxing.

**Kelly:** It just comes to show that a change is as good as a rest.

**Isobella:** I couldn't agree more, Kelly. And I was glad to witness it too…(chuckles slightly)…on occasion, that is.

_But Isobella said that too soon. The moment Patrick's operator started up his engine, it came to a sudden stop. He started up it again a few times over, but the moment he did it every time, it would die down again._

**Patrick:** (confused) What has happened to me? I can't deliver my cement in a state like this.

**Miss Jenny:** (sighs) You're absolutely right, Patrick. You can't. But not to worry. I'll send Nelson down to pick you up and take you to the fitter's as soon as he's done dropping off the workmen for their tea. In the meantime, I'll need a volunteer to take the cement over the other side of the quarry.

**Isobella:** (confidently) Me. I'll do it, Miss Jenny.

**Miss Jenny:** (surprised) Isobella? Are you sure?

**Isobella:** Yes. If I was able to carry a load of fuel drums through the barrier, I believe I can do this.

**Miss Jenny:** Oh, that's fine, Isobella. You can take your time as well. The workmen won't need it probably until after their hourly tea break.

**Isobella:** Alright then. I'll take the long way round.

_In no time at all, the workmen hauled the steel skip of concrete onto Isobella's flatbed and tied it down from side to side. Then they headed off for their tea break. Isobella felt confident, but Patrick still wasn't very impressed._

**Patrick:** (doubtfully) You may have kept yourself clean once, Isobella, but hauling concrete is obviously heavier then a load fuel drums, and I always get covered in dust as an aftereffect. You'll never keep clean doing my work. I guarantee it.

**Isobella:** I'll make it there and back on one piece, Patrick. Just you wait and see.

_And before Patrick could say anything else, Isobella set off._

(Scene fades out on Patrick's puzzled face and shifts to Isobella rolling along the road)

_Isobella had never felt so proud to be a steam truck. She could now work hard AND keep her paintwork nice and clean too. She was sure that delivering concrete would be a simple task to complete as well. Little did she know thought that trouble was racing right around the corner._

(Max and Monty race speedily down with their gravel load and approach Isobella from both sides)

**Max:** Hello, Bella. Care for a race?

**Isobella:** (assertively) No! Just run along now with your grimy loads and stay out of my way.

**Monty:** Have it your way then. (speeds up and blows dirt towards towards Isobella, Max doing the same)

**Isobella:** (coughing) That's enough! Both of you! Please stop!

_But Max and Monty paid no attention. Isobella sped up and overtook them. Max and Monty were surprised as the dust blew towards them. Infuriated, the two dump trucks raced side-by-side to catch up with Isobella. She was trundling as fast as she could to get away from them, but it was a steep climb up the hill. Max and Monty were hot on her trail._

**Isobella:** (hearing Max and Monty laugh) I can't let those two spoil my paintwork. I can't.

_Almost by the time she was at the top, she had a plan._

**Isobella:** (to herself) Max and Monty will probably form a surprise move on me. But they'll both have what's coming to them.

_Trundling slowly, Isobella waited until she reached the top of the hill. Max and Monty were only a few inches behind when she came to a sudden stop._

(Isobella breaks hard and stops at the top of the hill, startling Max and Monty as they race by and down the hill)

_Max and Monty raced down the hill at an uncontrollable speed._

**Max:** (wailing) Whoa! Whoa! I never expected to go this fast! Did you, Monty?

**Monty:** (wailing) No, Max! I didn't!

_There was nothing their operators could do either. So they jumped clear at the bottom of the hill as soon as the twins swerved from side to side._

**Max:** (wailing, swerving towards) Whoa! Whooooa!

**Monty:** (shutting his eyes) Look out, Max!

(Max swerves towards Monty in a panic)

_Max shut his eyes as the two dump trucks clashed into one another._

CRASH!

_Gravel went flying into the air…_(Isobella stops and watches in shock and amazement as the gravel falls back down again)_…and landed right all over Max and Monty._

(Max and Monty's operators run over in shock at the incident)

**Max:** Cinders and gravel dust! (to Monty) I never expected that to happen. Did you?

**Monty:** Mmm…no. Not really.

**Isobella:** (chuckles) Neither did I. (cheekily) Sorry, Max and Monty, didn't mean to surprise you like that. But I'm not the filthy one now, am I? (chuckles even louder)

(Max and Monty sigh, groan and roll their eyes)

_Max and Monty feel rather embarrassed. Isabella's plan had worked. She thought she had had the last laugh, but unfortunately, that didn't last too long._

(Isobella stops laughing when she sees Miss Jenny walking up in a huff, clearing her throat and glaring)

**Miss Jenny:** What on earth has happened here?

**Max:** Well, you see, Miss, it's not actually earth. It's…it's…

**Monty:** (sighs) Gravel dust.

**Max:** Yeah. Yeah…

**Miss Jenny:** (sighs frustratedly) Oh, enough, you two! You should know better than to race down the hill at such a dangerous speed. You could have hurt your operators too. What were you thinking?

**Max:** Well, it's not actually all our fault, Miss.

**Monty:** Yeah, we were kind of…distracted.

**Miss Jenny:** (sharply) I know. (looking at Isobella) I foresaw the whole thing from the top of the hill. (Isobella gulps nervously as Miss Jenny walks further towards her) Max and Monty would have never had an accident if it weren't for you, Isobella. You obviously stopped like that on purpose.

**Monty:** Yeah!

**Miss Jenny:** Silence! (sighs and continues) Now, Isobella, I'd find it much appreciative if you could explain yourself for all this.

**Isobella:** (sighs) I'm sorry, Miss Jenny. I didn't mean for this accident to happen. (indignantly) But Max and Monty were trying to filthy my paintwork with gravel dust. (Miss Jenny listens hard, looking sternly at Max and Monty who gulp) I thought I could keep those two out of my sight if I taught them a lesson and pulled a surprise move on them and that way, I could finish my delivery without fuss.

**Miss Jenny:** Hmm. Well that's the last load you'll be making to the other side of the quarry today, Isobella.

**Isobella**: Pardon?

(Max and Monty snigger at Isobella, until Miss Jenny faces them too)

**Miss Jenny:** Thanks to the unrelenting carelessness combined by the three of you, you will all confine to odd jobs in the yard. (coughs quietly) That is, of course, after you're done delivering your loads as of this instant.

_And that was Miss Jenny's final word. Isobella dropped off her load at the cement works on the other side, while Max and Monty made the trip and back with a new load of gravel. Later, Isobella was dropping some supplies at the fitter's yard. Patrick was there, still under repairs._

**Patrick:** (half-suppressed laugh) Still managed to stay clean, did you?

**Isobella:** (sighs) Yes, I'm afraid. And at the expense of my work too. (indignantly) It's all Max and Monty's fault. Now all three of us are confined to odd jobs in the yard for the rest of the day, and Nelson's doing the concrete run instead.

**Patrick:** You're lucky to even still be standing on your own four wheels, Isobella. I mean, look at me. (sighs) You could say I still have a while to go before I can start work again.

_But even Patrick's advice couldn't cheer Isobella up. She felt rather unhappy with herself._

(Isobella sighs and rolls away. Scene shits to Kelly and Miss Jenny at the yard)

_Back at the yard, Kelly was putting the last of the slate tiles into place. They were being used to build a new storage shed, but construction was taking a lot of time and the grime dust pounded Kelly's paintwork as an aftereffect. But Kelly didn't mind. He taken his time with the slate tiles and Miss Jenny was more than proud._

**Miss Jenny:** (sighs) I believe that's all the tiles for today, Kelly. Ready for the workmen to use for building first thing in the morning. I'm very proud of you.

**Kelly:** Thanks, Miss Jenny. It surely takes time to haul the heaviest loads, but I don't mind. As long as I'm still running on my crane and four wheels, it doesn't matter to me.

**Miss Jenny:** (nodding her head, watching as Isobella pulls up) Mmm, yes.

**Isobella:** The supplies are all delivered to the fitter's, Miss Jenny.

**Miss Jenny:** (sternly) Yes, well, that's good to know, Isobella. I do believe that's all the tasks I need you to follow here in the yard. Max and Monty still have loads to deliver, but you may return to your shed now. Perhaps it will give you a clear mind on your work in the morning.

**Isobella:** (sighs) Yes, miss. (rolls away while Kelly sighs and expresses a look of sympathy)

_Kelly felt rather sorry for Isobella, but he knew deep down that she had learnt her lesson, and that it was only for the best for a very special friend._

(Scene shifts to Jack and Alfie digging near the site)

_Meanwhile, Jack and Alfie were digging a hole near the site where the new storage shed was going to be built. The two best friends were having great fun and didn't mind the dust affecting their paintwork._

**Jack:** More digging means dirt.

**Alfie:** And more dirt means more fun!

_And the good friends laughed…until they saw Isobella. Isobella was still feeling very sorry for herself and Jack and Alfie could see this by the look on her face._

**Jack:** (raising his bucket) Hello, Isobella.

_But even the sight of Jack and Alfie, or even the foundation could cheer up Isobella._

(Jack lowers his bucket in confusion as both he and Alfie look hard at Isobella)

**Alfie:** (puzzled) I wonder what's making her so down in the dumps.

**Jack:** Me too. (thinks for a moment, then feels better and raises his bucket) Ah, well. We'll ask her later. I'm off to collect more dirt. Let's go.

_Alfie realized that Jack must be right. What neither of them realized was that a puddle of quicksand stood in their direction by the bridge crossing over the river. Some of the torrents swept and formed into the sand puddle, making it very muddy indeed. Jack thought the journey was going fine, but Alfie didn't detect the puddle from behind just yet._ (Alfie's eyes widen)_ By the time he did, it was too late._

**Alfie:** Jack! Look out!

**Jack:** (surprised) What? (looks down at the puddle towards in shock) Uh oh!

_Jack's operator jumped clear._

SPLASH!

_When Jack opened his eyes, he found himself up to his wheels in quicksand._

**Jack:** Help! Help!

**Isobella:** (stops when she hears Jack calling) That must be Jack. He sounds like he's in trouble. (reverses and turns down in the distance)

**Alfie:** (running over the bridge and in front of Jack) Hang on, Jack. (edging closer and raising his bucket) Quick! Raise up your bucket!

**Jack:** (struggling) I…can't! (revs his bucket a 1/4 way up several times over) This is the highest it goes in this condition.

_Then…the quicksand stopped. It couldn't take any more of Jack's weight, but Jack was well and truly stuck. Then, Isobella raced into view. The quicksand slowly took in more pressure to Jack's weight._

**Isobella:** (nervously) What's the problem, you two?

**Alfie:** Jack's arm won't reach up far enough. I'm far too small for my cable to reach out to him anyway. I might stick too.

**Isobella:** Don't worry, Alfie. I have a plan.

**Jack:** (jokingly) Um, excuse me too. Sorry to interrupt but I'd like to get out of the sand now, please? (chuckles nervously, then startles as the sand pulls him down even more)

_Isobella knew there was no time to make haste with her paintwork now. Slowly but cautiously, she moved halfway until her front wheels reached the torrent. Jack and Alfie's operators quickly attached Isobella's cable between her and Jack._

(Jack and Alfie's operators give Isobella's driver the signal and he nods his head back)

**Alfie:** You can do it, Isobella. Careful now.

(Isobella revs her wheels hard, splashing dirt and mud across the ground)

**Jack:** (timidly) Watch it.

**Isobella:** (revving harder) Trust me on this, Jack. I'm your friend. We'll be out of this before you can say…(revving and grunting)…Safety First! (revs her wheels even harder and pulls)

_Isobella revved her hardest until Jack was finally clear of the mud._

(Isobella pulls Jack roughly through the sand and the revving of her wheels causes mud to splash everywhere.)

_As they made it out, mud shot into the air…_(Jack, Alfie and Isobella watch in amazement as the mud splatters right down)_…and splattered right all over Isobella. Her paint wasn't shiny and clean anymore. But Jack was safe and sound._

**Alfie:** (amazed) Isobella, you did it!

**Isobella:** (sighs sadly) My beautiful paintwork.

(Kelly, Nelson, Max and Monty race down the hill towards the site)

_The other machines came rushing to the scene, just in time to see everything._

**Nelson:** My! Outstanding performance, Isobella!

**Kelly:** Indeed. We could see the whole show just from up the site there.

_Max and Monty didn't know what to say, before anyone could say anything else, Miss Jenny pulled up in her car._

**Jack:** Thank you, Isobella. I'm sorry about your paintwork.

**Isobella:** (sighs) No problem, Jack. I'm just glad you're safe. That's what's more important after all.

**Miss Jenny:** (walking up) I agree. Spot on, Isobella. You have saved the day.

**Isobella:** Thanks, Miss Jenny. I just felt better to have put my friends before anything else that was important to me.

**Miss Jenny:** (chuckling) That's what matters the most, Isobella. And you've learnt that usefulness does come before cleanliness. But maybe a little wash down will fix that up. You deserve it.

**Nelson:** I'll take her and Jack there right away.

**Isobella:** (chuckling) Take your time, Nelson. I don't mind.

**Miss Jenny:** It's a good thing you don't. I'm glad you've learnt your lesson. That's why I'm proud to announce that you will start your usual jobs again first thing in the morning. We could use your help, perhaps, with building the new storage shed.

**Isobella:** With pleasure. (jokingly) Depending on the cost of the aftereffect of course.

(The machines share laugh, except for Max and Monty, who glance at each other and sigh, looking at Isobella)

**Max:** We know it's easy to say, Isobella, but…we're sorry.

(Isobella smiles back at the twins in forgiveness)

**Monty:** (jokingly) I must admit, though, we do like your new paint job.

_When Isobella heard this, she could only laugh. She'd still keep in mind about her appearance in future, but she didn't mind doing dirty jobs, knowing that a wash down at the end of the day would keep her well satisfied._

(Miss Jenny and the machines all laugh as the scene zooms out over the quarry, ending the episode)

**Up Next: Too Many Goods**

**Moral: **everyone needs help sometimes/too much of anything is not good

**Short Synopsis: **Daisy enjoys both passengers and goods, and when Ryan is in need of repair at the SteamWorks, she vows to run the whole Arlesburgh branch line by herself. However, Donald and Douglas are sent to work in Ryan's place and Daisy constantly rejects their help...until she gets into a mix-up with her passengers.


	24. PREVIEW: Too Many Goods

**Too Many Goods**

**Moral: **everyone needs help sometimes/too much of anything is not good

**Short Synopsis: **Daisy enjoys both passengers and goods, and when Ryan is in need of repair at the SteamWorks, she vows to run the whole Arlesburgh branch line. However, Donald and Douglas are sent to work in Ryan's place and Daisy keeps rejecting their help...until she gets into a mix-up with her passengers.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

(Ryan passes Daisy with his goods train on the Arlesburgh-Harwick branch line. They greet each other by whistling and honking)

_Ryan and Daisy run one of the busiest branch lines on the Island of Sodor. The line itself runs from Harwick and all the way up to Arlesburgh and back. There is lots of sights to see, making it a very popular tourist attraction indeed._

(Daisy takes her passengers up the line towards Calles Cavern and stops there)

_From Calles Cavern, with all it's historical feature and mystique…_

(Donald and Douglas pass by each other at Arlesburgh Harbor with Duck and Oliver passing each other on the next track)

_…up to Arlesburgh Harbor, with all it's sight and natural beauty…_

(Ryan passes Skiff by Skiff's Railboat Tours)

_…to Skiff's Railboat Tours, where Skiff himself shows tourists all there is to see. Running back down to Harwick, Ryan and Daisy take great pride in running the line and know every part of it quite well._

(Ryan and Daisy pass each other at Arlesburgh Harbor. Next scene shifts and zooms in to Ryan and Daisy at their shed, Sir Topham Hatt walking up)

_One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see the two engines for his weekly inspection. The workmen found that Daisy was in good working order, but the foreman expressed concern over Ryan._

(The foreman confers quietly with Sir Topham Hatt, who then sighs and turns to Ryan)

**Topham:** I'm sorry, Ryan, but it seems that your cylinder's been damaged.

**Ryan:** (confused) Damaged, sir?

**Topham:** Well, for the first time too since you arrived on my railway. The heavy workload's done it finally. You must report to the SteamWorks immediately for repairs.

**Ryan:** Right away, sir. It is my first visit after all. I'm very excited. Could you possibly tell me what it's like, Daisy?

**Daisy:** (jokingly) Hmm…hopefully not dark or oily like what we have at the _DieselWorks_.

(Ryan and Daisy share a laugh and Sir Topham Hatt slightly chuckles too before clearing his throat and continuing)

**Topham:** Quite amusing indeed. (sighs) Well, anyway, I've also yet to inform you, Daisy, that the DieselWorks in Vicarstown seems quite busy and most of my engines have their own work to do down by Knapford.

**Daisy:** Oh, that's no problem, sir.

**Topham:** Um, no, no, not at all. But I'm considering sparing an engine or two down from Duck's branch to help out. Maybe Donald or Douglas. Or both perhaps depending on the amount of goods traffic.

**Daisy:** (chuckles) Not to worry, sir. I don't mind carrying goods these days. I can do it all on my own.

**Topham:** (doubtfully clearing his throat) Um, that won't be necessary, Daisy. Thank you.

**Daisy:** Necessary? Why not? I can haul. It's not that bad for my swerves after all.

**Topham:** Yes, I know that, but you can't deliver goods and look after your passengers at the same time. As one of _my_ engines, you should be able to figure that out by taking it one step at a time.

**Daisy:** (rolls her eyes, arguably) I _assure_ you, sir, that managing two duties at a time is NOT a problem.

**Topham:** (sternly) Now, that's enough! I will be sending an engine or two down to manage Ryan's work and _that's_ final. Now run along. (coughs, then shoots Daisy a reminding look) Your _passengers_ are waiting after all.

(Daisy rolls her eyes and honks as she rolls out of her shed)

**Ryan:** (whistling) Good luck, Daisy. (chuffs away out of the sheds)

_Ryan was excited to pay his first visit to the SteamWorks, but Daisy wasn't so keen to be given help instead of having the responsibility all of her own. She came to a hard stop at the platform where the line started. She was in a huff as she waited impatiently for her passengers._

**Daisy:** (honking) All aboard! No time to make waste now. Come on. (sighs heavily as the confused passengers board the train) Lots and _lots_ to see…(last door bangs shut and Daisy shuts her eyes at the sound and opens them in surprise)…and do. (honks and rolls away)

_And she rolled away to the goods yard. Whether or not an engine was going to help her, Daisy was going to do as much as she possibly could to make both Ryan and Sir Topham Hatt proud…even if it meant disobeying orders._

(Daisy backs up to a milk tanker and the shunter couples her up)

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**


	25. Too Many Goods

**Moral:** everyone needs help sometimes/too much of anything is not good

**Short Synopsis:** Daisy enjoys both passengers and goods, and when Ryan is in need of repair at the SteamWorks, she vows to run the whole Arlesburgh-Harwick branch line herself. However, Donald and Douglas are sent to work in Ryan's place and Daisy constantly rejects their help...until she gets into a mix-up with her passengers.

(Scene starts by zooming in over the Arlesburgh-Harwick branch line with Ryan passing Daisy with his goods train. They greet each other by whistling and honking)

_Ryan and Daisy run one of the busiest branch lines on the Island of Sodor. The line itself runs from Harwick and all the way up to Arlesburgh and back. There is lots of sights to see, making it a very popular tourist attraction indeed._

(Daisy takes her passengers up the line towards Calles Cavern and stops there)

_From Calles Cavern, with all it's historical feature and mystique…_

(Donald and Douglas pass by each other at Arlesburgh Harbor with Duck and Oliver passing each other on the next track)

_…up to Arlesburgh Harbor, with all it's sight and natural beauty…_

(Ryan passes Skiff by Skiff's Railboat Tours)

_…to Skiff's Railboat Tours, where Skiff himself shows tourists all there is to see. Running back down to Harwick, Ryan and Daisy take great pride in running the line and know every part of it quite well._

(Ryan and Daisy pass each other at Arlesburgh Harbor. Next scene shifts and zooms in to Ryan and Daisy at their shed, Sir Topham Hatt walking up)

_One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see the two engines for his weekly inspection. The workmen found that Daisy was in good working order, but the foreman expressed concern over Ryan._

(The foreman confers quietly with Sir Topham Hatt, who then sighs and turns to Ryan)

**Topham:** I'm sorry, Ryan, but it seems that your cylinder's been damaged.

**Ryan:** (confused) Damaged, sir?

**Topham:** Well, for the first time too since you arrived on my railway. The heavy workload's done it finally. You must report to the SteamWorks immediately for repairs.

**Ryan:** Right away, sir. It is my first visit after all. I'm very excited. Could you possibly tell me what it's like, Daisy?

**Daisy:** (jokingly) Hmm…hopefully not dark or oily like what we have at the DieselWorks.

(Ryan and Daisy share a laugh and Sir Topham Hatt slightly chuckles too before clearing his throat and continuing)

**Topham:** Quite amusing indeed. (sighs) Well, anyway, I've also yet to inform you, Daisy, that the DieselWorks in Vicarstown seems quite busy and most of my engines have their own work to do down by Knapford.

**Daisy:** Oh, that's no problem, sir.

**Topham:** Um, no, no, not at all. But I'm considering sparing an engine or two down from Duck's branch to help out. Maybe Donald or Douglas. Or both perhaps depending on the amount of goods traffic.

**Daisy:** (chuckles) Not to worry, sir. I don't mind carrying goods these days. I can do it all on my own.

**Topham:** (doubtfully clearing his throat) Um, that won't be necessary, Daisy. Thank you.

**Daisy:** Necessary? Why not? I can haul. It's not that bad for my swerves after all.

**Topham:** Yes, I know that, but you can't deliver goods and look after your passengers at the same time. As one of my engines, you should be able to figure that out by taking it one step at a time.

**Daisy:** (rolls her eyes, arguably) I assure you, sir, that managing two duties at a time is NOT a problem.

**Topham:** (sternly) Now, that's enough! I will be sending down help to manage Ryan's work and that's final. Now run along. (coughs, then shoots Daisy a reminding look) Your passengers are waiting after all.

(Daisy rolls her eyes and honks as she rolls out of her shed)

**Ryan:** (whistling) Good luck, Daisy. (chuffs away out of the sheds)

_Ryan was excited to pay his first visit to the SteamWorks, but Daisy wasn't so keen to be given help instead of having the responsibility all of her own. She came to a hard stop at the platform where the line started. She was in a huff as she waited impatiently for her passengers._

**Daisy:** (honking) All aboard! No time to waste now. Come on. (sighs heavily as the confused passengers board the train) Lots and lots to see…(last door bangs shut and Daisy quickly shuts her eyes at the sound and opens them in surprise)…and do. (honks and rolls away)

_And she rolled away to the goods yard. Whether or not an engine was going to help her, Daisy was going to do as much as she possibly could to make both Ryan and Sir Topham Hatt proud…even if it meant disobeying orders._

(Scene shifts and zooms in over to the goods yard. Daisy backs up to tankers of milk, tar and fuel as the shunter walks up to her)

**Shunter:** (surprised) Oh, good morning, Daisy. Quite a surprise to see you in the goods yard. What brings you here?

**Daisy:** Ryan is in need of repairs. So I'm handling all the goods traffic in his place.

**Shunter:** Mmm, strange. Sir Topham Hatt never told me you were coming. I only arrived few minutes ago so it figures. (sighs, after Daisy smiles and looks at the tankers behind her) Well, if you're here for the tankers, I might as well just couple you up. It's your responsibility otherwise after all. (walks up and couples up to the milk tanker)

**Daisy:** Thank you, sir.

(The shunter walks away, as Donald and Douglas pull into the yard, whistling)

**Douglas:** Hello, Daisy. (confused as he sees Daisy's train) Why are you coupled up to those tankers?

**Daisy:** (sighs, rolling her eyes) Did Sir Topham Hatt really send you two down to all this goods work?

**Douglas:** Begging yer pardon?

**Donald:** (chuckles slightly) Ain't it obvious and in plain sight?

**Daisy:** Don't you both have your own work to do on that little old Great Western line of yours, or something?

**Donald:** (indignantly) Aye! That's "Little Western" to you!

**Douglas:** (firmly) Hush, Donald. (looks over to Daisy) In all rationality, Daisy, you're just lucky we're here. The goods traffic over on Duck's branch line isn't half as bad as it is here.

**Daisy:** I assure you BOTH that I will handle my passengers and goods just fine.

**Donald:** (half-suppressed laugh) Aye. Is that as much as you can pull then? Let's make a bet and see if you'll come back for more.

**Douglas:** No, Donald. That won't be necessary. I kindly suggest you let us take those tankers for you, Daisy. You can never be too careful with how much you can handle.

**Daisy:** I'll be back for more. Just you wait and see. (kindly) Perhaps you'd both like to handle the trucks.

**Douglas:** (sighs) Alright, you win.

**Donald:** Yeah. The trucks know better than to play tricks on us.

**Douglas:** But don't say we didn't warn ya about those tankers. Sir Topham Hatt will most definitely not approve…

**Donald:** (chuckles) Say no more, Donald. Let the lassie figure it out for herself. (jokingly, looking at Daisy) She seems very much on top of things after all.

(All three startle as Daisy's passengers start complaining)

**Passenger #1:** Oi! What's going on?

**Passenger #2:** Where the devil are we?

**Passenger #3:** I say, what's the holdup?

**Donald:** Told you so. (exchanges amused glances with Douglas and they both laugh)

_Daisy ignored the twins, and she went on her way. She didn't mind handling goods traffic every now and then, and would often give Ryan a helping hand whenever she had fewer passengers._

(Scene fades on Donald and Douglas laughing and shifts to the SteamWorks, zooming on in Ryan)

_The SteamWorks was about it's usual bustle, though the men wasted no time with having Ryan's cylinder mended. But there was other work to as well, and the job was taking an awful long time._

(Ryan sighs to himself, as Victor chuffs up beside him)

**Victor:** I'm sorry, Ryan. I know you're anxious to get back to work, but the SteamWorks isn't full of hustle and bustle for nothing, you know.

**Ryan:** (sighs) It's not that, Victor. It's Daisy. She believes she can handle all the work on the branch line herself, but Sir Topham Hatt doesn't agree.

**Victor:** And that is exactly we're in a need of a helping hand at some point. Daisy can't handle her passengers and the goods traffic all on her own. That's the same reason Kevin and I work together. We're a team.

(Instrumental snippet of We Make A Team Together begins as the scene fades out on the SteamWorks and shifts back to the branch line)

_Deep down, Ryan knew that Victor was right. Daisy, on the other hand, had no problem so far with the decision she was making. She delivered milk to the dairy…and fuel and tar to the depot…and she stopped at all the right stations on the way. For Daisy, it felt good to be responsible in two positions at once._

(Scene shifts to the coal yard with Daisy pushing trucks under the coal chute)

_Daisy had one last station to stop at before running her next passenger train to Arlesburgh. However, she decided to take some coal trucks first._

(Donald whistles as he pulls in with coal trucks on the line across from Daisy's)

**Donald:** (teasingly) Winning the bet, are we now?

**Daisy:** Ha! You admit it. (Donald expresses a confused look) You see? Hauling goods as well as passengers is a specialty for us diesel railcars, you know.

**Donald:** (curiously, looking through Daisy's window) Oh, really, now? Is that a fact?

**Daisy:** Yes. I've always had the confidence that I'd be able to manage this branch line for myself at some point.

**Donald:** Is that so? (grinning) Try telling that to your passengers then.

**Passenger #1:** Why! Another holdup!

**Passenger #2:** What's the big idea?

**Passenger #3:** Come on, now.

**Daisy:** (gasps, as the passengers grumble) My passengers? Oh, no. I'm going to make them late. So much to do, so much to see, and no time to ease my axels either. (honks her horn) Goodbye, Donald. (rolls away)

(Scene fades out on Donald's smug face, and shifts to Daisy hurrying along the view of the branch line)

_Daisy felt she had no time to lose, as she hurried along her route through Harwick. She had much intention to make her coal deliveries on time to the harbor. However, the passengers all had a very uncomfortable ride along the way._

(The passengers inside bump up and down in their seats and grab on to the metal bars, one mother holding her child close against the window)

_At least, Daisy had made her way round and reached the station at the end of the line, where the relieved passengers got off. They were not happy._

**Passenger #1**: I say! What a ride, that was!

**Passenger #2:** How 'bout our money back?!

**Passenger #3:** Pfft! Call this a railway?!

(The mother holds her child tight beside her as they walks away. Daisy rolls her eyes and honks as she rolls away)

_Daisy ignored the passengers and set off. She didn't quite enjoy their complaints, but she felt she didn't have the time to bother with them, as she still had a journey to run to the harbor._ (the passengers all shout at the ticket window until the stationmaster's whistle blows) _However, the passengers all told everyone what a bad railway it was, and the stationmaster had to endure most of the complaints._ (the stationmaster lays his head down over his head in frustration) _For that reason, he phoned ahead to Sir Topham Hatt to inform him of the situation._

**Topham:** (picks up the ringing telephone) Hello? Oh, hello there. (gasps, as he hears the chattering over the phone) Oh. (listening hard) I see. (nodding his head, as the chattering continues) Yes, yes, well, not to worry. I'll be right over. I think I know the solution to all this. (chattering finishes up) Yes, well, thank you. Goodbye, now. (hangs up the phone, sighing heavily)

_Sir Topham Hatt knew that any complaint from the passengers could mean trouble for his railway, and he left for the branch line immediately._

(Sir Topham Hatt hops into his car before slamming the door shut and rolling quickly away)

_Meanwhile, work was running rather smoothly on the branch line. Donald picked up flour from the mill…and took it to the bakery…, while Douglas delivered metal pilings and scrap to the foundry…and picked the a herd of sheep to take back to the farm. Donald was also there, dropping off cattle._

(Scene zooms in on Donald and Douglas at the farm as the herder and his dog exit Douglas' brake van and get to work and unloading sheep from the cattle trucks)

**Farmer:** Thank you, Donald and Douglas. Both my cattle and my sheep will be nice and safe in their dens now for the day. (concerned) But I'm still concerned over how my pigs are getting on.

**Donald:** I'll collect them, sir.

**Farmer:** (surprised) Oh, um, thank you, Donald.

(Donald whistles as he rattles away. Douglas sighs and expresses a look of concern)

**Douglas:** I'd better see how Daisy's getting on, sir. I reckon she'll be in trouble eventually if she keeps this up mixing goods traffic with her passengers.

**Farmer:** Splendid idea, Douglas. It takes one engine with much overconfidence to make a mistake all at once, now, doesn't it?

**Douglas:** (sighs) I couldn't agree more. (whistles) Goodbye, sir. (races away, his cattle trucks rattling after him)

_Douglas forgot all about his empty cattle trucks, as he raced on his journey along Daisy's route. Donald, on the other hand, managed to pick up the pigs from around the fields…and return them safely to the farm. Afterwards, he returned his cattle trucks to the yard. He was surprised to see Sir Topham Hatt's car pull up._

(Sir Topham Hatt walks out and slams his car door shut. Donald gasps in surprise as he storms up to him, looking very serious)

**Donald:** Oh, good day, sir.

**Topham:** (sighs) I'm afraid it isn't such a good day, Donald. You and your twin have worked your hardest and I'm proud of you both. But Daisy's finally done it. There's been a little mix-up with her passengers.

**Donald:** (listening carefully) Ah, I see. Well, you know, Douglas and I warned the lassie, and we knew this would come eventually…

**Topham:** (holds his head down and signals his hand up) Yes, yes, I appreciate that, Donald. I really do. But that's important right now. What's important is that we find Daisy at once.

**Donald:** Oh, well, sure thing, sure. Hop on board. (whistles as Sir Topham Hatt hops on board and leans his head out his cab as Donald races away)

_Donald and Sir Topham Hatt raced up the line at full steam in pursuit of Daisy. Meanwhile, the diesel railcar herself had stopped by the Arlesdale railway to deliver enough coal supply for the smaller engines to fill up on and takes to stations far and wide. Oliver was there too, picking up a load of ballast._

**Daisy:** (honking as the workmen unload a couple of her coal trucks) Good day, Oliver.

**Oliver:** (surprised) Hello, Daisy. It's funny seeing you here. What are you doing with all those coal trucks?

(Daisy explains herself as her doors bang quietly shut and her passengers look about the ballast quarry in amazement. Daisy is too busy talking to Oliver to see this)

**Daisy:** It shouldn't be that hard to find out, should it, Oliver? Ryan's been sent for repairs and I'd thought I'd fancy the responsibility to handle the goods traffic all on my own whilst looking after my passengers.

**Oliver:** (looks all around, worriedly) Mmm. Well, are you sure that's such a good idea?

**Daisy:** (raising an eyebrow) Come again?

**Oliver:** Oh, you know with the risk of your passengers being late and all. You can only focus on so much to carry at a time. That's my philosophy at least, and it's probably the same reason why Sir Topham Hatt spared the twins from our branch line, leaving me with the trucks and Duck with the coaches, you see…

**Daisy:** (rolls her eyes and sighs heavily) If I'd had the energy to explain this to Donald and Douglas, then I think I'd have the same nerve to tell you: this is my branch line and I can handle the work on my own…

**Oliver:** (concerned, looking at Daisy's empty interior as she continues) Um, Daisy?

**Daisy:** Let me finish, Oliver. Please…

**Oliver:** But, Daisy?

**Daisy:** (sighs) I'm sorry, Oliver. I haven't the time to chat. I shouldn't keep my passengers waiting. (honks and rolls away)

**Oliver:** Daisy! (looks in shock as the passengers run over, waving and shouting)

_What Daisy hadn't realized was that she was giving a tour of her own branch line leading to the harbor, and that her passengers mistook the Arlesdale ballast quarry for one of the sights along the way. Her driver didn't see that coming either. The passengers were all very cross now, and Oliver couldn't have felt more worried._

(Oliver watches the grumpy passengers in concern as he backs down to his ballast trucks. Douglas whistles as he pulls up with his empty cattle trucks)

**Douglas:** Oh, hello, Oliver. Have you seen Daisy recently?

**Oliver:** (sighs, looking over at the grumbling passengers) Take a look for yourself, Douglas.

**Douglas:** (gasps in shock) Ooh, well, oh my. What a silly railcar she oughta be to leave her passengers about like this.

**Oliver:** That's exactly what I was thinking before she pulled in with those coal trucks.

**Douglas:** Coal trucks?

**Oliver:** Yes, I'm afraid. She must be taking them to all the stations around the harbor.

**Douglas:** Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I must catch up with her before it's too late. (whistles loudly) All aboard! Next train to Arlesburgh.

(The passengers chatter in surprise as they walk towards Douglas and board the empty cattle trucks)

_The passengers were all confused, but they did figure that traveling in Douglas would be the best way to get the harbor._

**Douglas:** (whistles) Goodbye, Oliver.

(Douglas thunders away, leaving Oliver in confusion. As he backs up to his trucks, Donald pulls in, whistling while Sir Topham Hatt leans his head out of the cab)

**Donald:** Good day, Oliver. Have you seen Daisy pass through here by any chance?

(Oliver gives him a funny look and sighs. Scene fades out and shifts to Douglas racing along the line)

_Douglas was in a hurry to get Daisy's passengers to Arlesburgh, even if they did have an uncomfortable time bouncing and sliding about in his cattle trucks. Daisy arrived at Skiff's Railboat Tours, where some of her passengers would get off and ride aboard Skiff to see the sights of the harbor._

**Skiff:** You're right on time, Daisy. (confused) But what are you doing with all those coal trucks?

**Daisy:** Ryan's in need of repairs today, Skiff. So I decided to handle the goods traffic while running my passenger train as well.

**Skiff:** Hmm. That seems very organized. But how come my passengers haven't started transferring to my mast yet?

**Daisy:** (puzzled) I'm not so sure, Skiff. (honks loudly) All aboard for Skiff's Railboat Tours!

_But nobody got out. Daisy grew more and more puzzled, as Skiff inched further and looked inside her windows._

**Skiff:** Um, I don't want to cause any offense, Daisy, but it seems your passenger interior is empty.

**Daisy:** What?

(Douglas whistles as he pulls in and raises an eyebrow at Daisy)

**Daisy:** (surprised) Douglas? What are you doing here? I thought you and Donald were working down at Harwick.

**Douglas:** I just came along to make sure you were staying out of trouble, Daisy. But I was surprised to find a group of stranded sightseers down by the ballast quarry.

**Daisy:** The ballast quarry?

(The passengers get out and hop aboard Skiff's mass. Daisy watches in shame and sighs)

**Douglas:** Aye! Ye left them there, ya silly great railcar! So I had to take them up in these…cattle trucks!

**Donald:** (whistling as he stops behind Douglas) And that's not all!

**Daisy:** Donald?

**Donald:** But I must say, it doesn't look like yer winning the bet now, does it? (laughs and chuckles but stops when Sir Topham Hatt exits his cab and looks at him, than at Daisy, who is surprised to see him)

**Topham:** So…this is how capable you are of managing things on your own, is it?

**Daisy:** (stuttering, nervously) N-n-n-no, sir. (Donald and Douglas express smug looks towards her) I-I-I-…

**Topham:** (sighs) I don't want to hear ANY of your excuses, Daisy! I told you not to worry about the extra goods traffic; I informed you that I was sending an engine or two down to manage it in Ryan's place; and YOU deliberately disobey me! Now, look what's happened: you've left the sightseers behind; Donald and Douglas will now be late with their goods trains; and on top that, I don't like passengers complaining about MY railway! And YOUR passengers don't like being bounced about like peas in a frying pan!

**Daisy:** (sighs) I'm very sorry, sir, and my fellow passengers. I thought I could manage this all on my own, but I can't. The responsibility isn't as easy as I thought, but carrying passengers and being able to pull is nowadays an ability I enjoy to pursue. But it just made me confusion and delay. I'd also like to apologize to Donald and Douglas. (The twins listen hard as she continues) I am very pleased that you two were able to make the time and help me. If it weren't for you, my passengers would have never made it in time for Skiff. Please, can you help me put everything right?

**Donald:** Aye! We'd be happy to.

**Douglas:** All's forgiven, lassie. Why, my twin and I, we make mistakes all'a the time. (teasingly, to Donald) Don't we?

**Donald:** (scoffs) No, we don't! Or at least I don't!

**Douglas:** Mmm, sure.

**Donald:** What's a'that supposed to me?

**Topham:** Ah, ahem…(hopping back inside Donald's cab) If you two don't mind, I still have a railway to run, so please, carry on.

(Skiff leaves Skiff's Railboat Tours, as Donald and Douglas as they pull out and continue on forward respectively. Daisy honks her horn as he carries on with her passengers and coal trucks)

_Daisy continued with her passenger run around Arlesburgh Harbor. People came and went as she stopped at each station, delivering coal along the way. Donald and Douglas, on the other hand, finished all the goods traffic down by Harwick, while Sir Topham Hatt returned to his office down by Knapford. Daisy, Donald and Douglas had finished their jobs all in good time, and bringing her passengers back down to Harwick, Daisy felt very pleased with herself as she had indeed rediscovered her true place on the railway. That evening, Ryan had just returned from the SteamWorks, with his cylinder working in good order again. Daisy joined him at the sheds, while Donald and Douglas stopped to visit them by on the way back to THEIR sheds._

**Douglas:** Welcome back, Ryan.

**Donald:** (jokingly) Aye! Even though you give a lot of extra work to do!

(Ryan laughs along with the twins, while Daisy lets out a slight chuckle as well and sighs)

**Daisy:** It's good to have you back, Ryan. I've learnt a lot today about the importance of sticking to one job at a time.

**Ryan:** Oh. Did you now, Daisy?

**Donald:** (cheekily, before Daisy can reply) Aye! She did. (chuckles)

**Douglas:** Shh! (whispers) Hush yerself, lad! She has more to say.

**Daisy:** (sighs) What I've also learnt today that much of anything is not so preferable, especially when others are given the chance to help you, and that's where I learnt that we all help at times. Thank you very much, Donald and Douglas.

**Donald:** Oh, no problem.

**Douglas:** Any time.

(Sir Topham Hatt walks up between the shed and Donald's line, clearing his throat)

**Topham:** Well done, Donald and Douglas, for all your hard work today in the goods yard, and as for you, Daisy, I can't help but say how proud I am of you for learning your lesson and making up for your mistakes. I have received many calls and it's nice to hear how my railway was running smoothly once again, and it will continuously with Ryan back in full steam once more.

**Ryan:** Thank you, sir. My first visit to the SteamWorks wasn't so bad after all.

**Daisy:** That's good to know, Ryan. (jokingly) What did I tell you, eh? Better than our oily old DieselWorks.

**Ryan:** (half-suppressed laugh) Right, Daisy.

**Daisy:** Well, I guess we've both learnt a very important lesson today. In future, I will accept help whenever the time calls for it. After all, even a "highly-spring and up-to-date" diesel like me needs help sometimes.

(Daisy, Ryan, Donald and Douglas and Sir Topham Hatt chuckle. Scene zooms out as Donald and Douglas leave, and Sir Topham Hatt walks back to his car and drives away)

**Next Up:….Henrietta Helps Out**

**Moral:** everyone has a talent for different things/different can be good

**Short Synopsis:** Toby and Henrietta make a great pair and mean much to each other, but Henrietta wishes for a slight change than constantly looking after Toby, who can obviously handle his work independently. Toby understands her very well and arranges for her to Mavis' break van. However, Iron 'Arry and Bert cause trouble for Mavis amongst the troublesome trucks and Henrietta stops a nasty accident just in time!


	26. PREVIEW: Henrietta Helps Out

**Moral: **everyone has a talent for different things/different can be good

**Short Synopsis: **Toby and Henrietta make a great pair and mean much to each other, but Henrietta wishes for a slight change than constantly looking after Toby, who can obviously handle his work independently. Toby understands her very well and arranges for her to Mavis' break van. However, Iron 'Arry and Bert cause trouble for Mavis amongst the troublesome trucks and Henrietta stops a nasty accident just in time!

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

(Scene begins at sunrise as Toby trundles slowly along the line with Henrietta. He passes Stanley with a goods train and rings his bell, Stanley whistling back)

_Toby is one of the oldest engines working on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. He often works with his faithful coach Henrietta._

(Toby rings his bell at Sidney as he passes by him and Sidney honks his horn)

_They both look old-fashioned, but a new coat of paint would always help to smarten them up, even around the time when they came to the Island. But they do have many friends on Sodor, and are proud of it._

(Toby rings his bell at the constable Roger as he trundles over the crossing)

**Toby:** Good morning, Roger, sir.

**Roger:** (rings his bike bell back) Good morning, Toby.

_Toby and Henrietta were always happy to see their old friend Roger the constable. He was a good friend of Thomas as well, as both engines work together sometimes on Thomas' branch line. This morning, Toby had just finished sorting out Thomas' trucks at the quarry on his branch since there were so many more on than usual, and Thomas usually never always had the time to bother with them._

(Scene shifts to Knapford Station with Thomas at the platform with Annie and Clarabel, Toby pulling in on the other side)

_Now Toby and Henrietta were going to run their usual morning route, taking the workmen to Fffarquhar Quarry to work with Mavis and the Ironworks Diesels._

**Toby:** (ringing his bell) Good morning, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Good morning, Toby. Thanks again for clearing away the trucks on my branch line. I don't know how I would've gotten around to handling them today with the passenger overload I've had lately.

**Toby:** No problem, Thomas. Just glad to help. That's what friends are for, eh?

**Thomas:** Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see what I can to get around to shunting and pulling them later. (whistles loudly as the guard's whistle blow) Goodbye, Toby. (leaves the station, Toby ringing his bell after him)

_Toby and Henrietta waited as all the workmen climbed aboard and were ready to leave as soon as the guard's whistle blew._

* * *

_As Toby trundled along the line towards Centre Island Quarry, he noticed that Henrietta had been awfully quiet. He decided to find out why._

**Toby:** Eh, excuse me, Henrietta. But is everything alright this morning?

**Henrietta:** (confused) Alright, Toby?

**Toby:** (chuckles) Why, yes. You seem awfully quiet. Usually we work together to keep each other in line, but this morning, you haven't spoken a word since we left Arlesdale End.

**Henrietta:** (sighs) Nothing's necessarily the matter, Toby. I enjoy helping you stay on track and constantly reminding you when something's bound to go wrong, but from how I see it lately, it looks like you no longer need advice of that sort. I wish there was something I could do to help though.

**Toby:** Don't worry, Henrietta. You're helpful towards me in your _own_ way, and that's by keeping my trucks in line and helping me brake when we go down hills. It's a natural talent I believe that you have, and you should be proud of it.

_Henrietta felt much better. She and Toby meant very much to each other, and they often took each others' kind words at heart, and deep down, she knew that Toby was right._

_Meanwhile, at the quarry, the yard seemed to be in a terrible muddle; trucks were standing around all over the place and Mavis had too much to do to even both with them. So the Ironworks twins 'Arry and Bert were left to deal with the trucks. However, the two naughty diesels were up to their usual selves as they went about their job._

('Arry bumps the trucks hard and they go rolling down the line into place)

**Trucks:** Ow! Ow! Stop it, Arry! That's enough!

'**Arry:** (speeding up and rolling behind) Keep in line and stay QUIET, you silly delinquents! Take that! (bumps the trucks fiercely once more.

(Bert cackles as he bumps his trucks fiercely into line)

**Bert:** Silly trucks! Hurry along!

('Arry and Bert cackle as Paxton pulls in on the line across)

**Paxton:** I'd be careful with those trucks if I were either of you two.

**'Arry:** (reverse from his line of trucks) And why's _that…_, Paxton?

**Paxton: **The way the trucks react to being bumped is what causes accidents, and the yard manager won't like that. Nor will Sir Topham Hatt.

**Bert:** No matter anyone thinks, Paxton, these trucks deserve to be pushed. So _mind_ your OWN business!

('Arry and Bert cackle as they honk their horns and bump the trucks fiercely away. Paxton sighs and carries on through the quarry)

_Paxton was spared from the DieselWorks to help out with sorting the trucks. He did it rather gently in contrast to 'Arry and Bert. Both Mavis and the yard manager were very impressed. Then, Toby arrived with the workmen aboard Henrietta._

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**


	27. Henrietta Helps Out

(Well, guys. I believe this story you're about to read will be my last one for the summer, NOT my last one for the year though. I'll probably come up with a few more ideas as time progresses, but I have much to plan for my next upcoming Christmas fanfic, so for now, enjoy _Henrietta Helps Out_!)

**Moral: **everyone has a talent for different things/different can be good

**Short Synopsis: **Toby and Henrietta make a great pair and mean much to each other, but Henrietta wishes for a slight change than constantly looking after Toby, who can obviously handle his work independently. Toby understands her very well and arranges for her to Mavis' break van. However, Iron 'Arry and Bert cause trouble for Mavis amongst the troublesome trucks and Henrietta stops a nasty accident just in time!

* * *

(**Note:** in case, you get confused at the beginning here, Roger is a constable character I created for my _Adventures Of Toby_ fanfic, part of my follow-up series to _The Adventure Begins_. I thought it would be fun of some sort to briefly include him here and actually make him feel like part of the series, so I did. Enjoy!)

* * *

(Scene begins at sunrise as Toby trundles slowly along the line with Henrietta. He passes Stanley with a goods train and rings his bell, Stanley whistling back)

_Toby is one of the oldest engines working on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. He often works with his faithful coach Henrietta._

(Toby rings his bell at Sidney as he passes by him and Sidney honks his horn)

_They both look old-fashioned, but a new coat of paint would always help to smarten them up, even around the time when they came to the Island. But they do have many friends on Sodor, and are proud of it._

(Toby rings his bell at the constable Roger as he trundles over the crossing)

**Toby:** Good morning, Roger, sir.

**Roger:** (rings his bike bell back) Good morning, Toby.

_Toby and Henrietta were always happy to see their old friend Roger the constable. He was a good friend of Thomas as well, as both engines work together sometimes on Thomas' branch line. This morning, Toby had just finished sorting out Thomas' trucks at the quarry on his branch since there were so many more on than usual, and Thomas usually never always had the time to bother with them._

(Scene shifts to Knapford Station with Thomas at the platform with Annie and Clarabel, Toby pulling in on the other side)

_Now Toby and Henrietta were going to run their usual morning route, taking the workmen to Fffarquhar Quarry to work with Mavis and the Ironworks Diesels._

**Toby:** (ringing his bell) Good morning, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Good morning, Toby. Thanks again for clearing away the trucks on my branch line. I don't know how I would've gotten around to handling them today with the passenger overload I've had lately.

**Toby:** No problem, Thomas. Just glad to help. That's what friends are for, eh?

**Thomas:** Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see what I can to get around to shunting and pulling them later. (whistles loudly as the guard's whistle blow) Goodbye, Toby. (leaves the station, Toby ringing his bell after him)

_Toby and Henrietta waited as all the workmen climbed aboard and were ready to leave as soon as the guard's whistle blew._

* * *

_As Toby trundled along the line towards Centre Island Quarry, he noticed that Henrietta had been awfully quiet. He decided to find out why._

**Toby:** Eh, excuse me, Henrietta. But is everything alright this morning?

**Henrietta:** (confused) Alright, Toby?

**Toby:** (chuckles) Why, yes. You seem awfully quiet. Usually we work together to keep each other in line, but this morning, you haven't spoken a word since we left Arlesdale End.

**Henrietta:** (sighs) Nothing's necessarily the matter, Toby. I enjoy helping you stay on track and constantly reminding you when something's bound to go wrong, but from how I see it lately, it looks like you no longer need advice of that sort. I wish there was something I could do to help though.

**Toby:** Don't worry, Henrietta. You're helpful towards me in your _own_ way, and that's by keeping my trucks in line and helping me brake when we go down hills. It's a natural talent I believe that you have, and you should be proud of it.

_Henrietta felt much better. She and Toby meant very much to each other, and they often took each others' kind words at heart, and deep down, she knew that Toby was right._

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the quarry, the yard seemed to be in a terrible muddle; trucks were standing around all over the place and Mavis had too much to do to even both with them. So the Ironworks twins 'Arry and Bert were left to deal with the trucks. However, the two naughty diesels were up to their usual selves as they went about their job._

('Arry bumps the trucks hard and they go rolling down the line into place)

**Trucks:** Ow! Ow! Stop it, Arry! That's enough!

'**Arry:** (speeding up and rolling behind) Keep in line and stay QUIET, you silly delinquents! Take that! (bumps the trucks fiercely once more.

(Bert cackles as he bumps his trucks fiercely into line)

**Bert:** Silly trucks! Hurry along!

('Arry and Bert cackle as Paxton pulls in on the line across)

**Paxton:** I'd be careful with those trucks if I were either of you two.

**'Arry:** (reverse from his line of trucks) And why's _that…_, Paxton?

**Paxton: **The way the trucks react to being bumped is what causes accidents, and the yard manager won't like that. Nor will Sir Topham Hatt.

**Bert:** No matter anyone thinks, Paxton, these trucks deserve to be pushed. So _mind_ your OWN business!

('Arry and Bert cackle as they honk their horns and bump the trucks fiercely away. Paxton sighs and carries on through the quarry)

_Paxton was spared from the DieselWorks to help out with sorting the trucks. He did it rather gently in contrast to 'Arry and Bert. Both Mavis and the quarry manager were very impressed. Then, Toby arrived with the workmen aboard Henrietta._

**Toby:** (ringing his bell) Good morning, Paxton.

**Paxton:** Good morning, Toby. (looks over at Henrietta) Oh, and good morning, Henrietta as well. (chuckles slightly, as Henrietta smiles back at him)

**Toby:** What brings you here to the quarry?

**Paxton:** Oh, Sir Topham Hatt spared me from the DieselWorks to help sort out these works. (speaking softer, as he edges a bit further towards Toby) Apparently, strictly between us, the quarry manager doesn't trust 'Arry and Bert with handling the trucks on their own. Who knows what these two diesels might get up to? (chuckles along with Toby, until he sees the manager approaching) Look, here he comes now.

**Manager:** Ah, Toby. You're here, and with all the workmen on schedule as well. Splendid. (sighs) Anyway, I have a simple request of Toby, and I do believe Sir Topham has already agreed to it. I just need to make the arrangements.

**Toby:** Arrangements for what, sir?

**Manager:** Well, as you might notice, the yard is quite untidy this morning and Paxton is here to help keep the trucks in line…(sighs)…obviously to help 'Arry and Bert as well. And I need an engine to help Mavis with all her usual jobs. If so, then Percy will most likely be spared to work with Thomas on his branch in your place.

**Toby:** I'd be real honored to work with Mavis, sir. But…what am I going to do about Henrietta?

**Manager:** Oh, right. Hmm…(thinking)…yes, I'm sorry. I almost forgot about your faithful coach, Toby. It seems though there's not much else to do with her besides leave her in one of these sidings. She has no passengers to carry after all.

**Toby:** (sighs sadly) As you wish, sir. (rings his bell and trundles away, Paxton watching them with sympathy as the quarry manager turns and walks away)

* * *

_Toby and Henrietta did not like having to be being parted from one another, but the manager had made up his mind, and there was nothing Toby could do._

**Toby:** (sighs, as he parks Henrietta in a siding) I'm sorry, Henrietta. You mean the whole railway to me, and I wish there was something I could to make you useful in this sort of situation.

**Henrietta:** (sighs sadly) So do I, Toby. But it looks like I'm going to be in this siding for quite a long time now. But don't you worry about me. You and Mavis are going to have a great time together, and it's lucky you won't need me to constantly remind where to keep things in place.

**Toby:** I guess so, and I expect I'll manage anyway to keep the yard in good working order again, and independently too. (rings his bell as he chuffs out of the siding) Thank you, Henrietta. See you later.

(Henrietta expresses a slight smile, but letting out a sigh of isolation)

_Toby set to work at once, and it wasn't long before Mavis was back from her morning run._

**Mavis:** (honks her horn) Good morning, Toby. I'm so glad you're here. Are you ready to get to work?

**Toby:** I'm more than ready, Mavis. (buffers up to his trucks, jokingly) And this time, perhaps you can teach _me_ a thing or two about trucks.

(Toby and Mavis chuckle as they begin chuffing about with their trucks)

_Toby and Mavis were having a splendid time working together. But Henrietta was getting rather Toby passed, Mavis chuffed by on the opposite track, and her best didn't really take notice of her. Henrietta began to feel left out. And 'Arry and Bert didn't do anything to help the situation; instead, they knew how she was feeling and decided to make matters even worse._

**'Arry:** Ha! Poor ol' Henrietta. Toby's too _busy_ with Mavis to take any notice of her. (shoots a smug look as he stops by Henrietta two lines away)

**Bert:** (stop by Henrietta three lines away) Not so useful now, are you…, _slow coach_?

_But instead of giving in to them, Henrietta decided to give the two naughty diesels a piece of mind._

**Henrietta:** (assertively) I'll have you two know how important it is to have a best friend and work as a team. So your choice of words don't mean much unless you know what you're talking about.

**'Arry:** Oi, but we do. We're not the ones left on a siding in isolation, are we?

**Bert:** Yeah! At least we have the troublesome trucks to keep us company.

(The two diesels cackle as they go about with shunting, leaving Henrietta to let out a sad sigh once more)

_Henrietta couldn't think of anything else to day, so she felt silly for having lost in the confrontation against 'Arry and Bert. Luckily, Paxton was shunting nearby, and understood exactly how she felt._

(Paxton stops on the line by Henrietta, and edges a few inches away from his trucks)

**Paxton:** Is there anything I can do to help, Henrietta?

**Henrietta:** I'm afraid there's not much you can do, Paxton. You know, Toby and I always enjoyed the adventures we've had together on the branch line. Mavis is my friend too, but if neither of them need my help, then what use am I just sitting about in a quarry all day? I wish I could be as really useful as they are.

**Paxton:** You know, Henrietta, sometimes I feel just as different as you do.

**Henrietta:** (puzzled) You do, Paxton? How?

**Paxton:** Well, you see, I work at the DieselWorks in Vicarstown almost every day. Some of my fellow diesels tend to give our kind a bad reputation, but all the rest of us are different in some way and that's where _I_ fall in; most of us seem different in terms of performance or the way we look, but _I'm_ proud of it, and it makes me lots of steam engine friends as well, especially the little ones who work up at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Being the diesel I am makes me unique, Henrietta, as I'm really useful in my own way. _You_ have a talent for keeping Toby on track throughout his journies, as well as helping to look after his trucks. That's what makes you special, Henrietta: just being you.

**Henrietta:** So I understand. (sighs) Well, thank you very much, Paxton. You've certainly cheered me up…(chuckles slightly)…but I still don't think those words are necessarily going to apply to how well I'm going to be of any use in the quarry.

**Paxton:** Sure it will. (as he edges back towards his trucks) You just have to believe in yourself, and sooner or later, your chance will come. Just you wait and see. (pushes his trucks further and honks his horn, as Toby rings his bell back)

(Toby expresses a look of concern as he stops by Henrietta)

**Toby:** I'm having a fun day with Mavis, Henrietta. But it sinks my heart to see you so down like this.

**Henrietta:** I'm glad you're having a good time, Toby. But I just wish for a slight change than just standing around and watching trains go by. I could have potential for looking after the trucks. If you get my meaning, that is.

**Toby:** I understand exactly how you feel, Henrietta. But just remember that you're really useful in your own way, and that's by helping me in times of need.

_Henrietta understood the message her best friend was trying to convey, but she still wished for a slight change. Luckily, she didn't have to for long._

(Mavis honks her horn as she stops on the track between Toby and Henrietta)

**Mavis:** Hey there, you two. You'll never believe how troublesome these trucks have been all morning, would you? (sighs) Now it's time for me to take them out on a long journey. You'll be fine here at the quarry, won't you, Toby?

**Toby:** I'm pretty sure I will, Mavis. The trucks have been no bother for me today.

_Then the quarry manager appeared. He had slight concerns of his own._

**Manager:** (sighs) These trucks need to get to Brendam immediately. A huge shipment is due any time now…but 'Arry and Bert have organized the yard in their own ways. It seems difficult to find a brake van in this sort of circumstance.

_The engines thought for a moment of what solution could be put into action. Then, an idea flew in Toby's mind._

**Toby:** Please, sir. I'm sure Henrietta wouldn't mind being of assistance.

**Henrietta:** (surprised) Me, Toby?

**Toby:** Why, yes. (as Mavis and the manger listen) If you, Henrietta, were coupled to the back of Mavis' train, you could keep those trucks in line and therefore, they'll have no trouble getting up hills. She could be her brake coach.

**Manager:** (thinking hard) Mmm, not a bad idea, Toby. I like it.

_And so it was arranged. Toby went about his work in the yard while Mavis just a very few errands to finish up before his journey, Paxton got her trucks ready by shunting them into place. "Arry and Bert watched the whole ordeal from a nearby siding and were very cross; Paxton was going to tend to Toby's aid and the two diesels were to be left alone in managing all the trucks._

('Arry and Bert reverse huffily out of their siding and onto the main track, as Diesel pulls in on the line across)

_Just then, Diesel passed through on his way back from Brendam._

**Diesel:** (honking his horn) You two seem rather indignant.

**'Arry:** Oi, we are.

**Bert:** Typical Mavis. She gets to take a daily routine journey to the docks, leaving us to deal with _her_ trucks.

**Diesel:** (feigning shock) Oh, well, that doesn't seem fair, does it? But I have a plan that will help you teach silly old quarry diesel a lesson in respect.

_And so Diesel explained his plan to 'Arry and Bert. The two diesels were going to cause trouble for Mavis and Henrietta amongst the trucks, and they had now hatched a clear scheme in mind to do so._

(An instrumental of the E minor opening to _I'm Full Of Surprises_, in a similar style to _The Great Race_, occurs as the scene zooms out on the diesels' conversation before Diesel honks and rolls away)

* * *

_In no time at all, Mavis' trucks were in line as Paxton was ready to shunt Henrietta up to them. She was very happy indeed._

(Paxton shunts Henrietta up to the trucks and the shunter walks over)

**Paxton:** (as the shunter uncouples) What did I tell you, Henrietta? (edges slowly away towards the point) As long as we all wait our turn, our luck will most likely change for the best.

**Henrietta:** (chuckles) You were right, Paxton. A surprise awaits for me and Toby every day on the branch line, and what do you know? I'm experiencing one today in the quarry.

_'Arry and Bert overheard Henrietta and were ready to begin their tricks. Quickly but cautiously, they edged their way slowly beside the long line of trucks. They stopped right by the middle of the train._

"**Arry:** I understand you lot like a good joke once in a while. Am I correct?

(The trucks giggle quietly to each other)

**Bert:** _You_ have been giving us a hard time this whole morning, but we decided we'd cut some slack with you lot and tell you a good joke or two.

_The trucks listened hard in their silly ways, as the two naughty diesels went on._

**'Arry:** Mavis claims she can handle you lot out there on the branch line as well as she can here in the quarry.

**Bert:** Oh, yes. And that's why she's arranged for ol' Henrietta to keep you lot in line. Now, isn't _that_ a surprise?

_The trucks laughed and laughed, and giggled quietly to each other. Nevertheless, they were not very amused at such a thought, and quietly passed the word._

**Trucks:** (whispering to each other) Pay Mavis out! Pay Mavis out! (gasp as Toby rings his bell and pulls in.

**'Arry**

**And** (whispering, to the trucks) Don't tell Mavis we told you.

**Bert:**

**Toby:** Tell her what?

('Arry and Bert gasp as they see Toby and roll quickly away)

**Toby:** (edging forward) Wait! 'Arry! Bert! Get back here!

_But they were well out of sight before Toby could catch them._

(Toby stops and listens with suspicion to the trucks' gossiping)

**Trucks:** (quietly) Pay Mavis out! Pay Mavis out!

**Toby:** (gasps with realization) Of course. (watches in surprise as Mavis honks here horn and backs down to her trucks, the shunter coupling her up)

**Mavis:** Are you ready, Henrietta?

**Henrietta:** Ready as you are, Mavis.

(Mavis honks her horn as she pulls quickly out of the quarry, Toby constantly ringing his bell after them)

**Toby:** Wait! Mavis! Henrietta! There's something you need to know about those trucks!

_But it was too late. Mavis and Henrietta were well out of sight with the train, and there was nothing Toby could do._

**Paxton: **What's the matter, Toby?

_Toby decided to tell Paxton all about it. Little did 'Arry and Bert know how well they may have figure out from their little scheme._

* * *

_On the route to Brendam, things were running rather smoothly for Mavis and Henrietta with their train._

**Henrietta:** I'm very glad to have gone out with you, Mavis. Toby and I don't see Sodor like this too often.

**Mavis:** Oh, well, thank you, Henrietta. And I'm pleased to have your company. I'm never usually given much support as you'd provide with keeping these trucks in line. I don't know how I could have made the trip without you.

**Henrietta:** Oh, well, just remember: I was the only brake coach available. Nevertheless, I'm glad to conform to my usual job with looking after trucks.

**Mavis:** Oh, handling trucks in the quarry is a knack for me. It's just when it comes to going about the tracks and beyond where I must be most careful. You can't be too careful with trucks, you know.

**Henrietta:** I agree. Toby and I have had quite a history with trucks, even if we ended pulling fewer and fewer of them before our old line closed down. They weren't as much trouble though.

(The trucks exchange looks of indignity as the conversation ensues)

**Mavis:** Well, you know, Henrietta, I was never always perfect with trucks either. Toby taught me a thing or two about them when I arrived on the Island, and to add to that, there was one time I saved him from a falling bridge. (the trucks giggle quietly to each other as Mavis continues) The trucks pushed him past the level crossing and I arrived just in time. It surely was a triumph I had in his aid and now I realize that we can handle them as long as we have steam in our pistons and our sandboxes don't run dry.

_The trucks remained not only cross with Mavis, but they grew bitter feelings towards Henrietta as well. They decided they easily would pay her out instead, since Mavis would get into trouble anyway. They waited until the train reached a steep hill._

**Trucks:** (giggling quietly to each other) Hold back! Hold back!

_As she gradually her way up to the top, Mavis found the trucks more and more difficult to handle._

**Mavis:** Everything alright back there, Henrietta? These trucks seem to be giving me a had time way up here in front.

**Henrietta:** (panting, eyes shut) I'm…trying…, Mavis. These trucks keep rattling back and forth. We _must_ take caution.

_But Henrietta had spoken far too soon, for as Mavis found her way at the very top of the hill, … the coupling snapped…and the trucks rolled back downhill as the wind picked up._

**Henrietta:** (wailing) Help! (rolls speedily down the track, the trucks laugh after her)

**Mavis:** (gasps) Oh, no. Henrietta is in trouble with those trucks. I must warn the signalman immediately, or we'll both be in for it.

_Mavis hurried down the other side to the nearest signal box, where her driver told the signalman all about it. The signalman wasted no time in switching Henrietta's line. It was too late to switch her into a runaway siding, so he phoned ahead a warning to the next signal box._

**Signalman:** Clear the line! It's a runaway train!

* * *

_Back on the line, Henrietta was still having difficulties trying to control the troublesome trucks. There was not much her guard could do about it either, as the strong wind made it hard to maintain the hand brake. The trucks had higher ground over Henrietta, and they were very pleased with themselves._

**Trucks:** On! On! Faster! Faster! (giggle)

_Then, Thomas was chuffing on the same line with Annie and Clarabel. He saw the runaway train and was frightened._

**Henrietta:** Look out, Thomas!

**Thomas:** (gasps) Oh no! Oh, my! Help! (shuts his eyes)

_But luckily, the points were switched in time to diverge Henrietta to the next track._

**Thomas:** (opens his eyes in shock) Cinders and ashes! What was that?

_Annie and Clarabel weren't so sure, and nor were the passengers._

**Mavis:** (racing by) Excuse me, Thomas. (hurries away, causing Thomas to rolls his eyes and stop in surprise)

_Mavis had reversed around and switched to the other side of her line, and was now heading back towards the quarry as fast as she could._

**Mavis:** I _must_ warn the quarry. AND stop that runaway train.

_But unfortunately, she couldn't catch up with them in time as the train had reached the quarry up ahead. The guard was dropping down sand down on the rails by hand, hoping it would slow the trucks down. It worked a little bit, but not enough to stop the train going so fast._

**Guard:** (dropping sand over the railing) It's up to _you_ now, Henrietta. The more control you gain with your wheels against the track, the better it will be for you to slow down the train.

**Henrietta:** (confidently) I can do it, sir. (gulps a little bit as she brakes on her wheels a bit) I _must_ do it.

**Trucks:** (giggling, rattling back and forth) No, you can't! No, you can't! Silly old tram coach! You can't handle us!

_This made Henrietta very cross. As the train rounded the corner into the yard, she pressed hard on her wheels to a screeching stop along the track, giving the guard enough time to put on the brake. 'Arry was on the same line and rolled back in surprise, as Bert rolled up beside him. The two diesels watched as the train came to a hard stop inches before 'Arry's buffers…just in time. Everyone was safe._

* * *

_Paxton pulled in time to see everything. Henrietta's guard was also very impressed._

**Guard:** (gasps, stepping down) Henrietta, you did it. You stopped the train.

**Henrietta:** (dumbfounded) I did…(chuckles)…by accident, as so to speak.

(Henrietta, Paxton and the guard share a laugh until the yard manager walks up)

_Just then, the manager arrived. He did not look happy._

**Manager:** WHAT is going on here? I come into the yard to find this runaway train coming round the bend…you know,…this nearly caused an accident. Henrietta, YOU seemed to be looking after those trucks. I demand an explanation for _all_ of this.

**Henrietta:** Well, sir, you see…when Mavis and I reached the top of a steep hill, the trucks came loose and pushed me down the other side and…(startles as Mavis honks her horn and rolls in)

**Mavis:** Oh, Henrietta. Thank goodness you're okay. Is everyone alright?

**Manager:** No, Mavis! Everything is NOT alright as you can see. Perhaps, since you and Henrietta were the last one to deal with those trucks, YOU could provide me with an explanation.

**Mavis:** I'm very sorry, sir. I couldn't keep them under control when we were going up that hill. Henrietta and I tried, but they ended up breaking away and causing trouble for both Henrietta AND Thomas.

**Manager:** Still, that doesn't excuse the accident you nearly caused by NOT paying attention. I thought I could trust you to keep the trucks in line on a consistent basis…(sighs)…but I guess I was wrong. I probably shouldn't have let you and Henrietta work together, because both of you have nearly made a mess with my yard.

(Mavis and Henrietta at each other, ashamed, as 'Arry and Bert look at each other nervously before Bert reverses away and 'Arry switches onto his line)

_'Arry and Bert knew the incident was their responsibility, and the two diesels attempted to escape the scene side-by-side. But unfortunately, Toby was trundling along on the same line._

**Toby:** (ringing his bell) Where do you two think you're going now?

_The twins rolled as fast as they could back up the line, but Paxton had blocked the points, well aware of their wrongdoings as well. They looked forward, but Mavis closed in on their line. _(Mavis raises an eyebrow at them suspiciously) _The two Ironworks Diesels were well and truly blocked._

**'Arry:** Oh, dizzy diesels.

**Bert:** We'll surely in for it now.

**Paxton:** (suspicious) 'Arry and Bert, why were you gossiping to the trucks earlier?

**'Arry:** (innocently) Gossiping?

**Bert:** (innocently) Gossiping?

**Manager:** (surprised) Gossiping?

**Toby:** Yes, sir. 'Arry and Bert were saying _something_ to Mavis' trucks, and then I heard mutter to each other about paying Mavis out.

**Mavis:** (glaring across at the diesels) Then obviously they must have done something.

**Manager:** So? It was YOU two who nearly caused the accident, was it?

**Guard:** Yes. And Mavis helped me prevent it, sir.

**Manager:** So I see. (turns to 'Arry and Bert) I would like you two to explain yourselves at once.

**'Arry:** Well, sir, we…we…

(The manager raises an eyebrow at them, leaving Bert to sigh with impatience)

**Bert:** Alright, we admit it, sir. _We_ didn't want to be left alone in the yard with all those trucks to sort out.

**'Arry:** We didn't think it was fair for us having to do so while Mavis and that _silly_ old_ brake coach_ got to go out to the docks and see all of Sodor.

**Manager:** Mmm, I see. Well, whether you know it or not, _that_ "silly old brake coach" prevented a serious accident that you two would've been responsible for had it not been for her. For your punishment, you will spend the remainder of the day sorting out trucks in the yard. I shall have Toby and Paxton constantly keep an eye on you, just to make sure you've learnt your lesson about dealing with trucks.

**'Arry:** Yes, sir.

**Bert:** Right away, sir.

(Paxton clears the points as 'Arry and Bert switch lines and back down further into the yard towards the trucks)

**Manager:** Right. Well, if that covers it, than I believe I owe you both an apology. It's just that you can be too careful with trucks, you see. I'm especially proud of you, Henrietta, for your course of actions. You have been a very great help in that regard. Please, carry on and see how well your journey can improve.

_And so Mavis and Henrietta headed back towards Brendam, but not before Toby and Paxton let out a cheer for them_

**Paxton:** Good for you, Henrietta. Good for you.

(Henrietta smiles as Mavis pulls the train out of the quarry)

_Mavis made her journey to Brendam all in good time, having no trouble with the trucks at all. Henrietta had surely taught them a valuable lesson, but both were quite silent about it, and saw many sights along the way. They were soon on their way back._

**Henrietta:** I don't believe I see the island too much like this everyday. Isn't it beautiful, Mavis?

**Mavis:** Indeed. And you've earned it, Henrietta. Good deeds surely do pay off. I've never met a passenger coach as brave as you are.

**Henrietta:** Thank you, Mavis. I'm just glad to have been able to help.

_And soon the two friends arrived back at the quarry, just as the workmen were ready to go home._

**Henrietta: **Goodbye, Mavis. It surely was a pleasure to work with you.

**Mavis:** Thank you, Henrietta. I enjoyed our run. Perhaps we should do it again sometime. If the manager agrees, that is.

(Henrietta smiles as the workmen board her and the guard's whistle blows. Mavis and Paxton honk their horns goodbye, and Toby rings his bell as he leaves the quarry)

_As the sun set on their journey home, the two best friends made up with one another, as they discussed their day's experiences._

**Toby:** Mavis and I make a great team together, Henrietta, and I'm very glad that you and her manage splendidly as well.

**Henrietta:** This day was just full of surprises, Toby…, (chuckles quietly) …and I was happy to witness it on occasion. It seems like my differences make me who I am after all.

**Toby:** And that is exactly how proud I am of you, Henrietta. You managed to stop that whole line of trucks in only a brief amount of time. It shows we all have a talent for different things after all.

_Henrietta couldn't agree more with Toby, and the two friends chuckled all the way home._

* * *

(Well, here you have it, guys. This one was just a quick idea of mine as far as plot and character development goes and I was rather fascinated with the outcome; pairing up Toby and Mavis, Paxton being used as a voice of support and encouragement for Henrietta and 'Arry and Bert causing double trouble as the villains of the story, but Henrietta was just a character I had in mind to explore as soon as I thought of this, and it was a difficult persona to capture for a story when she ends up saving the day. But I hope you guys liked it, and I _did_ use inspiration from other episodes to do this one. E.g. Diesel in _No More Mr. Nice Engine_ inspired me to write 'Arry and Bert as they were here, and the runaway sequence did use some sort of inspiration from _Busy Going Backwards_ and _Toad's Adventure_, blending in to Henrietta's heroism in this story. Anyway, I will posting a heads up of what to expect next as soon as possible, so stay tuned!)


	28. COMING SOON! (fallwinter 2016)

**Coming This Fall/Winter...**

* * *

**Up Next...**

* * *

_**Thomas &amp; Friends **_**in**_** Adventures Of Edward**_

**Moral:** respect for your elders/**no act of kindness, however small, is ever wasted**

**("Aesop's Fables/Moral: No Act of Kindness is Ever Wasted. _Best Children's Books_. Barancik, Steve, 2006. Web. 09 Aug 2016. )

**Short Synopsis:** based on the Railway Series book _Edward The Blue Engine_. In another stand-alone followup to _TAB_, Edward is very proud of his own branch lines and has many adventures; cows, bus chases, and perhaps even a rescue operation for a Friend In Need!. Meet Trevor, and discover how Edward and Thomas make him really useful again. It feels good to be Sodor's #2 engine!

(I hope to get around to this one ASAP. I'm very glad to have found such a powerful moral for kids to learn from Edward's character throughout, and I've cited it properly too to show that I don't own copyright over it)

* * *

**Coming This Halloween For _My Written Episodes_ Fanfic...**

* * *

**Ryan's Ghostly Tale (Monday, October 31st, 2016)**

**Moral:** everyone gets scared at times/there's no such things as ghosts

**Short Synopsis:** it is Halloween night, and the Arlesdale Railway engines tell a ghost story about the Ghost Ship of Arlesburgh and all the clues that lead up to it's presence. Ryan laughs and seems confident not to believe in it. However, his route darkens along his journey, and things constantly go bump in the night, Ryan's fearful instincts kick in, as he realizes that bravery isn't always an easy thing to conquer after all...

* * *

**Coming around November (up to Thanksgiving or somewhere around there)...**

* * *

**_Thomas &amp; Friends _in_ The Skarloey Adventure Begins_**

**Moral:** oldies can be goldies/it takes time to learn new things

**Short Synopsis:** based on the Railway Series books _Four Little Engines_ and _Duke The Lost Engine_. In a direct follow-up to _Adventures Of Edward_, Edward is on his way to the work, but across his comes his old friend Skarloey, who reminisces on his past with his best friend Rheneas, who had been sent to be mended. Meet Sir Handel and Peter Sam, and watch as they discover the importance of patience and realize how it takes time to learn new things! Stand back and listen to the story of their old hero Duke, and cheer on Skarloey as he gets his passengers home with one final effort!

* * *

**And...COMING THIS CHRISTMAS...**

* * *

_**Thomas &amp; Friends**_** in _The Little Engine Who Saved Christmas_**

_It's Christmas time on Sodor and the engines are determined to make the best of the holiday season, while learning the importance of giving and helping others._

_James leads Donald and Douglas on a wild goose chase, while Patrick and Byron encounter trouble in the snow! Thomas braves a fierce snowstorm to bring Christmas to all of Sodor. Paxton surprises Mavis by bringing holiday fun to the quarry, as Salty and Cranky attempt drastic changes to themselves for the New Year!_

_Cheer on Thomas and his friends as they make tracks to festive destinations in these five tales with truckloads full of yuletide fun!_

* * *

(I hope this all looks very promising to you guys. I'm heading back to college next week, so I wouldn't want it to let it conflict with my studies. The Edward story was meant to be for a September deadline, but since all my others were completed on schedule, I think I'll get around to it pretty soon, but taking it that Glynn is returning to the series, so perhaps I could rewrite the ending of _The Adventure Continues_ first and see what I could about including (NOT shoehorning) the character into the next few entries that follow it. For now, stay tuned for _Adventures Of Edward_!)


	29. PREVIEW: Mind Over Matter

**Moral:** the importance of helping others/you can't always do the jobs you like best

**Short Synopsis:** in summertime, the engines enjoy taking passengers to see the sights of Sodor…with the help of The Red Balloon, which eventually becomes a popular tourist attraction amongst summer vacationers. Luckily, Sir Topham Hatt is able to take this into fruition by scheduling Oliver to take the workmen in Isabel and Dulcie for a routine maintenance check of the Little Western branch line. Oliver become jealous when his passengers get to ride in The Red Balloon instead. However, when the passengers run into danger with the Balloon, Oliver is able to save the day all in a nick of time!

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_The summer holiday season had arrived on the Island of Sodor. Vacationers had journeyed from far and wide to see the many beautiful sights that the Island had to offer. From sandy yellow beaches with glimmering ocean views…_

(Emily pulls Annie and Clarabel by the beach, as seagulls fly over against the ocean waves)

_…__to lake towns and harbor sides with all their splendor and views of ships and boats out at sea…_

(Oliver pulls Isabel and Dulcie through Arlesburgh, whistling at Skiff as he leaves Skiff's Railboat Tours, before scene shifts to Toby with Henrietta passing Percy with a passenger train at Pirate's Cove)

_…__and especially many hills and cliffsides; caves and caverns, and much, much more. The engines would often keep busy, dropping off and picking up more passengers from station to station, ready for their day's journey about the Sights of Sodor. However, they would also sometimes forget about the possibility of other attractions. Rails and roads weren't the only options for railway transport. Every year, Sir Topham Hatt would arrange for a Red Hot Air Balloon to help take vacationers around the Island. As a tourist attraction, it caught the attention of more and more visitors each year, as the engines constantly reminded themselves, whilst taking passengers to and from Dryaw Airfield._

**Thomas:** (whistling, as he pulls into Dryaw platform) Hello, Bertie.

**Bertie:** Hello, Thomas. Care for a race this morning? After all, you have won twice in this week, haven't you?

**Thomas:** I'm sorry, Bertie. Not today. It's the beginning of the summer season, and we engines are very busy with the passenger load.

**Bertie:** (chuckles) I was only joking, Thomas. I can't race either. I have to wait to wait for these workmen, you know. They're here to set up the hot air balloon. But I guess that means I win then, eh?

**Thomas:** (chuckles) I guess so, Bertie. (watches as James whistles and pulls in on the platform across)

**James:** Hello, you two. You'll never believe how many passengers _I've_ have aboard the train. The summer holidays have kicked in and I believe I have carried more passengers than any other engine.

**Bertie:** (cheekily) Oh, that so, James? Well, I guess that can be very useful indeed as compared to…hmm…I don't know…(smugly)…taking workmen to set up the hot air balloon?

**James:** Huh! I guess you're right, Bertie. But in the end, we engines could carry just as many passengers as any hot air balloon would. (his guard's whistle blows) In fact, that's the reason for how much I admire such an attraction, especially since we're both _red_ after all. (whistles and chuffs away)

_As James left the station, he watched as the hot air balloon rose gradually up into the sky. He was always pleased at this sort of sight, and Thomas and Bertie watched back in amazement as the balloon rose overhead, before continuing to their passenger duties._

* * *

_The balloon could be seen by everyone on the Island of Sodor. Pretty soon, it made its way in sight of the Little Western branch line. Duck and Oliver could view it very well from a far distance over at a top station, whilst running their passenger train. Duck recognized it at once._

**Duck:** (gasps) My! Well, I never! (chuckles) Will you look at that, Alice and Mirabel? It's the hot air balloon from Dryaw airfield.

**Oliver:** (confused) The what?

**Duck:** The hot air balloon. Sir Topham Hatt arranges it as a summer attraction every year to help take vacationers around the Island. Isn't it a fine sight?

**Oliver:** A fine sight? If it takes out passengers away? Are you serious, Duck?

**Isabel:** (chuckles) Cool your pistons there, Oliver. It surely can't be _that_ bad.

**Dulcie:** Indeed, Isabel. We still have our carriages full after all.

**Duck:** You see, Oliver. Even your _own_ coaches don't mind the idea of using another system of transport. Besides, that's the whole point behind using having vacationers on Sodor.

**Oliver:** Still, I believe Isabel and Dulcie both understand that they're best moving on their own wheels as long as they're journeying out with me. Taking passengers around the Island is an engine's job, _not_ some floating basket propelled by, of all things, hot air around it.

(Doanld and Douglas whistle as they pass through with a goods train)

**Donald:** (chuckles, jokingly) Are you sure the only full of hot air is _you_, Oliver?

**Douglas:** Aye! Wouldn't you know? A _windbag_ propelled by steam.

**Duck:** (chuckles) Don't mind them, Oliver. Donald and Douglas are practical jokers at heart.

**Oliver:** Huh! But to think that I don't know what I'm talking about.

(Duck and Oliver whistle at each other as they leaves the station. Scene continues along the view the Little Western)

_Throughout the course of the day, the winds died down and the balloon flew down at lower altitude, Oliver could often see it overhead as he chuffed about the branch line._

**Oliver:** (scoffing, while looking up at the Balloon) Huh! Who wants to ride in hot air around this time of year anyway?

**Isabel**

**And** (cheekily) Perhaps the _passengers_ do, Oliver.

**Dulcie:**

**Oliver:** (rolls his eyes) Pah!

_Oliver was an engine who tended to grumble to a degree on a very rare occasion. But deep down, he was well and truly concerned about the hot-air balloon taking over the job he liked best._

* * *

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... …**

I know this is short notice, but I just randomly thought of this one, probably when the phrase being used as the title popped into my head. A natural railway-based story depicting summer holidays on railways. I'm really looking forward to writing the one, as well as, perhaps, exploring the Little Western branch line in more detail.


	30. Mind Over Matter

**Moral: **the importance of helping others/you can't always do the jobs you like best

**Short Synopsis:** in summertime, the engines enjoy taking passengers to see the sights of Sodor…with the help of The Red Balloon, which eventually becomes a popular tourist attraction amongst summer vacationers. Luckily, Sir Topham Hatt is able to take this into fruition by scheduling Oliver to take the workmen in Isabel and Dulcie for a routine maintenance check of the Little Western branch line. Oliver become jealous when his passengers get to ride in The Red Balloon instead. However, when the passengers run into danger with the Balloon, Oliver is able to save the day all in a nick of time!, Oliver is able to save the day all in a nick of time!

(Scene starts with Thomas passes by the field with Annie and Clarabel and whistles at Duck passing by on the other side with Alice and Mirabel, the children waving at them both)

_The summer holiday season had arrived on the Island of Sodor. Vacationers had journeyed from far and wide to see the many beautiful sights that the Island had to offer. From sandy yellow beaches with glimmering ocean views…_

(Emily pulls Annie and Clarabel by the beach, as seagulls fly over against the ocean waves)

_…to lake towns and harbor sides with all their splendor and views of ships and boats out at sea…_

(Oliver pulls Isabel and Dulcie through Arlesburgh, whistling at Skiff as he leaves Skiff's Railboat Tours, before scene shifts to Toby with Henrietta passing Percy with a passenger train at Pirate's Cove)

_…and especially many hills and cliffsides; caves and caverns, and much, much more. The engines would often keep busy, dropping off and picking up more passengers from station to station, ready for their day's journey about the sights of Sodor. However, they would also sometimes forget about the possibility of other attractions. Rails and roads weren't the only options for railway transport. Every year, Sir Topham Hatt would arrange for a Red Hot Air Balloon to help take vacationers around the Island. As a tourist attraction, it caught the attention of more and more visitors each year, as the engines constantly reminded themselves, whilst taking passengers to and from Dryaw Airfield._

**Thomas:** (whistling, as he pulls into Dryaw platform) Hello, Bertie.

**Bertie:** Hello, Thomas. Care for a race this morning? After all, you have won twice in a row this week, haven't you?

**Thomas:** I'm sorry, Bertie. Not today. It's the beginning of the summer season, and we engines are very busy with the passenger load.

**Bertie:** (chuckles) I was only joking, Thomas. I can't race either. I have to wait to wait for these workmen, you know. They're here to set up the hot air balloon. But I guess that means I win then, eh?

**Thomas:** (chuckles) I guess so, Bertie. (watches as James whistles and pulls in on the platform across)

**James:** Hello, you two. You'll never believe how many passengers I've have aboard the train. The summer holidays have kicked in and I believe I have carried more passengers than any other engine.

**Bertie:** (cheekily) Oh, that so, James? Well, I guess that can be very useful indeed as compared to…hmm…I don't know…(smugly)…taking workmen to set up the hot air balloon?

**James:** Huh! I guess you're right, Bertie. But in the end, we engines could carry just as many passengers as any hot air balloon would. (his guard's whistle blows) In fact, that's the reason for how much I admire such an attraction, especially since we're both red after all. (whistles and chuffs away)

_As James left the station, he watched as the hot air balloon rose gradually up into the sky. He was always pleased at this sort of sight, and Thomas and Bertie watched back in amazement as the balloon rose overhead, before continuing to their passenger duties._

* * *

_The balloon could be seen by everyone on the Island of Sodor. Pretty soon, it made its way in sight of the Little Western branch line. Duck and Oliver could view it very well from a far distance over at a top station, whilst running their passenger train. Duck recognized it at once._

**Duck:** (gasps) My! Well, I never! (chuckles) Will you look at that, Alice and Mirabel? It's the hot air balloon from Dryaw airfield.

**Oliver:** (confused) The what?

**Duck:** The hot air balloon. Sir Topham Hatt arranges it as a summer attraction every year to help take vacationers around the Island. Isn't it a fine sight?

**Oliver:** A fine sight? If it takes out passengers away? Are you serious, Duck?

**Isabel:** (chuckles) Cool your pistons there, Oliver. It surely can't be that bad.

**Dulcie:** Indeed, Isabel. We still have our carriages full after all.

**Duck:** You see, Oliver. Even your own coaches don't mind the idea of using another system of transport. Besides, that's the whole point behind using having vacationers on Sodor.

**Oliver:** Still, I believe Isabel and Dulcie both understand that they're best moving on their own wheels as long as they're journeying out with me. Taking passengers around the Island is an engine's job, not some floating basket propelled by, of all things, hot air around it.

(Donald and Douglas whistle as they pass through with a goods train)

**Donald:** (chuckles, jokingly) Are you sure the only one full of hot air isn't you, Oliver?

**Douglas:** Aye! Wouldn't you know? A windbag propelled by steam.

**Duck:** (chuckles) Don't mind them, Oliver. Donald and Douglas are practical jokers at heart.

**Oliver:** Huh! But to think that I don't know what I'm talking about.

(Duck and Oliver whistle at each other as they leaves the station. Scene continues along the view the Little Western)

_Throughout the course of the day, the winds died down and the balloon flew down at lower altitude, Oliver could often see it overhead as he chuffed about the branch line._

**Oliver:** (scoffing, while looking up at the Balloon) Huh! Who wants to ride in hot air around this time of year anyway?

**Isabel**  
**And** (cheekily) Perhaps the passengers do, Oliver.  
**Dulcie:**

**Oliver:** (rolls his eyes) Pah!

_Oliver was an engine who tended to grumble to a degree on a very rare occasion. But deep down, he was well and truly concerned about the hot-air balloon taking over the job he liked best._

* * *

_That evening, Sir Topham Hatt came to Arlesburgh Shed. He found that Duck, Oliver and Douglas had made it back all in good time, but the engines were rather concerned._

**Douglas:** Um, begging your pardon, sir, but where is Donald?

**Topham:** (sighs) I'm afraid Donald is need of repairs and must report to the SteamWorks to be mended. It will take a day's job, but that doesn't mean there isn't plenty of work to keep you three busy. Douglas, you think you can handle the goods traffic until your twin returns?

**Douglas:** No problem, sir.

**Topham:** Excellent. Donald usually does a routine maintenance check with the workmen every week, and I'm going to need an engine to do the job in his place.

_He paused impressively, and then made his decision._

**Topham:** Ahem…Oliver? (Oliver gasps in shock and looks over) I hope you won't mind doing the maintenance work along the branch line.

**Oliver:** But…but…what about my passengers, sir?

**Topham:** Oh, that's easy. Tourist attractions are usually popular these days, so I've arranged for the Hot Air Balloon to take vacationers around the Island in your place. (Oliver groans) As the passengers take it in turns, Duck will make sure that the rest of them are looked after.

**Duck:** Yes, sir.

**Topham:** But it doesn't take four coaches to carry as many more as you'll be taking, Duck, so Isabel will go with Oliver, and Dulcie were be carrying passengers along with Alice and Mirabel.

**Oliver:** (surprised) My coaches, sir? Separated?

**Topham:** You only need one coach to carry the workmen, Oliver. Not two. Besides, they take it in turns to go out with Donald every week. (sighs) Well, much to do, and some much to see in the day's work that follows. I'd find it best if you three had gotten a good night's rest for that matter, as should I. (turns and walks away)

_Oliver wasn't very happy about having to give his passengers away. He and Duck were very good friends and had much in common with passengers and coaches, but he never thought his passengers would instead get to ride in a balloon of all things._

* * *

_The next morning, Oliver was still grumbling as he brought Isabel to the platform at Tidmouth Station. But the workmen hadn't arrived yet. Duck arrived with Alice, Mirabel and Dulcie. All of the passengers were asked to report to Duck's platform, as Sir Topham Hatt had a special announcement._

**Duck:** (whistling) Good morning, Oliver.

**Oliver:** (sighs, grumbly) As you've probably noticed by now, Duck, it ISN'T a good morning for me.

**Duck:** (confused) What's gotten into you?

**Oliver:** You know very well what. Having to do silly maintenance checks while my passengers get to ride in that ridiculous thing Sir Topham Hatt calls an attraction.

_Then, the Balloon came rising down into the station, landing in the field nearby._

(The passengers gasp and chatter in awe and amazement. Oliver rolls his eyes and looks away. Sir Topham Hatt stands on a podium)

**Topham:** Ahem…quite, everyone. Please. Now, I guess you're wondering why I called you all to this platform. Well, it seems that one of my engines is in need of repairs and I've taken a very popular choice for a summer attraction into thought. So, you will all take it in turns today to either ride with Duck to see the sights of the branch line from the ground, or ride in a well-known personal favorite: the Hot Air Balloon to take over the view of the line and beyond. (passengers chatter in excitement) So, as my very special treat, the stationmaster and I will be offering each of you…a 50% discount off for both options of transport as your day progresses!

(The passengers all gasp in surprise and astonishment, and so Duck and Oliver, only Oliver expresses it more resentfully)

**Stationmaster:** (to the chattering passengers) Grab your tickets to the booth over there, thank you very much.

**Conductor:** (as the passengers rush to the ticket window) Two tickets for one! 50% off! Buy one, get one free!

_The station was in quite a bustle that morning. Duck felt quite fascinated by it, but Oliver was rather impatient as the workmen arrived._

**Oliver:** (whistles loudly) All aboard! Come on now! Hurry up!

_The workmen were rather surprised, but would rather be hurried as the foreman cleared their way aboard the train one-by-one. As the guard's whistle blew, Oliver was ready to go._

* * *

_Routine maintenance usually took all morning long during it's weekly schedule, which made sense for Oliver's coaches to maintain availability in turns since the levels of passengers increased throughout the day. As the workmen constantly inspected the track on their route, Oliver tried to make the best of an unexpected situation for himself, but the more he saw the Red Balloon, the more left out he became._

**Oliver:** (sighs) It's just not fair, is it, Isabel? Duck gets to take passengers around our line on his usual route, while the rest of our passengers get to see the whole Island from the air. The longer this keeps up, I don't think they'll find out much uses for us trains and rolling stock. Do you?

**Isabel:** (sighs, sternly) Enough of your complaining, Oliver. Honestly. You don't know how lucky you are. Dulcie and I take it in turns to follow this procedure with every week with the workmen, and you don't see us complaining.

(Douglas whistles, stopping at the signal on the opposite track as the workmen work over from checking his track and begin boarding Isabel)

**Douglas:** (firmly) Aye! Me twin does it every week too and I have extra freight to carry in that time. (raising an eyebrow) You don't see us complaining either, do ya?

**Oliver:** Well, there's a huge difference there, Douglas. You have most responsibility over our trucks, while Duck and I have a position to keep up by looking after our passengers. What good is that if Sir Topham Hatt's just going to give them away to some silly balloon?

**Douglas:** It's how railway transport works, Oliver. Sir Topham Hatt's arranging summer attractions to help us engines.

**Oliver:** Rubbish! Every engine knows that delivering passengers is their job, and all the passengers should know that as well.

**Douglas:** (jokingly) Oh, really? (looking up at the Balloon) Try to telling that to the passengers then.

(Oliver rolls his eyes, and whistles and chuffs away after the guard's whistle, leaving Douglas with a smug expression on his face)

_Oliver just ignored Douglas and went on his way. He and the workmen had a few more stops to make before he was all done with the job._

**Isabel:** In all honesty, Oliver, I believe Douglas has made a very valid point. Besides, every engine has to do a job they don't like at some point.

**Oliver:** Maybe you're right, Isabel. Better still though, we'd best be careful. We'd wouldn't our passengers to return our return tickets for a ride home in hot air now, would we?

**Isabel:** (sighs, chuckling slightly) Oh, Oliver. The things you come up with sometimes.

**Oliver:** It's no joke! I'm being serious. The more Sir Topham Hatt arranges for these offers with our passengers, the less they'll be able to see of the branch line that we take pride in running.

_Oliver was certain that he knew what he was talking about, but Isabel didn't know how to convince him otherwise._

* * *

_By the time they reached returned to Tidmouth Station, Bertie was there, ready to take the workmen home._

(The workmen board Bertie and he honks and zooms away)

_Just then, Duck arrived too to drop off and pick up passengers._

**Duck:** (surprised) Oh, hello again, Oliver. (chuckles) Did you enjoy doing routine maintenance then?

**Oliver:** (sighs) Actually, Duck, it wasn't that bad of a job. Hopefully Dulcie can have ours back soon. It's more than likely that will Sir Topham Hatt will use this discount he's offered to apply for both us engines and our coaches. I guarantee it.

_But unfortunately, Oliver was wrong. The stationmaster came up to speak to him._

**Stationmaster:** Oh, there you are, Oliver. I have an important message to deliver from Sir Topham Hatt. He wants you to help Douglas out with the extra goods traffic on the branch line.

**Oliver:** (disappointedly) Goods, sir?

**Stationmaster:** Yes, Oliver. Apparently, it usually takes both twins to handle so many trucks, so you're the most available engine we can spare until Donald is repaired. Run along now and just leave Isabel in the yard. Toad will be waiting for you to hitch him up to your trucks. (walks away)

**Oliver:** (groans) I hope Donald is repaired soon. That way, Isabel and I can have our passengers back.

**Duck:** You can't always do the jobs you like best, Oliver. You and I go learn that all the time from handling those silly trucks.

**Isabel:** I've told him that.

**Oliver:** Huh! Easy for you to say, Duck. You actually get to keep your passengers. I had to give mine up to that silly thing Sir Topham Hatt calls an attraction.

**Duck:** Every job on our branch line is important, Oliver, no matter how small one may be.

_As the two friends left the station, Oliver was beginning to wonder whether or not Duck could be right. But he still couldn't get over the thought that the Balloon would attract more passengers and put him and his coaches out of service._

* * *

_By the time Oliver returned Isabel to the yard, he felt a bit better. He always glad to work with his faithful brake van Toad._

**Toad:** Good to be of service, Mr. Oliver. (confused) But whatever happened to your passengers?

**Oliver:** (sighs) Long story, Toad. (as he shunts him to the trucks) Come on, now. What's important that we run this train all in good time.

(Douglas whistles as he pulls in with trucks)

**Toad:** Hello, Mr. Douglas.

**Douglas:** Oh, hello, Toad. You and Oliver taking a train out then?

**Oliver:** (sighs) That's right, Douglas. Obviously, Sir Topham Hatt couldn't give me anything better to do with my passengers being taken away.

**Douglas:** I'm glad you're here to help, Oliver, but just remember what I told you about railway transport.

**Oliver:** Pah! (whistles as he pulls away)

**Isabel:** Good luck, Oliver. And don't worry. You and I will out on that line again very soon.

_Oliver could only hope that Isabel was right. As they pulled out of the yard, Toad decided to find out what was wrong with him._

**Toad:** Uh, begging your pardon, Mr. Oliver, but things don't seem to be going too well for you from my perspective. Is something wrong?

**Oliver:** It's pretty simple, Toad. Donald has been sent to the SteamWorks for repairs and we have to help Douglas with the goods traffic in his place, while my passengers get to ride in some hot air balloon.

**Toad:** (confused) Hmm? (remembering) Oh, right. I've heard of the Hot Air Balloon. One of Sir Topham Hatt's summer tourist attractions, right? I believe we've seen it flying in the sky every summer now.

**Oliver:** Yes, Toad. And he's offering a discount for both a ride in the balloon as well as Duck's passenger train.

**Toad:** Oh, well, it must be a very special offer on their part.

**Oliver:** Huh! Well, it doesn't seem to be very sagacious to me. Passengers are better off riding in coaches in my opinion.

_Toad didn't know what else to say, but luckily he didn't have to, as the usual route along the Little Western branch line couldn't help but brighten Oliver's spirits. The countryside was beautiful all around; birds sang as they flew against the sunshine and the trees stood tall in sight for Oliver's view. But, unfortunately, everywhere he passed through, the Red Balloon flew high over in plain sight._

(Oliver watches in dissatisfaction as the passengers look over from the Balloon in awe and wave across)

**Oliver:** (snorts) Huh! They're all having the time of their lives, aren't they?

_But Oliver couldn't stay cross for long, as he chuffed along the usual sights of his line. Crossing over Three Tier Bridge led them by the lake, the sun glimmered against it's reflection. From Tidmouth Beach…_

(Oliver and Toad pass through the cave at Tidmoth Beach and pass by the seaside)

_…before they made their first delivery at the station by the Hault…_

(Oliver and Toad pass through Tidmouth Tunnel and stop by station at Tidmouth Hault before carrying on again)

_…over Bulgy's bridge…_

(Oliver and Toad pass over Bulgy's Bridge, before heading towards Haultraugh)

_…and then into Haultraugh for their next delivery. Duck was there as passengers got on and off the train._

**Duck:** How are you holding up now, Oliver?

**Oliver:** Doing just fine, Duck. I haven't seen much of the Balloon, though I still miss my passengers.

**Toad:** Begging your pardon, Mr. Duck, but Oliver and I did enjoy the sights along our usual route.

**Duck:** Oh. I see.

**Oliver:** (sighs) Yes, thank you, Toad. I did. It couldn't help but clear my smokebox, so to speak. (chuckles slightly)

**Dulcie:** That's the spirit, Oliver. Now what did Isabel and I tell you, eh?

**Alice:** Don't worry, Oliver.

**Mirabel:** Yes. Just be glad that you and Toad are still making good time, just like we are with Duck.

**Duck:** (chuckles) Always count on our faithful coaches to boost up our confidence level. Right, Oliver?

**Oliver:** (as Duck's guard's whistle blow) I guess you can say so, Duck. I'm glad at least you and the coaches are having fun, even my job may seem not so as important.

**Duck:** (whistles) All of our jobs are equally important, Oliver. Just remember that. (chuffs away with his coaches)

(Toad's guard blows his whistle and Oliver whistles as he leaves the station)

_Deep down, Oliver knew that Duck could be right after all._

* * *

_The next part of the line took Oliver and Toad back along the coastal run by Bluff's Cove. From a distance, Toad could see his good friend the whale, whom he and Oliver had rescued from being stranded on the beach._

(the whale calls out from the seas and jumps over and back in)

**Toad:** (excitedly) Hey, look, Mr. Oliver. It's that whale from the beach. Can't you ever forget the time we came to it's aid?

**Oliver:** (sighs, calmly sarcastic) No, Toad. As a matter of fact, I can't.

**Toad:** What's the matter with you today, Mr. Oliver? Your tone of voice seems a little striking as far as I'm concerned.

**Oliver:** You know deep down why I'm not my usual self today, Toad. Hopefully, tomorrow with Donald being fixed and all, I'll actually have my passengers back.

**Toad:** You know, Mr. Oliver, when things don't turn out the way that I would have hoped, I usually try to think of something nicer. Like carrying out a good deed; being a friend when they need you. And the longer you think about that time we rescued the whale, the better you may feel.

(Oliver sighs and rolls his eyes and he carries on, making his delivery by the junction at Arlesburgh West and then heads towards the harbor)

* * *

_By the time Oliver reached Arleburgh Harbor, he felt much better, for the beautiful scenery of the quayside and lake towns would set the mood for any engine in distress. But even then, Oliver would the Red Balloon looming overhead, showing passengers the lovely sight of the harbor._

**Oliver:** Well, look what decided to make onto our route, Toad?

**Toad:** Just an observation, Mr. Oliver: I think the Balloon is lovely, and most likely as much of an interesting sight as the harbor itself.

**Oliver:** Pah!

_Oliver arrived at the top station of the harbor. The men were still on their way over, but Oliver was only slightly more patient than before._

**Oliver:** (sighs) Well, Toad, at least the visual grandeur of Arlesburgh will help us to pass the time, don't you think?

**Toad:** Quite so, Mr. Oliver.

_The workmen had just arrived at the platform and began to get ready for the unloading process, when they all saw the Balloon rising down from the air._

**Oliver:** (curiously) Hey, why's that thing descending towards the ground?

**Toad:** I don't know, Mr. Oliver. I'm quite concerned myself.

_The passengers inside the basket grew worried. The balloon pilot called out across to the station._

**Pilot:** Our engine's slowing down! We've run out of hot air.

**Stationmaster:** (gasps, as the Balloon descends towards the tracks) Oh, no!

**Toad:** Look out, Mr. Oliver!

**Oliver:** Whoa!

_The Balloon drifted down towards the ground and landed right on the tracks. Oliver shut his eyes in shock. By the time he opened them, he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

**Oliver:** (as the balloon blows towards him and back) Blisters and ballast trucks! It's on our track, Toad!

**Toad:** I know, Mr. Oliver!

_Neither of them wished to think about what was going to happen next when…_

_PEEP-PEEP! PEEP-PEEP!_ (two-tone whistle)

**Oliver:** (gasps) Oh, no! It's Douglas! The balloon basket is on his track.

**Toad:** What are we going to do, Mr. Oliver?!

_The passengers all panicked as the pilot attempted to settle them down and look for his keys. Meanwhile, Douglas was chuffing steadily by the quayside with his goods train. The top station was right around the bend, and Toad's guard got out to wave him down with his warning flag._

**Guard:** Stop, Douglas! Stop!

**Douglas:** (gasps in horror as he sees the balloon blow over and under in sight) Oh, dear! Oh, my!

_Douglas' driver let off steam and steadily applied the brakes, but Douglas had gone so fast that he knew he'd never stop in time._

**Toad:** We must do something, Mr. Oliver! The passengers are in danger!

**Oliver:** I think I've got an idea.

**Pilot:** (pushing in the right key) I've got it!

**Oliver:** (edging forward) No, sir! Everyone stand back!

_The passengers gasped back in surprise as Oliver edged quickly forward towards the balloon. Douglas had set his brakes real hard but the train was getting nearer and nearer. As fast as he could, Oliver wheeshed steam into the balloon as it blew slowly back towards him…_ (Douglas shuts his eyes with his wheels gripping tightly as he nears the station to the once-again moving Balloon) _…and sent it flying gradually back up again… _(Douglas slowly comes to a halt and opens his eyes in surprise, just as the balloon files up and over his track) _…just in time._

**Douglas:** Phew! What in the name of Sodor has happened just now?!

_Oliver was rather embarrassed, but Douglas was aware of his course of actions, and so was Toad._

**Toad:** You saved our passengers, Mr. Oliver, and the Balloon as well.

**Oliver:** Now, that wasn't meant to happen, Toad. It was blowing right in my direction, so I thought of the passengers first of course. I couldn't let them risk them being placed in a hospital, or even…well, you know… you see…

**Douglas:** (sighs) We know, Oliver. I'm just glad to have stopped in time. And ya did a grand thing too. The vacationers would've probably had a worse accident than me. (whistles and chuffs away, as Oliver sighs a sad expression)

_Soon, the men had finished unloading, and Oliver was on his way again. But throughout the rest of the day, he still felt shocked about the balloon incident. By the end of the afternoon, he had returned Toad to the yard, and spoke very kindly to him._

**Oliver:** (sighs) Thanks for your all help today, Toad. Working with a friend like you helped to keep my mind off certain things, and I am very sorry for the mess we got into.

**Toad:** But, Mr. Oliver, you did a very brave thing today. You rescued your own passengers, and it wasn't easy for you judging from the balloon preventing you from doing the job you enjoyed most.

**Oliver:** It was easy, as a matter of fact, Toad. I couldn't just leave our dear vacationers stranded in peril. Who knows what might've happened?

_Toad couldn't agree, and Oliver, now feeling a bit more pleased with himself, headed back to the sheds. When he got there, he was surprised to hear a chorus of cheers and whistles._

**Oliver,**  
**Donald and** Hooray for Oliver! (whistle loudly and cheer)  
**Douglas:**

**Oliver:** (gasps) For me?

**Douglas:** Aye! Ya saved the passengers, and all in a nick of time.

**Duck:** Very useful from where I'm standing.

_Even Donald, who had just returned from the SteamWorks was proud of him._

**Donald:** I was happy to hear of your heroic act today, Oliver. And I thank ye for looking after my trucks.

**Oliver:** Oh, well, no problem.

_Just then, Sir Topham Hatt walked over. He smiled when he saw Oliver._

**Topham:** You were very brave today, Oliver. I was most please to be informed of your heroism. You saved a group of stranded vacationers in a time where the pilot couldn't necessarily evacuate the balloon in time. I am very proud of you.

**Oliver:** Oh, well, thank you, sir. I was glad to have come to their rescue after all.

**Topham:** What's more, Oliver, is that you've not only learnt that every engine must conform to a job they don't like the best, but you've also realized the importance of helping others. You and your coaches will be back pulling passengers again first thing tomorrow morning.

**Oliver:** Mmm, the importance of helping others. Something I've learnt…by accident, you might say.

(Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Sir Topham Hatt laugh as the scene zooms out over the sheds)

* * *

_The next morning, Duck and Oliver were both back at work with their coaches. The engines took passengers to and from Tidmouth Station, where the Balloon picked up another group of vacationers each time. The trains ran smoothly and the Balloon took the passengers over many beautiful sights. Isabel and Dulcie spoke kindly to Oliver._

**Dulcie:** It's good to have you back, Oliver.

**Oliver:** It's good to be back, Dulcie. I got on just fine with the support of my dear brake van Toad as well as Isabel.

**Isabel:** That's the spirit. What did I tell, Oliver? Sooner or later, the three of us would be back at it together once more in no time.

**Oliver:** You did inform me very well of that fact, Isabel, and for that, I thank you very much. I've learnt a great deal about attending to a friend in need whenever the time calls, and I know I did the right thing. Perhaps balloons aren't that bad after all. Besides, they will have a ride home in a train.

(Oliver, Isabel and Dulcie chuckle as they continue on along the Little Western, the Balloon flying overhead)

_And Oliver had to admit that the Hot Air Balloon was a splendid sight after all. Every time, he passed it, he would whistle happily at it, having grown accustomed to the idea of summer tourist attractions after all. And as the sun set over Arlesburgh Harbor, Oliver and Duck would often watch the Balloon roll silently through the sky. It would often the perfect ending for a very busy day, especially for Oliver, as seeing the Balloon in sight made him happiest of all._

* * *

**Up Next...Diesel Slips Up  
**

**Moral:** overconfidence can get the better of you/it takes time to learn the ropes

**Short Synopsis:** Duck and Diesel express contrasting views on handling coaches, and everyone agrees with Duck. Devious Diesel plots his revenge by causing an accident for Duck among the trucks and as a consequence, he is held responsible for Duck's work as well as his own. Diesel, dismissing advice, handles the trucks well, but knows nothing about slip coaches...and causes confusion and delay among the passengers!


	31. PREVIEW: Diesel Slips Up

**Moral: **overconfidence can get the better of you/it takes time to learn the ropes

**Short Synopsis: **Duck and Diesel express contrasting views on handling coaches, and everyone agrees with Duck. Devious Diesel plots his revenge by causing an accident for Duck among the trucks and as a consequence, he is held responsible for Duck's work as well as his own. Diesel, dismissing advice, handles the trucks well, but knows nothing about slip coaches...and causes confusion and delay among the passengers!

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_It was high summer. The level of vacationers has been booming since the start, and the engines kept busy taking passengers to and fro from destinations far and wide. It surely was the busiest time of the year, especially for Duck and Oliver, as they pulled their faithful coaches about the branch line._

(Duck stops at a red signal and Oliver stops near the line across at a set of points. They whistle at each other)

**Duck:** Oh, dear. I think Alice and Mirabel have carried more passengers this morning than they have all summer long.

**Oliver:** I know. So have Isabel and Dulcie. Isn't it spectacular?

**Isabel:** We'd like to think so.

**Dulcie:** The more, the merrier.

**Duck:** (chuckles) Well, it appears to me you three have been busy. It is August after all. High summer is always like this.

**Alice**

**And **So we've noticed.

**Mirabel:**

**Duck:** Yes. Well, I believe I've heard Sir Topham Hatt talking about arranging for my slip coaches to be in service once more. About time too?

**Oliver:** But what will you do about Alice and Mirabel then?

**Duck:** Oh, not to worry. I'm sure they'll be looked after.

(Duck and Oliver's signals turns green and he whistles as he carries on)

**Alice:** (chuckles) We sure hope so, Duck.

**Mirabel:** Oh, yes. Who would ever think otherwise?

**Duck:** (chuckles) You too worry too much. Why would I ever want to replace such splendid and faithful coaches like you?

_Better yet, the level of goods traffic has been increasing on the Little Western as well. At Tidmouth Station, Sir Topham Hatt was working with the stationmaster, checking off the order of goods needed to be delivered to the mainland._

**Topham:** (thinking) Hmm. Now let me see. Surely one big engine can't make multiple trips and back to the mainland all in good time. I'm probably going to need two.

**Stationmaster:** Capital idea, sir.

(Scene fades out on Sir Topham Hatt thinking harder, before shifting to Diesel and Paxton making their way along the line)

_Since most of the engines were busy enough with their jobs as it was, Sir Topham Hatt decided that the DieselWorks in Vicarstown was the best place to spare an engine. In no time at all, Diesel and Paxton were making their way along the line._

**Paxton:** Should we really be going so fast, Diesel? We have just about enough time left before Sir Topham Hatt is expecting us at the junction.

**Diesel:** We're nearly there, Paxton. And the sooner we get there, the better. We are modern diesel engines, remember? The speed we go at, there's absolutely no time to waste. We will arrive at that silly Great Western line of theirs and improve it. (as they stop at the junction side-by-side) There's absolutely nothing we can't do to prove that.

**Oliver:** (whistles as he pulls in) Prove what, Diesel?

**Diesel:** Nothing! What's it to _you_, Great Western?

**Oliver:** (raising an eyebrow) This is _our_ line, Diesel, and if I catch you causing any trouble, Sir Topham Hatt will be the first to know.

(awkward silence)

**Paxton:** Um…how are you this morning, Oliver?

**Oliver:** (sighs) Doing just fine, Paxton. I'm glad _you're_ here after all.

(Diesel snorts. Duck, Donald and Douglas pull into the junction, whistling)

_As soon as the other engines arrived at the junction, Sir Topham Hatt was ready to make his announcement._

**Topham:** Ah, you're all here. Splendid. Welcome, Diesel and Paxton, to the Little Western branch line. The reason why I've called you both here was because for a special reason of course. Donald and Douglas will be taking a few trips to the mainland and back with a heavy goods train, _and_, as promised, the slip coaches will officially be back in service for high summer once more.

(Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Paxton whistle and honk in excitement, while Diesel just scoffs)

**Topham:** Anyway, with the work there is to do on this branch line, we can only handle so many coaches among the level of passengers at a time, so…Oliver, you will continue with your own coaches as well as your run to the ballast quarry, Duck will take the slip coaches and handle his own good, of course, Paxton will take Alice and Mirabel in his place and Diesel, you will shunt trucks in the yard and eventually pull them in the twins' place. (sternly) I assume you'll be on your best behavior. I can't have you working on this line otherwise.

**Diesel:** Oh, yes, sir. Recently, I've had quite a knack with the trucks.

**Topham:** (looking carefully at Diesel) I see.

**Duck:** (eyeing Diesel suspiciously) Mmm, sure…

**Topham:** Well, anyway, you all know your positions. As for me, I have a railway to run. Good day, engines. (turns and walks away)

_Diesel was quite confident that he was going to treat the trucks in a very similar manner as usual, but Duck knew very well of his tricks and was not impressed._

**Duck:** Let me remind you, Diesel, that here on the Great Western, everything runs like clockwork. You'd better not do what I think you're going with those trucks.

**Diesel:** Don't think for one second that I don't how to handle trucks, Duck. It's no different for me than pulling coaches, and I believe you'd find how much better I am at doing _that_ than you are.

**Duck:** Oh, really? Is that so? Then tell me, Diesel, how is it that I have my own two sets of coaches as well as my branch line yet you don't?

(Oliver, Donald and Douglas snicker quietly while Paxton expresses a slight grin, which turns to a serious expression once Diesel looks crossly over at him)

_Diesel wasn't going to let Duck win the debate against him._

**Diesel:** If you don't see a reason as to why Paxton and I were called to work on your little old Great Western line today, Duck, then you are clearly mistaken. We diesels know everything about every last piece of track around this railway. We are modern and revolutionary, and we have come to your yard to improve it.

**Douglas:** Nonsense!

**Diesel:** (surprised) Come again?

**Donald:** Hush yer pistons, oily wheels! Ye'll never know as much about trucks or coaches as Duck and he _happens_ to run this branch line himself.

**Duck:** (politely) Thank you, Donald. I can settle this with Diesel in the most Great Western of ways.

**Diesel:** OR…we can settle the _revolutionary diesel _way, Duck. I can haul trucks and coaches twice as fast as you can.

**Oliver:** (sighs) I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Duck on this one, Diesel. As much as his Great Western ways of doing things may get a little repetitive, it doesn't stop us keeping this line running in good time.

**Diesel:** Oh, really? Well, I can prove to _all_ of you how I can improve this branch line by hauling at the speed I go at.

**Duck:** (surprised) Oh? Well, as _revolutionary_ as you are, Diesel, perhaps you can prove it by shunting the trucks for my train.

**Diesel:** No problem, Duck. I'll have those trucks ready for your silly old goods train in no time. Just you wait and see.

**Duck:** Thank you, Diesel. That would be _most_ kind of you. (whistles and goes back to work, the rest of the engines, minus Diesel, doing the same)

**Diesel:** (to himself) No, Duck. Thank _you_. (rolls backward and switches before heading out of the junction) I'll show that Great Western fuddy-duddy just what working with trucks is _really_ like, and everyone will see that he doesn't do it as good as me. (laughs as he heads towards the yard)

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**


	32. Diesel Slips Up

**Moral: **overconfidence can get the better of you/it takes time to learn the ropes/second chances pay off if you learn from your first mistake

**Short Synopsis: **Duck and Diesel express contrasting views on handling trucks and coaches, and everyone agrees with Duck. Devious Diesel plots his revenge by causing an accident for Duck among the trucks and as a consequence, he is held responsible for Duck's work as well as his own. Diesel, dismissing advice, handles the trucks well, but knows nothing about slip coaches...and causes confusion and delay among the passengers!

(Scene begins with the Red Balloon flying at sunrise before zooming over the view of seagulls flying over Arlesburgh Harbor)

_It was high summer. The level of vacationers has been booming since the start, and the engines kept busy taking passengers to and fro from destinations far and wide. It surely was the busiest time of the year, especially for Duck and Oliver, as they pulled their faithful coaches about the branch line._

(Duck stops at a red signal and Oliver stops on the line across at a set of points. They whistle at each other)

**Duck:** Oh, dear. I think Alice and Mirabel have carried more passengers this morning than they have all summer long.

**Oliver:** I know. So have Isabel and Dulcie. Isn't it spectacular?

**Isabel:** We'd like to think so.

**Dulcie:** The more, the merrier. That's what we'd say.

**Duck:** (chuckles) Well, it appears to me you three have been busy. It is August after all. High summer is always like this.

**Alice**

**And **So we've noticed.

**Mirabel:**

**Duck:** Yes. Well, I believe I've heard Sir Topham Hatt talking about arranging for my slip coaches to be in service once more. About time too.

**Oliver:** But what will you do about Alice and Mirabel then?

**Duck:** Oh, not to worry. I'm sure they'll be looked after.

(Duck and Oliver's signals turns green and they whistles as they carry on)

**Alice:** (chuckles) We sure hope so, Duck.

**Mirabel:** Oh, yes. Who would ever think otherwise?

**Duck:** (chuckles) You too worry too much. Why would I ever want to replace such splendid and faithful coaches like you?

* * *

_Better yet, the level of goods traffic has been increasing on the Little Western as well, as Donald and Douglas pulled trucks in and out of the yard every day to places far and wide across the Island. At Tidmouth Station, Sir Topham Hatt was conferring with the stationmaster, checking off the order of goods needed to be delivered to the mainland._

**Topham:** (thinking) Hmm. Now let me see. Surely one big engine can't make multiple trips and back to the mainland all in good time. I'm probably going to need two.

**Stationmaster:** Capital idea, sir.

(Scene fades out on Sir Topham Hatt thinking harder, before shifting to Diesel and Paxton making their way along the line)

_Since most of the engines were busy enough with their jobs as it was, Sir Topham Hatt decided that the DieselWorks in Vicarstown was the best place to spare an engine. In no time at all, Diesel and Paxton were making their way along the line._

**Paxton:** Should we really be going so fast, Diesel? We have just about enough time left before Sir Topham Hatt is expecting us at the junction.

**Diesel:** We're nearly there, Paxton. And the sooner we get there, the better. We are modern diesel engines, remember? The speed we go at, there's absolutely no time to waste. We will arrive at that silly Great Western line of theirs and improve it. (as they stop at the junction side-by-side) There is absolutely nothing we can't do to prove that.

**Oliver:** (whistles as he pulls in) Prove what, Diesel?

**Diesel:** Nothing! What's it to _you_, Great Western?

**Oliver:** (raising an eyebrow) This is _our_ line, Diesel, and if I catch you causing any trouble, Sir Topham Hatt will be the first to know.

(awkward silence)

**Paxton:** Um…how are you this morning, Oliver?

**Oliver:** (sighs) Doing just fine, Paxton. I'm glad _you're_ here after all.

(Diesel snorts. Duck, Donald and Douglas pull into the junction, whistling)

_As soon as the other engines arrived at the junction, Sir Topham Hatt was ready to make his announcement._

**Topham:** Ah, you're all here. Splendid. Welcome, Diesel and Paxton, to the Little Western branch line. The reason why I've called you both here was because for a special reason of course. Donald and Douglas will be taking a few trips to the mainland and back with a heavy goods train, _and_, as promised, the slip coaches will officially be back in service for high summer once more.

(Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Paxton whistle and honk in excitement, while Diesel just scoffs)

**Topham:** Anyway, with the work there is to do on this branch line, we can only handle so many coaches among the level of passengers at a time, so…Oliver, you will continue with your own coaches as well as your run to the ballast quarry, Duck will take the slip coaches and handle his own trucks, of course, Paxton will take Alice and Mirabel in his place and Diesel, you will shunt trucks in the yard and eventually pull them in the twins' place. (sternly) I assume you'll be on your best behavior. I can't have you working on this line otherwise.

**Diesel:** Oh, yes, sir. Recently, I've had quite a knack with the trucks.

**Topham:** (looking carefully at Diesel) I see.

**Duck:** (eyeing Diesel suspiciously) Mmm, sure…

**Topham:** Well, anyway, I reckon you all know your positions. As for me, I have a railway to run. Good day, engines. (turns and walks away)

_Diesel was quite confident that he was going to treat the trucks in a very similar manner as usual, but Duck knew very well of his tricks and was not impressed._

**Duck:** Let me remind you, Diesel, that here on the Great Western, everything runs like clockwork. You'd better not do what I think you're going with those trucks.

**Diesel:** Don't think for one second that I don't how to handle trucks, Duck. It's no different for me than pulling coaches, and I believe you'd find how much better I am at doing _that_ than you are.

**Duck:** Oh, really? Is that so? Then tell me, Diesel, how is it that I have my own two sets of coaches as well as my branch line yet you don't?

(Oliver, Donald and Douglas snicker quietly while Paxton expresses a slight grin, which turns to a serious expression once Diesel looks crossly over at him)

_Diesel wasn't going to let Duck win the debate against him._

**Diesel:** If you don't see a reason as to why Paxton and I were called to work on your little old Great Western line today, Duck, then you are clearly mistaken. We diesels know everything about every last piece of track around this railway. We are modern and revolutionary, and we have come to your yard to improve it.

**Douglas:** Nonsense!

**Diesel:** (surprised) Come again?

**Donald:** Hush yer pistons, oily wheels! Ye'll never know as much about trucks or coaches as Duck and he _happens_ to run this branch line himself.

**Duck:** (politely) Thank you, Donald. I can settle this with Diesel in the most Great Western of ways.

**Diesel:** OR…we can settle the _revolutionary diesel _way, Duck. I can haul trucks and coaches twice as fast as you can.

**Oliver:** (sighs) I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Duck on this one, Diesel. As much as his Great Western ways of doing things may get a little repetitive, it doesn't stop us keeping this line running in good time.

**Diesel:** Oh, really? Well, I can prove to _all_ of you how I can improve this branch line by hauling at the speed I go at.

**Duck:** (surprised) Oh? Well, as _revolutionary_ as you are, Diesel, perhaps you can prove it by shunting trucks for my train.

**Diesel:** No problem, Duck. I'll have those trucks ready for your silly old goods train in no time. Just you wait and see.

**Duck:** Thank you, Diesel. That would be _most_ kind of you. (whistles and goes back to work, the rest of the engines, minus Diesel, doing the same)

**Diesel:** (to himself) No, Duck. Thank _you_. (rolls backward and switches before heading out of the junction) I'll show that Great Western fuddy-duddy just what working with trucks is _really_ like, and everyone will see that he doesn't do it as good as me. (laughs as he heads towards the yard)

* * *

_Duck had apparently been Diesel's sworn enemy since he arrived on the Island, but Diesel was an engine who believed that engines of his class did everything better than steam engines, and he had a devious plan in an attempt to prove his point._

(Diesel arrives in the yard and sees a line of trucks standing ahead of him on his track before speeding up towards them)

_One-by-one, Diesel was going to bump all the trucks in line for Duck's train, certain that they would get back at their engine anyway._

**Diesel:** (bumps the trucks fiercely, laughing) Take that, you silly trucks!

**Trucks:** (falling in line) Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurt, Diesel! Stop that!

**Oliver:** (whistling as he backs up to his trucks, suspiciously) Just what do you think you're doing with those trucks, Diesel?

**Diesel:** What every engine _should_ be doing, Oliver. Trucks deserve to be bumped, wouldn't you say?

**Oliver:** Not unless they're actually _being_ a nuisance, Diesel.

**Diesel:** Hmph! Well, to me, trucks are always a nuisance whether you're working with them or not.

**Oliver:** Those trucks will pay you out, Diesel. They don't like being bumped, and if you keep this up, you're going to cause trouble on our branch line.

**Diesel:** Why would I want to do _that_? _I've_ come to improve it.

(Oliver rolls his eyes and whistles as he rolls away with his trucks)

**Diesel:** Huh! Silly Great Western engines. Thinking they're better than all the others. I'll show them by the end of the day that it's diesels who are best. (speeds up being a line of trucks and bumps them into line)

_The trucks felt so cross with Diesel that they were determined to get back at him. Unfortunately for Duck, who had just arrived in the yard, the trucks considered tricks on one engine to be no more justified than another._

(Ducks whistles and buffers up to his trucks, as the shunter couples him up and Diesel rolls up alongside, honking his horn)

**Diesel:** What did I tell you, Duck? Did I or did I _not_ manage to get your trucks ready all in good time for your train?

**Duck:** You sure did, and I don't think it's easy enough to say this, but I'm impressed. But…

**Diesel:** (surprised) But?

**Duck:** …Oliver and I would usually rather stick it to the Great Western Way of doing things. (guard's whistle blows) After all, it keeps us on track. (chuffs away)

**Diesel:** (to himself) Oh, yes. They will keep him on track alright.

_And Diesel got to work at shunting trucks for his train._

* * *

_Duck pulled the trucks along the route of his branch line. But the trucks were still very cross._

**Truck #1:** (quietly) We couldn't pay Diesel for bumping us.

**Truck #2:** (quietly) Let's pay Duck out instead.

**Truck #3:** (quietly) Yes, yes. One engine's as bad as another.

_But Duck heard nothing, as he carried on with his goods train. The route took him along by the coast and he stopped at every station to drop off goods before making his way again. By the time they reached Arlesburgh, the trucks waited till Duck reached a slope leading downwards through a lake town village._

**Trucks:** (quietly) Ready? (louder) Now!

_And before Duck had realized it, the trucks had pushed him down along the tracks down the slope. Duck was overwhelmed._

**Duck:** Oh, dear. Oh, my. Help!

**Trucks:** On! On! Faster! Faster! Faster!

**Duck:** Whoa! Whoa-a! (gasps as he sees Paxton crossing over at the level crossing) Watch out, Paxton! (wails as Paxton gasps in surprise, hurrying the coaches over)

**Alice:** (gasps) My, my!

**Mirabel:** I say!

**Paxton:** (rolls his eyes giddily, then stops) Duck?! What's the matter?

**Duck:** (wailing out of sight) These trucks! (heads into sight of Skiff's Railboat Tours) Look out, Skiff!

**Skiff:** (gasps) Oh, no! (shut his eyes, as Duck passes him on the opposite line) Ahh! (opens his eyes in surprise) What in the name of Arlesburgh was that?

_The trucks pushed Duck on and on by the quayside._

**Duck:** Help! Help!

_Finally, his driver was able to apply the brakes, but it was far too late. Duck gripped his wheels tightly against the wheels. Sparks flew out from both side, and as they rounded the next bend, Duck's coupling snapped and he surged into the water._

SPLASH!

_Duck's driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash, but the trucks felt rather amused._

**Trucks:** What do you know? A duck in the water? (laugh giddily, as Duck groans in dismay)

* * *

_In no time at all, Oliver and Paxton brought Rocky to clear the mess, and Diesel arrived to pull the unhurt trucks away. Sir Topham Hatt was not very happy._

**Topham:** (sighs heavily) Oh, dear. This has caused a great deal of delay in the goods traffic. Diesel, once the mess is cleared, I want you to finish delivering these trucks at ONCE. Oh, and please, be careful with them too.

**Diesel:** Yes, sir.

**Topham:** Now, Duck, would you mind telling me precisely how this happened?

**Duck:** (as Rocky lowers him onto his flatbed) Well, sir. It all came to me as a surprise. You see, sir, I had no trouble with the trucks at all until we reached the quayside. Then they started pushing me down the slope, and that's where I went out of control. (Sir Topham Hatt thinks over and looks hard at Duck as he continues) But, sir, they seemed to have pushed me for a reason. I could've sworn I didn't bump them at all.

**Topham:** (surprised) Oh, now. (startles and looks over as Oliver speaks up)

**Oliver:** Yes, Duck. _You_ didn't bump the trucks, but I know exactly who did because I saw do it myself, and he ignored my warning. Isn't that right,…Diesel?

**Duck:** (gasps in shock, then glares) Diesel?!

(Diesel whimpers and groans slightly)

**Topham:** Diesel! I might've known it would've been you. So YOU caused all this trouble knowing that Duck was going to pull this train, even though you knew very well how trucks can get to playing tricks on any engine in particular.

**Diesel:** Hmph! Well, I had a very good reason for doing so, sir. I wanted to prove to these engines how a diesel engine like _me_ could come to their yard and improve it. So I decided to challenge Duck and see how well he could handle trucks after all.

**Duck:** Huh! Not a first time you did something like this to me either.

**Topham:** (gives Duck a serious look then looks over at Diesel) I am very disappointed in you, Diesel. Your actions were nowhere near necessary. For your punishment, YOU will handle all of Duck's work while he is being mended as well as the jobs you've been given beforehand to make up for the accident you have caused. Since Duck's repairs will a couple of days, I hope it will teach you a great deal, since I can't risk sending you back to the DieselWorks at this point in time. But Oliver and Paxton shall keep a very close eye on you.

**Diesel:** (sighs sadly) Yes, sir. (honks his horn as rolls away with the trucks as Oliver and Paxton haul Duck away aboard Rocky)

* * *

_Duck was sent to the SteamWorks to be mended, while Diesel finished the journey with Duck's trucks before running his own goods train along the route of the Little Western. All the way, the trucks were being very cheeky, and made Diesel even more cross._

**Trucks:** (singing) **_Trucks are moving on the line_**

**_ Rattling with ease'll_**

**_ Get that engine every time_**

**_ Pop Goes The Diesel!_** (laugh)

**Diesel:** Quiet! (bumps the trucks crossly)

_Diesel took his troubles mostly out on the trucks as he usually would, but he knew deep down that he put himself in the position he was. Meanwhile, Oliver and Paxton had finished their passenger duties all in good time. The coaches were very impressed, and Alice and Mirabel were especially pleased to have gone out with Paxton. As Oliver got ready for his goods train, Diesel arrived, ready for the passenger run that Duck was meant to be doing._

**Diesel:** Are those slip coaches of Duck's ready for me yet?

**Oliver:** No. Perhaps you should fetch them yourself, Diesel. It makes sense after all since YOU put yourself in the position of pulling them.

_Diesel couldn't believe what he had heard._

**Diesel:** You're just lucky, Oliver, that I came to your silly little "Great Western" line to keep the yard in an orderly fashion, and I just pulled two long goods trains to prove it.

**Paxton:** I wouldn't mind shunting the slip coaches for you, Diesel.

**Oliver:** No, Paxton. You and I have your own trains to pull. _I_ have to take those trucks up to the ballast quarry and then handle the rest of the goods that the twins were meant to be taking, and _you_ have to pull Duck's coaches as well as mine. (looking over to Diesel) Diesel, on the other hand, needs to learn that fetching his own train is the benefit of being really useful. (whistles and chuffs away)

**Paxton:** (sighs) I'm afraid he's right, Diesel. I have to fetch coaches for my own train, while you must do the same. (honks and rolls away)

**Diesel:** (scoffs) Huh! I'll shunt my own coaches. (rolls backwards) I'll show them all just how a modern diesel like myself can make a keen impression. (chuffs into a siding and backs hard into the slip coaches, bumping them and waking them to a start)

**Slip Coach #3:** Oh, I say. What was that?

**Slip Coach #2:** Is that _you_, Duck? You're usually more gentle than that.

**Slip Coach #1:** No, it isn't. It seems like we have a new engine pulling us.

**Slip Coach #2: **A new engine? But who?

**Diesel:** Don't ask questions there's no need knowing the answer to. That silly Great Western engine of yours at the SteamWorks and I'm pulling you three _cattle coaches_ in his place. Now, come along! (pulls the coaches roughly out of the siding, causing them to back into each other) And no chitter chatter either! (pulls them speedily along the line, as they groan all the way)

**Slip Coach #1:** Oh, my. What a horrid engine.

**Slip Coach #2:** Indeed.

**Slip Coach #3:** I have a bad feeling about this one.

_But Diesel just ignored the slip coaches and pulled them sternly into Tidmouth Station._

(Diesel comes to a hard stop by the platform, as Oliver whistles and pulls up on the line next to him. The passengers begin to board the slip coaches)

**Oliver:** You must be careful with those coaches, Diesel. First off, they're not meant to be bumped…(Diesel rolls his eyes)…and second off, when you reach the station, you must slow down before you reach the platform. That way, the guard can…

**Diesel:** (sighs heavily) I think I know enough about looking after coaches, Oliver. Any engine can do it.

**Oliver:** I don't believe you understand, Diesel, how little you know about slip coaches. If Sir Topham Hatt knew, he would…

**Diesel:** Oh, nonsense. You silly Great Western engines think I can't manage! (guard's whistle blows, and Diesel honks as he rolls out) After all, if Paxton can do it, then why can't I?

(Oliver sighs in dismay as he watches Diesel leaves the station)

* * *

_Oliver made his delivery to the ballast quarry, while Paxton dropped off passengers there to take see the small engines and their railway, before taking them around to sights across the branch line once more. But back on the line, the slip coaches were having a very rough time with Diesel, as he raced at a tremendous speed, and the passengers were bouncing up and down in their seats._

**Slip Coach #3:** I say. I don't think Diesel knows how to use slip coaches.

**Slip Coach #2:** No, he doesn't. And he's also traveling awfully fast.

**Slip Coach #1:** We're approaching the first station, Diesel. You might want to slow down a bit.

**Diesel:** Quiet! (bumps them fiercely)

_Diesel raced in and out of the tunnel, as Tidmouth Hault was up ahead. The guard applied the brake, but it was too late as Diesel was going so fast that he raced through the station._

**Slip Coach #3:** (as he stops just past the platform) Diesel! My passengers can hardly make it to the platform now! (the passengers jump out into the field and walk over the station, grumbling)

_But Diesel didn't hear about what went on as he was plain out of sight. The other two slip coaches did though._

**Slip Coach #1:** Um, Diesel. I think there was a small mishap back at Tidmouth Hault.

**Diesel:** Oh, keep quiet and let's carry on! You wouldn't want to upset your passengers now, would you?

_The slip coaches were rather shocked. They did not trust Diesel at all. The route eventually led Diesel towards Haultraugh. Paxton was there, picking up and dropping off passengers._

**Slip Coach #1:** We're approaching Haultragh now, Diesel. Please, slow down.

_But Diesel didn't listen as he sped towards the station. _(the guard inside the second coach applies the brake) _Paxton could see him coming down the line._

**Paxton:** Stop, Diesel! Stop!

_But it was too late._

(The second slip coach slides speedily into the station past the platform, as Diesel carries on)

**Slip Coach #2:** Diesel! (as the passengers get out and grumble, walking to the platform) Oh, no. Not again.

**Paxton:** Diesel!

_But Diesel still paid no attention as he carried on. It was long before Diesel reached the coast by Bluff's Cove. He was feeling very pleased with himself, but the last slip coach was rather worried._

**Slip Coach #1:** The passengers don't like having to walk all the way through the field to the platform, Diesel. I highly suggest you stop here before we have even more trouble.

**Diesel:** (as he approaches the station) Oh, what is it with you coaches? You're just like that silly Great Western friend of yours. Thinking I can't manage. Huh!

_At the platform, Oliver was dropping off goods when he saw speeding down the line._

**Oliver:** Slow down, Diesel!

_The guard applied the brake on the last slip coach, but Diesel didn't listen to what Oliver had said…until he saw Sir Topham Hatt on the platform._

(Sir Topham Hatt stands on the platform, glaring at Diesel with his hands on his hips. Diesel gasps in surprise and grips his wheels hard, stopping at the station)

**Diesel:** Sir.

**Oliver:** Diesel! Look out!

**Diesel:** Huh? (startles as the last coach bumps hard into the back of him, bringing them both to a complete stop)

(The passengers exit the coaches, grumbling as they step onto the platform, Diesel and Oliver watching in surprise while Sir Topham Hatt sighs and groans, putting his head down and nodding)

**Passenger #1:** I say! Call this a railway?

**Passenger #2:** Huh! What a ride, eh?

**Topham:** (sighs) Diesel, what on earth have you done now?

**Diesel:** W-w-well, you see sir. It wasn't my fault, sir. You see, sir, I saw you on the platform and I thought you might want to talk to me and this slip coach bumped into the back of me…

**Topham:** No, Diesel! ENOGUH of your excuses! It wasn't the slip coaches' fault, Diesel! It was YOURS! Luckily Oliver and Paxton didn't have to look after too long for you to run your goods deliveries all in good time, WHICH I was pleased to hear by the way, but now I understand that you can't handle passengers, and you know absolutely nothing about slip coaches. (Diesel expresses a sigh of dismay and remorse, Oliver observing carefully) I thought that setting you responsible for Duck's work as well as your own would teach you a lesson for the best, Diesel, but I was wrong, and with the phone calls I've been receiving from the stationmasters regarding complaints about _my_ railway, I regret that decision completely.

**Diesel:** Oh, p-p-please, sir. Give me another chance. I promise I'll prove myself. These "slip coaches", sir, they just need a little getting used to…, sir.

(Sir Topham Hatt thinks hard with hesitation, but startles when Oliver speaks up)

**Oliver:** (sighs) I can't believe I'm saying this, sir, but for the first time, I think Diesel is right.

**Diesel:** (confused) What?

**Slip Coach #1:** (gasps) What?

**Topham:** (curious) Speak up, please, Oliver.

**Oliver:** Well, sir. I tried warning Diesel about how to handle the slip coaches but I think it comes to show, sir, that sometimes it takes time to learn the ropes. (awkward silence) On this occasion, of course, it doesn't really excuse his behavior, but still…

**Topham:** I think, Oliver, that you have made your point well. Besides, I can't risk sending Diesel back to Vicarstown now. You think you can help him learn how to manage slip coaches?

**Oliver:** Well, of course, sir. For starters, Diesel, you must slow down before entering each station. Not too much to stop at the platform, but just about enough time for each slip coach to reach the platform so that the passengers can exit the coach safely. Oh, and don't go too fast on your route, otherwise our passengers will have an uncomfortable ride and complain about the railway. Can you manage that, Diesel?

**Diesel:** Mmm, I'll try. (Sir Topham Hatt clears his throat and looks at him sternly) I mean, I can do it. I'm pretty sure I can do it this time.

**Oliver:** (sighs) Let's hope, Diesel.

**Slip Coach #1:** That's the only thing _I_ can do. (chuckles nervously)

**Topham:** Very well, Diesel. But this your last chance. Carry on, if you please.

**Diesel:** Y-y-yes, sir. (honks and reverses down the line, as Oliver whistles and carries on with his goods train)

* * *

_Diesel reversed down the coastal route of the Little Western, as Paxton pulled his passenger train on the line beside him until he switched tracks near the route to make it to Bluff's Cove all in good time. Diesel picked up the other the second slip coach from Haultraugh and carried on back towards Tidmouth Hault._

**Slip Coach #2:** Um, what is going on now? Where is Diesel taking us?

**Slip Coach #1:** Shh! It's alright. I do believe Diesel knows what he's doing now.

_Diesel didn't know what to say, but fortunately, he didn't have to say anything as he knew now that the slip coaches believed in him. As they reached Tidmouth Hault, Diesel buffered up to the last slip coach, and was on his way again._

**Slip Coach #3:** I say. You think we'll be alright with Diesel?

**Slip Coach #2:** I sure do hope so.

**Slip Coach #1:** As far as I'm concerned, I think he's been taught a great deal now about how to handle passengers.

_As soon as Diesel returned to Arlesburgh Junction, more passengers boarded the train and it was time for another journey to begin._

(Diesel honks as he leaves the station, the slip coaches gliding along after him)

_Diesel went about the route of the branch line once more and was able to stop at all the right places. First, he slowed down as he exited the tunnel close to Tidmouth Hault._

**Slip Coach #3:** (as he stops at the platform and the passengers get out) I say, much better.

_In no time at all, the slip coaches were very impressed with Diesel's change in behavior._

**Slip Coach #2:** Well, now. He's learning a lot, isn't he?

**Slip Coach #1:** You're doing fine, Diesel. A capital improvement.

_And for the first time all day, Diesel couldn't have felt more proud of himself. He finished his journey through Haultraugh…and along the coast by Bluff's Cove, where the slip coaches made it to the platform all in good time. The passengers were most pleased, and everyone said how much of a splendid line it was indeed._

* * *

_By the end of the afternoon, Diesel had brought the passengers back to Arlesburgh aboard the slip coaches to the yard, where Donald and Douglas had returned with their goods train. They couldn't believe what they had seen._

**Donald:** Oh my, Douglas! Can ya believe what you're seeing?

**Douglas:** Och aye! I'd never thought I'd see the day. Diesel pulling coaches?

**Diesel:** Not just coaches, you two. Slip coaches. I've learnt a great deal about them too. You can't go too fast along the line or slow down too much to be used to them. I know that now.

**Slip Coaches:** So we've noticed. (chuckle)

(Diesel grins slightly and honks his horn as he leaves the Junction. Scene fades out on Donald and Douglas looking at each other, impressed, and cuts to the yard with Diesel backing the coaches into a siding)

_Diesel returned the slip coaches to the yard, and was very gentle as he backed them into their siding. Paxton had finished his journey with Alice, Mirabel, Isabel and Dulcie._

**Paxton:** (surprised) Oh, Diesel. Um, how was your run with the slip coaches then?

**Diesel:** To be honest, I think it turned out rather well, Paxton. Learning how to pull passengers may be harder than I thought it was, but I'm glad to have learnt how to do so all in one day. It truly fulfills our _revolutionary_ potential. (chuckles, Paxton chuckling after him)

**Paxton:** It's easy, Diesel. Just be kind and gentle, like how I was with these Great Western coaches and they've taken a liking to me right away.

**Diesel:** Well, I wasn't really most kind to these coaches, but…

**Slip Coach #1:** We forgive you completely, Diesel.

**Slip Coach #2:** Yes, indeed. Thank you for a marvelous day, Diesel.

**Slip Coach #3:** Ah, yes. It turned out to be rather splendid. Perhaps we can do it again sometime.

_Diesel didn't know what to make of this. He didn't like to say thank you too often, but luckily he didn't have to as he had earned the respect of the slip coaches anyway._

**Diesel:** Um…sure…perhaps…

(Diesel and Paxton honk as they leave the yard. Next scene cuts and zooms in to sunset over Arlesburgh)

_Diesel and Paxton waited at Arlesburgh Sheds with Oliver and the twins, as Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

**Topham:** It's been a very busy day on the branch line, and even without Duck or the twins, I think that Oliver and Paxton have managed splendidly and I'm very proud of you both. This progress shall keep up indeed until Duck is mended.

**Oliver**

**And** Thank you, sir.

**Duck:**

_Diesel, having learnt a great deal, didn't think that he would be given any praise in spite of all the trouble he had caused. But then, Sir Topham Hatt turned to him._

**Topham:** I am especially proud of you, Diesel. You have learnt much lesson about coaches all in the course of one day, and the passengers have seen much improvement in their visit to this branch line for that matter. That is why I've decided that Paxton will look after Alice and Mirabel, and you, Diesel, will continue doing Duck's work until he returns.

**Diesel:** (surprised) Really, sir? You're giving me Duck's work? Even though I've caused his accident and displayed bad behavior amongst the trucks and the slip coaches?

**Topham:** None of that matters now, Diesel. The reason why I have not sent you back to the DieselWorks is because I realized you knew nothing about slip coaches at first, and I decided that a second chance would do you good…ahem…, if you would've been able to learn from your first mistake, that is, which you have. And that's what is really important about your experience.

(Duck, Donald, Douglas and Paxton whistle and honk as they cheer in agreement. Diesel lets a slight grin)

_The other engines couldn't have agreed more, and Diesel hadn't felt more confidence, especially from having learnt a really useful lesson._

* * *

_Over the next couple of days, everything ran like clockwork on the Little Western once more, as the engines took goods and passengers to destinations far and wide along the route of the branch line. Diesel became better and better at pulling passengers, and the slip coaches found every journey with him to be a pleasure after all. At last, Duck had returned from the SteamWorks, and his friends were quick to give a rousing welcome back._

(Duck whistles as he arrives in the yard beside Diesel)

**Oliver, Donald,**

**Douglas And** Duck! (whistle and honk loudly)

**Paxton:**

**Duck:** (chuckles) Hello there, fellow engines. Feels good to be back. I am most pleased to have heard that the branch line had been under good management…(looking sharply over at Diesel)…despite a few, um, slip-ups, that is.

**Diesel:** (sighs) I confess, Duck. I did get myself into a difficult situation by causing that accident and I've learnt very much about handling branch lines over these past couple days.

**Duck:** (surprised) Diesel, you don't have to apologize to me. (chuckles) Sir Topham Hatt told me everything and it was a pleasant surprise to hear that you've gotten on well with my very own slip coaches. That's why I forgive you.

**Diesel:** (speechless, a little red in the face) Oh, um, well, um, eh…

(Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Paxton all chuckle as Paxton groans in embarrassment)

_Diesel was secretly proud of himself, but he couldn't bring himself too far to admit his feelings._

**Diesel:** (watches in surprise as the engines laugh) Huh! Yeah. (chuckles slightly as the scene fades out to white smoke)

* * *

Well, here you have it, guys: _**Diesel Slips Up**_. The outcome didn't turn out as mind-blowing to me as I've expected it to be, but neither have some of my other stories I was excited about writing, and they turned out to be as successful as I've hoped. This is perhaps the longest story I've ever wrote. It was fun writing Duck and Diesel together in a story and one that focuses on their rivalry. I know that the first part of the episode looked _sort of_ wasted for that matter, but the meaning of the title would be that Diesel would continuously make mistakes throughout the episode, especially by getting himself into his own situation, and eventually learning from it, and the Slip Coaches eventually came into display hence the title. I may portray his villainous side again in future, but this was just a little stroll at the good side of his character. Series 18 may have done it with more subtlety in Disappearing Diesels and Series 19 may portrayed it in both episodes rather simply yet effectively, but I'm glad to have done something different with Diesel rather than just making him only an antagonist. I know I've been using TFC character a lot lately, but I really don't see how much I can build much of a conflict and a resolution without a controller being there, and I usually have a logical reason for it too. It may be a bit of a while before I write my next _Adventure Begins_ followup _**Adventures Of Edward**_, since I'm quite busy with college, but for now, look out for that as well as...

\- _**Picture Perfect**_ (I had Porter in mind from the start, but I think I might bring Samson into the mix)

\- _**A Jack Of All Trades**_

\- _**Ryan's Ghostly Tale**_

The deadline for each of these stories will be set at random over the next two months or so, the last one obviously for Halloween, but until, stay tuned!


	33. PREVIEW: Picture Perfect

**Moral: **you can't be perfect at anything/mistakes are more common if you think you know it all

**Short Synopsis:** Porter loves at working at Brendam Docks and keeping it in good order while sorting out the trucks, while Samson takes great pride in knowing every inch between Brendam Docks and the Mainland. When Sir Topham Hatt pitches a deal with the _Sodor Times_ to write an article all about _Life On Railways_, Porter wants to make sure he is perfect enough to have his picture taken with the Dockside team for the paper. However, when asked to work with Samson to fill an important order of goods across the Island, Porter has a difficult time agreeing with Samson on which routes to take, which winds up in them getting lost. In the end, both Porter and Samson learn that perfection isn't everything.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_Samson was on his way over the Docks from the Mainland; he was a tank engine who happened to know his way from the Mainland all the way over to Brendam and back. But he still had a lot to learn. Sir Topham Hatt needed him to handle a goods special, and Samson was very proud of having this responsibility, believing himself to be the strongest tank engine capable enough of doing so…but perhaps not the fastest._

**Connor:** (whistling) Coming through! (rushes by Samson)

**Samson:** (comes to a stop, startled) Woah! I say now. Well…

**Connor:** (racing off into the distance) Sorry, Samson!

(Samson sighs as he whistles and carries on. Next scene shifts to Connor arriving at Brendam Docks)

_Connor was taking some very important passengers to the docks in a special coach. The engines were quite glad to see him as he arrived._

**Salty**

**And** Hello, Connor. (honk and whistle loudly)

**Porter:**

**Connor:** (whistling, as he slows down) Hello there, you two. Nice to see you.

**Porter:** You too, Connor. (thinks for a moment, confused) But…what brings you here to Sodor?

**Connor:** (chuckles) Oh, I can't tell you just yet. It would spoil the surprise. The Fat Controller will be along shortly. He'll tell you.

**Topham:** Ahem. (walking over to face Salty, Porter and Connor, who all startle and look over at him) Indeed, Connor. And thank you for bringing our very important guests to Brendam.

**Connor:** Oh, well, no problem, sir.

**Topham:** (as the passengers exit Connor's coach) I see to it that you engines on the mainland have made quite a demonstration yourselves. Anyway, I am very pleased to inform you, Salty, Porter and Cranky, that these gentlemen are representatives of the _Sodor Times_ gazette, and they are touring our Island as well as the mainland to make sure everything is in cheque.

**Porter:** In cheque for what, sir?

**Topham:** (surprised) For what you ask, Porter? Well, I'm sorry if this is late notice, but I've been thinking over this decision for quite a while, and our VIP guests over here have just pitched me a great deal. Once they see how well things run here on _my_ railway, they will be pitching ideas to their editor for their latest edition in the _Sodor Times_ newspaper. It will be titled _Life On Railways_.

**Salty,**

**Porter and** Hooray! (whistle and honk loudly)

**Connor:**

**Topham:** Yes, yes, now quiet down, please. (chuckles nervously, as the gentlemen stand by Connor's coach with fixed expressions on their faces) Well, anyway, the photographer will be along at the end of the day to take a picture of the Dockside team, so I want _you_, Salty, Cranky and Porter, all to your bests.

**Porter:** Yes, sir!

**Salty:** We'll do our bests, Captain.

**Cranky:** (chuckles slightly) Um…we'll try…I guess.

**Topham:** (glances sharply up at Cranky then back down towards Salty and Porter) Yes, well, it's a very busy day, and that's why I have special jobs for all three of you: there is a large order of goods to be filled in at stations all across the Island and Samson will be along any time soon to pick up the rock salt; Porter, I'd like you to work with him please.

**Porter:** Oh, sir. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.

**Topham:** As for you, Salty, I need you to keep the Docks in shipshape by making sure there are no trucks lying around, and Cranky, the shipments needed for the order will be arriving constantly as the afternoon progresses, so please, keep on the lookout. (sighs, pausing impressively) Well, Samson should be here anytime soon, so it's best you all get started. As for _me_, I've got a railway to run. Good day, engines. (turns round back while crossing over but almost trips on the track, dropping his hat) Whoops! (picks his hat and dusts it off, nodding) Oh, dear. (chuckles nervously as he heads back towards his car, Salty, Porter and Connor chuckling after him)

_But the Sodor Times remained rather dignified than to find humor over Sir Topham Hatt's slip-ups, and quietly boarded the coach._

**Connor:** I'm sure you two will do fine. Samson's quite a character once you get to know him.

**Porter:** (chuckles) I do believe I know Samson a little bit from working on the mainland in my early days, Connor. Don't worry, I'll manage. And I probably won't make a mistake either.

**Connor:** (whistling) Goodbye, then. (races out of the docks, much to Salty and Porter's astonishment)

_As Connor left with the Sodor Times, Porter had thoughts of his own._

**Porter:** (wondering) I don't believe it. My very own photo. I do hope I'm good enough to be in it. I wouldn't want to disappoint The Fat Controller.

**Salty:** Ha-her! You'll do fine, matey. I guarantee it.

(Samson whistles as he chuffs into view)

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**


	34. Picture Perfect

**Moral: **you can't be perfect at everything/mistakes are more common if you think you know it all

**Short Synopsis:** Porter loves at working at Brendam Docks and keeping it in good order while sorting out the trucks, while Samson takes great pride in knowing every inch between Brendam Docks and the Mainland. When Sir Topham Hatt pitches a deal with the _Sodor Times_ to write an article all about _Life On Railways_, Porter wants to make sure he is perfect enough to have his picture taken with the Dockside team for the paper. However, when asked to work with Samson to fill an important order of goods across the Island, Porter has a difficult time agreeing with Samson on which routes to take, which winds up in them getting lost. In the end, both Porter and Samson learn that perfection isn't everything.

* * *

(Scene begins with a view of seagulls flying across the ocean view before zooming over Brendam Docks)

_It was a busy bustling day at Brendam Docks. Salty was about to make his usual goods run to places all across the Island and Cranky was busy unloading the shipment into his trucks._

**Salty:** (as he backs on the trucks, looking up) Almost done there, Cranky?

**Cranky:** (grunting) Nearly…there…, Salty. (groans, as he loads a heavy crate into one of the trucks) There! (sighs in relief) Lift, load, lift, load. How does it go on like this?

**Salty:** (chuckles) That's the common thing with we engines and cranes here at the Dockside, Cranky. You know that.

**Cranky:** Huh! Well, you engines never actually have to load your own trucks.

**Salty:** Right, you'd be, Cranky. It's we engines who take the liberty of hauling it instead.

(Cranky sighs and rolls his eyes, as Porter whistles and stops as he pulls in with his trucks)

**Porter:** I see you two have been keeping yourselves busy this morning. As for me, I always have these trucks to keep me company.

**Salty:** You tend to have a knack with them trucks, don't ye, young Porter?

**Porter:** I guess you can say that, Salty. After all, I do learn from the best, eh?

(Salty and Porter chuckle, as Cranky sighs and turns around to unload the next shipment)

* * *

_Samson was on his way over the Docks from the Mainland; he was a tank engine who happened to know his way from the Mainland all the way over to Brendam and back. But he still had a lot to learn. Sir Topham Hatt needed him to handle a goods special, and Samson was very proud of having this responsibility, believing himself to be the strongest tank engine capable enough of doing so…but perhaps not the fastest._

**Connor:** (whistling) Coming through! (rushes by Samson)

**Samson:** (comes to a stop, startled) Woah! I say now. Well…

**Connor:** (racing off into the distance) Sorry, Samson!

(Samson sighs as he whistles and carries on. Next scene shifts to Connor arriving at Brendam Docks)

_Connor was taking some very important passengers to the docks in a special coach. The engines were quite glad to see him as he arrived._

**Salty**

**And** Hello, Connor. (honk and whistle loudly)

**Porter:**

**Connor:** (whistling, as he slows down) Hello there, you two. Nice to see you.

**Porter:** You too, Connor. (thinks for a moment, confused) But…what brings you here to Sodor?

**Connor:** (chuckles) Oh, I can't tell you just yet. It would spoil the surprise. The Fat Controller will be along shortly. He'll tell you.

**Topham:** Ahem. (walking over to face Salty, Porter and Connor, who all startle and look over at him) Indeed, Connor. And thank you for bringing our very important guests to Brendam.

**Connor:** Oh, well, no problem, sir.

**Topham:** (as the passengers exit Connor's coach) I see to it that you engines on the mainland have made quite a demonstration yourselves. Anyway, I am very pleased to inform you, Salty, Porter and Cranky, that these gentlemen are representatives of the _Sodor Times_ gazette, and they are touring our Island as well as the mainland to make sure everything is in cheque.

**Porter:** In cheque for what, sir?

**Topham:** (surprised) For what you ask, Porter? Well, I'm sorry if this is late notice, but I've been thinking over this decision for quite a while, and our VIP guests over here have just pitched me a great deal. Once they see how well things run here on _my_ railway, they will be pitching ideas to their editor for the latest edition in the _Sodor Times_ newspaper. It will be titled _Life On Railways_.

**Salty,**

**Porter and** Hooray! (whistle and honk loudly)

**Connor:**

**Topham:** Yes, yes, now quiet down, please. (chuckles nervously, as the gentlemen stand by Connor's coach with fixed expressions on their faces) Well, anyway, the photographer will be along at the end of the day to take a picture of the Dockside team, so I want _you_, Salty, Cranky and Porter, all to look your bests.

**Porter:** Yes, sir!

**Salty:** We'll do our bests, captain.

**Cranky:** (chuckles slightly) Um…we'll try…I guess.

**Topham:** (glances sharply up at Cranky then back down towards Salty and Porter) Yes, well, it's a very busy day, and that's why I have special jobs for all three of you: there is a large order of goods to be filled in at stations all across the Island and Samson will be along any time soon to help out; Porter, I'd like you to work with him please.

**Porter:** Oh, sir. I'd be honored.

**Topham:** As for you, Salty, after you're done delivering your goods train, I need you to keep the Docks in shipshape by making sure there are no trucks lying around, and Cranky, the shipments needed for the order will be arriving constantly as the afternoon progresses, so please, keep on the lookout. (sighs, pausing impressively) Well, Samson should be here anytime soon, so it's best you all get started. As for _me_, I've got a railway to run. Good day, engines. (turns round back while crossing over but almost trips on the track, dropping his hat) Whoops! (picks his hat and dusts it off, nodding) Oh, dear. (chuckles nervously as he heads back towards his car, Salty, Porter and Connor chuckling after him)

_But the Sodor Times remained rather dignified than to find humor over Sir Topham Hatt's slip-ups, and quietly boarded the coach._

**Connor:** I'm sure you two will do fine. Samson's quite a character once you get to know him.

**Porter:** (chuckles) I do believe I know Samson a little bit from working on the mainland in my early days, Connor. Don't worry, I'll manage. And I probably won't make a mistake either.

**Connor:** (whistling) Goodbye, then. (races out of the docks, much to Salty and Porter's astonishment)

_As Connor left with the Sodor Times, Porter had thoughts of his own._

**Porter:** (wondering) I don't believe it. My very own photo. I do hope I'm good enough to be in it. I wouldn't want to disappoint The Fat Controller.

**Salty:** Ha-her! You'll do fine, matey. I guarantee it.

(Porter buffers up to his trucks and shunts them into a line. Samson chuffs into view, letting off steam and whistling)

_Just then, Samson arrived at the Docks. Salty was quite surprised to see him._

**Salty:** Well, now, ye. I don't believe it. Samson!

**Samson:** (chuckles) Hello, there, Salty. Nice to see you.

**Salty:** Ha-her, you too, matey. Say, it's been an awful long time. How long have you been gone from Sodor then?

**Samson: **Well, I wasn't officially gone, Salty. The longest time I've been here last was to help The Earl build his new dinosaur park. But since then, I've taken a few trains back and forth a couple times around, introduced the engines to my fellow break van Bradford,…oh, and I _even_ helped the Fat Controller build his new branch line. You know, the one that runs from Arlesburgh through Harwick.

**Salty:** Ar, well, it's been a while since we've seen you down here at the Docks. It's good to be having your company once more. Mind your pistons though, will ya? You won't want to be making any more mistakes now.

**Samson:** (chuckles) Of course not, Salty. I'll manage. I am, after all, still the strongest tank engine on Sodor. (beat) Say, isn't Porter meant to be working here? I'd sure like to see him again.

**Salty:** Ha-her, quite so, matey. He'll be along soon enough.

**Porter:** (whistling as he backs down beside Salty) All the trucks are in line now, Salty. Still, I can't wait for…(looking across at Samson, gasping) Samson!

**Samson:** (chuckles) Well, if isn't my old friend Porter. I say, it's been a little lonely on the mainland without your bustling nature, but I've still managed to get on quite well.

**Porter:** Oh, Samson. You wouldn't believe it. We've just informed about a photo for the Sodor Times and…

**Samson:** (sighs) Yes, yes, thank you, Porter. But we do have a lot of things to do today, and I really look forward to showing you how much I know about the Island. It's good to see you again, and you too, Salty. (looking at Cranky, who just groans) Oh…(chuckles)…and Cranky too. Yes, I remember now.

**Cranky:** Huh! (as he turns around towards the next shipment) At least somebody noticed.

* * *

_Soon, Porter was done shunting all the empty trucks in line and was coupled up the back as Samson took the front of the train. The dock manager walked up._

**Manager:** (looking at his clipboard) These empty trucks are meant to go the Blue Mountain Quarry. I just got off the phone with Mr. Percival. He needs an engine to take them there right away so they can be filled up with stone.

**Samson:** Not to worry, sir. Porter and I will have these trucks delivered before the next ship arrives. Isn't that right, Porter?

**Porter:** Ready when you are, Samson.

**Manager:** Careful now, you two. I don't recall either of you know the route to the stone quarry entirely and it's not that difficult to figure, but it's best you both agree on it, won't you?

**Samson:** All in good time, sir. We'll manage just fine.

(Samson whistles as he pulls the trucks out of the docks, Porter whistling and pushing the train after him. Next scene shifts to them pulling the train through the countryside)

_Porter and Samson made their way along their journey to the Blue Mountain Quarry slowly and carefully. Porter kept the trucks well in good order, and Samson was very impressed._

**Samson:** Keep it up back there, Porter. We'll be at the Blue Mountain Quarry in no time.

**Porter:** It feels good to connect with you again, Samson. How have things been going on the mainland?

**Samson:** Oh…, (thinking)…well…, things have been running rather smoothly if you don't mind me saying. My old break van Bradford and I work very well as a team, but he seems to be working with Gator today to keep the trucks under way. How about you, Porter? How have the Docks been treating you then?

**Porter:** Oh, it's great, Samson, Salty and Cranky make a great team and I've been really honored to have been given the opportunity to work with them. On top of that, there are many trucks to shunt and keep in order as well. (looks around nervously as they continue along the main line) Uh, Samson, are you sure you know where we're going?

**Samson:** Quite necessary, Porter. I do know a shortcut to get to the Quarry. I've been there quite a couple of times myself.

**Porter:** Um, I really don't think that's such a good idea, Samson. We should follow probably follow the tracks where the signals lead us. Therefore, we could avoid the risk of being late.

**Samson:** I think you'll find, Porter, that I am an expert when it comes to finding out the right routes. I have been on Sodor enough times to know every inch of track by instinct, and I know where we're going.

_But unfortunately, Samson wasn't as precise as he said he was, and Porter had a hunch about this. Pretty soon, they took a route that Samson thought he'd recognized, which led them away from the main track around a bend. What Samson didn't realize that all tracks leading from the line they were on looked so identical that an engine could never be careful about remembering a shortcut._

(Scene shifts to a station platform with Sir Handel waiting as passengers board his coaches. Samson stops by the platform and whistles)

**Sir Handel:** (surprised) Oh…,(chuckles)…Samson.

**Samson:** Hello there, Sir Handel. (looking back) Here we are, Porter. I'm sure the station leads to the Blue Mountain Quarry up ahead.

**Sir Handel:** (half-suppressed laugh) Oh, really, now? Are you sure, Samson?

**Porter:** Um…Samson, I'm not sure this looks like any quarry.

**Samson:** (chuckles) Nonsense, Porter. What could possibly give that impression? (startles, as he hears Gordon's whistle)

**Gordon:** (stopping inches behind Porter) Express coming through!

**Porter:** Oh…(chuckles nervously)…sorry, Gordon.

_Samson looked all around him. Everywhere he looked, he saw people bustling about the platform and standard gauge engines rushing by on the track. Porter and Samson have made their journey all the way to the "Works Station" at Crovan's Gate._

**Porter:** I told you it mightn't have been the quarry, Samson.

**Samson:** Oh, well, with all good intention, I mean…(groan)

(Sir Handel's guard's whistle blows and he whistles as he pulls away, chuckling. Samson and Porter quickly move forward and switch tracks before continuing on past Crovan's Gate. Gordon grunts as he pulls up on the platform. Next scene shifts to the Blue Mountain Quarry)

_It didn't take long for Porter and Samson to follow the track leading away from Crovan's Gate, but it took much longer than expected for them to find their way to the Blue Mountain Quarry, where the narrow gauge engines were busy going about their work. By now, Sir Handel had finished with his passenger duties and had told his fellow engines all about it. When Samson and Porter arrived, the little engines found the situation very funny indeed._

**Samson:** (watches in confusion as Sir Handel and Peter Sam laugh loudly in his presence) Hmm, I wonder what got _you_ lot all riled up this time. Porter and I are only here to pick up stone after all.

**Sir Handel:** It's great to see you again, Samson. But we thought you'd know your way up to the Blue Mountain Quarry by now.

**Samson:** I _do_. I just forgot where to take the shortcut. That's all.

**Peter Sam:** (chuckles, jokingly) Sure. Maybe that, or you took the express again, perhaps…by accident. (chuckles with Sir Handel as they both continue about their work)

_Samson ignored Sir Handel and Peter Sam, and he and Porter carried on the stone hopper, where stone was loaded into their empty trucks, ready to be taken to Centre Island Quarry. However, the little engines were still teasing Samson for his little mishap with making his way to the quarry._

**Duncan:** (chuffing by beside Samson's track) Careful now, Samson.

**Rheneas:** (chuffing by the opposite, two tracks away) Don't try taking any shortcuts back now, or you might lose your way home to the mainland.

_Porter felt rather sorry for Samson._

**Porter:** Just ignore what them, Samson. They're only teasing after all. Sometimes engines tease for my appearance, but I just let it fly right out of my funnel.

**Samson:** Well, it's not so hard for YOU, Porter when you're designated in a particular area on Sodor, is it? You're a dockside engine, and I'm a mainland engine. I go wherever my job takes me.

**Porter:** Um…Samson. Perhaps we can _both_ follow that procedure by maybe…delivering this stone to the quarry?

**Samson:** Not to worry. We'll finish the job and be back at the docks in no time at all. (whistles and pulls away, Porter pushing the train after him)

* * *

_Porter and Samson left the Blue Mountain Quarry and delivered the stone to the quarry all in good time. Samson felt proud, but Porter was rather worried. _

**Porter:** Um, Samson. Shouldn't we get going now? We might be late with the rest of our goods deliveries otherwise.

**Samson:** We'll be fine, Porter. Brendam Docks is just the next stop after this one. We'll be there to pick up out next load of goods right on schedule.

_But as the men finished unloading the stone, Samson looked at the nearby clock standing on the side of the quarry shed, and secretly figured that Porter might be right._

(Samson whistles as he and Porter pull the empty trucks out of the station. Next scene shifts to Brendam Docks)

_When the two engines arrived back at the docks, Cranky was waiting for them._

**Cranky:** The ship arrived ten minutes ago with catering supplies for the Sodor Zoo and the Ulfstead Castle tea rooms. You two just barely made it back to deliver these goods all in a nick of time.

**Manager:** (walking up, with his clipboard in hand) Indeed. Thank you, Cranky. I think _I'll_ take it from here. (looks at his clipboard carefully) It says here that the first load of trucks need to go to the Sodor Zoo and the second load to Ulfstead. However, you two will have to very quick, as an important load of goods has just been unloaded for the mainland as well.

**Samson:** Not to worry, sir. Porter and I will take the trucks all at once to make up for lost time.

**Manager:** Mmm, if you're sure about that, Samson, then go right ahead. I'd be careful with how you make your way around though. It's a long way figuring the tracks that lead from Ulfstead all the way to the mainland bridge.

**Samson:** I know exactly what I'm doing. Thank you, sir.

**Manager:** Um, okay. If you say so. (turns and walks away)

_Samson felt very pleased by his decision, but Porter was rather concerned. This time, he didn't know what to say to Samson. He knew that he wouldn't take his advice._

**Salty:** (honking, as he rolls up beside Porter) You look a bit worried there, young Porter. What is it that'd be troubling you so then?

**Porter:** (sighs) I feel I've lost all hope, Salty. Working with Samson feels just like old times but…if I can't convince him to be more careful about which tracks to take, we're bound to late with our delivery of trucks for sure, and I won't be able to prove to The Fat Controller nor the Sodor Times that I'm good enough to be in that picture for the paper.

**Salty:** (chuckles) Not to worry, Porter. The Fat Controller knows you're really useful no matter how perfect you may or may not be. You'll do just fine.

_That made Porter feel better._

* * *

_In no time at all, Porter had the trucks of catering supplies and the ones needed for the mainland hitched up to Samson, and the engines were ready to go._

**Samson: **(whistles, after the shunter couples him up) Off we go now, Porter. Next stop, Sodor Zoo.

**Porter:** (chuckles nervously) Easy does it now, Samson.

_Porter and Samson were busy hauling heavy trucks of goods once more. First, they made their delivery to the Sodor Zoo, where stock that was needed for the zoo animals was dropped off and unloaded. Afterwards, the two friends made their way to Ulfstead Castle, stopping at the platform by the castle tea rooms. The Earl was waiting for them, and was pleased to see that they had delivering the catering supplies all in good time._

**Norramby:** Thank you, Samson. (looks back) Oh, and you too, Porter. I know you too have been busy today, but I'm glad you got the flour needed for the scones and the condiments such as the cream and assorted jams served here at Ulfstead right on time. Stephen just had so much to here at Ulfstead that he didn't have the time to come down and pick it up.

**Samson:** Oh, well, um…no problem, sir. Just glad to have helped after all.

**Norramby:** I just can't wait for Sir Topham to arrive with our very important guests from the Sodor Times magazine. I bet they'll find this all _so_ inviting.

**Porter:** (looking as the supplies are hauled inside the cafeteria) I couldn't agree more, sir, but I believe Samson and I need to be going now. We have some important goods to deliver to the mainland, and we're running quite low on time.

**Norramby:** Oh,…(chuckles loudly)…well, then. It _would_ be nice if you two made your way then. Grand to see you both. Careful how you go now.

**Samson:** (whistling, as he leaves the platform) We're always careful with how we go about the track, sir. (to himself) Especially me.

**Porter:** Um, Samson, may I ask where we're going _now_?

**Samson:** I know a shortcut to the mainland bridge, Porter. It was a direct route I took while making my first journey here. But don't worry, I know where I'm going.

_Porter hoped that his old friend was right. What he didn't realize though was that Samson had lost his way during his first time on Sodor, and was certain not to prove himself not to make the same mistake again._

* * *

_Samson was sure he remembered where he was going, as they passed by through numerous signals on the main line._

**Rheneas:** Back so soon, are you, Samson?

**Samson:** (stops on the turntable in confusion) What? (looks around, then groans) Oh, no. We're back at the same place we were earlier.

_It seemed as though Samson led the train all the way back to the Blue Mountain Quarry. The narrow gauge engines found this very amusing, but Samson felt rather humiliated. Porter felt a bit bad as well._

**Porter:** I'm sorry, Samson. This is my fault as well. I probably should have planned this route out with you better, even if you were the engine in front. (sighs) I just don't think I'm good enough to have my picture taken for the _Sodor Times_.

**Samson:** (confused) What are you talking about, Porter?

**Porter:** Connor came by touring representatives of the _Sodor Times_ gazette today, and The Fat Controller announced that the Dockside team were to have their photo taken for the latest edition in the newspaper.

**Samson:** (surprised) Porter, you don't necessarily have to be _perfect_ to have your picture taken for the newspaper. Why, only this morning, the _Sodor Times_ visited the mainland, and we mainland engines had our photo taken for the paper as well.

**Porter:** (surprised) You did, Samson?

**Skarloey:** We all had our picture taken for the paper as well, Porter. I do believe that the point of a photographer touring the Island with the _Sodor Times_ was that everyone could have their picture taken.

**Samson:** Quite right, Skarloey. Thank you. (looks back) You see, Porter? You didn't actually _have_ to be worried about how good you are to be in the picture, necessarily.

**Porter:** I know that now, Samson. Thanks, and I feel rather silly for thinking that. But I wanted to help after all. Not every mainland engine knows their way around every time they visit the Island. Why, it took me time to adjust the coastal route of Brendam when I first arrived on the Island.

**Samson:** Eh, I believe it's me who's meant to feel silly, Porter. I'm sorry. I thought I know every inch of track around Sodor and I got us into this mess. Perhaps we can…work together to get this goods train delivered?

**Porter:** (chuckles) I'd be happy to, Samson. But if you want my advice, I suggest we head back along the main line and ask the signalman for directions.

**Samson:** Grand idea, Porter. Off we go then. (whistles loudly and chuffs away, Porter doing the same after him and the narrow gauge engines whistling as they leave)

* * *

_Porter and Samson found their way back along the main line, and it wasn't long before they approached a nearby signal box. Samson's driver asked the signalman which was the quickest route to the Vicarstown bridge._

**Signalman:** Not to worry. Just keeping going straight and you'll eventually see the bridge in the distance. Good luck.

_Both Samson and his driver were glad they asked, and Porter didn't care anymore how many more mishaps would have happened, not as long as he was still really useful to help Samson deliver the goods train to the mainland all in good time._ (Samson and Porter chuff over the Vicarstown bridge crossing to the mainland) _Both engines learnt that they couldn't be perfect at everything, and it wasn't long before the goods were to all the stations on time. Afterwards, Porter got ready to take the trucks back to Brendam._

**Porter:** It was very nice working with you, Porter. But I think I'd better getting back to Brendam now. Who knows when Connor will be back?

**Samson:** I'm very pleased to have had your help, Porter. It was a real honor getting to work with you again. Perhaps we shall meet again sometime, wherever our tracks may lead us, eh?

**Porter: **(chuckles) Maybe so, Samson. But I'm most content when working at the docks, you know.

**Samson:** I have the same feeling working here on the mainland, but a usual visit to Sodor usually does bring back good memories. I guess I'll be seeing you around then, old friend.

**Porter:** I look forward to it, Samson, I really do. (whistles) Goodbye, Samson. (Samson whistles back at him as he leaves the station)

_Porter made his way back over to Sodor and to the docks just in time for Connor to return with the Sodor Times. Salty and Cranky were waiting there too, and Porter lined up in between as the three readily put on their photo faces. The photographer stood from the balcony of the office building and zoomed on the photo, close enough so that Cranky could be in the picture as well._

SNAP!

(Scene zooms in the photograph, Salty, Porter and Cranky all present in it. The photographer looks back at it and smiles)

**Photographer:** (as the representatives gather around him) Very good photo here, eh, lads?

**Representative #1:** Oh, yes.

**Representative #2:** Very useful.

**Representative #3:** Picture perfect if you ask me.

(The representatives of the _Sodor Times_ laugh, as do Salty and Porter, while Cranky just slightly smiles and turns around towards the next ship)

* * *

_About a week later, Samson was busy taking the Sodor Times back around the Island. Sir Topham Hatt was onboard too, and the latest edition in the newspaper was being sold from stations all across the Island._

(Samson arrives at Brendam Docks with a special coach, whistling loudly)

**Salty**

**And** Samson!

**Porter:**

**Samson:** Hello there again, you two. Marvelous to see you. Guess who I have onboard.

_The Sodor Times representatives stood down from the special coach and stood in line in front of Salty and Porter, while Sir Topham Hatt walked around and showed the headlines of the newspaper before them._

Sodor Times

Life ON Railways

**Porter:** Wow. I don't believe it. Our very own newspaper.

**Topham:** (chuckles) Not just _any_ old newspaper, Porter. It's all about _Life On Railways_ and the photographs represents all the hard work from all my really useful engines on Sodor. I'm very proud of you all.

**Porter:** It looks great, sir. Especially the one of us here at the docks.

**Salty:** Ha-her! What did I tell ye, matey? You don't need to be perfect to be in any photo, eh?

**Porter:** I guess you were right, Salty. I'm glad to be who I am. What I've learnt over the course of these past few days is that perfection isn't everything, and I couldn't have learnt it better without the help of my old pal Samson.

**Samson:** (chuckles) I couldn't have learnt it without you either, Porter. I guess I _do_ make more mistakes when I think it all. In future, I should be mindful that being perfect isn't always easy.

**Porter:** Me too, Samson. Besides, it's the hustle and bustle about here at the Docks that keeps me going.

_And with that, the good friends set back to work._

* * *

(Here you have it, guys. **Picture Perfect**! I'm going to be honest, this story turned out to be a rush job and didn't turn out as well as I thought it might, but it was nice having another railway-focused story that centers upon two severely underused characters. Porter and Samson was a character dynamic that I really wanted to pull off, though I think Samson was an easier character to work with. Porter's was hard to do, since he's hardly had much development lately, but connecting the two characters was fun to do. Overall, I felt okay with how this turned out. I was busy with my college coursework and all, and now that I'm all caught up, I'm glad I got around to this, and I do hope to improve upon future stories)

**Up Next…A Jack Of All Trades**

**Moral:** safety first/everyone has special skills that make them unique

**Short Synopsis:** Sodor is having it's annual railway inspection and Harwick is inspected for the first time. Thomas tours the Railway Inspectors around the line, checking up on his old friend Jack. When Alfie is needed to work with Percy at Ulfstead, Jack is left to work independently in the site. He manages to get through his work, looking up to Oliver and Byron as role models to do their work as well as they do. However, his excitement eventually gets the better of him, and Jack ends up realizing that it's his own special skills that make him who he is.

I hope this one finished by the first or second week of October so I get around to _**Adventures Of Edward**_ on my fall break, and **_Ryan's Ghostly Tale_** for Halloween. Till then, keep on the lookout for _**A Jack Of All Trades**_.


	35. PREVIEW: A Jack Of All Trades

**A Jack Of All Trades**

**Moral:** safety first/everyone has special skills that make them unique

**Short Synopsis:** Sodor is having it's annual railway inspection and Harwick is inspected for the first time. Thomas tours the Railway Inspectors around the line, checking up on his old friend Jack. When Alfie is needed to work with Percy at Ulfstead, Jack is left to work independently in the site. He manages to get through his work, looking up to Oliver and Byron as role models to do their work as well as they do. However, his excitement eventually gets the better of him, and Jack ends up realizing that it's his own special skills that make him who he is.

(Scene begins with a view of the sky zooming over Arlesburgh Junction)

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

**Moral:** safety first/everyone has special skills that make them unique

**Short Synopsis:** Sodor is having it's annual railway inspection and Harwick is inspected for the first time. Thomas tours the Railway Inspectors around the line, checking up on his old friend Jack. When Alfie is needed to work with Percy at Ulfstead, Jack is left to work independently in the site. He manages to get through his work, looking up to Oliver and Byron as role models to do their work as well as they do. However, his excitement eventually gets the better of him, and Jack ends up realizing that it's his own special skills that make him who he is.

(Scene begins with a view of the sky zooming over Arlesburgh Junction)

_It was early morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel to Arlesburgh Junction. Some very important passengers were onboard with Sir Topham Hatt, and Thomas and his coaches were very excited._

(Thomas whistles as he stops at the platform and Daisy pulls in, honking her horn)

**Thomas:** Good morning, Daisy.

**Daisy:** (widens her eyes in surprise) Oh, Thomas…, (chuckles slightly)…this _is_ an odd sort of surprise. What brings you about these parts towards _my_ branch line?

**Thomas:** The Island is having it's annual inspection, Daisy, and Harwick is being inspected for the first time. Sir Topham Hatt has asked me to take the Railway Inspectors to tour the line as well as the harbor…(Daisy rolls her eyes)…while Stanley uses ordinary coaches to work with Toby on my branch line in my place.

**Daisy:** Well, I doubt it's as important as my work, Thomas. I'm taking passengers up and down the branch line as usual. (smugly) It's a shame you're not able to work on _your_ own branch line.

**Thomas:** (cheekily) You're right, Daisy. It may be, but…I think I consider handling a 'Railway Inspection' around to see _your_ branch line to be very important. (Daisy raises her eyebrow as he whistles and chuffs away) After all, The Fat Controller is onboard the train as well. (chuckles with Annie and Clarabel as they leave the Junction)

**Daisy:** Hmph! (honks her horn and leaves the station in a huff)

_Thomas made his way further along the branch line that ran through Harwick up to Arlesburgh. The Construction Yard was up ahead, and in a minute, Thomas would be able to see his old friend, Jack, who was busy at work with Alfie and Oliver digging up a foundation near an old shed._

**Thomas:** Hey, Annie and Clarabel, look. It's Jack.

**Annie:** (confused) Jack?

**Clarabel:** Oh, my, we remember now. That splendid little front loader.

(Thomas, Annie and Clarabel chuckle as they stop by the site. Jack turns around and looks at them, excited)

**Jack:** (rolling up beside Thomas) Hello there, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Hello, Jack. Nice to see you. (jokingly) You've been staying out of trouble lately?

**Jack:** (chuckles) Quite so, Thomas, old friend. (raising his bucket up and down before stopping in confusion) But…what brings you here to Harwick. (chuckles slightly) Don't you have your _own_ branch line to run?

**Thomas:** I do, Jack. But today I have an important job, and that's why The Fat Controller and I bring you very special news. (startles in surprise as Annie's carriage door opens)

**Topham:** (stepping out) Yes, indeed, Thomas. Today is a very important day for _my_ railway. Every year, the Island has a railway inspection…(as the Railway Inspectors step out)…and now, the Railway Inspectors are touring my newest branch line here at Harwick for the first time. (coughs) As agreed with by Miss Jenny of course. (startles at the sound of Miss Jenny chucking and walking over)

**Miss Jenny:** Yes, Sir Topham. The Pack and I are very excited. And it's splendid to see you as well. (lending out her hand)

**Topham:** Oh…(chuckles nervously before shaking her hand back)…, well…, a pleasure's, um, all mine, Miss Jenny. (pointing back towards the trio of Railway Inspectors all standing in a line) And these men are the Railway Inspectors. They come every year to make sure my railway is in good working order.

**Inspector #1:** Mmm, yes. We've been looking forward to viewing the new branch that Sir Topham's been talking about ever since we heard of it.

**Inspector #2:** The line looks splendid so far, Miss Packard, ma'am…,(confused, looking at Jack, Alfie and Oliver)…mmm, but…do you really need three diggers to dig up _one_ foundation?

**Miss Jenny:** (chuckles) Well, I suppose, good Sir. Here in The Pack, _my_ machines are all part of a team and it does indeed take one _team_ of diggers to handle so much around here. In fact, it takes the entire crew.

**Inspector #2:** Hmm, very well put. Yes, yes, couldn't agree more. I was just asking after all.

**Inspector #3:** (looking at his gold watch, sighing heavily) Yes, yes, this line looks far more promising and exceeds _our_ expectations greatly. But we really should get going, gentlemen. We still have all of this…_Arlesburgh_ Harbor to view as all.

**Topham:** (surprised, a little dismayed) But…but…we haven't even how these machines can demonstrate, inspector. I'm sure a little more time here won't hurt.

**Inspector #2:** Not to worry, Sir Topham.

**Inspector #1:** Mmm, yes, Thomas can always take us back here when we're done with the harbor and that…um, Arlesdale railway…

**Inspector #3:** (clearing his throat) Gentleman. (gives them a sharp look

(The three Inspectors board Annie, followed by Sir Topham Hatt, who hops on board and looks back at the site in concern. Miss Jenny and the machines smile at him as he walks onboard. Thomas whistles and puffs away)

**Thomas:** See you later, Jack. Great checking up with you again.

**Jack:** (raising his bucket up and down) Goodbye, Thomas. (watches as Miss Jenny heads back to speak with the foreman. to Alfie and Oliver) Wow, can you two believe it? Our own branch line, having it's very first railway inspection.

**Alfie:** It…does sound rather exciting, Jack. And digging the foundation is what we can do best to prove to them how useful we are.

**Oliver:** Better still, you two had best mind how you go. Neither of you wouldn't want to make a mistake in front of the Railway Inspectors, would you? The Fat Controller nor Miss Jenny would want that.

**Jack**

**And** (chuckling) Of course not, Oliver. (roll quickly around back to work, Oliver slowly and cautiously doing the same)

**Alfie:**

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**


	36. A Jack Of All Trades

**Moral:** safety first/everyone has special skills that make them unique

**Short Synopsis:** Sodor is having it's annual railway inspection and Harwick is inspected for the first time. Thomas tours the Railway Inspectors around the line, checking up on his old friend Jack. Jack is is excited about having the opportunity to show the Railway Inspectors how he can demonstrate diversity between jobs. He manages to get through his work, looking up to Oliver and Byron as role models to do their work as well as they do. However, his excitement eventually gets the better of him, and Jack ends up realizing that it's his own special skills that make him who he is.

* * *

(Scene begins with a view of the sky zooming over Arlesburgh Junction)

_It was a bright sunny afternoon on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel to Arlesburgh Junction. Some very important passengers were onboard with Sir Topham Hatt, and Thomas and his coaches were very excited._

(Thomas whistles as he stops at the platform and Daisy pulls in, honking her horn)

**Thomas:** Hello, Daisy.

**Daisy:** (widens her eyes in surprise) Oh, Thomas…, (chuckles slightly)…this _is_ an odd sort of surprise. What brings you about these parts towards _my_ branch line?

**Thomas:** The Island is having it's annual inspection, Daisy, and Harwick is being inspected for the first time. Since all us engines down on the North Western have been inspected, The Fat Controller has asked me to take the Railway Inspectors to tour the line as well as the harbor…(Daisy rolls her eyes)…while Percy uses ordinary coaches to work with Toby on my branch line in my place.

**Daisy:** Well, I doubt it's as important as _my_ work, Thomas. _I'm_ taking passengers up and down the branch line as usual. (smugly) It's a shame you're not able to work on _your_ own branch line.

**Thomas:** (cheekily) You're right, Daisy. It may be, but…I think I consider handling a 'Railway Inspection' around to see _your_ branch line to be very important. (Daisy raises her eyebrow with surprise as he whistles and chuffs away) After all, The Fat Controller is onboard the train as well. (chuckles with Annie and Clarabel as they leave the Junction)

**Daisy:** Hmph! (honks her horn and leaves the station in a huff)

* * *

_Thomas made his way further along the branch line that ran through Harwick up to Arlesburgh. The Construction Yard was up ahead, and in a minute, Thomas would be able to see his old friend, Jack, who was busy at work with Alfie and Oliver digging up a foundation near an old shed. The three friends have come from the Sodor Construction Company to help Miss Jenny and the workmen with their demolition plans in order to make more space for the sights of the branch line._

**Thomas:** Hey, Annie and Clarabel, look. It's Jack.

**Annie:** (confused) Jack?

**Clarabel:** Oh, my, we remember now. That splendid little front loader.

(Thomas, Annie and Clarabel chuckle as they stop by the site. Jack turns around and looks at them, excited)

**Jack:** (rolling up beside Thomas) Hello there, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Hello, Jack. Nice to see you. (jokingly) You've been staying out of trouble lately?

**Jack:** (chuckles) Quite so, Thomas, old friend. (raising his bucket up and down before stopping in confusion) But…what brings you here to Harwick. (chuckles slightly) Don't you have your _own_ branch line to run?

**Thomas:** I do, Jack. But today I have an important job, and that's why The Fat Controller and I bring you very special news. (startles in surprise as Annie's carriage door opens)

**Topham:** (stepping out) Yes, indeed, Thomas. Today is a very important day for _my_ railway. Every year, the Island has a railway inspection…(as the Railway Inspectors step out)…and now, the Railway Inspectors are touring my newest branch line here at Harwick for the first time. (coughs) As agreed with by Miss Jenny of course. (startles at the sound of Miss Jenny chucking and walking over)

**Miss Jenny:** Pleasure to see you, Sir Topham. The Pack and I are very excited as well. (lending out her hand)

**Topham:** Oh…(chuckles nervously before shaking her hand back)…, well…, a pleasure's, um, all mine, Miss Packard. (pointing back towards the trio of Railway Inspectors all standing in a line) And these men are the Railway Inspectors. They come every year to make sure my railway is in good working order.

**Inspector #1:** Mmm, yes. We've been looking forward to viewing the new branch that Sir Topham's been talking about ever since we heard of it.

**Inspector #2:** The line looks splendid so far, Miss Packard, ma'am…,(confused, looking at Jack, Alfie and Oliver)…mmm, but…do you really need three machines to dig up _one_ foundation?

**Miss Jenny:** (chuckles) Well, I suppose, good Sir. Here in The Pack, _my_ machines are all part of a team and it does indeed take one _team_ of diggers to handle so much around here. In fact, it takes the entire crew. You'll be able to see that when visiting Cronk later, where the Sodor Construction Company resides.

**Inspector #2:** Hmm, very well put. Yes, couldn't agree more. I was just asking after all.

**Inspector #3:** (looking at his gold watch, sighing heavily) Yes, yes, this line looks far more promising than we thought and exceeds _our_ expectations greatly. But we really should get going, gentlemen. We still have all of this…_Arlesburgh_ Harbor to view after all.

**Topham:** (surprised, a little dismayed) But…but…we haven't even how these machines can demonstrate, inspector. I'm sure a little more time here won't hurt.

**Inspector #2:** Not to worry, Sir Topham.

**Inspector #1:** Mmm, yes, Thomas will take us down to the quarry when we're done with the harbor and that…um, Arlesdale railway…

**Inspector #3:** (clearing his throat) Gentleman? (gives them a sharp look)

(The three Inspectors board Annie, followed by Sir Topham Hatt, who hops on board and looks back at the site in concern. Miss Jenny and the machines smile at him as he walks onboard. Thomas whistles and puffs away)

**Thomas:** See you later, Jack. Great seeing you again.

**Jack:** (raising his bucket up and down) Goodbye, Thomas. (watches as Miss Jenny heads back to speak with the foreman. to Alfie and Oliver) Wow, can you two believe it? This entire branch line having it's very first railway inspection…as well as our very own quarry. That makes for a double inspection, doesn't it?

**Alfie:** It…does sound rather exciting, Jack. And digging the foundation is what we can do best to prove to them how useful we are.

**Oliver:** Better still, you two had best mind how you go. Neither of you wouldn't want to make a mistake in front of the Railway Inspectors, would you? The Fat Controller nor Miss Jenny would want that.

**Jack**

**And** (chuckling) Of course not, Oliver. (roll quickly around back to work, Oliver

**Alfie:** slowly and cautiously doing the same)

_As Jack and his friends set back to work, Thomas took the Railway Inspectors aboard Annie and Clarabel along the coastal route of the branch line._ (Thomas and Ryan whistle as they pass by each other) _In a moment, Thomas would pass Calles Cavern where the view of Captain Calles' pirate ship stood in plain sight from the harbor miles away._

**Thomas:** This is Calles Cavern, Annie and Clarabel, where Captain Calles' ship was first discovered. It was found as a result of _my_ accident of course.

**Annie:** Very interesting discovery, Thomas.

**Clarabel:** Found…_by accident_, you might say. (chuckles with Thomas and Annie as they continue along the branch line)

* * *

_Back at the Construction Yard, Jack, Alfie and Oliver were still digging up dirt near the foundation. They were having lots of fun. _

**Oliver:** Easy does it, you two. This job require lots of digging, but mind how you go about it, now.

**Alfie:** More digging means more dirt! More dirt means more fun!

**Jack:** And all three mean more for the The Fat Controller and the Inspectors to be proud of!

(Alfie turns around and shoots him a weird look. Jack quickly turns around and scoops up a load of dirt, but drops it in surprise when he sees Miss Jenny and the foreman walking)

**Jack:** (startled) Oh! Pardon me. Excuse me. Sorry. (groans)

**Miss Jenny:** (sighs, a bit agitated) Jack, please…(sighing and calming down a bit)…be careful. The Railway Inspectors wouldn't want to see you in such a state now, would they?

**Oliver:** (chuckles nervously) I tried warning him of that, miss.

(Miss Jenny sighs as the foreman speaks up, wiping dust off his clothes)

**Foreman:** Yes, well, couldn't agree more, Miss Jenny. Just a small slipup. Easily fixed by a bit of hard work.

**Miss Jenny:** (nodding, with a fixed expression towards Jack) Mmm…yes. Quite right. Well, anyway, you three, the foreman and I are very impressed with the work you're doing here, and The Fat Controller and the Inspectors would be very proud of you all. But I'm afraid this is going to take a bit more time before you can head down back down to the quarry and be ready for your official demonstration for the Inspectors. That's where I'm headed at the moment.

**Foreman:** Yes. Oh, and one reminder: this building does need to be knocked down eventually. Which means, Oliver, that pretty soon you should probably have your wrecking ball fitted at once. The workmen will be ready soon, but for now, it's best you finish the work that needs to be done here.

**Oliver:** Yes, sir.

**Foreman:** Great. Carry on. (turns and walks away with Miss Jenny)

_Jack, Alfie and Oliver went back to digging. Jack began to watch Oliver with curiosity as he scooped a large bucket of earth dumped it aside._

**Jack:** (rolling up alongside) Wow, Oliver. You really must have a talent for performing different tasks. Is that why the men need your help with the demolition process?

**Oliver:** (chuckles slightly) Quite so, Jack. But I'm very careful about it too. My wrecking ball helps to knock down old buildings when they are of no use, and my shovel helps me to dig up dirt. It is very useful in a way that I am able to dig up an entire foundation in one day.

**Jack:** Amazing. The Railway Inspectors _will_ be proud of that.

**Oliver:** That's what makes me proud of who I am. Everyday, I am able to multitask in a way that Miss Jenny likes to call diversity between jobs.

**Jack:** (curiously) Diversity? What's that?

**Oliver:** 'Diversity', Jack, means that I am able to handle a great deal of variety in the work that I do. I haven't really been acknowledged for a certain job in particular though, whether digging or demolishing, and it makes me very different from most members of The Pack, but I don't mind. As long as I'm really useful. Maybe, one day, young Jack, you can be just as diverse as I am.

**Jack:** Maybe, that day…(excitedly)…is today. (rolls around and begins digging up the next hole)

**Oliver:** Wait, Jack. I'd be careful if I were you. Safety First, remember?

_But Jack was too excited to listen, as he and Alfie dug up the rest of the foundation. The two friends were having lots of fun, and Oliver's story about diversity between jobs really encouraged Jack to help have work progressing all on schedule. The workmen were very impressed, and Alfie and Oliver were amazed…though they did share slight concerns._

**Alfie:** (rolling up alongside Oliver) I just hope Jack doesn't get himself into trouble again. He seems more enthusiastic today than ever.

**Oliver:** He is being really useful, and he seems inspired by the discussion I had with him earlier. But you're right, Alfie. You can never be too careful about handling so many jobs at once. That's why I always take it slow and steady

**Alfie: **But Jack seems to be in an awful hurry today.

**Oliver:** (thinking) Mmm. Yes…

* * *

_A little while later, the foreman returned to the Construction Yard to see how the three machines were getting on._

**Foreman:** A fine piece of work from all three of you. Miss Jenny has returned to her office down at the Sodor Construction Company, but she and I are both very impressed and so would the Railway Inspectors. (pauses for a second, thinking) But…now, Max and Monty have just come up from the quarry; I'll need a volunteer to load them up with rubble so they can take it back down to the quarry.

**Jack:** (turning around and quickly lifting his bucket up and down, excitedly) Me, sir! I'll do it!

**Foreman:** (thinking hard) Hmm…

**Jack:** Oh, please, sir, can I go? Please?

**Foreman:** (sighs) Oh, alright, Jack. But please be too long. Oliver has to start the demolition process soon, and you and Alfie still have work to do here in the site.

**Jack:** Yes, sir. I promise. I'll be back right on time, sir. You can count on me.

**Foreman:** (chuckles) That's the spirit, Jack. Off you go then. (watches as Jack rolls quickly away)

**Alfie:** (sighs, to Oliver) I just hope Jack is true to his word. Even if he isn't, I think you and I both know it isn't by intention.

**Oliver:** You're right, Alfie. But you needn't worry _too_ much. Jack's really been on top of things lately and Miss Jenny is just as proud of him as she is of all of us.

_That made Alfie feel a tad bit better, but he was still quite concerned for his friend._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Max and Monty were waiting impatiently by the cliffside. Their operators kept an eye on them and had them under control, so they couldn't race around the site to pass the time._

**Max:** Pfft! Typical. Miss Jenny sends us up here for an important job, and the workmen can't arrange for another machine to load us up as soon as we get here.

**Monty:** You'd think, in spite of the speed _we_ go at, that those loader or lifter machines would get over here any quicker. (startles at the sound of Jack's horn)

_Just then, Jack came trundling along the roads. Max and Monty were very surprised yet amused._

**Max:** Are you sure the foreman couldn't have sent ol' Ollie over here instead of him?

**Monty:** Huh! Fancy that. Some _small fry_ loading up two big dump trucks like us?

_But Jack paid no attention to Max and Monty; he had learnt not to give in so much to their jokes by now, and he set to work at once._ (Jack continuously loads rubble into his bucket, turns around and pours it into Max and Monty's buckets) _But Max and Monty were far from impressed._

**Max:** Oi! Hurry up there, won't you, small fry?! (startles and groans as the rubble is dumped coarsely into his bucket)

**Monty:** And be careful too! _Our_ buckets are very fragile!

(Jack pours the last load into Monty's bucket and stands aside)

**Max:** More!

**Monty:** More!

_But Jack didn't budge. He smiled instead, as he slowly lifted his bucket down._

**Max:** Oi! What's the holdup?! More!

**Jack:** (kindly) I think you two have quite enough.

**Monty:** More, and hurry! (startles, as his operator climbs over and starts him up, Max's operator doing the same)

_Max and Monty were headed back to the Construction Company once their operators started them up, but neither said thank you to Jack. Jack didn't mind. He still had a crowd of workmen cheering for him instead._

**Workman #1:** Well done, Jack. You've been quick.

**Workman #2:** Indeed. Max and Monty are now able to return to the quarry all in good time.

**Workman #3:** Ah, yes. And since the foreman told us you were coming following your performance in the Construction Yard, it's amazing how you were able to commit this task too.

**Workman #4:** The men and I took a vote on it, Jack. You have demonstrated multiple jobs at once today, something that the Railway Inspectors would be pleased about. You are, what we like to call "A Jack Of All Trades".

**Jack:** (confused) A Jack Of All Trades?

**Workman #4:** (chuckling) Why, yes. Just a common idiom for someone who can skillfully handle multiple jobs at once. Digging and loading are quite consistent skills with you, Jack, so it's hard determining which one you're better at.

**Workman #5:** Quite so. A Jack Of All Trades, Master Of None.

**Jack:** (to himself) A Jack Of All Trades, Master Of None. (quietly) That means, I can multitask by doing many jobs at once…just like Oliver.

**Workman #6:** (clearing his throat, reminding) Um, Jack. Perhaps the foreman would be waiting for you back in the Construction Yard by now.

**Jack:** (gasps, remembering) Oh, right. Um…, I guess I'll be off then. So long. (rolls quickly away with the workmen waving after him)

* * *

**Jack:** (chanting, as he rolls back down the hill) A Jack Of All Trades, Master Of None. A Jack Of All Trades, Master Of None.

_Jack had so much excessive pride from the praise he had been given by the workmen that he forgot he still a had a job to do down at the Construction Yard. Then he saw Byron plowing a field nearby._

**Jack:** (gasps, excitedly) Byron! Oh, he's sure to need _my_ help with plowing, now, won't he? (rolls speedily down and stops inches before Byron, startling him) Hello, Byron. Wow, you look busy. Do you need any help?

**Byron:** Woah, now. First of all, Jack, slow down. What's got you racing these parts anyway?

**Jack:** I just came back from loading Max and Monty and I really need another job to do. So what brings you up here to Harwick then?

**Byron:** Oh, nothing personal, really. Miss Jenny said that the men need me to plow this field, and that it's essential I have it finished and return to the quarry before Thomas arrives with the Railway Inspectors.

**Jack:** Hmm, well perhaps we can finish the job…together then.

**Byron:** Together?

**Jack:** Well, of course. After all, two bustling buckets are better than one, eh?

**Byron:** (chuckling, with pride) I don't think so, Jack. Not for this kind of work. Plowing fields of brown earth is usually no bother for me. I can usually manage it all on my own.

**Jack:** But…but…(thinking, then remembering)…helping _you_, Byron, is a way I can demonstrate diversity between jobs for the Fat Controller and the Railway Inspectors.

**Byron:** (widens his eyebrows in surprise) Say what now?

**Jack:** Diversity between jobs. I was able to help Oliver and Alfie dig up a foundation near the site by the Construction Yard, and I was able to load up Max and Monty all in the quickest of timing.

_Byron listened carefully._

**Byron:** I see now. Go on, Jack.

**Jack:** That's why I've been called A Jack Of All A Trades?

**Byron:** A what?

_Byron couldn't believe what he had heard._

**Jack:** A Jack Of All Trades. That's what the workmen have recently come to refer me as, for being multitasking between two jobs consistently. It's like they say, A Jack Of All Trades, Master Of None.

**Byron:** (chuckling, surprised yet impressed) Alright, Jack. You win. Perhaps we could get these fields cleared in time for the quarry's inspection after all.

_Jack was amazed. He couldn't have felt happier to help his good friend Byron._

**Jack:** That's settled then, Byron. Off we go to work then. (places his bucket into position and begins plowing)

**Byron:** (chuckling) Oh, alright, alright. But mind how you go, Jack. Plowing fields can be very messy work, and you must handle it cautiously.

_But once again, Jack was too excited to listen, as he and Byron set to work at once._

* * *

_Jack and Byron worked together plowing fields and in no time at all, all the work was finished._

**Byron:** Thank you, Jack. I couldn't have done this quickly without you. You were right. Diversity between jobs surely is a triumph and something the Railway Inspectors would be proud of. But don't you have your own job to do as well here on the branch line?

**Jack:** Mmm, not really. Not that I know of…or remember in that regard.

**Byron:** Mmm, well I appreciate your help, Jack, as long as the foreman gave you the permission to do so, but…didn't Miss Jenny want you to work up at the Construction Yard with Oliver and Alfie?

_Jack thought for a moment…then he remembered._

**Jack:** (gasps, realizing) The foreman! Oliver and Alfie! The Construction Yard! (turns around) Sorry, Byron. No more time to chat. Bye, now. (races away, leaving Byron in a state of bewilderment, as he turns around and heads back towards the Yard)

* * *

_Back at the Construction Yard, things were no better. Oliver and the workmen had begun to knock the building down, but Alfie was growing more and more restless from all the digging. Eventually, the foreman spoke kindly to him._

**Foreman:** You've done your part here in the Yard very well, Alfie, and as a demonstration, you would definitely for the Railway Inspectors. But I believe it's best you return to the quarry now. Jack should know better than wonder off the way he did, and he can handle the rest of this in your place.

**Alfie:** (dumping off his current load before turning around and stopping) Thank you, sir. But Jack and I are best friends and I want to help him no matter what.

_Before the foreman could reply, Jack's sounded his loud horn as he raced back into the Construction Yard._

**Jack:** (racing under Oliver's wrecking ball, startling Oliver) Sorry. Coming through. Excuse me.

**Oliver:** (as his wrecking ball hits the ground and bounces from side to side) Jack! Be careful now!

**Alfie:** (worriedly) Stop, Jack!

_Jack's operators applied his brakes, which brought his wheels to a screeching stop_…(Jack stops right before the hole, looking at the solid ground in view before his eyes)…_just in time_.

**Jack:** Phew! That was a near encounter, wasn't it, Alfie?

(Alfie shoots him back a weird look, as the foreman walks over in a huff)

**Foreman:** I couldn't agree more. (stops, hands over his hips as he shoots Jack a stern look, raising his eyebrow)

**Jack:** (gasps, startled) Oh. Sir. I-I-I…(sighs, taking a deep breath) I'm sorry, sir. I broke my promise. I guess I was so busy trying to demonstrate diversity between jobs for the Railway Inspectors, that I gladly volunteered to load the twins, and then I got ahead of myself by helping Byron plowing fields of brown earth. It was successful, sir, but I do feel bad for breaking my promise to you and leaving Alfie and Oliver to do all the work here in the Construction Yard.

**Foreman:** I accept your apology, Jack, and I appreciate it very much. You've been really useful by helping Byron and the twins, but that's no excuse to leave poor Alfie to handle all the digging here in the Yard like this. (sighs) I've excused Alfie to return to the Construction Company, and _you_, Jack, will have to clear the last quarter mile of this foundation to make up for lost time.

**Alfie:** Oh, I don't mind helping him, sir. Really.

**Jack:** No, Alfie. The foreman's right. This sort of work completes who I am as a member of The Pack, and instead of being A Jack Of All Trades, I can be a Jack in my own way. And I can start by digging up the rest of this foundation on my own.

_The foreman was surprised, and so was Alfie, but he agreed anyway to return to the quarry and let his friend manage the rest of the work on his own. Jack was happy to return to the job he favored amongst all others, and even though his best friend Alfie to help him, nor Oliver who was still busy with the workmen knocking down the building nearby, he figured that digging was his own special skill…in spite of the ability to multitask he was able to demonstrate through diversity between jobs._

* * *

_By the end of the afternoon, the entire foundation was dug up, and Oliver had finally succeeded in bringing down the old ruined building. The foreman was very impressed._

**Foreman:** Well done, Jack and Oliver. You may both return to the quarry. Thomas should be along there anytime soon with the Railway Inspectors, so it's best that you hurry. We may need you help here again with planning on the empty space being used for this site first thing tomorrow morning.

**Oliver:** Yes, there. We'll be there.

**Jack:** (determined) You can count on us, sir.

**Oliver:** (chuckles) Come on, young Jack. Let's go home.

_And so the two friends set off back to the quarry. On the way, Oliver spoke kindly to Jack._

**Oliver:** It was amazing how many jobs you were able to handle all at one time, Jack. _I_ could never focused on so much in the course of one afternoon.

**Jack:** Ah, well. _Your_ work resides all around the quarry as you switch between tools, so that explains it. _I_ do digging in particular and that's the job that Miss Jenny knows me best for doing, so there's a difference. But I guess that what I've learnt today is that diversity between jobs is most useful when the time calls for it, otherwise you're just biting off more than you can chew, really.

**Oliver:** Oh, but not necessarily, Jack. You were handle to handle many ordinary tasks at once, and the jobs that _I_ switched are nothing out of the ordinary. Surely, digging is one of them, which we both, but demolishing and being able to knock buildings down is only a special talent of mine. _You_ have one for switching many smaller tasks at once, and that's what everybody acknowledges you for…(stopping as they return to the site)…as far as I know, of course. (chuckles nervously along with Jack, as Miss Jenny walks over)

_Jack thought Miss Jenny was going to be cross with him. After all, he had jumped in once again, AND broken his promise to the foreman. But to his surprise, Miss Jenny had a slight smile, as she beamed at them both._

**Miss Jenny:** Spot on, Jack and Oliver. And Alfie too for that. You'd all make a mother proud with the work you've gone through up at Harwick today, and Thomas should be along wiht the Railway Inspectors any time now to see how really useful you all are. A fine achievement…(glancing over at Jack, raising an eyebrow slightly and making him nervous)…in spite of a tad bit of confusion of course.

**Jack:** (sighs) I'm sorry, Miss Jenny. I _did_ break my promise to the foreman, and I _did_ leave Alfie to work there in the site all by himself. I'm very sorry…

**Miss Jenny:** Oh, say no more. The foreman told me all about it, and all is forgiven…ahem…since you've made up for your errors by handling the rest of the foundation on your own. But before we put this matter aside, I just want to know what motivated you so much that you had to be away from the Yard so long and forget about the work that needed to be done.

**Jack:** I was trying to demonstrate diversity between jobs, Miss.

**Miss Jenny:** (surprised) Oh, I see now.

**Jack:** I thought that if I did that and helped Max and Monty as well as Byron, that I could be what…the workmen liked to call, um….a Jack Of All Trades?

**Miss Jenny:** A what?

**Jack:** A Jack Of All Trades, Master Of None. That WAS the nickname they gave me after all.

**Miss Jenny:** (chuckling) Oh, Jack, you are more than just that. You demonstrated that you could handle several jobs at once and I appreciate that, but in the end, you're really useful in your own way and that's as a digger.

**Jack:** (sighs) Yes, Miss Jenny. I figured that by now. (widens his eyes at the sound of Thomas's whistle, gasping) Thomas! (anxiously) The Railway Inspectors. They're here!

_And so they were. Thomas had brought Annie and Clarabel over from Harwick and by the pavement that led into the site. The Railway Inspectors got out, followed by Sir Topham Hatt, and walked further down to inspect the quarry. To their amazement, all the machines were busy bustling about and finishing up their jobs for the day. The Railway Inspectors were very impressed._

**Inspector #1:** My, what a splendid pair of machines.

**Inspector #2:** Very useful.

**Inspector #3:** (gazing closely, a bit amazed) Mmm…yes. Exceeds _my_ expectations by the greatest. (looking at his watch) And all in good time, too.

**Miss Jenny:** I'm glad you gentlemen are pleased by what you're seeing here. Once you get to know them better, you'll find that they are a cracking crew, and all the better for having the opportunity to work as a team.

**Inspector #1:** Hmm…yes. Much agreed, Miss Packard, ma'am.

**Inspector #2:** Thanks for bringing us down here, Sir Topham. We've gotten the chance to see smoothly things run along your newest branch line, and it was nice seeing how this _Sodor Construction Company_ can manage on it's own.

**Inspector #3:** (looking at his watch) Yes, but we really should get going soon. I'm certain the lads and I over here will make sure this railway gets a _glowing_ report, and that the branch line running from Arlesburgh through Harwick will get a special mention.

**Topham:** It's been a pleasure, gentlemen. And I hoped you all enjoyed your journey tremendously…ahem…as Thomas and I have enjoyed touring you around on this annual occasion.

_And after a while more of inspecting the quarry by Cronk, Sir Topham Hatt led the Railway Inspectors back into Annie's carriage, and Thomas was ready to go._

(Miss Jenny watches as Thomas whistles and continues on his way)

**Jack:** (quickly lifting up his bucket) Bye, Thomas. Great seeing you again.

**Thomas:** (whistling) You too, Jack. Take care.

_And Thomas returned home that evening, certain that he was ready to tell his friends all about his experience leading the first Railway Inspection tour of the Harwick-Arlesburgh branch line. And Jack was just happy to have ended up being really useful in his own way, no matter how much a specialty he had for multitasking between ordinary jobs._

**Alfie:** (racing up alongside Jack) Come on, Jack. I'll race you back to the shed. First one there gets to dig up the first load of dirt in the morning.

**Jack:** (chuckles) You're on, Alfie. (turns around and races away, Alfie doing the same after him.

**Oliver:** Now, now, be careful, you two. Don't go racing at any dangerous speeds.

**Byron:** (rolling up alongside, chuckling) I guess it takes a team of big guys like us to put those two in place. Eh, Oliver?

**Oliver:** (sighs) I guess, Byron. But I don't see how either of us are of much use. Besides, they're just playing, and they not speeding _that_ much. Just a wee bit of a friendly competition. That's all.

_And that was exactly what Jack and Alfie were capable of. The two best friends raced off into the sunset, ready for the hard day's work that followed. But Jack, who had a very valuable lesson in the day's experiences, had vowed to be cautious in future to remember the quarry motto Safety First and not to rush in where he wasn't really needed…at least until the next Railway Inspection, that was!_

* * *

Phew! Well, there we have it guys: **_A Jack Of All Trades_**. I had loads of fun writing this one; I found it to be a huge improvement over my last entry and I took my time with it too as I will with the Halloween story coming next at the end of the month of course. I was planning a little subplot with Percy and Alfie bonding and working at Ulfstead, but it was ending up feeling rather convoluted and didn't fit in with the plot at all, so I'm very glad I took it out. I found an equal balance between Pack characters; Jack, Alfie and Oliver was a fun trio to do. Having Jack be used to Max and Monty's pushy behavior was something different than how he stood up for himself in his debut, and as powerful as that was, I decided to have Jack be more used to it here since he's been in the Pack long enough now to know what the twin dump trucks can be like. It was Jack/Byron dynamic that ended up feeling rather refreshed to me, and I took out a part where Jack learns his lesson the hard way while trying to help Ned. That's sort of an easier way to prevent a typical scolding scene feeling forced into the conflict so I kept the resolution with Miss Jenny and the foreman to a minimum really and gave them a forgiving yet firm nature instead. It _is_ my fall break so for my _Adventure Begins _ sequel fans, I bet you know what that means. **_Adventures Of Edward_**! I'm hoping for the first chapter to be tomorrow night at the latest, and it WILL progress as I look through the book and take my own liberty from it. But at the same time, stay tuned for…

* * *

**Ryan's Ghostly Tale**

**Moral:** nobody's brave all the time/overcoming your fears

**Short Synopsis:** it is Halloween night, and the Arlesdale Railway engines tell a ghost story about the Ghost Ship of Arlesburgh and all the clues that lead up to it's presence. Ryan laughs and seems confident not to believe in it. However, the route darkens along his evening journey, and as things constantly go bump in the night, Ryan's fearful instincts kick in, as he realizes that bravery isn't always such an easy thing to handle after all…

* * *

A preview will be up before you know it, so keep your heads up, and I hope you enjoy this story. I know _I_ enjoyed writing it.


	37. PREVIEW: Ryan's Ghostly Tale

**Moral:** nobody's brave all the time/overcoming your fears

**Short Synopsis:** it is Halloween night, and the Arlesdale Railway engines tell a ghost story about the Lost Ghost of Arlesburgh and all the clues that lead up to it's presence. Ryan laughs and seems confident not to believe in it. However, the route darkens along his evening journey, and as things constantly go bump in the night, Ryan's fearful instincts kick in, as he realizes that bravery isn't always such an easy thing to handle after all…

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

_The engines on the Island of Sodor always look forward to Halloween; it is that time of year where they could easily have the day's work done quickly to join in on the evening festivities….from Halloween parties…to seeing the children dress up ghouls, ghosts, goblins, witches, wizards and many other things…to join on in the fun as they pass by them go trick-or-treating from village to village, station to station. But if there was one thing the engines looked forward to, it was to listen to a nice spooky and chilling ghost story; haunted stations or ghost engines, it always set the mood for the most frighteningly anticipated night of the year_

* * *

_One Halloween night, a full moon was set in the sky and an owl hooted and flew over from a tree branch, as the engines went about their evening jobs. The festivities were long gone over and the children were fast asleep in their beds. But that didn't stop the engines being really useful and resuming their work from where they left off at the end of the afternoon. There was much work to do at the ballast quarry over at the Arlesdale Railway. Ryan, Daisy and Marion had been asked to work with Mike, Rex and Bert, and with their help, the work was just about finished, as Oliver and Toad arrived to take their usual load of ballast back to their branch line on the "Little Western"._

**Ryan:** Phew! We've shunted every last truck in the ballast quarry tonight. Haven't we, Marion?

**Marion:** Oh, _I_ don't mind, Ryan. If there's one thing I like better as much as digging, it's shunting trucks from here to there full of loud, heavy _ballast_!

**Daisy:** (sighing heavily, calling from a siding) Oh, Marion, please! Some of us are growing a bit restless from all this ballast work and would like to get some _rest_!

**Marion:** (continuing, unintentionally ignoring Daisy) It surely helps to keep the mood going on a night like this.

**Mike:** (whistling and rolling his eyes as he passes by, to himself) Oh, dear. Why? Why, her?

**Bert:** (as Mike as reaches him across from the top station) Don't worry, Mike. We can have a bit of fun and tell those giant friends of ours a story to set the atmosphere? Remember the one we talked about earlier?

**Mike:** Um, yes…but…

**Bert:** Say no more. Let's alert Rex and gather the engines up in the yard. (whistles as he leaves, Mike doing the same on the across the track)

* * *

_In no time at all, Mike, Rex and Bert had gathered their fellow friends into the top station. During the workmen's break, Ryan, Daisy and Marion waited as Oliver shunted Toad across from them and then gathered up beside his faithful brake van. The three smaller engines arrived, and were ready to begin the legendary tale they had thought of to set the atmosphere for a very special night._

(Bert stops three tracks away from Marion and Oliver's track, Rex and Mike lined up respectfully behind him on the next two tracks leading to the bigger ones)

**Bert:** Thank you all for coming. The lads and I here have thought it over and it has come to our attention that we have a special story to tell you all.

**Marion:** (gasps) A story? (excitedly) Oh, dear. I love stories. I could them all day and night, you know, about digging and shunting and…

**Oliver**

**And** (hissing) Shh!

**Marion:**

**Daisy:** (snapping) Quiet, Marion!

**Marion:** Oh. Um, sorry. (chuckles nervously)

**Oliver:** Quiet, the both of you! I'd like to hear this myself.

**Bert:** (sighs) So, yes. Rex and Mike and I have agreed that you've worked very hard this evening and before you finish up your evening deliveries, we'd like to pass the time during the men's break and tell you a tale that we've had in mind all day: a _ghost_ story.

**Ryan:** (curiosity) Ghost story?

**Daisy:** Pfft! _Ghost story_?

**Marion:** (shaking, nervously) G-g-ghost story?

**Mike:** (whispering to Rex) Oh, this will get her for sure. (Rex giggles quietly back in agreement)

**Bert:** A ghost story, my fellow engine. The legendary tale of the…Lost Ghost of Arlesburgh. (everyone laughs, except for Marion who gulps nervously) The story that goes back way before the Sodor railway had come to it's very existence. (as flashbacks occurs)_ It all started back in the olden days of Sodor down by Calles Cavern when The Lost Pirate Captain Calles himself went about attacking and sinking fellow merchant ships… and stealing their treasure. BUT…one very dark and misty Halloween night, Captain Calles figured stolen just about enough treasure to bury an old cavern by Arlesburgh, giving Calles Cavern itself it's very name of course._

(shifts back to the modern day, as the engines, minus a frightened Marion of course, listen with interest. Rex chuffs up beside Bert and continues the story)

**Rex:** (as flashbacks continue) _Because the old Captain had an entire posse on his tail, he sailed his ship far from sea and toward land he pressed on, BUT…the ship's masses were down that very night and fierce winds swirled around the ol' Captain's ship. And gusts of wind forced it away towards land and the Captain's precious treasure was blown overboard. The ship tipped over the tracks along with Captain Calles himself. And down it went plummeting into the grounds below. And while the map was in sight down below along with Captain Calles' ship, the treasure was covered far over by from the accident, and was therefore buried deep within the Cavern. It had never been found to this very day…_(as Calles' ghost flies up and about)…_but Captain Calles seemed to have vanished that very night. The Navy arrived next morning and looked all over for him, but the remains of the accident were far within the Cavern, so therefore, new tracks were built, and once the Calles' ship had been discovered about 400 years later, the Cavern had indeed been named after him as tribute to the very legend of The Lost Pirate himself_.

(shifts back to the modern day, as Mike quickly rolls up alongside Rex to finish off the story)

**Mike:** And so, every year on Halloween, as the mist rolls in around Calles Cavern…, (flashback continues, with Calles' ghost zooming through the mist)…_a ghost, the old Ghost Captain himself will go looking for his dear treasure, which he has yet to find. But only time will tell when he does…and manages to escape Sodor aboard his very own ship where it now stands at the harbor view._

(scene shifts back to the modern day, with Marion trembling quietly and keeping her eyes shut in fear)

**Mike:** (continuing) And so, legend has it…that every Halloween night, the Lost Ghost of Arlesburgh roams about the line running from Harwick up to Arlesburgh, searching for his treasure to take back with him on his departure to Sodor,(watching Marion cheekily and slowly sneaking up on her, Rex and Bert watching smugly)…and looking to get his revenge by finding to an engine to haunt. (moving closer to a still scared Marion, quieter) And maybe…, tonight…, that engine…will be you! BOO! (whistles loudly, startling Marion and causing her to gasp and scream loudly out of fear)

(Everyone else laughs loudly, mainly at the story itself, and Daisy particularly laughs before smugly sighing out a deep breath and looking over at Marion)

**Daisy:** Honestly, Marion. It's _just_ a story. You're such a scaredy steam shovel. (chuckles slightly once more, while Ryan and Oliver exchange stern looks of disapproval towards her, so she stops)

**Mike:** (chuckles) Oh, don't mind her, Daisy. Marion's gullible to anything, whether it's real or not. Even us three little engines oughta know that.

**Ryan:** Don't be scared, Marion. Most ghost stories aren't even true.

**Oliver:** There's no such things as ghosts. You have nothing to worry about.

**Toad:** Mr. Oliver is right, Ms. Marion. Even _I_ get scared sometimes, but deep down down, it's all in my imagination.

(Daisy scoffs, looking away)

**Ryan:** I don't even need imagination to overcome_ my_ fears. Being brave is a speciality of mine, really.

**Mike:** (teasingly) Well, you'd best mind, Ryan. You wouldn't want the "The Lost Ghost of Arlesburgh" to haunt you, now, would you?

**Ryan:** (chuckles) I'm not scared of any ghost pirate, Mike. I know that story is all just silly make-believe.

_And he chuffed away to fetch his evening train._

(Daisy and Oliver honk and whistle respectively, as they reverse down the line as well)

_Oliver and Toad picked their evening load of ballast and took it away over to their own branch line, while Daisy picked up the workmen and brought them on their journey. Ryan collects his own ballast trucks and then picked up the rest of his train from the goods yard, before setting off into the misty night…_

**Ryan:** Pfft! Ghost pirates! Huh! (chuckles bravely as he leaves the yard)

_Ryan felt very brave as he began his usual route along his own branch line, starting at Harwick Station. But he had still yet to learn that bravery isn't always an easy thing to control, even when handling a job independently._

**Ryan:** No ghosts for me on the way to Arlesburgh tonight. I guarantee. (sighs and smiles confidently, slowly shutting his eyes in relaxation. Nothing to be scared of at…a-a-all! (jumps suddenly and opens his eyes at the sudden sound of the guard's whistle before leaving the station, settling down immediately)

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**


	38. Ryan's Ghostly Tale

Happy Halloween! I know it's a couple days early, but I thought I might have this up a bit early in order to set the atmosphere. It's been a busy semester for me so far at college, but I'm relieved to have gotten my Fall set done by this point, while balancing that out with my coursework, and the Spring set in the New Year _could_ take a bit of time as well. I'm pretty confident too that it won't affect my grades. Not that THIS current set did of course. But for now, I've finally gotten through with **Ryan's Ghostly Tale** for it's obvious deadline, and I've thought carefully about it too. I'd like to acknowledge **Chase The Ferroequinologist** for allowing me to use two characters from your _Original Episodes_ and _Rampage Of The Rail Bandits_ fanfics, something I wanted to remind you of before you read this story and see how they turn out in the supporting roles I've had for them here, so thank you! I've also prepared a new format for this story to set for future ones as well, that I hope you all might like. I don't know. I got a little bored of doing it in screenplay form, and figured this would seem more natural, with the italics only from the narrator's point of view. I must warn though, this is a long-arse story. Probably the longest I've ever written and it could probably split into a two-parter if it was televised. But I had so much story packed into it that this was the outcome, but I hope it doesn't affect the reading experience. And so, without further ado, ...to sit back on the edge of your seat and listen to..._Ryan's Ghostly Tale_!

* * *

**Moral:** nobody's brave all the time/overcoming your fears

**Short Synopsis:** it is Halloween night, and the Arlesdale Railway engines tell a ghost story about the Lost Ghost of Arlesburgh and all the clues that lead up to it's presence. Ryan laughs and seems confident not to believe in it. However, the route darkens along his evening journey, and as things constantly go bump in the night, Ryan's fearful instincts kick in, as he realizes that bravery isn't always such an easy thing to handle after all…

* * *

_The engines on the Island of Sodor always look forward to Halloween. It is that time of year where they could easily finish have the day's work quickly to join in on the evening festivities….from Halloween parties…to seeing the children dress up as ghouls, ghosts, goblins, witches, wizards and many other things…and joining on in the fun as they pass by them go trick-or-treating from village to village, station to station. But if there was one thing the engines looked forward to, it was to listen to a nice spooky and chilling ghost story; haunted stations or ghost engines, it always set the mood for the most frighteningly anticipated night of the year_

* * *

_One Halloween night, a full moon was set in the sky, as the engines went about their evening jobs. The festivities were long gone over and the children were fast asleep in their beds. But that didn't stop the engines being really useful and resuming their work from where they left off at the end of the afternoon. There was much work to do at the ballast quarry over at the Arlesdale Railway. Ryan and Marion had been asked to work with Mike, Rex and Bert, and with their help, the work was just about finished, as Oliver and Toad arrived to take their usual load of ballast back to their branch line on the "Little Western"._

"Phew!" Ryan let out, as he pulled alongside Marion, "we've shunted every last truck in the ballast quarry tonight. Haven't we, Marion?"

"Oh, _I_ don't mind, Ryan," she replied, "if there's one thing I like better as much as digging, it's shunting trucks from here to there full of loud, heavy _ballast_! It surely helps to keep the pace going on a night like this."

Mike whistled and rolled his eyes and passed by Ryan and Marion.

"Oh, dear," he sighed, "_her_ again."

He reached the platform the top station, just as Bert pulled in on the track across. He could see Mike looked troubled.

"What's the matter, Mike?" he asked.

"It's that silly old steam shovel again, Bert. She _never_ stops talking. Next thing you know, it's going to be the magic engine story all over again, I tell you."

Rex chuckled, as he stopped on the other track across from Bert.

"What's the matter, Mike?" he teased, "_scared_ that you'll be the subject again of her magic wishes? It _is_ Halloween after all."

Mike scoffed, and argued back, "well, _you_ wouldn't be laughing if _you_ were her next target. Now, would you?"

"I don't know, Mike," replied Rex cheekily, "_I've_ never had an issue with it."

Bert rolled his eyes and said, "that's quite enough, you two. Besides, we can have a bit of fun and tell those giant friends of ours a story to set the atmosphere. Remember the one we talked about earlier?

"Um…"

"Well…"

"Say no more. Let's spread the word to everyone and meet back up here at once."

And Bert chuffed away. Mike and Rex did the same, as they went about to tell their friends about their Halloween story.

* * *

_In no time at all, Ryan, Marion, Oliver and Toad gathered at Arlesdale Junction. Bert, Rex and Mike arrived, and were ready to begin the tale they had thought of to set the atmosphere for a very special night._

"Thank you all for coming," said Bert, stopping three tracks away from Marion and Oliver's track, with Rex and Mike lined up respectfully on the next two, "the lads and I here have thought it over, and it has come to our attention that we have a special story to tell you all. Rex and Mike and I have agreed that you've all worked very hard this evening and before you finish up your evening deliveries, we'd like to look at this as a special treat: a _ghost_ story."

"Ghost story?" Ryan wondered with curiousity.

"_Ghost story_?" inquired Oliver, raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"G-g-ghost story?" quivered Marion, shaking nervously.

"Oh, this will get _her_," Mike whispered smugly over to Rex, who giggled quietly back in agreement.

"A ghost story, my fellow engines," Bert explained, "the legendary tale of the…Lost Ghost of Arlesburgh." Everyone laughed, except for Marion who gulped nervously, as Bert took a deep breath, and so the story began. "_It all started back in the olden days of Sodor down by Calles Cavern when The Lost Pirate Captain Calles himself went about attacking and sinking fellow merchant ships… and stealing their treasure. BUT…one very dark and misty Halloween night, Captain Calles figured he had stolen just about enough treasure to bury an old cavern by Arlesburgh, giving Calles Cavern itself it's very name of course._"

The engines, minus a frightened Marion of course, listened with interest, as Rex chuffed up beside Bert and continued the story. "_Because the old Captain had an entire posse on his tail, he sailed his ship far from sea and toward land he pressed on, BUT…the ship's masses were down that very night and fierce winds swirled around the ol' Captain's ship. Gusts of wind forced it away towards land and the Captain's precious treasure was blown overboard. The ship tipped over the tracks along with Captain Calles himself. And down it went plummeting into the grounds below. And while the map was in sight far beneath along with Captain Calles' ship, the treasure was covered far over from the accident, and was therefore buried deep within the Cavern. It had never been found to this very day, but Captain Calles seemed to have vanished that very night. The Navy arrived next morning and looked all over for him, but the remains of the accident were far within the Cavern, so therefore, new tracks were built, and once Calles' ship had been discovered about 400 years later, the Cavern had indeed been named after him as tribute to the very legend of The Lost Pirate himself_._"_

Mike pulled quickly up beside Rex and finished off the story. "Every year on Halloween, as the mist rolls in around Calles Cavern and leads all the way up to Arlesburgh, _a ghost, the old Ghost Captain himself will go looking for his dear treasure, which he has yet to find. But only time will tell when he does…and manages to escape Sodor aboard his very own ship where it now stands at the harbor view._"

Marion trembled quietly and keeping her eyes shut in fear. Mike watched this, and with a sly expression on his face, he continued the story as he slowly snuck up on her. "And so, legend has it…that on Halloween night, the Lost Ghost of Arlesburgh roams about the line running from Harwick up to Arlesburgh, searching for his treasure to take back with him on his departure to Sodor, and looking to get his revenge by finding to an engine to haunt." He moved closer to a still scared Marion, quietly continuing, "and maybe…, tonight…, that engine…will be you! BOO!"

Mike whistled loudly, startling Marion and causing her to gasp and scream loudly out of fear. The three little engines laughed loudly and glanced at each other in amusement, while Oliver watched this with a solemn smile on his face, and Ryan and Toad glanced over at Marion with sympathy.

"Are you alright, Marion?" Ryan asked, "it's only a story."

"Oh, don't mind _her_," Mike chuckled, "Marion's gullible to anything, whether it's real or not. Even us three little engines oughta know that."

"I'm sorry," said Marion, finally getting a hold of herself, "you're right. What was I thinking? This is very silly of me to, you know, get scared and all, and…" She groaned as she couldn't think of a way to finish her sentence. Unfortunately, she didn't have to.

"Don't be scared, Marion," Oliver chuckled, "there's no such things as ghosts. You have nothing to worry about."

"Mr. Oliver is right, Ms. Marion," Toad added, "most ghost stories aren't true, as it happens. Even _I_ get scared sometimes, but deep down down, it's all in my imagination."

"I don't even need imagination to overcome_ my_ fears," Ryan confidently explained", "_being brave_ is a natural tendency for me, really, every time I pass the ship at Arlesburgh and think of pirates."

"Well, you'd best mind how you go tonight, Ryan," teased Rex, "you wouldn't want the _The Lost Ghost of Arlesburgh _to haunt you, now, would you?

"I'm not scared of any ghost pirate, Rex," chuckled Ryan, "I know that story is all just silly make-believe." And he chuffed away to fetch his evening train, as Mike, Rex and Bert looked at each other in disbelief.

_Oliver and Toad picked their evening load of ballast and took it over to their own branch line, while Marion went home to the Clay Pits. Ryan collected his own ballast trucks and then picked up the rest of his train from the Construction Yard, before setting off into the misty night…_

"Pfft! Ghost pirates! Huh!" he chuckled bravely as he left the yard.

_Ryan felt very brave as he began his usual route along his own branch line, starting at Harwick Station._

"No ghosts for me on the way to Arlesburgh tonight. I guarantee it," he sighed, and smiled confidently, slowly shutting his eyes in relaxation. "Nothing to be scared of at…a-a-all!" He jumped suddenly and opened his eyes at the sudden sound of the guard's whistle before leaving the station, settling down immediately.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Thomas was returning Annie and Clarabel to the yard. Once he arrived at Knapford, he was surprised to see police sirens flashing beside the station's interior. Sir Topham Hatt was in his office, conferring with two other men. Thomas could almost recognize who they were from looking through the office window._

"What do you suppose is going on here, Annie and Clarabel?"

"We have no idea, Thomas. But the police being involved must surely mean something.

"Indeed, Annie. But what could it possibly be?"

"It's strict police business! That's what it is," a voice suddenly called from just outside the station, startling all three.

"Sergeant Roy?" Thomas gasped with surprise, as he chuffed up beside him, "but…I don't understand. What are _you_ doing here? _Why_ are the police here at Knapford?"

Roy, the police buggy Sergeant who worked with Detective Regan, sighed, and explained, "I'm afraid I haven't much of an idea, little Thomas. But Detective Miles is surely keen to attend to the matter, and he's arranged a small party consisting of Constable Roger and himself. He seemed in a hurry and didn't tell me much, but the constable arrived just a few minutes ago."

"They must be solving _some_ sort of mystery," thought Thomas carefully, "but the question is: _what_?"

"If I knew any more, I'd tell you, Thomas. But perhaps it's best we let Miles and Sir Topham sort this matter out themselves for now."

_Thomas decided to wait till Sir Topham Hatt was finished talking and ask him for himself._

The three men left of the office, and Sir Topham Hatt listened carefully as Regan finished talking.

"I see," the controller replied gravely, as he stood before them on the platform, "yes, this is all quite shocking, gentlemen, but nothing strange or odd of the sort has happened here at Knapford tonight. If I figure anything out, I promise, Miles, you'll be the first to know. But I _do_ highly suggest that you and your men keep on track of this investigation at all costs."

"Very well, Sir Topham, sir," Detective Regan replied, "the chief and I give you our full thanks for your participation in this matter."

"As do I, sir," added Roger.

"Thank you both very much," replied Sir Topham Hatt, "and remember: any issue on the railway is _mine_ to deal with as well. If you folks need my assistance, just ask." Regan chuckled.

"Will do, Sir Topham, thanks." Then he turned to Roger and said "excuse me, constable. Can I speak with you in private for a moment?"

"Certainly, detective."

And they walked further down the platform and conferred with each other, as Sir Topham Hatt sighed and walked slowly back towards his office, thinking things over. Thomas pulled up alongside.

"Um, excuse me, sir," he began, as Sir Topham Hatt turned his head over at him in surprise, "but I _do_ notice the police are here at Knapford Station. Is something wrong, sir?"

Sir Topham Hatt sighed and decided to tell Thomas all about it.

"Oh, it's quite a long story, Thomas. In fact, I'm not sure if you'll believe this or not. But it seems that…"

"_AHHHH_!"

Sir Topham Hatt's speech was suddenly interrupted by a loud screaming sound. All at once, Sir Topham Hatt, Detective Regan and Constable Roger ran out to see Sergeant Roy suddenly racing down the road thad led by Knapford Junction, panicking all the way.

"HELP! Help me, Miles! HELP!"

"Roy!" shouted Regan, running out a bit before stopping and sighing in dismay as he watched Roy race out of sight.

"Oh, dear" he groaned, walking back towards Sir Topham Hatt, Constable Roger and a very surprised Thomas. He then expressed regretfully, "this is all my fault. I really _did_ pick the wrong night to leave the keys in the ignition."

"It's not like you knew something like that was going to happen, Miles," said Roger, "but it's sort of strange how many things can go wrong on a night like this."

"What is he _talking_ about?!" Thomas inquired, getting a bit impatient.

"Um, just a moment, please," Sir Topham Hatt answered, before turning back towards the two men. "Don't worry, Miles. We're going to get him back. I declare myself a participant in this investigation."

"Eh, are you sure about Sir Topham?" Regan asked, "I do appreciate it, but shouldn't you settle that with the chief first?"

"This is _my_ railway, Detective, and besides, there is no other way of me getting home since you and Roy gave me an escort here by car. Thomas could give me a lift since he has no other jobs for the night"

Regan sighed. "Okay, Sir Topham, you win. How 'bout we split up into two-man teams? I usually have a tracking beam equipped to Roy to know where is in case I lose him. Luckily that came in handy tonight. Roger and I will track him down along the road. Here, take this." He tossed a walkie talkie over to Sir Topham Hatt who startled and caught in just in time. "I always keep a spare one with me in case of emergencies. That'll come in handy as well."

"Um…thanks, detective. Excellent plan," agreed Sir Topham Hatt, "and Thomas and I will pursue _our _search on track."

"That's settled," nodded Roger.

"Hey, Roger, I hope you won't mind giving me a lift, would you?" Regan asked. Roger chuckled.

"Of course not, detective. Hop on in"

"Oh, thank you, constable. How could I _ever_ repay you?"

"No need," Roger replied, heading towards his Sodor Police Department (SPD) car with Regan following, "it's all on our line of police work after all."

"Um…are you sure two won't need backup," called Sir Topham Hatt from a distance.

"Not at this moment in time, Sir Topham," called Roger, as he and Regan hopped in the car, "I think there's a good reason why the chief only asked Detective Regan and I to be on the case. We're sure to be fine." And he slammed the door shut before the car started up and drove away.

"Um, sir," asked Thomas, inching slowly forward, "may I ask now what this all about it, sir?"

"I'll explain to you and your driver on the way, Thomas, but there really _is_ no time to lose," said Sir Topham Hatt, as he boarded Thomas' cab, and turned towards his driver and fireman. "Has Thomas a good fire then?"

"Better than he's had all week, sir," the driver answered.

"Just about enough to last the night, I suppose," the fireman replied.

"Good. I think I know where to pursue our search," thought Sir Topham Hatt carefully, "steady now, Thomas."

_And the search party left Knapford Station. Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt began searching the whole Island on track, while Detective Roy and Constable Roger made their way by car. But as they started off, Regan was a little worried, and Roger could see this just from looking at him._

"Now, don't worry, Miles," he soothed, "we'll search the road where the tracking beam leads us, and have your partner Roy back in no time."

"Thanks, Roger," Regan replied, "but you _must_ understand something. Roy's not just my partner, he's my best friend. And I'd put my life at risk just to save him, like I'm doing tonight."

"Mmm, very brave," Roger admitted, "I'd just about the same for my family, you see, especially in a matter so serious."

And with that, the two men continued on along the roadway.

* * *

_Back on his branch line, Ryan had just finished making his deliveries to all the stations around the town of Harwick, and was now chuffing along his route that led by Arlesburgh Harbor._

"There's no such things as ghosts," Ryan reminded himself, and chuckled confidently, "silly little engines. Who do they think they're fooling?"

Even the fierce winds picking up, and the sound of an owl hooting didn't make Ryan scared. But pretty soon, the mist rolled in and he had to slow down.

"Hmm," he thought to himself, "the mist usually comes down around this time of night, especially when the line runs by the ocean tides."

_In a moment, Ryan would pass by Calles Cavern, but he knew exactly where he was going, even in the dark when his headlamp shone brightly all around._

Ryan pressed on, murmuring to himself, "no such things as ghosts. No such things as ghosts." But reality was that Ryan was getting a little nervous, as he looked all around him.

SCREECH!

"Ah!" gasped Ryan, "what was that?!"

His driver chuckled.

"Settle down, Ryan. It's only an owl."

"Oh," sighed Ryan, chuckling nervously, "yeah, I knew that. Hehe."

_But Ryan didn't really seem as brave as he would have hoped. Strange shadows from tree branches dangled over him as he made his way along. Then, he reached by near the cove by the Cavern._

"Isn't there where Mike, Rex and Bert said that ghost pirate would appear?" he wondered to himself.

A flock of birds suddenly flew out from atop the cave. Ryan gasped and screeched to a stop as he looked out overhead.

"Everything alright this evening, Ryan?" his driver asked.

Before Ryan could answer, a set of bright yellow eyes looked out at him from a tree branch that hung over the cove.

"What's that?" he trembled.

Several more sets of eyes peeked out from all around and emerged from the tree.

"AHHHHHH!"

Ryan shut his eyes as a flock of bats flew out overhead.

"Relax, Ryan," his driver urged, "it was just a flock of bats. Now we must carry on. We can't afford to be late."

Ryan moved slowly forward and looked all around him through the mist.

"_Ryan!_"

Ryan stopped quickly at the sudden sound of a faint voice and looked all around.

"W-w-what was that?" he trembled.

_His driver sensed this too, as he looked out across from Ryan's cab. But the wind blew past, and it was so dark and misty that he could hardly see beyond Ryan's wheels._

"_Ryan!_" the voice came again.

"W-w-who's there?" Ryan stuttered nervously.

There was no reply; only a faint breathing sound. They were on the track that led beside the road, but Ryan was aware that he and his driver weren't alone.

"Who is that?" Ryan inquired again, "what do you want?"

"_Keep away_, _Ryan! Keep away!_"

"I warn you! Stay away! I-I-I don't want any trouble, you see…"

"_Keep away, Ryan!_" the voice wailed louder once more, as a strange figure emerged from the mist and peeked out at him.

"AHHHHHH! GHOST PIRATES!" Ryan's driver was worried too.

"Come on, Ryan! Let's get out of here."

"M-m-much obliged!"

And Ryan raced away with his trucks, screaming all the way. The figure followed in pursuit, as the voice wailed out "_Ryan! Ryan!_"

"AHHHHHH! KEEP AWAY!"

"_Ryan!_"

_The chase followed out of the mist, and all the way up towards the top station at Arlesburgh._

Ryan's driver let off steam and urged "slow down, Ryan! Slow down!"

Ryan applied his brakes hard, but it was too late as he went rushing through the station, startling the porter.

"Woah!"

Ryan stopped with the other half of his trucks just beyond the platform. He backed down onto the platform until his trucks were all in alignment. The porter shot him a weird look, before he and the workmen prepared to unload his first truck.

"Oh, dear," Ryan sighed to himself, "I must get a hold of myself. Was that the real Captain Calles' ghost…or was it all in my imagination?"

Ryan wasn't for sure, but little did he know that the mysterious figure had made it's way along the harbor roadway through the mist.

* * *

Roger's police car was silent from the inside. Suddenly, the laser from Regan's tracker blinked from the built-in road map, and Regan and Roger gazed suddenly over at it.

"Mmm, the tracker must be detecting it's target," Regan assumed, "it's best we keep following it. You might never _when_ we find what we're looking for."

"You certain that tracker's accurate to _our_ predictions?" Roger inquired.

"I bet my badge on it," Regan replied, smoothening his trench coat slowly, as he fixedly watched the tracker beam, "I think it's best we call for backup. I'll contact the chief immediately."

"Splendid idea, Miles."

Regan dialed the chief's office number for the Sodor Police Department, and the call started pending as Roger drove on.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt had made their way up to Harwick, and were now patrolling the line carefully._

"Keep on the lookout, Thomas," said Sir Topham Hatt, as he leaned out and looked across from his cab, "if Roy's anywhere, he's bound to be here."

"I agree, sir. If not here, then perhaps up by Arlesburgh. The investigation _may_ lead up here after all."

_Thomas arrived at the top station by Harwick. The stationmaster was waiting for them on the platform, and Sir Topham Hatt explained everything._

"I'm sorry, Sir Topham. I haven't seen anything strange along these roads tonight," the stationmaster explained, "though I do have _one_ slight concern."

"Oh," Sir Topham Hatt gapsed back in surprise, "what's that now?"

"Ryan's already taken his goods train up to Arlesburgh and Skiff eventually needs to bring the workmen home for the night. Should I phone the stations at the harbor and tell them otherwise, sir?"

"Hmm…," pondered Sir Topham Hatt, "well, surely it might _not_ safe for Ryan or Skiff to be out there in a time like this, but they'll be much safer under _my _watch whilst I carry out the investigation with the police. Besides, the workmen _do_ need to get home and there are still goods that need to be delivered. Please, proceed and warn the harbor stationmasters. If Sergeant Roy was hijacked, and my methods for why it happened are correct, then it's pretty remote, really, that it will happen of _my_ engines."

Thomas quivered at such a thought and left the station, as the stationmaster walked away to telephone the stations at Arlesburgh.

_Thomas was growing a little scared as he pressed on through the mist. And he was a bit worried about Ryan and Skiff as well, and whether or not they were going to be alright._

* * *

_Ryan was currently making his deliveries around the stations by Arlesburgh, and only had a few more stops to make. He was making good time and feeling very pleased with himself. But he still wondered whether or not what he had really seen earlier was the Ghost Pirate that Mike, Rex and Bert were talking about. The mist began to roll in over harbor, and Ryan was determined to remain brave as he had planned, as his taillamp shone through the mist._

"There's no such things as ghosts. There's _no_ such things as _ghosts_," he kept muttering to himself. But he was still skeptical whether or not he could stay brave or not, especially after what he had seen at the Cavern.

_But no matter how scared Ryan seemed to be, the route that led along by the coast couldn't help but keep him in good spirits._

* * *

_It wasn't long before Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt reached the harbor, and they looked about cautiously as the mist came down. Thomas ventured slowly forward, as Sir Topham Hatt looked hard out from his cab._

"Keep on the lookout, Thomas. Surely Ryan's nearly finished with his deliveries by now, and if the Sergeant is anywhere, he's bound to have ended up somewhere around here."

Now Thomas had three friends he was worried about, as he pressed on through the mist. Sir Topham Hatt spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"Miles? Come in, Miles. Do you read me?"

Eventually, a beeping sound occurred, followed by a reply, "roger."

"_Roger_?" Sir Topham Hatt asked, confused, "but…but…I don't understand. I thought Miles…"

Regan chuckled over the other end and spoke into the walkie-talkie, "no, Sir Topham. "_Roger_" is a form we use in police work to ensure that the one you're communicating through has received your message clearly." He sighed heavily and continued, "yes, well, the constable and I have just about made it. We're along the road through Harwick, and I've arranged for backup as well.

"Oh, oh, good. Excellent," Sir Topham Hatt's voice replied into the walkie-talkie, "yes, Thomas and I are sure we've nearly found what we're looking for, but…" Sir Topham Hatt continued, as he looked slowly out from Thomas cab, "…the mist _does_ seem to be picking up real fast. It's kind of harder to get a signal now."

Sir Topham Hatt's voice buzzed over the other end as there was a cracking sound occurring from the walkie-talkie.

"Miles? Roger?" his voice blurred.

"Sir Topham? Please, stay with us," pleaded Regan, "we don't want…" But it was no use. A constant fast beeping sound indicated the loss of signal. "Thomas? Sir Topham!" the detective trembled, shaking the walkie-talkie before dropping it in a slight tantrum. Roger looked over from the driving seat in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, "where are they?"

"I have no idea, Roger," sighed Regan, "but here's what I do know: Thomas and Sir Topham are in considerable peril as now, and so is poor Roy."

"We're just about there, Miles. I'm sure we'll find them in time."

Regan just hoped that Roger was right, as they carried on.

* * *

_Ryan had just finished making his last delivery, and was now ready to head back to the Construction Yard with his empty trucks. However, the mist rolled in along his route by the quay, and Ryan, once again, tried not to get scared._

"Must be brave! Must be brave!" he reminded himself. But reality was that he was rather nervous. Suddenly, he saw a strange pointy figure on the across from him beside the Ship of Arlesburgh. "Hmm," he thought, as he turned down onto the siding and stopped just beside the figure, surprised by who it was.

"Skiff?" he gasped.

"Hello, Ryan," the sailboat cheerily replied, "how are you doing this evening?"

"I'm, uh, doing fine, I guess. But what are _you_ doing here at this time of night?"

"Me? Oh, I just thought I might look at view for a bit before going to pick up the workmen and take them home. It's a long journey, you see, through all the harbor stations and villages. But I enjoy it, really."

"I'm sorry, Skiff," sighed Ryan, "but I haven't really been myself lately. I thought you were something else for a second. Perhaps the…"

He paused right in the middle of his sentence, as Skiff gave him a look of curiosity.

"A what?" he asked.

"_AHHHHHH!"_

Before Ryan could finish his sentence, he and Skiff heard a strange wailing sound coming from up the line.

"Oh, no!" shivered Ryan, "here it comes! The ghost pirate!"

"Ghost pirate? Huh?"

Skiff suddenly widened his eyes as he saw a mysterious force coming along the roadway.

"The Lost Ghost of Arlesburgh! Captain Calles himself! It's here!" Ryan trembled, "run, Skiff!"

_From out of the mist, the mysterious force believed to have been the ghost pirate spoke…_

"I'm no _ghost pirate_!" it spluttered. The mist cleared a little, enough for Ryan and Skiff to see who it was.

"Sergeant Roy?" they both gasped.

Roy sighed heavily and said, "I don't think you two realize what has happened to me this very night. I warned you to stay away, Ryan, so you wouldn't get hijacked as well."

"Hijacked?" Ryan wondered, "but…"

"Hush! Look!" Skiff suddenly interrupted, as he looked nervously up towards Roy's interior.

The mysterious figure suddenly rose up from Roy's interior and hopped out and onto the ground. It walked slowly closer past Ryan, Skiff and Roy, carrying a lantern. It was so misty that the three of them couldn't make out who it was, but eventually they observed more closely. As the figure turned around to face them and worked slowly closer, they thought they had an idea.

Ryan gasped, speechless.

"Oh, dear! It's…it's…"

"Yes, Ryan," Roy quietly trembled, "I believe it is. It's…"

"The-g-g-ghost pirate!" Ryan trembled nervously.

"Um…ghost pirate?" Roy wondered, as he glance over at him in confusion.

There was a brief silence before the figure stopped and shone the lantern brightly against it's face as it looked towards the three. Skiff panicked when he realized who it was.

"S-s-s-Sailor…John!" he gulped.

The old pirate, still wearing his prison jumpsuit, chuckled darkly.

"Surprised to see me, eh, Skiff? It has been an awful long time now, hasn't it?" he said, before continuing vengefully, "since you've double-crossed me…that is."

But Skiff was eager to stand up to his former partner, and said boldly, "you won't get away this time, Sailor John!"

"Oh, now, is that so?" gasped Sailor John, leaning his head back slightly in surprise, "then how is it that I managed to escape from prison? Any treasure hunt is worth that, now, isn't it?"

"Not quite," Skiff solemnly replied.

"Unfortunately for you," Roy added, "my fellow detective and partner is on the way with the constable. You surely won't escape under their watch."

Ryan observed the confrontation nervously, not knowing what to think of it, as Sailor John chuckled once more.

"You silly great vehicles! You honestly think you can defeat ME?!" he spluttered, pointing his hands directly towards himself, and then reaching his fist out. "We'll see about that once the tides set way for that ol' pirate ship by the dock here, now, won't we?"

"Just what exactly would you want with the Ship of Arlesburgh?" Roy asked with suspicion.

"The treasure's been recovered from sea and safely placed in a museum where it belongs," Skiff added, "you'll never see that treasure again, Sailor John!"

Sailor John chuckled heavily, then sighed and let out, "oh, I'm amazed how even after over a year serving my time behind bars, you still tend to amuse me, Skiff. I don't care no more about any treasure! If anything, ol' Captain Calles' ship would drift merchants away from the coast for sure. Than I'll be able to steal their treasure. Pretty clever, eh?"

"You're living in the past, John!" Roy heavily stated, "you really think that after 400 years, merchants will believe that you're the real Lost Pirate?"

"No!" the old pirate finished, as he untied the Ship's ropes from the dock handles, "but I think I'd make for a pretty convincing ghost pirate instead."

Sailor John hopped onto the Ship, and Ryan, Skiff and Roy watched in shock as it sailed slowly forward, the loosened boat ropes slowly pulling off the dock.

"NOOOO!" Ryan shouted out, immediately racing into the siding towards the Ship. His driver stopped him just in time and quickly caught one of the boat ropes.

"So long Sodor!" Sailor John called out as he steered the Ship in alignment with the rails, "you'll never catch me now! Ah hahahahahaha…woah!"

Something suddenly jerked the Ship to a moving stop, startling Sailor John, as he looked over from the deck and grunted. There was Ryan, pulling hard with his eyes shut, as the rope hook was hitched firmly to his coupling rod.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spluttered. "let go of the rope! Let go, I tell you!"

"Looks like your voyage is over, pirate!" Ryan boldly declared, looking Sailor John right in the eyes, "I'm no longer afraid of you!"

Sailor John laughed loudly and said, "you silly tank engine! You've meddled with my plans for the last time tonight! What makes you think you can stop ol' Sailor John, eh?"

Ryan pulled as hard as he could, as the Ship trundled back and forth as result of Ryan's traction.

"Be careful, Ryan!" warned Roy.

Eventually, Ryan couldn't hold his grip any longer, and went flying along the rails.

"WOOOOOAH!" he wailed, as he strived to keep his balance looking towards the sea below him. His driver applied the brakes hard, and he stopped just in time. He opened his eyes to see himself dangling over the edge of the dock, looking towards the tide below him.

Ryan still pulled hard, and Sailor John chuckled…until he heard a familiar whistle echoing from down the line.

"Thomas!" he gasped.

Sure enough, the little blue tank engine made his way around on the track beside Ryan, and glared up at Sailor John.

"You picked the right night to escape from prison, Sailor John," he said firmly, as Sir Topham Hatt exited his cab and glared up at the old pirate as well, "but unfortunately, you won't be getting away this time either!"

Sailor John couldn't control his anger any longer and raised his fist, bursting out, "TRAITOR! DOUBLE CROSSER! And now I see two meddling tank engines, eh?! I'll have you in the scrap heaps for this, I tell you!" He picked up a small plank of wood beside him and smashed his lantern against it, lighting a flame around the top. He chuckled once more as he aimed it towards Ryan and the others.

"Look out! He's got a flare!" Skiff warned in a panick.

Ryan gasped and quickly shut his eyes.

"Back away!" shouted Roy, as he moved slowly backward.

Sailor John chuckled louder, holding his flare in midair and aiming it back, while shouting out, "who can stop me now, eh?" before chuckling once more. "Wooaah!"

Sailor John startled at the sound of a loud police siren and lost his balance as he fell over the side of the Ship. He plunged into the water, as the stick sank down below and black smoke billowed from beneath the surface. Sailor John swam towards the edge of the lower dock, as the police car stopped right in sight of him. He climbed onto the dock in a scurry, as both Regan and Roger had their guns pointed at him.

"Game's up, John!" Regan declared.

"Might as well surrender while you still can!" added Roger.

The old pirate ran as fast as he could up the side of the dock, with both Regan and Roger in pursuit chasing after him. They got closer and closer towards the running pirate, and Sailor John made his way up towards the tracks when….

BAM!

Something hit Sailor John hard across his head, and he thudded to the ground, in time for Roger to run up, before bending down and handcuffing him.

"Hmm," thought Sir Topham Hatt, as he stepped out into view, looking at the part carefully where he had hit Sailor John.

"Well done, Sir Topham! Well done!" chuckled Regan.

"Oh, well, thank you," he replied with surprise, smoothened his cane across the top. "I guess in this case, age does come with experience after all."

Thomas beamed at him in congratulation, and he chuckled right back at his #1 engine.

* * *

_Skiff picked up the workmen and brought them on their journey home, relieved of such an unexpected encounter with his former friend. The boat ropes from the ship were hooked and tied up back on the dock handles, but Ryan's coupling rod was damaged. Soon afterwards, two deputies arrived from the Police Department as backup at Regan's request._

Thomas and Ryan glared over at a struggling Sailor John, as Roger and Deputy Wilson carried him over the car to the police car.

"This isn't the end of it!" fumed Sailor John, "I'll be back. Just you wait and see now…"

"Quiet!" Roger boomed.

They lowered him down and opened the door to the back seat, which suddenly bumped into Sailor's John's head.

"Ow!"

"Watch your head now!" Wilson reminded, as they pushed him inside and slammed the door.

Sailor John, hands still cuffed behind his back, kicked up and down in his seat in an outrage. Roger watched this for a split second, and then glanced over at the deputy.

"Get him back on the station on the double," he said, "this time, we'll make sure we have him up in shackles to ensure this won't happen again."

"Much obliged, sir," Wilson replied.

Deputy Clyde spoke into the intercom inside the car, "that's great news, Chief. Thanks." He then rose up from the driving seat and sighed as he walked towards Roger and Wilson.

"Chief says you and the detective can turn for the night, constable. Wilson and I still need to bring our prisoner back down to the station before we can call it a night."

"Thank you, Clyde," Roger replied, "you've both done your part in this investigation very well."

"So have you, constable, sir," said Wilson, as he and Clyde hopped into the car.

"Good night, gentleman," Roger called out, as the siren to their car sounded and they drove away. He then turned and walked back towards Sir Topham Hatt and Regan.  
"Roger and I would like to thank you for your part in this investigation, Sir Topham," Regan said kindly, "we couldn't have caught that pirate with help from you or Thomas."

"Thank you, detective," Sir Topham Hatt replied, rather surprised.

"But let's not forget who stopped Sailor John from getting away," reminded Thomas, looking over at the purple next to him, "Ryan."

"Me?" gasped Ryan.

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled and said "of course, Thomas. I was getting to that, you see. Yes, well done, Ryan. That was a very noble deed you performed in such matter of time…and very brave too."

"Brave?" thought Ryan with surprise, "but…tonight…my fears really kicked in for the worst, sir. I only confronted that pirate, even though I was afraid of him. I'm not really as brave as I made myself out to be, sir."

"No, Ryan, you weren't," Sir Topham Hatt agreed, "instead, you faced your fears and stopped him from escaping."

"That's what being brave is all about, Ryan," Roy explained, "confronting the things which you fear the most. Not about being scared, so to say."

"Indeed," chuckled Regan, "yes. Very useful. Surely, Ryan, we can put in a good word for you as well." He suddenly looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh, dear. Will you look at the time? Well, I guess we'd better get going. You ready, Roy?"

"After you, Miles," the police buggy replied.

"Oh, well. Good night then," Sir Topham Hatt called out, as Regan hopped into the driver's seat.

"Good night, all," Regan called, as he drove Roy away. As they set off along the road, he patted Roy gently on the side and said "it's good to have you back, Roy. I wish now I warned you in advance about Sailor John. I was just in such a hurry with the investigation on my mind that I didn't take the time to do so."

"All that's in the past now, Miles," the police buggy replied, "what matters is that for a split second there, I thought I'd never get out of that mess, so thanks for rescuing me."

"Oh, Roy. You had nothing to be worried about. That's what friends are for, remember? And you, Roy, are my best friend."

"Thanks, Miles. You're my best friend too."

_For the first time all night, both Regan and Roy couldn't have felt happier to be back together. Side-by-side, the two best friends went home._

* * *

_Back at the harbor, Sir Topham Hatt inspected Ryan's coupling rod and quickly thought of a solution._

"Looks like you'll need to pay a visit to the SteamWorks for the night, Ryan," he told him, "they'll mend your coupling rod in no time. Thomas shall take you there after you return your trucks to the yard."

"With pleasure, sir," said Thomas, as he looked over at his friend, who smiled right back at him.

"You think you can give me a lift home, Roger?" Sir Topham Hatt.

"Of course, Sir Topham," the constable replied, "hop on in."

"Um…thank you, Roger." He then turned back and said "good night, Thomas, Ryan."

"Good night, sir!" they both whistled, as Sir Topham Hatt and Roger hopped into the car and drove away.

"Come on, Ryan," said Thomas, as he was hitched up in front of him, "let's get you to the SteamWorks now. Shall we?"

"Let's go, Thomas!" Ryan whistled excitedly. And the two friends set off.

_Thomas and Ryan returned the trucks to the Construction Yard, and then set off for the SteamWorks. On the way, the two friends had a little heart-to-heart chat._

"Thanks for putting in the good word for me, Thomas," said Ryan, as the #1 tank engine pushed him forward along the line, "no engine's ever done such a thing for me before…as far as bravery goes, that is."

Thomas chuckled and replied, "that's alright, Ryan. It was somehow a matter of returning the favor to you?"

"To me?" Ryan asked, confused, "for what, Thomas?"

"For putting in the good word for me when I stopped Sailor John from escaping with the treasure. Only a miracle can tell whether or not I would have gotten my branch line back otherwise."

"Oh…well, um…you're welcome then, Thomas." He paused for a moment, as he observed around the scenery, and took a deep breath in relief. "This night was full of surprises, Thomas. Better still, I wish I could've been as brave as you."

"But Ryan, you ARE brave. Probably one of the bravest engines I know. Besides, I got a little scared on the way to the harbor as well. But like you did with Sailor John and the pirate ship, I confronted my fears and decided to keep on puffing. It just comes to show that no engine can ever be brave all the time."

"You're right, Thomas. In future, I'll take that thought into more consideration."

"I'm proud of you, Ryan. You've learnt fast since I've come to know you as a friend, and you've surely proven it by your course of actions tonight."

"Oh, thank you, Thomas! I guess I learn from the best, eh?"

"Maybe so, Ryan," Thomas chuckled, "maybe so."

Ryan sighed, happy to have had a good friend in Thomas. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted at the loud sound of an owl hooting.

"Ah!"

Ryan gasped and looked, as Thomas looked back at him and asked teasingly, "everything alright back there, Ryan?"

"Oh, yeah, Thomas. I'm fine," he chuckled nervously, and cautiously looked about him as they continued through the night.

_Ryan still tended to be more of a brave engine, but in future, he would always be very mindful about it too, as he now realized that no engine could be brave all the time, even on Halloween!_

* * *

Warned you, didn't I? This is _indeed_ the longest story I've ever written, but there's just so much story to it with Ryan learning to be brave and the police investigation being taken into display as a subplot. I had lots of fun with it too, and both parts of the story come together with the Sailor John climax. I hope it came as much of a surprise as I thought it would be, because somehow I knew that Sailor John escaping from prison would give Ryan, and perhaps our audience, a fear to realize from the story of the Lost Ghost of Arlesburgh. Ryan was a fun character to do, and I think I've explored something different than I did with him in _Maintenance Check!_ The beginning with Marion and the Arlesdale Railway engines was just something I wanted to take a stroll at for some possible comic relief that came from their interactions in _SLOTLT_. I originally had roles planned for Daisy (scoffing Marion and Ryan for being scared, and then viewing the "ghost" herself and warning Thomas and TFC) and Captain (originally accompanying Regan and Roger to Arlesburgh), but it seemed rather excessive so I wrote it out, and I rearranged Skiff's role too so it wouldn't be too similar to Roy's part. Thanks again, **Chase**** The Ferroequinologist**, for allowing me to use Detective Miles Regan and Sergeant Roy. With Thomas and TFC involved in the investigation subplot, I was able to display some fun police dynamics here between Regan and my Constable Roger character from _Adventures Of Toby_, as Roy's rescue/the search for Sailor John was put into action. The most excitement I had from writing this story was building up the tension as Ryan went along on his journey, and also where Ryan proved his bravery and stopped Sailor John. I hope that didn't seem _too_ far-fetched, but somehow I believe it worked in a climatic sense. The ending scene with Thomas and Ryan's heart-to-heart was something I thought would work to expand upon their friendship from _SLOTLT_ so their dynamic here is sort of "turned-on-head" so to say, where Ryan's the hero of the story and Thomas puts in the good word for him. I hope you all enjoyed this story. It's probably going to be my last entry until December and I've got the Christmas stories underway. But for now, stay tuned around November for...

**_Thomas &amp; Friends _in_ The Skarloey Adventure Begins_**

**Moral:** oldies can be goldies/it takes time to learn new things

**Short Synopsis:** based on the Railway Series books _Four Little Engines_ and _Duke The Lost Engine_. In a direct follow-up to _Adventures Of Edward_, Edward is on his way to the work, but across his comes his old friend Skarloey, who reminisces on his past with his best friend Rheneas, who had been sent to be mended. Meet Sir Handel and Peter Sam, and watch as they discover the importance of patience and realize how it takes time to learn new things! Stand back and listen to the story of their old hero Duke, and cheer on Skarloey as he gets his passengers home with one final effort!

* * *

**And...COMING THIS CHRISTMAS...**

* * *

_**Thomas &amp; Friends**_** in _The Little Engine Who Saved Christmas_**

_It's Christmas time on Sodor and the engines are determined to make the best of the holiday season, while learning the importance of giving and helping others._

_James leads Donald and Douglas on a wild goose chase, while ___ Paxton surprises Mavis by bringing holiday fun to the quarry_! Thomas braves a fierce snowstorm to bring Christmas to all of Sodor. Rusty helps Peter Sam out of a "snowy situation", as Salty and Cranky attempt drastic changes to themselves for the New Year!_

_Cheer on Thomas and his friends as they make tracks to festive destinations in these five tales with truckloads full of yuletide fun!_

* * *

There will not be a separate FanFic for this one like there was last year. It will all be together in _this_ FanFic. I originally had a pack outing planned where _Patrick and Byron encounter trouble in the snow_ but I believe I've given The Pack enough development lately, so I'll hold that off for next year, and I thought I pay more attention to the narrow gauge engines instead. Cheers, guys! Happy Halloween! And be sure to let me know which of the wintry episodes sounds most promising to you.


	39. PREVIEW: The Missing Snowplow

(I think I might have this one up around the first week of December and put up the rest of the winter set as the Christmas season goes along. I'm super excited about these stories, and I feel like I can set the festive atmosphere if I make this choice. I'll probably have this first one up in about a month's top, but I'm just so excited that I thought I'd preview the one I got through with this one first. Till then, enjoy this preview of..._The Missing Snowplow_! By the way, thanks, **NeverLander852**, for giving me this idea. I know it was originally with Thomas, but I thought James would work better, so I hope you don't mind)

* * *

**Moral: **don't take things that don't belong to you/always ask for permission

**Short Synopsis:** James gets into an accident while trying to clear lines of snow, damaging his snowplow. Victor says it will take all day to fix it, so James decides to borrow Donald's snowplow until his old one is repaired…without asking Victor for permission first! But he has much so much fun with it that he forgets to take it back. As the news spreads, James' bad feeling grows stronger…as Donald and Douglas pursue a wild goose chase trying to find The Missing Snowplow!

* * *

_Winter had come to the Island of Sodor as the snowy season drew near. Ice and snow had just began appearing all around, and the weather became colder. But that didn't stop the engines from being really useful as they carried on with their important loads, knowing that they had warm toasty fires to keep themselves warm throughout the day._

* * *

_James was running his usual late afternoon journey, delivering coal to all the stations around the North Western. Soon, all the station waiting rooms and village homes had warm toasty fires to keep them comfortable. Afterwards, James returned to the Shunting Yards to place his trucks back in line and get ready for his last passenger train of the day._

"Come on, you silly trucks!" he whistled, as he bumped them into line, "keep in line, and STAY in line while you're at it." The trucks groaned as James bumped them harder.

"Why the rush, James?" chuckled Thomas, as he stopped on the track across.

"The sooner I'm done with these trucks, Thomas, the sooner I can to finishing up with my passengers for the day. I _am_ a mixed-traffic engine after all and I'm fine delivering coal, as important as it is, but these trucks have been nothing but trouble all the way."

**"**Trucks will be trucks, James," reminded Thomas, "_Our_ job is to keep them in line, remember? Otherwise we'd never make our loads on time."

Donald and Douglas whistled and chuckled as they arrived in the yard, back-to-back with a brake coach between their tenders.

"I'm afraid Thomas has a point, James," Donald put in, "trucks are a nuisance, but luckily Dougie and I don't have to deal with 'em."

"Aye," agreed Douglas, facing James as the red engine pushed his trucks further towards Donald, "Donal and I are taking workmen to inspect the line in case of ice on the track or a broken signal."

"We don't mind it at all. We love the snow," added Donald.

"Well, you'd better mind," warned James, as he chuffed up towards the twins, "snow can be a bother once you're up to his axels in it."

"Oh, yeh," said Douglas, facing James as they pulled away, "but we're used to it."

_James couldn't understand how well the twins could endure the snowy weather and went about his shunting. But fortunately, he didn't have to worry about that for long, as it was soon time for him to pull his evening passenger train. Phillip wasted in no time in getting his coaches ready._

"Come on now, Phillip!" James whistled, "the sooner I'm done with my train, the sooner I can get home to Tidmouth!"

"Coming right up, James!" Phillip replied, as he hurried the coaches into the station and came to a hard stop. "There! You're ready to go, James!"

**"**All aboard!"

The shunter coupled James up, and he waited as the passengers boarded the train. Then, he set off as soon as the guard's whistle blew.

_James ran his evening passenger train on time, and it wasn't long before his passengers were soon able to get home safe._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Donald and Douglas, back-to-back with snowplows on their fronts and a brake coach between their tenders, were finishing up their maintenance run with the workmen, who have all checked every signal and part of the line to make sure it was safe for engines to run on. Afterwards, the twins dropped off the workmen at Knapford, and then headed to the SteamWorks to return their snowplows._

"Are you two sure you'll be safe traveling back to the sheds without a snowplow?" Victor asked.

"Certainly, Victor," Donald replied, as his snowplow was unfitted, and he chuffed off the turntable.

"Most likely," Douglas chuckled in agreement, as he chuffed onto the turntable and it turned him round, "after all, we _are_ accustomed to blistering cold weather conditions.

"Okay. If you say so. But be careful, my friends. Ice and snow is not always good for an engine's wheels."

"Don't worry, Victor," Donald chuckled.

"Aye. Snow's not bother for us," Douglas added as the table turned him round, and the men got to work at unfitting his snowplow.

Soon, Douglas's snowplow was unfitted, and both twins whistled as they left the SteamWorks, while Victor expressed a look of concern and went back about his work.

* * *

**And also stay tuned for...**

_Rusty And The Avalanche_ \- Rusty discovers fog on the line, so the Thin Controller asks his engines to have headlamps fitted. However, Peter Sam and his driver miss the memo and get caught in an avalanche, and Rusty sets out to rescue him.

_Mavis' Christmas Surprise_ \- Paxton shockingly discovers that Mavis has no time for parties, so he secretly plans a surprise party for her, but must take caution of other diesels lurking in his shadows.

_Thomas Saves Christmas_ \- it is Christmas Eve, and Thomas is to lead the Earl's Christmas fair, but feels low on the spirits when Gordon and James claim he'll never be able to pull bigger holiday trains. However, Henry breaks down that evening delivering the Presents Train, and Thomas braves a fierce snowstorm to bring Christmas to all of Sodor!

_A Salty New Year_ \- after one of Salty's New Year's Eve stories annoys Cranky to a point where he causes an accident and is blamed for it, the two friends agree on a New Year's resolution to see who can change for the best in the New Year.


	40. Oliver's Discovery (REWRITTEN)

Just a little something I thought I'd take a stroll whilst I had the time. **Oliver's Discovery** was one of my favorite stories to write, but I've taken more thought into it and considered how I could improve it by lightening the amount of characters that were used and probably focus more on the title character. So here you have it...**Oliver's Discovery (REWRITTEN)!**

* * *

**Short Synopsis: **Oliver discovers a barrier where a rock comes loose and dirt slowly starts to slide down. He quickly reports it to Miss Jenny who agrees to close the site until the area has been expected. Nelson takes workmen to inspect the site and all the machines continue on with their work, except for Max and Monty whose careless behavior leads them into the site...which leads to disaster!

**Moral: **carelessness can lead to trouble/different can be good

* * *

_It was a bright early morning at the quarry by Cronk. Miss Jenny's machines were busy at work at the construction site, widening roads and digging up dirt to make sure that there was room in the area for construction of new sites all around. Ned The Steam Shovel was busy_ loading_ Max and Monty full of rubble._

"Oi! Careful there, bumble bucket!" Max snapped, as Ned poured rubble roughly into his trunk.

"Sorry, Max," chuckled Ned, "it's only rubble after all."

Then he slowly poured rubble in Monty's truck, but Monty was getting impatient.

**"**More!" he shouted.

Ned poured more rubble into Monty's trunk, but the dump truck still shouted, "more!"

"I think that's quite enough for now, Monty," Ned replied firmly yet kindly.

**"**_More_ and hurry!"

_But Ned didn't budge. He understood Max and Monty well and he wasn't going to let them take advantage of him. So he just strolled the other way._

"Pfft! Shabby steam shovel!" scoffed Max.

"Come on, Max," Monty replied, "I'll race to you to the construction site."

**"**I'll get there before you, Monty!" boasted Max, as he raced off.

**"**Last one there billows hot air!" Monty called back, as he raced after him.

_And so the race was on...before their operators could return._

"Oi! Max!

"Monty!"

"Come back!" they both shouted and waved.

But it was too late. The two dump trucks raced past Kelly, who was rather startled.

**"**Max! Monty! Watch where you're going!" the crane shouted out.

Ned rolled up alongside Kelly and sighed with concern, "those two are probably going to get themselves in even more trouble someday with their carelessness."

"When will they finally learn.

* * *

_Later that afternoon, Miss Jenny came to see her machines. She had stern words for Max and Monty._

"I am very disappointed in you two. You could have caused an accident by racing around the quarry like that; and without your operators too."

**"**We're sorry, Miss Jenny," Max replied, trying not to snigger.

**"**It won't happen again," Monty added.

"Not the first time I've heard that from you two. Who knows what to believe with you?" Miss Jenny sighed, before turning towards the rest of her machines, "anyway, I need to get back to my office and you all have work to do, so please, continue."

All the machines honked their horns and went back to work as Miss Jenny walked back to her office.

_Throughout the afternoon, Max and Monty seemed to be more on their best behavior. The last thing they wanted after all was to spend another night locked up in their sheds._

* * *

_Later, Miss Jenny came to see Oliver the excavator. She had important news for him._

**"**I have a special job for you to do, Oliver," she announced.

**"**A special job? Really? What is it, Miss Jenny?" Oliver wondered.

"I need you to do some demolishing on the empty buildings around the quarry. We need to make some room in case of any more construction around this quarry. And you, Oliver, are very capable of doing the job.

**"**Sure thing, Miss Jenny. I'll go ahead and get my wrecking ball fitted," said Oliver, as he left his shed.

**"**Excellent. I knew I could rely on you."

And Miss Jenny walked back to her office.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Jack and Alfie were busy digging up holes at the digging site. This was __their favorite job._

**"**Digging is great fun, isn't it, Alfie?" said Jack, as he picked up one load and set it aside.

"More digging means more dirt. More dirt means more fun," agreed Alfie, as he turned around and dug up the next load with his bucket.

Alfie picked up his load and quickly set it down, just as Oliver came rolling by. Dust flew slightly towards him.

"Woah!" he chuckled, "easy there, you too. Mind how you go now, eh?"

Alfie chuckled and replied, "yes, Oliver. We will."

"We're just all hyped up about digging, that's all," Jack added, "it's like this for us everyday. Right, Alfie?"

Both friends laughed as they set back to work, and Oliver chuckled as he trundled slowly on.

* * *

_At the fitters yard, the men worked hard to get Oliver's wrecking ball fitted on properly. It took quite a bit of time for them to remove his shovel and have his wrecking ball ready but Oliver didn't mind. He knew that he had all afternoon to do the jobs he liked best. Just then, Max and Monty rolled by._

"Careful, you two," warned Oliver, as the dump truck twins stopped cheekily beside him, "it's quite dangerous racing around the quarry like that. Where are your operators?"

"On break!" Max bluntly replied, "what's it to _you_, old timer?"

"Easy, now. I was only wondering. Just remember our motto after all: safety first."

"Pfft! What nonsense!" scoffed Monty, "at least Max and I don't need to wait for our operators to prepare us for their work!"

"We don't switch between tools like you do!"

"Now, now," Oliver calmly explained, "having different tools is an ability that makes me really useful."

"Yeah, maybe...for digging dirt," said Monty.

"And knocking buildings down," Max added.

"Or maybe destroying them recklessly," Monty joked.

Max chuckled.

"Good one, Monty. Come on, let's get out of here before our operators come back."

**"**Right, Max. Let's go."

And they both raced speedily away.

_Oliver was usually an engine who liked to advise his friends and support them in a spot of bother. But Max and Monty's jokes can get to anyone, eventually._

* * *

_It wasn't long before the workmen done fitting the wrecking ball on Oliver. He exited the fitters yard, still feeling very sorry for himself. He stopped by a ruined building, and __rolled slowly up to it. His operator quickly got his wrecking ball in place, and it was aimed several times towards the building. __In no time at all, it was in smithereens. The workmen cheered for Oliver but he just rolled sadly away. He was still thinking about what the dump truck twins had said. Not even the cheerful sight of Buster the steamroller could cheer him up._

"Hello there, Oliver," Buster whistled cheerfully as he stopped beside him, "you alright?

**"**I'm fine, Buster," Oliver sighed, "but, you know, sometimes I just feel like putting an end to Max and Monty's jokes. They do take it a bit too far after a while, don't they?"

"Oh, just ignore those two. They tease me all the time."

"They do? So why do you put up with it?"

"Oh, because I know that over half the things they say aren't true. They make fun of me all the time for being a steamroller but I don't listen to them. I know that being a steamroller may be a little different than having to roll around on wheels all the time but I'm proud of it. It's my differences that make me special. Just like how you switch between tools to do your jobs. I have to get back to work now, Oliver. Goodbye."

And he honked and rolled away.

_Buster's words made Oliver feel a lot better. But still he also kept thinking about what Max and Monty had said._

* * *

(Scene cuts to Max and Monty at the workmen's hut)

_Meanwhile, Max and Monty were waiting at the workmen's hut for their operators to be done with their lunch break. The two dump trucks had just received a big telling off from the foreman for leaving their operators behind and they were still fuming._

"Hmph! And to think that we can't look after ourselves!" grumbled Max.

"How much longer is this going to take?!" Monty spluttered.

_They both felt like taking off, but they didn't feel it was worth the trouble anymore._

* * *

_Oliver had just finished with some demolition sites on numerous parts of the quarry and was heading back towards the yard. He noticed a barrier up ahead with two cliffside in between so his operator decided to slow him down and heighten his wrecking ball up to the very top._

"You know, sir, I don't think this barrier looks very safe," Oliver concernedly addressed to his operator.

"I know, Oliver, old boy," his operator sighed, "but it's the best shortcut to get back to the yard. The best you can do here is just be careful. Remember..."

"...safety first!" they both chanted.

"I know. I know," chuckled Oliver.

_The barrier got darker as Oliver trundled slowly between it.__ He tried keeping his wrecking ball down below in fear of something coming down between them. But no matter how slowly they went, Oliver couldn't control the movement of his wrecking ball, which slowly swayed around as he continued through the barrier._

**"**Psst! Sir," said Oliver nervously, "I can't control my wrecking ball. It's just swaying around on its own."

**"**No fear, Oliver," his operator replied, "we'll be out of here soon."

"Hopefully soon enough," sighed Oliver, as they pressed on.

_Then there was trouble. Oliver's wrecking ball eventually banged into the left cliffside. Oliver was shocked. He came to a complete stop and looked around._

"Everything alright, Oliver?" his operator chuckled.

"Um, n-n-no, s-s-sir," Oliver trembled, "I think we hit the barrier. Big time."

"Oh, nothing to worry about. Just a small hit won't affect anything.

_But he said it too soon. Oliver and his operator could hear a small sound was heard from up the cliffside._

"Or maybe not too much," he continued nervously.

_Then suddenly, a rock tumbled down on the ground. Oliver reversed to a halt in a surprise. Then dirt slowly moved down from the barrier._

"I told you, sir, that journeying through this barrier could be risky."

"You're right, Oliver. I guess I might have to inspect this small mess and see what we can do about it."

_And so that's what he did. Oliver's operator took a quick look at the fallen rock then looked up the cliffside to see more dirt slowly making it's way down. After that, he looked farther down the trail to see the end of the barrier and then he turned back towards Oliver._

"I'm afraid we have ourselves a little dilemma, here, Oliver. We're almost at the end so I guess it's safe to proceed, but you must be careful with your wrecking ball before something else comes down."

"Yes, sir. I will."

_And so Oliver and his operator made their way slowly through once more until they reached the end of the barrier of the other side. After that, Oliver returned quickly to the yard when the machines were all being refueled. Max and Monty were impatient to get back to their operators at the workmen's hut but the men seemed to be taking their time with the fuel drums. Oliver spoke up to his fellow machines._

"Listen, all of you: I have a quick warning to make," he quickly announced, "don't go through the old barrier down the site there. It's very dangerous as my operator and I just discovered."

"How would _you_ know, old timer?" Max taunted.

"Yeah! Maybe you caused it a problem with one of your silly old tools!" Monty added.

_And the two of them raced off without even waiting to refueled._

"Max! Monty! Your fuel!" Jack called out.

"Don't mind them, Jack," sighed Kelly, "they'll learn their lesson the hard way once time really kicks in."

"I'm afraid that time might have to do with the fact that they ignored me about the barrier," Oliver wondered, as Alfie rose an eyebrow at him.

"Does Miss Jenny know about this, Oliver?"

"No, not yet. But my operator just went to tell her. They'll be back soon."

_And they were. Miss Jenny first turned towards Oliver._

"Well done for discovering that barrier, Oliver. Your operator told me everything. Nelson, you must take the workmen to investigate the site. Meanwhile, I want all the rest of you to stay out of plain sight of this barrier and just get on with your ordinary jobs."

"Yes, Miss Jenny," the machines replied, as they honked their horns and rolled off back to their jobs.

_And soon, the machines were all refueled and set off once more. Oliver had his shovel fitted back on and went straight back to digging. Nelson picked up the workmen and set off for the barrier._

* * *

_Meanwhile, all the other machines carried on with their __work. But Oliver was a little worried. What if some machine such as Max or Monty could race into the site and cause even more trouble? All of Oliver's safety precautions would've been revealed for nothing. His good friend Oliver the Great Western engine came along with his break van, Toad._

**"**Hello there, Oliver," the Great Western engine whistled, as he stopped beside him.

"Oh," the excavator gasped as he looked over at his steam engine counterpart, and chuckled slightly, "hello, Great Western."

"You look a little nervous," the Great Western engine wondered, eyeing him carefully, "whatever's the matter?

"Oh, my operator and I just discovered a barrier down the site here. And I'm not sure that all the machines might have taken in mine or Miss Jenny's warnings about the dangers of it. It's a good thing the workmen have gone to discover it."

"Oh, dear," the Great Western engine gasped, "I do hope nobody gets hurt."

"Don't worry, Mr. Oliver," Toad soothed, "I'm sure Miss Jenny takes your warning seriously about this."

"Um, I'm not the one who made the discovery, Toad," the Great Western engine put in, confused.

Toad sighed and chuckled "I know, Mr. Oliver. I wasn't talking to _you_. Of course no effects there, right?"

The Great Western engine chuckled and replied, "of course not, Toad. Anyway, we best be heading back to Duck's branch. See you later, Oliver. And don't worry. The workmen know what they're doing."

He whistled and chuffed away, as Toad called out, "goodbye, Mr. Oliver."

The Great Western engine chuckled.

"I'm right here, Toad!"

**"**I know, I know, Mr. Oliver," Toad sighed, "I was talking to the other one. You're not the only Oliver on Sodor, you know."

They both chuckled as they disappeared down the tracks and Oliver the excavator smiled slightly as he returned to his work.

* * *

_At the barrier entrance, Nelson watched as the workmen put up signs labeled DO NOT ENTER! on both sides of the barrier, warning machines not to enter the area. A few of them even proceeded into the barrier to look around for rocks that have either fallen or come loose. They had found quite a few and reported it back to the foreman at the barrier's entrance._

Jack rolls up alongside Nelson and asked "I'm pretty sure these workmen know they're doing. Don't you, Nelson?"

"Quite so, Jack," the ballast tractor replied, "the foreman just gave these men clear instructions to walk in and out of the area and so far, it's been proven that it's unsafe for machines to proceed."

"That's good to know. I better get back to digging. I _do_, after all, need to shovel the dirt into sight so that Alfie and I can dig it up and make good use of it." Then he reversed and rolled away.

_Nelson continued to eye the barrier cautiously. He saw how the workmen had done their inspection on the area and were getting ready to canvas it up and make it safe for machines to pass._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Max and Monty were running low on fuel and the fuel drums had been placed away. Their operators had gone for a short break and __Jack and Alfie were nearby, digging dirt._

"Yes, Max and Monty. Can we help you two?" Alfie demanded, as he turned around towards them.

"You bet you can! Monty and I are running low on fuel!"

"What's the quickest way to get to the next compartment? These men here will take their time and it will take longer for us to get home!"

"The next fuel compartment is available through the barrier. But you can't go through," Jack explained sternly.

"Yeah, both Miss Jenny and Oliver have declared it unsafe," Alfie added, "that's why the workmen are canvasing it up and...

"Oh, to ruins with that old-fashioned excavator says!" Max scoffed, "Oliver's always causing delays with the way he swings his wrecking ball!"

"Yeah, and we're sure one time through the barrier won't cause any effect!" Monty added, before slowly revving his engine, "that is...if we hurry! Come on, Max!"

**"**I'll get there before you, Monty!" Max called, as he raced after him.

_Jack and Alfie were shocked. Max and Monty had raced away just as their operators had come back. __Oliver saw the commotion and raced over._

"Oi, Max! Monty!" Max's operator shouted.

"Where on _earth_ have they gone now?" Monty's operator sighed heavily.

"Towards the barrier," Jack explained.

"What?!" Oliver gasped, rather shocked.

"You heard him, Oliver," sighed Alfie, "there's no way of controlling those two."

" I better stop them before they dig themselves into even more trouble!" Oliver panicked. And he raced off.

"Wait, Oliver!" Jack and Alfie shouted, as Max and Monty's operator waved and called after him too.

_But Oliver didn't hear them. He had just discovered a safety hazard that might make an impact on the quarry and he wasn't going to let Max and Monty get into trouble by ignoring it._

* * *

_At the barrier site, the workmen had just finished making final inspections and were making plans to canvas up the barrier and make it safe. Nelson watched as they gathered together to confer over it. Then, he heard a set of wheels coming from up the site. He looked over to see Max and Monty racing in sight at a tremendous speed._

"I'll get there first!"

"No! I will!"

"No! I will!"

"Let's see then, shall we?"

Max and Monty raced towards the barrier, and passed a very surprised Nelson.

"Max! Monty! Stop!" the ballast tractor shouted out.

_But it was too late. The two dump trucks had already disappeared into the darkness of the barrier._

"When will those two learn?" sighed Nelson.

_Max and Monty raced through the barrier. They thought the whole journey to be exhilarating. But not for long. Suddenly, the two naughty dump trucks came to a complete stop just between the two cliffsides._

"Bother! I'm out of fuel!"

"Me too!"

_Then they heard a strange noise coming from both directions of the barrier. Then a rock tumbled down before him and landed with a thud. The two dump trucks gasped back in surprise. All the racing around they had done had caused a landslide to occur from __both sides of the barrier._

"We're in trouble now," moaned Max.

"Big trouble is more like it."

* * *

Back at the site, Oliver raced towards the barrier as well, and he stopped just beside Nelson.

"Oliver!"

"Hello, Nelson. Have you by any chance seen Max and Monty arrive yet?"

"Why, yes. They've headed into the barrier. I didn't know what they were thinking, nor their operators."

"They've left them behind again, Nelson. I was the one who discovered this mess and now I must prevent it from actually happening."

And Oliver raced into the barrier.

"Wait, Oliver! Don't!" Nelson warned, "You'll get into trouble as well! OLIVER!"

_But Oliver didn't hear Nelson. He just continued his way into the barrier._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Max and Monty were wishing that they had never gone into the barrier in the first place. The landslide was getting closer and closer but was Oliver._

"We're going to get crushed if we don't get out of here, mate!"

"Help! HELP!"

_By this time, Oliver was racing right around the corner until he finally came into sight of Max and Monty._

"Max! Monty!" he shouted, rolling slowly forward.

"Oliver?!"

"What do you're doing, mate?"

"What does it look like?" Oliver grunted, as he raised his shovels and covered it over Max and Monty, "I'm getting you two out of here."

"You'll never do that in time!"

"You'll just make it worse, mate! You're a silly old steam shovel, remember?"

"Well, this _silly old steam shovel_ is getting you out of here."

"Pfft! Let's see how you'll do that then!"

"Yeah! Show us!"

_The landslide started to roll down and Oliver lifted his shovel up, which kept it from falling over Max and Monty. The twins looked up in surprise. Then Kelly came into sight. Miss Jenny was on board._

"Oliver!" Kelly called out.

""Kelly! Get the twins out of here! Quick!" the excavator grunted back.

"But I can only reach Max from here! Nelson's on his way over!"

_Kelly pulled Max away and out of the barrier while Nelson __arrived and got ready to pull Monty away._

"Let go, Oliver! We're all safe now! Let's go!" he called out.

"I can't!" grunted Oliver, continuously holding up the landslide, "it will only make it worse!"

"Just do it, Oliver! Trust me on this one!"

_Oliver couldn't hold it much longer anyway. The landslide hit the ground but as Nelson pulled Monty quickly away from under, a huge rock toppled over them._

"Look out!" Oliver called out, and reached out his shovel out to catch the rock into it. "Phew! I did it."

"Well done, Oliver!" chuckled Nelson, as he pulled Monty away.

* * *

_And so three machines made their way back into the yard where Max was being refueled and the men were getting ready to the same for Monty. Oliver was worried about what Miss Jenny would have to say about his venture into the sight. He did, after all, break the motto of safety first, even though he discovered the barrier in the first place. But Miss Jenny wasn't cross with Oliver. She was smiling._

"Spot on, Oliver! You'd make a mother proud."

"You're not cross with me, Miss Jenny?" said Oliver in surprise, "I didn't use the "safety first" motto in this rescue attempt after all."

"Oh, that's no matter to me, Oliver. What matters is that you had a reason for going into the sight and helping out a friend. You also risked your boiler to do so too. As well as your smart paintwork." Then she chuckled and continued, "and that's why, Oliver, you deserve yourself a new coat of paint.

"A new coat of paint?" Oliver gasped, "why, thank you, Miss Jenny!"

"Hooray for Oliver!" the rest of the machines chanted, honking their horns loudly.

_All of the other machines cheered for Oliver. Except for Max and Monty who just snorted. But Miss Jenny had stern words for them._

"Not much of the same I can say for you two," she scolded severely, "you caused a lot of trouble by racing into that barrier at such a dangerous speed. And without your operators there too. You'll be spending the next few days in your shed."

_Max and Monty felt very ashamed, as they rolled slowly back to their sheds. But the rest of The Pack just cheered._

"What did I tell you, Oliver?" said Buster, as he rolled up beside the excavator, "different can be good, right?

"Why, yes, Buster. I mean, I basically saved the day just by using one single tool among the numerous ones that I have. I think that proves that they actually are special. Ah, well, I was always proud of them to start with."

"You should be," Kelly added, "it's that difference you have from us that makes you special, Oliver."

_All of the machines agreed. And Oliver, for the first time all day, felt very special about having to use different tools now and then._

* * *

Well, I know this wasn't much but this was a story that I really wanted to improve upon to see how much better it would fit in as an actual Pack episode, really. Surely, if it was, then Oliver, Jack, Alfie, Max, Monty, and _maybe_ Miss Jenny would more likely be the only ones to appear. But I needed Kelly and Nelson to assist Oliver in the rescue operation, and Ned to help kick off the beginning with Max and Monty's arc, really. But, yeah, Isobella and Marion and even the visible cameo from Patrick was just totally unnecessary were just unnecessary, mainly since he and Isobella both have pivotal roles in _Stick-In-The-Mud_, and Byron, (whom I forgot to use, lol) for _A Jack Of All Trades_. I just couldn't see how much more I structure round with the narrative besides taking a couple scenes out, and rewriting a few. Exploring interactions between the two Olivers was a highlight for me with this story and I think I have a plot idea in mind for them for my next set. Till then, keep on the lookout for _**The Skarloey Adventure Begins**_, which might be delayed a bit until whenever I have the time for it, and stay tuned throughout December with the wintry/Christmas episodes:

_The Missing Snowplow_ \- James damages his snowplow while clearing the tracks of snow and borrows one of Donald and Douglas' snowplows...without asking Victor! After he forgets to take it back, Donald and Douglas set out on a wild goose chase for The Missing Snowplow! (preview for this one's already up by the way. Might wanna expect it by first week/weekend of December _at least_)

_Rusty And The Avalanche_ \- Rusty discovers fog on the line, so the Thin Controller asks his engines to have headlamps fitted. However, Peter Sam and his driver miss the memo and get caught in an avalanche, and Rusty sets out to rescue him.

_Mavis' Christmas Surprise_ \- Paxton shockingly discovers that Mavis has no time for parties, so he secretly plans a surprise party for her, but must take caution of other diesels lurking in his shadows.

_Thomas Saves Christmas_ \- it is Christmas Eve, and Thomas is to lead the Earl's Christmas fair, but feels low on the spirits when Gordon and James claim he'll never be able to pull bigger holiday trains. However, Henry breaks down that evening delivering the Presents Train, and Thomas braves a fierce snowstorm to bring Christmas to all of Sodor!

_A Salty New Year_ \- after one of Salty's New Year's Eve stories annoys Cranky to a point where he causes an accident and is blamed for it, the two friends agree on a New Year's resolution to see who can change for the best in the New Year.


End file.
